Metallic
by Riley Sky
Summary: Keith isn't like the other rangers. He's a part of a top-secret experiment few know. The redhead is sent out to see the world and gain life experience. But Keith slowly starts to lose himself. He's torn between the experiment and a normal life. Soon Keith has to make a life threatening decision. To keep things the way they are or search for something more...
1. Prologue: Two Years Ago

**Thus begins another epic fanfiction that will bring action, drama, romance and a whole lot of laughs! THIS IS POKEMON RANGER SHADOWS OF ALMIA!**

**I'm Sky, master writer of the Almia fanfics! Welcome to my fanfic! **

**Chia: And I'm Chia the pachirisu!**

**I thought we agreed not to introduce you till later.**

**Chia: Screw that. *sticks tongue out* So tell the readers what's going on.**

**Alright. See, after Guardian Angel ended (and starting its sequel), I began to work on the next KxK fanfic in the series. My dedicated and loyal readers wanted me to do my starshine idea as per votes. **

**Chia: But this idea nagged you.**

**Oh yes. BIG time. So I wrote the stories out…well…the first few scenes at least. Unable to pick, I decided to post **_**both**_** fanfics! I'll give one or two chapters on each and let the readers decide which to continue. The one most liked will be continued while the other is put on hiatus till a later date.**

**Chia: What? No three-story-juggle?**

***shudders* The last attempt on that ended badly. So no. Two is the max and I already have one story going on right now.**

**Chia: *shrugs* Who am I to argue?**

**SO READERS! View this story and the other one 'StarShine'. Then review and tell me your opinions! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadows of Almia or pokemon.**

**Claimer: I do own changes to plots and characters.**

**EDIT (1/1/13): What a nice New Year's present! COVER ART! From Tinyfox/sweettwinks!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_2 years prior…_

"I've done it! At long last, it's almost complete!"

Erma walked into the dark research room hidden deep in the Union building; unknown to all but her and Professor Hastings, who was typing away at the machine's computer. The elderly lady leaned on her cane as she watched her old friend work harder than ever.

"Hastings, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Erma asked cautiously. "This experiment could change everything."

"That's _exactly_ why I'm doing this." Hastings replied. "I'll be testing many theories that have been dreamed up for decades. Questions finally to be answered. This experiment could very well change the ideals of science and humanity…possibly the entire world!"

"It's not too late to turn back." Erma told him. "You don't have to go through with it."

"No scientist has ever come this far. Years of research and hard work for this. If I don't do it now, I'll never have another chance." Hastings shook his head. "I have to do this now, Erma."

Erma seemed unsure. "Are you sure you won't regret it?"

"Being a scientist is about enduring all sorts of risks and outcomes. I have accepted the possibility that my experiment could end up as a failure." Hastings replied.

"I understand." Erma sighed. "But I must ask. Why do you need me? What role am I to play?"

"Erma, while my knowledge is purely scientific, you acquired more life experience than I ever have. I need someone to help nurture my experiment and guide it to the right path. To be, per say, a motherly figure." Hastings explained, calculating something on the machine's screen. "The rangers, operators and mechanics view you as family rather than just a chairperson. And I trust you the most out of anybody I've known."

Hastings finished up his typing. He went over to a switch in the wall and pulled it down. A light in the room turned on, shining down on something. It was a glass tube that went from ceiling to floor. At the top and bottom were multiple machines that hooked up to the super computers Hastings was at moments ago. Wires, instruments and all sorts of scientific equiptment were cluttered around the tube. Within the tube itself was a thick, bubbly lime-green liquid. There were smaller wires and tubes in there, connected to a single mass that hovered inside the fluid.

"This is it." Hastings said, looking proudly at this tube. "The experiment is created. Now it's almost time to begin. Erma, what would you like to call him?"

Erma stared at the mass inside the tube for quite some time. Her thoughts were foggy. Part of her was against this experiment, wishing to shut it down. Another part of her was curious to see what would come out of this and to at least give it a chance.

"Keith." Erma finally spoke. "We'll call him Keith."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: So we're going with a sci-fi approach? Weird but cool!**

**I know right? This'll probably raise questions and lure in readers to discover whats going on.**

**Chia: Oh boy. *gets popcorn***

**HEY GUYS! I love you readers! Both new and old! Hope you see the next chapter which (might) be coming soon!**


	2. Prologue: Ten Years Ago

**Chia: Wait a second! StarShine won the votes to continue the updates!**

**Yep.**

**Chia: So why does Metallic suddenly have an update?**

**I decided I may (or may not) update a chapter or two once in a blue moon. Until StarShine is done and over with. Then this story will have a multitude of updates like my usual stories. Besides, I couldn't get this update out of my head so it's best to get it over with now. **

**Chia: *reads over* Do I sense something familiar?**

**You do. And so will the readers. I've taken an element from 'Breaking the Spell' and one from 'Guardian Angel'. They're combined and expanded on. So something will seem a bit familiar. It's all part of the storyline and its process.**

**Chia: *shrugs* Makes as much sense as anything else.**

**Read, review and enjoy readers!**

**Also note that this is part 2 of the prologues. Last one I swear! **

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_10 years prior…_

Another beautiful day in the Lyra forest. Pokemon frolicked in the trees, sunshine lit up the place in a lovely afternoon glow, everything was peaceful. What a great day to finish up quests. And now that patrolling was done, the day was free to relax and…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"HOLY ARCEUS!"

Spenser spun around in shock. Three rangers were there, walking alongside him now.

"That was priceless!" Joel snickered.

"You are so dead." Spenser growled, a bit ticked.

"Lighten up Spence! It's your birthday!" Cameron laughed. "The 21st one at that!"

"Yeah! How's it feel to be positively ancient?" Joel teased.

"You're only a month younger than I am!" Spenser objected. "Not to mention Cameron and Elita's birthdays are coming up soon!"

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Cameron remembered. "Hey once Joel's birthday comes around, we oughta take advantage! You know, go out on the town and party hard!"

"Need I remind you that rangers aren't supposed to partake in such behavior?" Elita sighed.

"Right." Cameron sweatdropped.

"How's about a birthday capture contest? Our usual spot in Kisara Plains?" Joel challenged.

"You're on." Spenser smirked. "As soon as I visit the Trent's house first. Laura asked to come there after my patrolling was finished."

"Trents?" Cameron was lost.

"Friends of the family, correct?" Elita asked.

"Yep." Spenser replied. "My family and their family have been friends for years. Heck, all the way back to our grandparents! We're really close."

"Wait a sec, isn't it the last name of that little girl you keep bragging about?" Joel questioned.

"Aw yeah! Her name starts with a K, right?" Cameron started to remember.

"Kate Trent." Spenser said.

"The one you helped deliver?" Joel raised an eyebrow.

Spenser sweatdropped. "Yep. Had to rush Laura to the hospital one week after I was first assigned to this place. Ended up helping deliver quadruplets too. Not something a rookie would see everyday."

"No kidding! I'd never be able to handle that!" Cameron chuckled.

"I bet you passed out once or twice." Joel joked.

"Did not." Spenser rolled his eyes.

"You seem to always be bragging about Kate. Never about the others." Elita noticed.

"Yeah I guess so." Spenser said.

"May I ask why?" Elita asked.

"Well…" Spenser rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I guess I could feel something was different about this kid. Sure she was smallest and weakest…"

"Runt of the litter?" Joel muttered.

Spenser ignored him. "But I could feel something was different about her. As if Kate is destined for greatness. And over the last five years, that still hasn't changed. With her hyper energy and love towards pokemon, I wouldn't be surprised if she became a top notch ranger. She's a little sister to me."

"That's really sweet." Elita smiled.

Spenser turned away, his face a bit warm from the compliment.

"Mind if we meet this kid?" Joel asked. "If she's as special as you said she is, then I'd like to meet the next star ranger. Especially if she'll be assigned to my base."

"How do you know she won't be assigned to mine?" Spenser raised an eyebrow.

"Or mine?" Cameron joined in.

"Hey guys?" Elita stopped in her tracks. "Do you smell something burning?"

Spenser paused. He sniffed the air. Elita was right. There was something burning. And it seemed to be close by. Black smoke towered into the air. And if there was smoke, then there had to be….

"Fire!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Cam, go get your pelipper! Joel, you know the forest as well as I do. Find some water pokemon to take out the flames. Both of you meet me and Elita at the source of the flames." Spenser ordered.

"Right!" The three nodded.

Joel dashed off in one direction of the forest while Spenser led the other two rangers out. It wasn't too far to go before they reached town. Spenser knew every inch of town by heart. And seeing the street where the smoke came from filled him with fear. Cameron went to the base while Elita followed Spenser, who charged forth. The panic made his speed go twice as fast.

"Please don't be where I think it is. Not there. Don't be there…" His mind pleaded.

It was a minute or two of running. They arrived to the street where the fire came from. Spenser skidded to a halt, his face growing white and skin ice cold. The panic grew into mortal terror that seized him.

"Spenser?" Elita caught up to him. "Spenser? Are you alright?"

"T-that's…." Spenser's voice was a bare whisper. "That's the Trent house…"

Spenser was sure of it. In the hilly fields of Ringtown, few houses occupied a street. And none of the other houses resembled anything like the Trent's. The one story house was on fire. Not a small scale fire. No it was all out. More like a roaring bonfire that engulfed the entire house, spewing black smoke into the sky.

There were a few people that stood some distances away, watching horrified. Spenser found the family who lived next door, the Richards, and ran up to them.

"Hey! What happened?" Spenser raised his voice over the sound of the crackling fire.

"W-we don't know!" Mr. Richard responded. "All of a sudden we smelled smoke and found the house burning down! It got real big really quick!"

"Where are the Trents?" Spenser questioned, praying to Arceus they were alright.

"I think they're still in there!" Mrs. Richards replied, pointing to the house.

Aw no! They were in trouble! Spenser started to head over…

"Spenser, wait!" Elita grabbed his arm. "It's too dangerous! The house will come apart at any second."

"I don't care!" Spenser shook his head. "I can't let them suffer in there! I'm a danger, damn it! It's my job to save lives even if I have to risk my own!"

SNAP!

A loud snapping noise, like wood splitting. Right away, the right side of the house collapsed. It burned straight into the ground as the left side's fire grew stronger. Spenser knew Elita was right. It'd be suicide to go in there. But it was painful to watch this happen.

"Spenser!"

Cameorn came back with pelipper while Joel had several water pokemon with him.

"What the heck took ya!" Spenser snapped.

"Hey it wasn't easy finding…" Joel started to argue.

"Stop!" Elita cut the blond ranger off. "We have to put out these flames before the fire spreads!"

Orders were given to the pokemon. Pelipper led the water team as they used water gun (or, depending on the pokemon, hydro pump) on the burning house. As the fire slowly was extinguished, Spenser watched anxiously. Did…did the Trent's make it alright? Were they gone? No. No that family was tough! Spenser saw knew Laura and Vincent were strong! And the kids had to be stronger!

"Oh arceus, the kids…" Spenser's face grew even paler.

If the parents were in there, the quadruplets had to be too. Those poor kids would be in so much pain! They were young! Innocent! How could something so horrible happen to them?

"Hey Spence? You ok?" Cameron asked.

Elita took the guys aside to explain. Other Ringtown rangers gathered with water pokemon, helping out as best as they could. A few comforted the bystanders. Spenser was unable to focus on anything but that house. He watched the flames die out. All that was left was a half a house covered in ash and debris. There was a heavy smoke scent that filled the air along with the trace of something else. Spenser quickly realized it was burning flesh. Unable to contain himself any longer, the ranger charged right into wreckage.

His hands searched through the splinters of wood and hot ashes. The ranger ignored the burns and scrapes as he searched through the wreckage. On the collapsed side of the house, where there was a kitchen, Spenser soon found something hidden deep within. Two very badly burned bodies that were almost unrecognizable. Almost. Spenser could tell who they were.

"Vincent…Kellyn…." He whispered.

Both were dead. No question about it. Even if the burns didn't kill them, being crushed would have. Spenser quickly looked away and shut his eyes but the image scarred his mind. He scanned through to find only the father and one of the kids in the right side of the house. Which meant there were four more bodies somewhere else.

It didn't take long to find one another kid. Kadin had been in what used to be the living room. Laura and Kent were in the hallway. None of them survived. Spenser felt his heart drop. The Trent family was dead. They were gone. Just like that, Spenser's dear friends had their lives stolen from them by a vicious fire.

"Spenser?"

Elita came to join him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Cameron and Joel stood some feet away, sorrowed by the events that unfurled before them.

"We were too late…" Spenser muttered. "Too damn late. If only I had been here sooner…"

"It wasn't your fault." Elita quietly told him.

Felt like it was. Spenser choked back the emotions as the realization sunk further within him. He was a ranger and he couldn't save the lives of who died that day. His own friends died…and he couldn't stop it from happening. Two loving parents and their children were lost in a devastating fire. Rangers were supposed to protect people, pokemon and nature. And Spenser failed. He failed miserably.

"Guys? You hear something?" Cameron asked.

Everyone froze, their ears listening. Spenser was quiet as he tried to pick up on whatever it was Cam heard. It was a minute before there was a sound. A small fit of coughing. it came from the bedroom!

Spenser raced through the charred hallway, bursting into the kids room. It was as damaged as the other rooms of the house were. But the coughing was coming from a pile of wood and cinders. Spenser's hands dug through to find something, or rather someone, underneath.

"KATE!"

It was Kate, the special little girl. Parts of her body were burnt with the shoulder bleeding profusely. Her eyes opened halfway, straining to look at the ranger who carried her in his arms. The girl was hurt and weak but she was alive! By some miracle, Kate survived!

"I'll call an ambulance." Joel offered.

"No." Spenser shook his head. "All I need is my fearow. We can get there quicker."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Hours passed.

Spenser sat beside a bed within a hospital. Kate had been cleaned up and treated for her injuries. Her right shoulder and left hand had been the worst. Metal plates were inserted to support the girl's bones & muscles so they wouldn't grow funny as she got older. Lungs had to be cleared from soot. First degree burns were bandaged. Only the shoulder and hand would be scarred. Kate was tough. She pulled through splendidly. All she needed was enough rest.

"Knock, knock. Anyone here?"

Elita was at the door. She came in and sat down on another chair that Spenser pulled up for her.

"So this is the girl you've told us about." Elita said.

"Yep." Spenser responded.

"You were right." Elita gave a small grin. "She is pretty special."

"Not many five year olds could survive a fire, I suppose." Spenser chuckled a little. "Miraculous how she lived through all that. How she has these injuries but pulls through. Kate's stronger than I ever thought she'd be."

"She'll be a fine ranger one day. I'm starting to feel it as well." Elita said.

Spenser smiled and watched over the sleeping little girl. Her breathing was steady. The heart monitor beeped. It was then Joel walked into the room.

"Is three a crowd?" He teased.

"Only if you're here." Spenser joked.

With an eye roll, Joel came into the room. With no more seats available, he leaned against the wall.

"Where's Cam?" Spenser asked.

"Buying get-well flowers." Joel replied. "He was wondering if the kid has any preference."

Spenser tried to think. Kate loved picking flowers from the Lyra forest, giving them to whoever she deemed nice (which was everyone). Though Spenser always noticed that if she wore a flower in her hair, it was a daisy.

"Try daisies." Spenser suggested.

Joel started texting on a cell phone he whipped out. "I finally get to meet this kid you keep bragging on and on about. And now? She's asleep. Talk about bad luck."

"Knowing Kate, she'll be up and driving the nurses crazy soon enough." Spenser shook his head.

"You know, I was talking to some of the officials. You know, police and stuff." Joel said.

"Oh?" Spenser responded.

"Thing is, Kate's parents and siblings are deceased. And there's no living relatives." Joel told him.

Ah yes. That's right. The grandparents died awhile back; the last one, the paternal grandmother, passed away a year ago. Both parents were only children in their families so no uncles, aunts or cousins. Kate was an orphan. She was left all alone…

"There was some looking around and apparently a will had been drawn up about four years ago." Joel went on.

A will? Figures. Vincent and Laura were always prepared for things. 'It's better to have an umbrella and never use it than to need one but be without'. That was Laura's favorite line. Naturally she and her husband would be prepared for anything. Even in the unlikely case of them both dying.

"So what's the will say?" Spenser asked.

"Actually, you're in there." Joel replied.

"I am?" Spenser blinked.

"Apparently. You're godfather to the kids." Joel said.

"….I am?" Spenser repeated.

"Yeah. You didn't know?" Joel asked.

"Heck no. This is news to me." Spenser answered. "I mean I wouldn't mind being godfather to Kate or her brothers. It just surprised me since those two never asked."

"So what's Spenser have to do with this?" Elita questioned.

"According to the will, the godfather can choose if he wants to adopt the children and raise them should anything happen to their parents." Joel explained. "Meaning Spenser has the option to adopt Kate."

Spenser was silent. He was…well…stunned. Who would've thought? First he was a godfather. Now he had the choice whether to take Kate on as his responsibility or not. Spenser loved that girl like a sister. He had wondered once what would happen if he took care of Kate and now here was the chance to find out.

"And if Spenser doesn't adopt Kate?" Elita asked.

Joel hesitated. "Well….then Kate wouldn't have any other guardian lined up. She'd have to go to an orphanage and the only available one is out in Castelia City, Unova."

Orphanage? In a big city? Kate didn't deserve that! A sweet little girl like her should be raised in open fields, clean air and in a friendly environment. That kid would easily be preyed on in Castelia. By bullies, by mean pokemon, by creeps…made Spenser shudder. He hated to think of Kate going through all that. In fact…she won't. She'll never have to endure that kind of childhood.

"Alright I'll do it." Spenser accepted.

"Wait what?" Joel looked at his buddy.

"I'll adopt Kate." Spenser said.

"You will?" Joel was shocked.

"Spenser, raising a kid is a big responsibility. And you're a ranger." Elita reminded. "Can you handle it?"

"Of course I can. I might not know much about kids but I'll learn. And I'll make sure Kate grows up healthy and happy. Heck I'll stand alone in this choice if I have to." Spenser told them, determined.

Elita smiled warmly. "You won't. If you really want to go through with this, then I'll support you. I can help whenever you need me to."

Spenser blushed a bit, seeing Elita's soft face and hearing reassuring words.

"Me too." Joel joined in. "I'll teach her about rangering since you'll slack off on that."

"Is that so? Well I'll make sure she learns how to kick (bleep) and be a _top_ ranger. Better than you." Spenser challenged.

"I can teach her to be better than you'll ever be!"

"Better than you wish you'd be!"

"Better than all of us combined!"

"Better than Arceus!"

Elita sighed. "Guys, let's not get too carried away."

"We'll finish this later." Spencer huffed. "In the meantime, I'll go clear things up with those officials and talk to the ranger base about this. I'm thinking they won't mind too much since they like Kate."

"I can watch over Kate for you." Elita offered.

"Thanks." Spenser grinned.

"Who would've thought the ice queen had a soft heart for children?" Joel wrapped his arm 'suggestively' around Elita's shoulder.

"DON'T YOU DARE." Elita growled, glaring with ice cold eyes.

Joel yanked his arm back and stepped away. Spenser snickered as he went out in the hallway, pulling out his styler to make a call to base.

"_Kate will grow up to be the best ranger ever. I can just feel it. And it won't be just cause of my help. It'll be because she'll grow up with people who care about her. This kid will change the world with all of us at her side helping. One day, she'll leave to follow her own destiny and choose her own path. And all I can do is stand by and watch. But until that day comes, I'll cherish every moment I have with my new little sister."_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: YIKES THAT WAS LONG!**

**I know right? But I couldn't help it! Soooo much to write about! And I hope this'll satisfy readers for a little while. Cause the next update won't be coming for a long time. **

**Chia: So we've got a sci-fi experiment named Keith and a burned up girl named Kate? Interesting start already.**

**Isn't it? Next up will be the story itself! No more prologues!**

**Chia: Finally.**


	3. The Start

**Chia: Another update? *blinks* So soon?**

**Yeah! In StarShine, I let the readers make a tough choice. Focus on SS and less on this. Focus on Metallic but less on SS. Or write both but have a tiny bit slower update time.**

**Chia: The people have spoken?**

**THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN!**

**Chia: And…?**

**Well we ended up in a three way tie the entire time. One single vote catapulted 'both' option to victory. And so I decided I'll write both. I'll update whichever I please in a totally unpredictable manner!**

**Chia: *sweatdrop* **

**So readers; read, review and enjoy! You're getting TWO stories now!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I wish you would've discussed this matter with me before you went through with it."

Almia. Pokemon Ranger School. The library. Keith was staring out the window as the three elderly adults were discussing. While he was pretending to be completely zoned out, he did manage to listen to some key points.

"We told you weeks, possibly months, in advance that Keith will be attending ranger school." Hastings said.

"You know what I mean, Hastings." Lamont, the school's principal, sighed.

"We've been over this. What's done is done." Hastings told him. "I did it in the name of science and discovery. Think of what the future holds! I've already documented quite a bit. And we haven't even scratched the surface!"

"But we're friends, Hastings. Since we were kids. You haven't kept any secrets from me until now." Lamont said. "And this one might be the biggest one of all."

"I knew that if I told you before the beginning stages were complete, you'd beg me to shut the project down." Hastings responded.

"Because it's unnatural. It goes against nature itself!" Lamont argued.

"Need I remind you two that we have someone else with us in the room?" Erma spoke up, glancing towards Keith.

"He's not even listening. Too busy spacing out again." Hastings assured. "I can't believe I'm not able to fix that…"

"It's what makes him who he is. You can't tamper with personality." Erma said.

"Nor should you tamper with the natural order of life." Lamont added.

There was some more bickering between the men. Keith looked outside. There was a building some ways away; the gym. He and the others were there earlier. Then there was the spacious courtyard with bright green grass and lots of pokemon running about. Keith was anxious to go outside and take in a breath of fresh air. Maybe play with a bidoof or two. But alas. He had to stay where he was for the time being.

"Well it's not that I don't like him…" Lamont's voice was heard. "I'm just concerned about his safety and well being."

"You saw how his test score was. Matched that of your highest student." Hastings said.

"Keith also knows some martial arts and what to do in specific scenarios. He even had time to learn the basics of ranger'ing before coming here." Erma noted.

"What I mean is, well…Keith's not exactly like the other kids." Lamont told them, his voice unsure.

Not like other kids. Boy was that the truth. Keith had known since early on that he wasn't like any other living being. People were born and grew up normal; learning about life through their childhood and entering adulthood with that knowledge. Keith didn't have a childhood. Nor was he born the conventional way. And his body? Definitely not normal.

The body may look normal to anyone who didn't know the truth. To those outside of the ranger founders, Keith appeared to be a sixteen year old redhaired teenager. They had no idea that while his body and mentality were sixteen, his real age was only two. That Keith hadn't been conceived by two loving parents and then born into the world like other kids were. Instead he was a mixture of top quality genetics that formed inside a glass tube with green chemical liquids.

"_With the power of science, I have finally achieved what was previously thought impossible. I have replicated the miracle of life!"_

Keith heard those words from Hastings at the very early end of his life. Life was a miracle alright. The way humans or even living beings were structured…it was a delicate process to create and give birth. And more of a challenge to tap into their lives, to see into their minds. So much that was unknown still. Hence why Keith was here. To figure out the mysteries of life by creating, as what Hastings called, an 'artificial' human being.

"I'm concerned that Keith won't be able to blend in with the other students. He might not have the right social skills to deal with the real world." Lamont went on.

"That's the purpose of this." Hastings answered him. "To see how Keith will handle life outside of the lab. Gather more intelligence about the world while we study him from afar."

"I've taken Keith out to Pueltown a few times as practice. I even introduced him as a 'potential student around the Union'. He knows basic knowledge. I taught him well." Erma told him. "All we can really do at this point is to let him go. I'll help him if he needs it but from here on out, what he does is his choice."

"I will return once or twice during the school time to give Keith a diagnostics, check in on progress and keep him updated." Hastings informed.

"Updated?" Lamont blinked in confusion.

"He may grow like a sixteen year old boy but his body may not be able to keep up like normal. So I'll adjust areas where they need to be as well as make sure everything is as it should be." Hastings explained. "That is the danger of having metal in one's body. Especially at this age."

Even with advanced technology giving him life, Keith had a 1 in 20 billion shot he'd be created. And with only one chance to get that right, the odds against him were greater. Even after being 'born', Keith still wasn't able to function without the aid of more technology. Underneath the skin were all sorts of stuff. Steel bones in some areas where the human-like ones were weak. Organs created from stem cells. Wires wrapped around muscles and tissues. Patches of metal all over; much of the face's right side, some on the legs, an entire left foot and right hand, a little on the back too. Blood ran in some parts of the body while a green ooze form of the liquid was in others. Keith could function like a human could for the most part. Basic daily functions and a properly working brain. But Keith was stronger and faster than a human; with more energy to conquer tasks. And humans…huh. They were different too. There was more to them than meets the eye. Keith knew real humans had something that he didn't. Was it their will to create? To inspire and change the world for the better? Their interactions? Views on life? What could it be? Keith was curious to find out what it was. Though even if he did know, he'd still never be an actual human being. Just artificial.

"Rest assured, everything's taken care of. With Keith learning all he can from us, it's time for him to move on to the outside world. Time for him to train to become a ranger." Hastings said.

Lamont hesitated. "…very well then. I'll watch over him and make sure he's doing alright."

"And send us some feedback occasionally? Tell us how things are going?" Hastings requested.

"Of course." Lamont nodded.

The men went to discuss more things. Erma got up from her chair, taking Keith with her. They went to a far corner in the library away from Lamont and Hastings.

"Do you have your cell phone?" Erma asked.

"Yes." Keith pulled it from his pocket. "I have yours and Hastings number. I'll contact if there's ever an issue or concern."

"Very good." Erma nodded. "Do you know what to do for emergencies?"

She recited a list of scenarios which Keith countered.

"Alright." Erma said. "Keith, are you ready for this? Can you handle the challenges you're about to face?"

Keith took a moment to think that over. "…yes. I'm sure. I don't want to be stuck in that lab anymore. All I want is to explore Almia and see the world."

There was a smile on the elderly lady's face. She gave Keith's shoulder a pat.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." Erma sighed. "And while Hastings may say a few other things to you regarding your purpose here, I have to tell you something as well."

A pause. Keith waited impatiently for the words.

"Remember to have fun." Erma finally spoke. "Can I trust you'll have a good time here?"

"Sure…" Keith responded, a bit surprised by the request.

Hastings and Lamont finished talking. As Erma predicted, Hastings spoke to Keith about why he was at school and the importance of keeping this experiment a complete secret. But to have fun? He didn't say anything of it. That odd request stuck out in Keith's mind throughout Hastings lecture.

For two years, Keith was secluded to the lab where he was born. He hardly left until several months ago, to gain better social skills. Whenever Hastings and Erma weren't there to teach or look after him, Keith had spent his time alone. Hardly ever had fun by himself. Now he was alone again but in a new environment, where he was told to have fun.

Erma and Hastings said their farewells to Lamont, promising to meet again soon and keep in contact. Keith watched them leave through the door. The realization sunk in. It was happening. This was really happening. He was free from complete supervision.

"So Keith." Lamont snapped the redhead from his thoughts. "Let's introduce you to your new teacher and classmates. They're expecting you."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: Oooh! Mysterious!**

**I know right? Though I was writing this and a stupid English paper at the same time so I really hope I did ok. And I think I erased any mistakes.**

**Chia: 3rd page, 4th paragraph. You inserted the English paper line there.**

***erases and rewrites papers***

**Chia: Readers while she's focused on the lame project, I'll tell you that her next update will be soon! Is it StarShine? Is it Metallic? **_**WE WILL SOON SEE**_**…**_**MUA HA HA HA HAAA!**_

**Please don't scare my readers. *sweatdrop* I have enough issues trying to stop them from killing me at every near death or plot twist.**

**Chia: *smirks* Let the torture begin.**


	4. Friends

**Chia: You're hiding under your bed again?**

**Heck yeah. I'm gonna snack on junk food rather than endure 'taco night' with my family.**

**Chia: So what's the problem?**

**I hate tacos.**

**Chia: GASP! YOU HATE TACOS?!**

**Yes it's a sad truth. I've always hated tacos. Never really liked them.**

**Chia: YOU MONSTER! *holds up chainsaw* YOU GO EAT TACOS NOW!**

***runs as Chia chases around***

***read, review and enjoy is chainsaw'd into the wall***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Ms. April!"

"Today we….KATE VIOLET!"

Kate's head snapped up as the eardrum bursting sound reached her. Though her pigtails were already spiky, now they stood up extra straight from the slight scare.

"Y-y-yes Ms. April?" Kate stammered in her startled state.

"I thought we discussed this. No sleeping in class." Ms. April scolded.

"But I'm so sleepy!" Kate yawned. "Rhythmi was up all night snoring!"

"I DO _NOT_ SNORE!" Rhythmi, who was across the aisle, objected.

"Yeah you do. Kinda sounds like 3-ton trucks on a highway." Kate joked.

"MS. APRIL!" Rhythmi whined as the class snickered.

Ms. April shushed them. "As I was about to say, today's going to be different. We're hosting a review day. Anyone who needs to brush up on information or make up work can use today for such. Kate, since you're caught up and ahead of the class…"

"As usual." Some kid muttered.

"You'll be helping me out with a special assignment today." Ms. April continued, ignoring the interruption.

"You can count on me!" Kate saluted. "I SHALL RISE TO THE CHALLENGE! BE THE BEST LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS! Cause to catch them is my true test! But to train them? That is my cause."

Ms. April shook her head; fingers rubbing the temples.

"Rhythmi?" She sighed.

"I'll help her and make sure the school's left standing." Rhythmi said.

"Thank you." Ms. April responded. "You two are entrusted to give a tour of the school. And the tour will be for a new student joining our class as of today! Principal Lamont should be…"

Knock! Knock!

"Impeccable timing as always." Ms. April grinned.

The door slid open. Everyone, Kate included, turned to face the door and see who was there. There was Principal Lamont. With him was assumed to be the new student. Like everyone else, he looked to be about 16. The crimson spikes were messy but the style suited him. His dark green eyes looked around in curiosity.

"Ms. April, I brought you your new student." Lamont said.

"Wonderful!" The teacher replied.

"If you need me, I'll be in my office. And take it easy. It is his first day after all." Lamont told her before walking away, shutting the door behind him.

"Why don't you come up to the front of the class and introduce yourself?" Ms. April said to the new kid.

The guy walked up to the front. He wasn't a nervous wreck but Kate could sense he wasn't perfectly calm. Must be hard being the center of attention. For him, at least.

"My name's Keith and I'm here to be a ranger." The new kid spoke.

Ms. April soon started talking to Keith about the basic functions of his school styler and school rules. Kate assessed him over once more, making mental notes.

"Ranger, hm?" She thought. "He might have what it takes. But let's see him try to beat me in a capture contest."

"Now then. Your seat is next to Kate." Ms. April gestured. "And she, along with Rhythmi, will be giving you a tour around the school today."

Keith took a slight glance at Rhythmi but held his gaze at Kate. As though he were studying her in return. What was he thinking about? Probably that Kate was a kick-ass ranger who was super awesome. Obviously.

"I'll leave you to it!" Ms. April started to leave the room. "If you need me, I'll be in the office."

And so the teacher was gone. With that, the other students didn't hesitate to run up and crowd the new guy.

"So where're you from?"

"What's your favorite pokemon?"

"Why'd you pick ranger? Mechanic is cooler."

"How long did the capture test take you?"

"You look cool! Like a celebrity!"

Rhythmi and Kate squeezed into the crowd, pushing kids away from the dazed redhead.

"Ok, ok! Back it up!" Kate called out like a security guard. "Nothin to see here!"

"So you're Keith? Nice to meet you. I'm Rhythmi and the girl with the loud voice is Kate." Rhythmi introduced.

"My voice is _not_ loud." Kate rolled her eyes.

"We'll start the tour in here! This is where we'll be having class! Ms. April is our teacher. She's super nice and helps you if you don't understand something!" Rhythmi said.

"Yeah but don't get her mad!" Kate added. "Ms. April has a huge temper problem!"

"Maybe it's because a _certain someone_ has been overdoing it with the pranks?" Rhythmi raised an eyebrow.

Kate sweatdropped. The two girls lead Keith out of the classroom and into the hallway. They went over to the other classroom across the hall. Kincaid was in mid-lecture but paused as the kids entered, looking slightly ticked. Rhythmi was staring at Issac, one of the students, so Kate knew she'd take over this part of the tour.

"Sorry! We're just showing the newbie around!" Kate apologized.

With some suspicion (directed at Kate), Kincaid went back to the lecture and wrote stuff on the board behind him.

"That's Mr. Kincaid, the other teacher in this school." Kate whispered to Keith. "Be lucky you don't have him. He's really strict and yells at people who run in the hallway. So don't tick him off."

"Who's Rhythmi staring at?" Keith asked.

"Oh that's Issac, a friend of ours. Some people consider him a super genius since his IQ is so high. We can introduce you to him later." Kate replied. "Now then. Shall we continue the rest of the tour?"

Kate grabbed Rhythmi and yanked her away, with Keith following behind. She showed him the library and then the office where Ms. April and Lamont were. The basement (Kincaid's 'secret lair') was off limits so Kate and Rhythmi warned Keith not to go down there. Next were dorms, co-ed style. Girls room was one side with guys on the other. And there was a commons area that separated them. Rhythmi did most of the talking and information giving, with Kate as a commentator and one who gives the 'inside' tips. Keith listened to what they both had to say but usually responded or asked questions to Kate.

Next came the outside tour. There were introductions to Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Claire, the gym teachers and 'ranger-activities-directors'. Keith was taught a few basics on target clears and some of the functions of the styler Ms. April didn't go over. Finally, the end of the tour brought them to the Ascension Square and the Pledge Stone.

"Thus concludes our awesome tour of the school!" Rhythmi said cheerfully.

"And the end of you talking, hopefully." Kate joked.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Well I was going to ask Janice for a snack so we could enjoy the nice day but I guess if you want me to be quiet…"

"No, no! You can talk! Talk all you want!" Kate frantically responded.

"I'll be back in a few." Rhythmi said, starting to leave. "Just don't mentally scar our new guy. A t least on the first day."

"I make no promises!" Kate snickered.

Another eye roll. Rhythmi hustled up the steps and out of view. Now she was alone with Keith, the new ranger competition. He seemed to be a nice guy. A little nervous (no doubt from being the new student) but otherwise good. Could be interesting if he'd open up a little.

"So Keith, where'd you come from?" Kate asked, leaning against the cliff.

"Er…I um…I came from Pueltown." Keith replied.

"Oh that's not too far from here." Kate said. "I'm surprised since kids who are late usually come from far off places. Like Orre or even Unova."

"It was some…document mixup." Keith told her. "Couldn't register me in the system properly."

"Even with the top technology in the world, the Union makes mistakes." Kate sighed. "Whaddya gonna do?"

"What about you?" Keith questioned quickly. "Where are you from?"

"Ringtown, Fiore. It's a great town with wide open fields and fresh country air." Kate answered, smiling at the happy memories of her home.

"Ringtown? There's a base there, right?" Keith asked. "And the base leader should be Spenser."

"Yep." Kate said. "I've known him for years."

"You know Spenser? The renowned fearow ranger of Fiore?" Keith blinked.

"That would be him." Kate smirked, proud of this fact.

Keith looked impressed. "How do you know him?"

"Well I…"

RUMBLE

There was a large sound that interrupted the conversation. Didn't come from the left or right. Odd. And it seemed to be getting louder and closer. Kate's head snapped to look up, seeing a boulder about to topple over.

"LOOK OUT!"

BAM!

CRASH!

It happened too fast. Kate remembered something tackle her head on. As something crashed beside her, she and whatever slammed into her were sent tumbling across the grass. Kate eventually stopped, with something (or rather someone) on top of her.

Keith. He was the one who saved Kate from the rock. If not for him, she'd have suffered a head injury or even worse. But the guy didn't get off scotch-free. There was a huge cut on the right side of his face. Blood leaked out; a drop or two dripped onto Kate. And there seemed to be something else within the blood that looked peculiar. A beam of sunlight struck the cut where it appeared that something inside the blood shimmered brightly.

"Kate? A-are you alright?" Keith asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but…what's wrong with your face?" Kate asked in return.

Keith's fingers traced the cut. His eyes turned to shock. The guy scrambled off, covering the scrape with his hand.

"Keith? What's that under your skin?" Kate questioned.

"N-nothing." Keith stammered.

Lie. Kate went over, leaning in close. Keith was frozen as Kate reached her hand for his face. She pushed aside his hand and looked closely at the blood. Deep within there, something else was lying inside the face structure.

"Metal…" Kate whispered.

Keith was silent but looked even more fearful at Kate's discovery.

"Keith? Why is there metal in your face?" Kate quietly asked.

Moments of silence passed by.

"….I….I need it to stay alive." He muttered. "Some parts of my body have metal or steel to support it. I-I can't tell you why though. It's…personal."

Kate knew all too well about this sort of thing. At first she wanted to say something comforting or understanding. But what? The girl was at a complete loss for words. Then again…maybe words weren't needed. Kate got up and walked back to where the boulder crashed. Some of the rock shattered into sharp, tiny pieces. Kate took a piece before coming back over to Keith. He watched as she used the rock to cut into her left hand. Blood spurted out as Keith's cut had before. Keith was stunned at the action. But Kate went to make a small cut in the hand, deep enough to show what was in there too.

"M-metal?" Keith murmured.

Kate smiled sadly. "When I was little, I was caught in a fire. Damaged my left hand and right shoulder pretty badly. So the doctors had to put these metal plates and pieces in there to support my body. Can't survive without 'em."

The redhead was quiet once more. He was staring down at Kate's hand and the metal inside. Soon his eyes met with Kate's. Kate had to admit his eyes were sorta…cute. A very deep shade of green that looked like resembled the grassy fields back at Ringtown or the tall trees that covered Lyra Forest. There was something mysterious in his eyes. What sort of secrets or personality hid behind them?

"Keith! Kate!"

Rhythmi's voice. She was coming.

"Here." Kate dug out a hankerchief from her pocket. "Use this to cover the cut. We can grab some bandages from the health room."

"Right. Thanks." Keith pressed the cloth to his face.

"OH MY GOSH!" Rhythmi gasped as she came down the steps. "The rock! A-a-and you guys are bleeding! Are you ok?"

"We're cool!" Kate gave a thumbs up with her not-injured hand.

"Should I get Janice or uh…" Rhythmi stammered.

"Nah we'll go get cleaned up in the health room." Kate told her. "Meet you and Issac in the commons room, kay?"

"Ok…" Rhythmi hesitated. "Are you sur-..."

"Yes we're sure." Kate cut her off.

Rhythmi took one last glance before leaving. Kate and Keith got up, making their way back into school. The health room was next door to the library and. thankfully, unoccupied. Medicine was sprayed onto the open cuts before being treated. Keith got a bandage patched on his face while Kate wrapped up her hand. Nothing serious. Both injuries would heal within a couple of days.

"Hey Kate?"

Keith stared at her from the chair across the white room.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." Kate grinned.

"You're not going to tell anyone what you saw, r-right?" Keith asked.

"As long as you don't say anything about my own metallic secret." Kate responded. "Besides, I wouldn't squeal on my friend."

"Friend?" Keith was taken aback.

"Sure." Kate said. "You want to be friends."

Keith smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: Hai guys! Don't mind me! Filling in for Sky while she's being force-fed tacos! Next update (for this or other story) will be coming very soon!**


	5. Two Phone Calls

***studies furiously***

**Chia: Whatcha doing?**

**Studying. I've got exams in two days and my head HURTS!**

**Chia: Sooooo…are these your notecards?**

**Yes and I depend on them to pass these exams.**

**Chia: Funny you mention that. *holds a lighter close by* Ever hear a song called 'I didn't start the fire'?**

**You mean 'we didn't start the fire' by Billy Jo-….*glances at Chia* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?**

**Chia: *smirks* *burns 'read, review and enjoy' into the paper***

**NOOOOOOOOO!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Late at night. Kate managed to get the girls dorm to herself for a little while. The perfect time to make a phone call home. She brought out her cellphone and dialed the one phone number she knew best.

"_Hey kiddo!"_

"Hi Spenser!"

Spenser: _And what perfect timing! Guess who's here for a visit?_

Cameron: _Guess who?_

Kate: Cam!

Cameron: _Good to hear form ya! It's been too long!_

Kate: What're you doing all the way in Ringtown?

Cameron: _What? Your uncle Cam can't visit an old friend?_

Spenser: _In other words, he's bored and the other rangers in Summerland are out on patrol. _

Cameron: _…heh…so how's ranger school going?_

Kate: Great! There was a new student that joined my class!

Spenser: _New student, eh? I remember way back when Joel was transferring in late._

Cameron: _He kicked your butt at the capture challenge._

Spenser: _NO FAIR! HE CHEATED!_

Kate: *laugh*

Cameron: _*chuckling* Come on, tell us. Who's the newbie? _

Kate: His name's Keith. A really nice guy but a little awkward around other people. I guess it's from being new and all. He says he's there to be a ranger but I doubt he'll be any better than me. Of course, neither of us are as awesome as you two.

Spenser: _Why thank you._

Kate: Ms. April had me show him around school. Later on we hung out with Rhythmi and Issac and we all became friends.

Cameron: _Ah it starts as friends…_

Kate and Spenser: _Huh?_

Cameron: _…and then it blossoms into something much more. Pretty soon our little girl will have her first crush._

Kate: *face red* CAM!

Spenser: _Whoa whoa whoa! Kate is way too young for that! She's not having her first crush now or anytime soon!_

Cameron: _Getting defensive about your little girl?_

Kate: I don't like Keith like that! We just met hours ago! We're just friends!

Cameron: _That's exactly what a certain someone says about Elita. Oh yeah, how's the relationship going, Spenser?_

Spenser: _WE ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP! We're just friends!_

Cameron: _Told you._

Kate: *sweatdrop*

Spenser: _*growling with fury* Kate, we might to hang up. I don't want you to witness the first ranger homicide._

Cameron: *_panics_* _No! Don't hang up!_

Spenser: _CAMERON! *hangs up*_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

At the same time, Keith was alone in the boys dorm. The guys were elsewhere which gave him time to make a quick call. Well…it was mostly just to satisfy Erma. She requested a phone call to give a report on how the first day went, what happened, etc. Keith brought out his cell phone and punched in the numbers.

Erma: _Ah, Keith. I see you remembered to call._

Keith: Evening Erma.

Erma: _How's your first day at ranger school?_

Keith: Not bad. Ms. April seems nice as well as the other kids. The school's a bit strange but I like it here. And I just made a few friends.

Erma:_ Really? Good job, Keith. See? I told Lamont your social skills would be alright._

Keith: *feeling a bit awkward* Er…thanks.

Erma: _And I assume these kids are nice?_

Keith: Yeah. Rhythmi and Issac seem good while Kate's pretty exciting.

Erma:_ Exciting?_

Keith: Daring, energetic, passionate about being a ranger and we're sort of alike.

Erma: _Alike? How?_

Keith: …. *hesitation* Don't tell the Professor this but…I kinda slipped up. There was a rock about to fall on us, I managed to get us to safety but it cut my face in the process.

Erma: _Are you alright?_

Keith: I'm fine. Just a scratch. She did see a little bit of metal though…

Erma: _….how was her reaction?_

Keith: She cut her own hand and showed me hers has metal too. Built into her hand and shoulder after a fire years ago. Kate said she understood and we'd keep the secret between us. Didn't ask any questions or get suspicious.

Erma: _Do you trust her?_

Keith: Yes. I trust her completely.

Erma:_ …._

Keith: Kate's my friend. And she doesn't mean harm for anyone. I may be new to the world and not experienced with life outside the lab but I know Kate's someone we can trust. And I feel like we're similar; like we can connect through this mishap somehow. I want to continue being friends with her.

Erma: _…I understand._

Keith: So you won't tell the professor about this?

Erma: _I'll leave out the accident. It'd be just like him to over-react and pull you out of there. Or worse. You know how he can be at times._

Keith: *sweatdrop* Yeah….I know. *hears footsteps from hallway* I-I have to go. I'll try to call soon.

The call ended as several boys entered the room. Keith put his cellphone away, pretending to be studying from a ranger book. No one seemed to take notice of him though. They were chatting about this and that.

"So day on; on my own in the outside world." Keith thought. "I'm attending ranger school and made three new friends. One of them's...well…one of them's kinda like me. And if Kate's this great, maybe exploring Almia will be an adventure."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**You little rat…**

**Chia: Oh relax. I burned the fake notes.**

**NOT FUNNY.**

**Chia: Totally funny. *smirks***

**Next update will be soon! Even sooner if I do good on exams and have leftover time for writing & such. **

**Chia: Or I can burn the notes and make you suffer.**

**DON'T YOU DARE.**


	6. What Dreams Are Made Of

**Chia: You and your sleep patterns…**

**I AM NOT TIRED!**

**Chia: Dude your head was slammed on the keyboard for two hours beforehand. 'J' was imprinted on your forehead.**

**It wore off, didn't it? Besides, a lot of writers were insanely creative and worked at unusual hours when in an artistic mood.**

**Chia: So you upload sketches and a fanfic chapter at midnight because you're 'not tired' and you're feeling creative?**

**YES!**

**Chia: ….right….*face palm* kinda explains why you fell asleep in math class again.**

**Read, review AND LET THERE BE CAKE!**

**Chia: Which is not an actual quote. It was made up.**

**Where'd you learn that?**

**Chia: In the history lesson you fell asleep to.**

***sweatdrop***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Kate opened her eyes. It was her house. Her old house, from her early childhood. But everything inside was different shades of gray. It looked so…so cold and strange. A dense feeling was in the air._

"_W-where am I?" Kate wondered, as though this place was unfamiliar to her. "What's going on?"_

_A ghostly mist formed. And from it came five figures in light white & gray tones. After the bodies were created, Kate recognized them._

"_Mom…dad…" Kate gasped. "Kadin…Kent..a-and Kellyn too…."_

_They were as Kate remembered them. All were so young, with lives ahead of them. Mom was kneeling down, tending to Kadin and Kent. Meanwhile, Kellyn rode on his dad's shoulder. Everyone smiled and laughed, carefree. Kate took a few slow steps, her heart wishing to join them. Her steps turned into a run._

_WHOOOSSSSHHHH!_

_A wall of fire burst from the ground! Kate skidded to a halt. The fire quickly spread throughout the entire room. It grew strong and fierce, preventing Kate from moving anywhere. And now the whole house was in the fiery blaze._

"_Mom! Dad! Help!" Kate cried out._

_Her family was where they were. It was as if they didn't know the fire was going on or that Kate even existed. Fear rose into Kate as the fire was closing in on her. Her eyes were wide with horror as the flames reached her parents and brother. They still didn't react to it. Instead, the five stood up, turned their backs to Kate and started walking away. As they grew further, one by one their bodies started disintegrating._

"_MOM! DAD! KADIN! KENT! KELLYN!" Kate screamed, tears streaming down her face. "NO! COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK!"_

_Kate dangerously leapt through the wall of fire. Ignoring the painful burns, she started to run towards her family. But by the time she reached them, their bodies turned to ash. Ash that was picked up by the wind and blew away, leaving the girl all by herself. _

_As Kate felt the crushing feeling of loss and overwhelming sadness, darkness descended from the ceiling and struck her head…_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

With a gasp, Kate bolted up from bed. She hyperventilated as her hand clutched her pounding heart. Kate felt her arms and legs as if they were burned or scarred. Everything was still there and in one piece. Nothing had changed. And she was safe & sound within the dorms of ranger school.

Kate sighed, falling back onto her pillow. "Just a dream...that stupid dream again…"

Even after all these years, it still bothered her. The dreams, the memories, the pain…it kept coming back to remind her of what happened. And it hurt. Always made the girl feel a deep sense of pain and remorse.

"I guess I'm not getting any more sleep." Kate whispered.

She pulled out her cell phone. The time read 2:38. No way Kate could just lie in bed and wait for the school to wake up. Might as well read. Kate slipped out of the covers and hopped onto the floor. As quiet as she could, the student snuck out of the room and through the commons area. No sound was made as she went down the steps to the first floor. The school was super creepy at night. Darkness, zubat & gastly flying around, strange sounds…Kate shuddered as she dashed to the library. Luckily, it was never locked at night. Kate ducked inside and flipped a light switch.

"Whew…" Kate was relieved as light filled what was once darkness.

Kate picked out a few books. Some manga that was decent, a few rangering books and maybe one or two on pokemon legends. There was a cluster of bean bags towards the back that were free (for once). Kate picked the blue one, collapsing in the softness. She picked up a book and started to read.

Creak

The door opened. Someone entered in slowly.

"Kate?"

Kate looked to see it was Keith.

"Uh…hey." Kate blinked, surprised. "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Keith shut the door behind him and walked over. "Are you sure it's alright to be down here during the night?"

"I make sure to leave everything where I left it. And if they didn't want students in here this late, the door would've been locked." Kate reasoned.

"I suppose that's true." Keith agreed, picking the red beanbag.

"Now why are you here?" Kate questioned.

"I couldn't sleep." Keith replied. "Thought I heard someone walk around and was curious. Didn't expect to see you up."

"Well here I am." Kate shrugged.

"So I see." Keith said.

A long period of silence. Keith took a book from the stack Kate took, paging through it. Kate went back to her own book. But she only managed to get a two pages in before the silence was broken.

"You never answered my question."

Kate looked up.

"What?" She blinked.

"You never answered my question." Keith repeated. "Why are you up and about?"

"Oh, I uh…" Kate stumbled for an answer. "I…I couldn't sleep either. Wasn't able to get…um...comfortable."

Keith watched her with a serious expression. As if he was studying her face and trying to come up with a response.

"...there's more to the story, isn't there?" Keith spoke up.

Kate was taken aback. Was she that easy to read?

"I can just tell." Keith answered before she could ask. "What's the problem?"

"Well…" Kate paused. "I-I just had some nightmares. No big deal."

"Nightmares?" Keith echoed.

"Yeah. Nothing too serious. And it's hard to fall asleep when those images are stuck in your head." Kate told him.

Keith was silent for a moment. "…what's it like?"

"What's what like?" Kate questioned.

"To have nightmares." Keith clarified.

"What do you mean? I'm sure you've gotten them before." Kate said. "Anyone who dreams gets an occasional nightmare now and again."

"Not me." Keith sighed, looking to the side. "My sleep patterns are a little on the unusual side. Because of certain… 'conditions', I can't dream."

"No dreams at all?" Kate asked.

"None. My mind is in an unconscious state till I'm fully rested." Keith answered. "I was never able to dream. So I have no idea what it's like."

"Hmmm…" Kate sank into the beanbag, pondering this. "It's difficult to describe this. But I guess dreams are what connects us to our inner selves and the vast worlds beyond imagination. We feel so many emotions just from the simplest visions. Whether it's happy, confusing, sad, horrifying…and everything else in between. The emotions and way we see things….it's almost as if we're really there. That's what makes a good dream fun and a nightmare terrifying."

"Do you like these dreams? Even with these nightmares?" Keith spoke up, listening intently.

"You take the good with the bad." Kate smiled. "With every bad dream, there's good ones too."

"So what were you dreaming about?" Keith asked.

"Uh…" Kate was startled by the question.

"You had a nightmare that made you feel scared. Enough to get you out of bed at this early nightmare to read in this quiet room by yourself." Keith said. "What sort of nightmare did you have?"

Images of the nightmare flashed into Kate's brain. The girl shivered a little remembering them.

"It's personal." Kate muttered, her eyes dark. "S-something I'd rather not talk about."

"Are you sure?" Keith questioned.

Kate nodded. Keith seemed to detect it was a bad idea to press on.

"Alright….but if you want to talk, I'll listen." Keith said.

"Thanks." Kate mumbled, burying her head back in the book.

Keith went on to read the book he picked up earlier. Neither of the two spoke as they read in the quiet hours of the night. Kate was half reading her book but also thinking about the discussion. Unusual how someone wasn't able to dream…ever. Part of Kate felt sorry since he'd miss out on a lot. But she envied him a little. He wouldn't be haunted by horrid memories. Not like Kate did.

Eyelids were getting heavy. A yawn was stifled but then released. Kate's head found itself resting on her arm and the beanbag chair. She was starting to feel sleepy.

"No…gotta…fight…sleep…" Kate's mind faintly thought as she grew exhausted.

A sound came; like someone got up from the beanbag chair. Books were shelved, including the one Kate dropped in her dozed state. Kate soon felt as though she was being carried (bridal style). Was Keith doing this? Kate faintly heard the light switch flip off and the doors opened. Keith was slowly carrying Kate through the darkness, up the stairs and back to the dorms. His arms were cozy and warm…felt really nice. As weird as it was having her best friend carrying her, it was even weirder when Kate had a small voice that begged not to be let go from these comforting arms.

Kate was slipped carefully into her bed again. Covers were placed over her body. Footsteps growing farther away. Then a door close. Finally, silence. Kate quickly found herself dreaming once more. But this time, it was about a sunshine day at school alongside her three best friends.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

***asleep***

**Chia: Tch. Knew it. *takes out marker* I warned you not to do this, Sky. But noooo. Never listens to the pachirisu, do you? *writes 'Update Coming Soon' across the face***


	7. Experience

**Sorry for short chapter! Next one will be longer, I promise! A lot happened and this next week is going to be chaotic. **

**Chia: A lot as in family relatives visiting over the weird sport you don't care about?**

**That'd be it.**

**Chia: And injuring your hand & leg bone during a slip on ice.**

**Let's not talk about that.**

**Chia: OOH! Let's talk about it! *shows the bruised bone & swollen leg to readers* EW! Look how injured the leg is! And it must be in so much pain!**

**ITS BAD ENOUGH YOU AND THE READERS WROTE ON MY FACE!**

**Chia: Wow that'll need some ice. Like three dozen trucks worth of it! And so much blood…**

***face palms* Read, review and enjoy readers.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Two weeks and a half went by in a blur.

Keith was surprised how fast time went now that he was in the outside world. Sure there were moments that took too long. Like during a slow lesson period in Ms. April's classes or Mr. Kincaid's detentions (Keith always forgot about the 'no running in the halls' rule). But there was a lot of fun moments too. Most…no, all of them were with his best friends.

The redhead spent a lot of time with the three people he knew as his best friends. And to think that several weeks before, Keith hadn't even known anyone like this aside from Hastings and Erma.

Issac was sort of like Hastings in a sense. Intelligent and amazing with technology. But unlike the professor, Issac seemed to have…well…more emotion. Professor Hastings kept a professional attitude, even around Keith. Issac showed a variety of feelings. He laughed at jokes, looked disappointed if something unexpected came up and then there was that shy look he got around Rhythmi sometimes. What kind of emotion was that?

Rhythmi had that shy look around Issac sometimes too. But usually she was expressing her own diverse emotions. Annoyance and anger towards pranks pulled by their pigtailed friend. Though Rhythmi was shown to take a guidance role; showing others how to get a project completed or assist those who needed help on homework. There was a bossy edge but Keith learned to put up with it. She was friendly, able to talk to anyone in the school (except Mr. Kincaid, though no one really talked to him). Rhythmi might be a decent operator in the future.

Then there was Kate.

Now that was one enigmatic girl. Emotions and mysteries wrapped up inside a package called Kate. Keith had seen different sides to her in just a short amount of time. Usually, there was the light-hearted side. As in constantly messing with people's heads using practical jokes, lousy puns and bursting with boundless energy. Kate could make anyone smile. And then there were the other sides. The ones Keith did not see very often. Kate had a gentle side to her as well. The over-confidence faded when she was alone with pokemon. She had this way with them; so kind and soft. Keith was impressed with how she handled even the cold, unsocial pokemon. And then there was the serious side. Only once that happened and it was in the library. Back when neither of the two could sleep.

That night, Keith learned about dreams. He learned that humans, even pokemon, have a wide range of emotions and how they showed them. But there was still so much Keith didn't understand. About what went on in other people's minds. Why they did what they did. And the world itself. Almia was a big place and Keith only saw a very small part of it. What else was out there? What kind of experiences were beyond the horizon?

Kate contributed the mysteries even more. For some reason, she fascinated the redhead. She made Keith question life and what was out there. Her cheerfulness made him laugh and feel special. During their time in the library, there was a tiny pain in him that Keith registered as concern. How could one person change his feelings so easily? How peculiar. Made him want to learn more about Kate. Keith wanted to learn what made her tick, what she liked and every sort of detail. He wanted to know what she dreamed about and her past.

Something about that girl made Keith want to discover everything there was about life. And maybe more about himself too…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Ok so I have something for my readers. I originally asked the StarShine readers to do this but only TWO PEOPLE ever responded (though many were concerned for my injury and the Sinis Trio, for that thanks). So to my Metallic-only readers or the 'double readers' (my nickname), I've got something for you to help me out on.**

**Chia: When the time comes, Sky will make another Almia crossover. Thing is that she's got soooo many ideas. And it's hard to choose which one will make it here online!**

**That's where you come in.**

**Chia: Sky will list some ideas of hers and you guys pick the top three (the most wanted as the one you want). And Sky will take the votes under consideration!**

**Sky: Alright! I've got 4 miyazaki movies, 1 novel and then there are 2 possible movies if I can fix the glitches & there's enough demand for them.**

**Chia: Miyazaki movies are Ponyo, Kiki's Delivery Service, Howl's Moving Castle (thank you Beeca Days for letting us do this!) and Totoro. The 2 possibilities are Lemonade Mouth and Oliver & Co. **

**As for the novel, it's called 'Blonde with a Wand'. For those who don't know, it's about a witch who meets a charming mortal. But the mortal guy lies to her and tries to get the witch to his apartment. In a freak accident, the witch casts a spell that turns him into a cat. The guy, now a cat, resentfully lives with the witch as the two try to find a way to break the spell. But what happens when the guy falls under a bigger spell known as love?**

**Chia: Interesting options! I VOTE FOR MAKING ME A SUPER PACHIRISU!**

**Not happening. So readers, tell me your top three and the one you want most! The next chapter will hopefully come soon! (not like it'll be forever) **


	8. Outdoor Class YAY!

**Finished! Can't believe this story was erased from the computer…**

**Chia: Remember to save stories frequently.**

**I KNOW THAT!**

**Chia: *smirks* Then why did you have to rewrite the entire thing?**

***face palm* Just….just have the readers read, review and enjoy….don't torture me.**

**Chia: Dude it's my job. And speaking of job…**

**DAMN IT! I'M LATE! *runs out***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Ms. April!"

Keith noticed everyone was in a chipper mood today. Lots of positive energy for some reason. How peculiar.

"Do you all know what today is?" Ms. April questioned.

"Outdoor class day!" The class cheered.

"Oh come on! Why'd we forget an awesome day like Outdoor Class?" Kate said.

Outdoor class? What? Keith was completely lost.

"Hey Kate, didn't you think up 38 questions?" Rhythmi asked.

"Not anymore!" Kate pulled out a very long sheet of paper. "It's up to 54 now!...hold on….I thought more! Make it 62!"

"Er…that's very enthusiastic of you…" Ms. April sweatdropped. "So how about we go outside to the Ascension Square?"

Another round of cheers as the students proceeded to do as asked. Keith followed Kate and Rhythmi out the door. They joined up with Issac who was leaving with Kincaid's class.

"So what's Outdoor Class?" Keith asked Kate.

"You don't know?" Kate looked surprised.

"Well no duh." Rhythmi rolled her eyes. "He started school later than the rest of us. Of course he doesn't know."

"Outdoor Class is pretty special around here. A ranger from the Vientown base comes to visit the school. He or she answer any sort of questions that the students have." Issac explained. "It's quite exciting to meet an actual ranger in action. Of course more for the ranger students since operators and mechanics can't relate too much."

"WOOHOO!" Kate cried out.

With a burst of energy, she already ran past the doors and out into the courtyard. The remaining trio stared in surprise.

"Did she really say 'woohoo'?" Issac blinked.

"She's way too pumped for this." Rhythmi sighed.

As weird as Kate was, Keith smiled. He found it kind of interesting how Kate reacted and now found himself curious over the event called 'Outdoor Class'. Eager, he started running after her. Kate noticed and gave a smirk.

"Hey redhead!" She called. "Race ya to the Pledge Stone!"

"Challenge accepted!" Keith shouted back.

He sped up and got pretty close. The two students were neck and neck. Keith was sure he could beat her. Come on, he was built for speed. But as they reached the stairs…

"ACK!"

Kate slipped over a step and ended up tripping. She crashed into Keith which caused them both to tumble down the flight of stairs. The landing, Keith anticipated, would be rough. Before the hit the bottom, he angled his body so his back would hit the ground with Kate on top. And as he predicted, Keith hit the grass first before Kate landed on top. It hurt but the redhead knew he was study.

After a moment, Kate's eyes snapped open and looked into his. They looked so big and blue; almost captivating. Her hands, which rested on his chest, shook a little. Kate's cheeks turned a slight rosy color while she remained speechless. Was something wrong? This was really confusing.

"Keith! Kate!"

Rhythmi and Issac hustled down the stairs. Ms. April hurried over to help Kate up, who seemed to snap out of it.

"Are you two alright?" Ms. April asked, looking them over for injuries.

"W-we're cool." Kate replied.

"Are you sure?" Issac questioned. "That was a pretty hard crash."

"We'll be alright." Keith answered, dusting off his clothes. "Is Outdoor Class starting?"

The other students were gathered around a ranger. Hadn't even noticed the little 'slip up' of sorts. Keith integrated into the crowd to see who this ranger was. A male; tall, smiling proudly with a budew (assumed to be a partner pokemon) and with very unusual hair. It was a different shade of brown from Kate's and it looked like it exploded. A giant tangled mass of hair. Was it a style of some sorts?

"Good morning Keith."

Keith turned his head to see Lamont standing next to him.

"Oh. Good morning Principal Lamont." Keith bowed his head respectfully.

The principal had adjusted more or less to Keith. He accepted him into the school and treated him like the other students. But Lamont still seemed a bit confused and hesitant over Keith's…_condition_. Keith learned to accept this. As Erma once told him, many people were entitled to their own opinion.

"Now then, everyone's here!" Ms. April said. "Let's begin this sunny Outdoor Class!"

"Yo!" The ranger greeted with a short salute. "My name's Crawford and I graduated from this school about…geez how long was it? What do you say, Ms. April? Two? Three years back?"

"About that, yes." Ms. April replied. "And what did you do with your hair? It was much better when it wasn't a gigantic afro."

Afro. So _that _was it's name.

Crawford sweatdropped. "Heh. This budew is my partner. I call him Buddy."

"Budew!" The budew greeted in a cute manner, causing some classmate girls to go 'awww'.

After that began the questions. Keith listened to it all and made notes. Crawford wanted to become a ranger because of his love for pokemon and he thought it'd be a cool job if he got to hang out with them. He found ghost pokemon were tricky to capture (Keith felt the same way after meeting ghastly). As a student he made Ms. April pretty mad (three times a day with detentions left & right) but his warm personality and outgoing nature made up for it. When he first started out, Crawford made mistakes such as spilling juice on his styler or accidentally running outside in pajamas (he was sheepish admitting this and the class laughed). Keith saw that Crawford was a truly dedicated ranger who had a strong sense of humor and optimism. Admirable. This guy was a good role model and Keith was impressed.

"Me next! I have 79 questions!" Kate piped up.

"Hey no fair! One question only, Kate!" A random student shouted.

"Only one question each!" Someone else joined in.

Kate stuck her tongue at them both.

"Hey it's great to meet an excited ranger-to-be!" Crawford chuckled. "Whatcha got for me?"

"What's the best part about being a ranger?" Kate questioned.

"A lot of things. Hmm…" Crawford pondered the question. "I'd have to say the smiles. Every time a quest is complete or a mission is accomplished, there are people smiling. When you see those smiles, you know everything's alright. It's a great feeling to know you've done a little bit more to help the world."

Keith smiled. Great answer. It felt like Crawford connected deeply with this job. Kate seemed to be in awe over her question being answered.

"I can't wait to work with you guys someday." Crawford said. "It's going to be…"

Ring! Ring!

"Great…"

The sound was that of a styler ringing. Crawford whipped it out and opened communications.

"Voicemail! Barlow here."

"Talk to me, leader. What's up?" Crawford greeted.

"There's a heard of lapras being hunted down in the ocean close to you. Huge trouble. We need backup." The voice on the other end, Barlow, explained.

"No problemo." Crawford replied.

"Meet up with me and Luana. We'll swing the boat by the pier." Barlow said.

"Please tell me _you're_ driving and not Luana." Crawford gulped.

"Relax. I'm driving." Barlow assured.

"Thank arceus…" Crawford relaxed. "Roger that, leader."

He hung up the call and put his styler back on his belt clip. The boy students (Keith included) were in awe while the girls pleaded for the lapras to be saved.

"Don't worry, kids! Not one lapras will be harmed!" Crawford declared with a ranger pose. "I'll report back later to let you know how…"

Whistle! Whistle!

A boat pulled up to the pier.

"Damn they're quick…" Crawford sweatdropped.

"Crawford, let's go!" A girl voice called out.

Crawford broke into a run to get to the ship. "Hey kids! Work hard, have fun and I can't wait to meet you! Kay thanks bye!"

The ranger jumped into the boat which sped off quickly. Took about two minutes before it disappeared over the horizon. Keith was still in shock. It was like an action scene from a movie took place right before him. Ms. April quickly herded the kids back inside. Lamont followed too (though Keith noticed Kincaid was gone, oddly enough). He and his friends were the only ones who remained outside. But rather than going in, they took a seat on the Pledge Stone.

"That was totally awesome!" Kate whoop'd.

"I'll say!" Issac agreed.

"I'm no ranger wannabe but even I admit that was exciting!" Rhythmi said.

"I've got 92 more questions to go…but I think they'll all be answered soon enough." Kate smiled.

"Why does that number grow every time you bring it up?" Rhythmi raised an eyebrow.

Kate sheepishly laughed, scratching the back of her neck. Keith chuckled. This was a great day. Meeting a ranger that cool and now hanging out with his best friends.

"You know, I'm getting so pumped up about this! Even more than ever before! And heck, I've wanted to be a ranger my entire life! It's my destiny!" Kate said.

"Your destiny?" Keith blinked.

"Yeah. Like it's Issac's destiny to be a genius and Rhythmi's to be the secretary of nag-riculture." Kate teased.

Issac laughed while Rhythmi shot a quick death glare.

"Actually…" Kate's face looked as though an idea dawned on her. "Let's make a pledge! A pledge to follow our dreams and be the best we can be! To be the best rangers, operator and smart guy…"

"Mechanic." Issac corrected.

"Really?" Kate was taken aback. "Oh um…yeah. Best we can be! I pledge to make my dream come true!"

"I'll pledge to that!" Rhythmi joined in.

"Why not? I'll pledge too!" Issac agreed.

"And you, redhead?" Kate questioned. "You going to pledge?"

"Sure." Keith grinned. "I pledge to work hard and be a great ranger."

"Great!" Kate cheered.

"So what's with the sudden pledging? Is that why this is called the Pledge Stone?" Keith asked.

Kate nodded and scooted over to a section of the statue. She pointed out something way in the back that was etched in the stone. A couple of somethings actually. There were four saying and then four different signatures.

"It was Spenser, the Ringtown ranger leader, who gave this statue the nickname. He and his three friends made pledges right here on the Pledge Stone. And later, they all came true! In fact, Principal Lamont even asked them to sign on the stone what those pledges were. See? They're all there, word for word." Kate told them.

Indeed they were. Four pledges of peace, light and happiness were written on there with the names of Spenser, Elita, Cameron and Joel written on there. Wait, didn't Kate once say she knows Spenser?

Ding dong! Ding dong!

"Lunch bell! I'm starving!" Kate said.

She raced up towards the stairs before Keith could even ask. Oh well. He'd try again later. Keith started to run after her as Issac and Rhythmi tried to keep up.

_You know, before…I didn't really care about being a ranger or not. Not a single opinion, objection or anything. I was built for ranger'ing. It was part of my purpose for being brought into this world. So I accepted it as the fate set out for me. But now? Now I know I want to be a ranger. I've seen the smile from an actual ranger and the fiery passion my best friend's shown me. If I'm to discover this world and see more of it, I want to help make it a better place. Maybe I too can make a difference to other lives while trying to figure out my own. _

_It's a dream. Not the kind I fall asleep too but a better one. The awake dream. A dream that I don't have to close my eyes to see and one I can feel. And this dream can become reality._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Hope you liked it! Next update is almost here!**

**CHia: Dude. Work. Running late.**

**ACK NO! GOTTA RUN! *scrambles out door***


	9. Upcoming Break?

**Chia: A little early to be doing this chapter?**

**My thoughts too but then I was stuck for how to progress the story. Why not? I could improvise a couple of stuff and make this work to my advantage. CAUSE I AM THE AWESOME WRITER!**

**Chia: ….whatever. *holds up a sign that says read, review, enjoy***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Another lovely day at ranger school. The sun was shining, bird pokemon singing and everyone was in an energetic mood. Kate couldn't wait to enjoy the day outside. She carried apples from the cafeteria, down to the Ascension Square. Her three friends were talking and having a nice laugh over some joke or another.

"Janice busted me sneaking cookies." Kate greeted, tossing an apple to each person. "She said if I'm sneaking snacks, they should be healthy."

"Fine by me. What kind are these?" Rhythmi asked.

Keith took a bite. "They're honeycrisp. And they taste good!"

"I heard the harvest in Ecruteak was great this year." Issac commented.

"These _are_ good!" Kate munched her apple. "You know, it's weird how apples taste better outside."

"And when you share them with friends!" Rhythmi added.

"We have to enjoy the time we've got now. Especially since we leave soon." Issac said.

"Leave?" Kate and Keith stared in surprise.

"You don't know?" Issac asked.

"They were spacing out again during Ms. April's lecture." Rhythmi sighed. "And then they challenged each other for a capture contest."

"Which I won." Keith smirked.

"Whoa! Keith is _bragging_?" Kate chuckled. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Hey, you're the one bringing it out in me." Keith crunched his apple. "But what was that about leaving? Graduation isn't for a little while yet."

"Issac means for holiday break. We get time off from school, go back home, spend time with our families and then return to school when break's over." Rhythmi explained.

"Oh."

Kate couldn't help but notice Keith looked a little lost. Was it the break or something else bothering him?

"So where are you going, Rhythmi?" Issac asked.

"I have family in Oblivia." Rhythmi replied. "And oy will it be crazy. My parents, eight siblings and whatever relative decides to stop by…it'll be exhausting trying to get through the day."

"Eight siblings?" Issac was stunned.

"Yep. And I'm the middle child." Rhythmi sweatdropped. "Picked on by the older kids and babysitter to the younger ones. But enough about me, what about you Issac? Where's your family?"

"Pueltown. But my father's in Unova, working on a scientific project to discover the true strength within pokemon. Meanwhile my mother has to cover a business trip. So I'll be staying with my grandparents and little sister." Issac answered.

Kate felt a sting of envy. Issac and Rhythmi may have busy and/or annoying relatives…but at least they had them. Every now and again, Kate missed her parents and brothers. She had few memories of her life before the fire but Kate wanted to get to know the people who were supposed to be her family.

"And you?"

"Huh?" Kate snapped from her thoughts.

"Where are you going for break?" Rhythmi asked Kate. "Same with red over there. What's your family like?"

"I uh…er…that is…you see…um…" Kate and Keith stammered.

Ding-dong! Ding-dong!

"Oh? Time to back inside already?" Rhythmi said, looking back at the school.

"It appears so." Issac stood up. "We better go now before we resort to hall running. And you know what happens when you run in the halls."

Kate knew all too well. And judging on the redhead's looks, so did he. Rhythmi and Issac went on ahead, chatting up a storm on their way. Pfft. Total lovebirds. They'd be a couple within due time. Kate walked back with Keith. Though it hit her. He was stumbling over his words too. The lost look on his face, not answering the question…did it mean…?

"Hey Keith." Kate kept her voice low. "Is everything ok?"

"Sure." Keith replied.

"I meant about break and your family." Kate said.

"…oh…" Keith looked away.

"I don't mean to pry and you don't have to tell me but, um…is everything ok? Something wrong?" Kate asked.

Keith hesitated. "Well…kind of. It's hard to explain. But I don't really want to go back with my, er…f-family."

"Ah. Family issues." Kate responded.

"I guess you could say that." Keith shrugged.

An idea sparked. "Listen, if you really don't want to go back home for the holidays, you can always come with me."

"Really?" Keith glanced at Kate in shock.

"Sure. You're my best friend and I want to help out."

"What about your family?" Keith asked.

"Nah they won't mind. They're pretty understanding." Kate assured. "I just hope you don't mind people who are energetic and weird. Things get pretty crazy at times but we have lots of fun."

Keith pondered over this information. Kate found herself hoping he'd say yes. It'd be a blast to have Keith come hang out with her over break. Spenser wouldn't mind at all. He'd understand if redhead had problems at home. Besides, the more the merrier, right?

"I'll make a phone call and ask if that's alright." Keith replied.

"Great!" Kate cheered.

Ding-dong! Ding-dong!

"ACK! WE'RE LATE!"

"Run for it!"

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith collapsed onto his bed. Whew…a long detention finally over. Wow did Kincaid have a lot of steam. It seemed as though his lecture on the dangers of hall running would never end! Oh well. What's done is done. And seeing the room would be empty for a little bit, this was the perfect time to make a phone call.

"_Listen, if you really don't want to go back home for the holidays, you can always come with me."_

The offer was a definite surprise. At the time, Keith had been thinking over what would happen during his own break. He didn't have any family issues. Mainly because he didn't have a family. Professor Hastings was his creator and Chairperson Erma was his teacher. Whenever they weren't with him, Keith spent his time. All alone in a lab room. And that'd probably be Keith's vacation if he went back 'home'. Answering questions for Hastings, getting a few lessons and then being locked up in the lab the entire duration. No sunshine, no fresh air, no fun…

Keith didn't want to go back. He wanted to explore the world and have more experiences. And he wanted to spend time with Kate. After meeting the girl, Keith found himself laughing and learning more. It'd be great to go out into the world with her.

Phone out. Number dialed. And a small wait before someone answered.

Hastings: _Evening, Keith._

Keith: Good evening, Professor.

Erma: _Would that be Keith?_

Hastings: _That it is. Keith, Principal Lamont tells me you're making excellent progress at school._

Keith: Yes, Professor. I…

Hastings: _Your grades are excellent, capture skills are improving and your social skills are getting better. I hear you have several friends. Their names are, let me think…I know two of them are Issac and Misery…_

Erma: _Issac and Rhythmi, Hastings. The third one is Kate._

Hastings: _Kate sounds familiar…_

Keith: Professor! Er, sorry to interrupt but I have a request.

Hastings: _Oh?_

Keith: School break is coming up soon….

Hastings: _We are aware of it. You'll be coming with us back to the Union. The lab will be ready for your arrival._

Keith: Professor, I don't want to come back to the lab. I want to go with Kate.

….

Hastings: _Pardon?_

Keith: Kate offered me the chance to spend vacation with her at her own home. And I want to take this chance to get to know Kate and see more of the world. My hope is that you and Erma will allow it.

….

There was a side conversation. Muffled voices but Keith could make out what was being said. Hastings was arguing that it'd be hard to track Keith, his progress and how the experiment could go wrong. Meanwhile, Erma seemed to explain how exploring the world was what the experiment called for; that this trip would be good for him. Keith wanted to voice his own opinions but knew he'd never be heard by either.

Hastings: Keith? What's Kate's last name?

Keith: Her last name? Trent.

Hastings: Hmmm… *moment of silence* ….very well. I will allow you to go.

Keith: R-really? You'll let me go?

Hastings: All I ask is for you to be careful and not to do anything too dangerous.

Keith: I promise.

Erma: Call us over break too so we know you're doing alright.

Keith: Of course.

There was a little bit more chat on responsibilities and reminders not to expose any secrets. When Keith hung up, he broke into a huge grin and laid back on the covers feeling proud and excited. This was sort of an adventure! How awesome was this? No spending hour after hour in that lab again! Keith would go out and see the world! Heck, even if it was someplace within Almia, who cares? He'd be seeing someplace new and exciting!

"That's right!" Keith thought. "I gotta tell Kate!"

After jumping off of bed, Keith raced off to find his friend.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

***dances around***

**Chia: What the…?**

**I found old video games in the basement! Used to have the original playstation but my dog chewed the cords and the games were lost. Now I found more!**

**Chia: *sees games* Parappa the rapper? Um Jammer Lammy? What sorta weird, twisted games are these?**

**Games with an epic music soundtrack and weird plot twists! Seriously, check it out! **

**Chia: *sweatdrops and holds up new sign 'update coming up soon'***


	10. The Meaning of Family

**BAWWWWWLLLLL! *cries***

**Chia: Oh great…what NOW?**

**I-I'm watching Ni No Kuni…**

**Chia: It hasn't even been 20 minutes into the movie.**

**B-b-but the mom! She dies! And poor Ollie's left all alone! IT'S SO FREAKING SAD!**

**Chia: Ok the synopsis said **_**clearly**_** that the mom would die! You shouldn't be freaking out over this! It was totally expected!**

**BAWWWWWLLLL!**

**Chia: Sigh… *face palms* Such an emotional idiot…hey readers? Read, review and enjoy. This might take awhile to resolve.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Wind rushing past, ocean waves splashing, speeding off towards the horizon...Keith immediately loved the thrill of being on a boat. It was his first time on one and he hoped it wouldn't be the last. The trip was going to be full of firsts. First time stepping out of the region. First time he'd have no supervision by those who knew his secret. First time he'd get to let go and feel free.

Keith had stayed on the deck of the speedboat all day long. Even as other kids went inside, he remained outside to enjoy the ride. He watched the wingull fly on by and the sun as it traveled across the sky. Keith heard once somewhere that an ocean sunset was one of the most serene sights in the world. And after watching one with his own eyes, he knew it was true. Such vibrant colors that danced over the water's edge. Then the colors fading into a bluish black with tiny little lights. The full moon gave its white glow to the calm ocean waves, lightning the dark.

"You're _still_ out here?"

Kate walked on the deck. She took a spot next to Keith, joining him as he gazed at the ocean view.

"I guess it's your first time on a boat?" Kate asked.

"First time on a boat, first time out of Almia…yeah there's a lot of firsts for me." Keith replied.

He glanced over at Kate, noticing she was in pajamas and her hair was down. Under the moon's glow she looked rather…pretty. She had this beauty to her that Keith couldn't describe. For some reason he was intrigued. Kate caught him staring, looking at him with her own vivid blue eyes. Keith noticed that her eyes weren't the shade of the ocean but more like the sky.

"Is something wrong?" Kate asked.

"Oh I um...er…" Keith snapped from his daze. "W-when are we arriving to Fiore?"

"We'll be there by morning." Kate replied. "The ship will dock in Fall City and from there we'll head off to Ringtown."

"And then we'll meet your family?"

"Right!"

Actually…now that Keith thought about it… "Hey Kate? You never did tell me about your family. What are they like? Are your parents good people? Do you have any siblings?"

Kate gave a smile but her eyes looked…sad? What was this expression? Kate looked back out at the ocean as her eyes darkened.

"I guess I should tell you since you'll find out soon enough. But um…my parents are dead."

"Dead?" Keith froze.

"My parents and brothers died a long time ago. From a fire. Same one that burned me up." Kate said.

"But if they're dead, then who raised you? Surely you couldn't have been on your own." Keith asked.

"I wasn't." Kate shook her head. "Spenser raised me."

"_Spenser_? Ranger Leader Spenser?" Keith was stunned.

"That would be him. See, his family and mine had been close friends dating back to our grandparents. Spenser knew my parents for a long time and was close with them." Kate explained. "Anyways, when my family died, he took me in and raised me. He's like a big brother to me. The other rangers, operators and mechanics helped out…even those from other towns said they liked my company. It was their inspiration and guidance that made me want to be a ranger now. Seeing how they help pokemon is what keeps me going towards my dream."

Keith was trying to absorb the information. Kate didn't have parents or siblings. She was, in a way, like Keith. But there was a difference. While they were brought up by people who worked for the ranger union, they weren't raised the same way.

"D-…do you ever miss your family?" Keith asked.

"I was really little when they died. But I have a new one. Spenser and everyone else who's a part of my life, they're my family now." Kate answered.

Keith felt confused. "Wait a second. I thought family meant you have parents, siblings, grandparents…"

"Family doesn't just mean people who are related to you. A family can be a person or people who raised you; who care about you. Spenser's always cared about me and is always there when I need him. I'm so lucky to be surrounded by people who were concerned for my wellbeing. They made me laugh, helped me when I was sick, supported my dreams…I was never alone. I was never without a family."

The concept was sinking into the redhead's brain. He didn't think the meaning of 'family' was so deep. It was still a bit confusing but he was starting to get it. Just a little. And it was nice knowing his friend wasn't in pain or alone like Keith had been. She grew up to be happy and carefree as the result of her upbringing.

"I don't know your life, Keith. Or your family." Kate spoke. "But know that I'm always there for you, in case you want to talk about it. You're a part of my family too."

"I-I am?" Keith stammered, shocked.

"Sure. You're my best friend and I care about you. You, Rhythmi, Issac…you guys are like family to me. I'd hate for anything bad to happen to anyone." Kate said.

"Wow….t-thank you…"

Kate smiled warmly. "Anytime. Hey it's getting late. We better get some sleep so we're ready for the start of break tomorrow."

"Uh sure. I'll meet you inside in a moment." Keith said, gazing up at the stars.

_When I first entered the world, I didn't have anyone. There were people who gave me a purpose and guided me there….but they didn't care about me. No emotions were shared. And I thought it was normal. That this would be my life. The time I spent alone…I guess I naturally assumed it would always be this way for me._

_But now I've seen a little more of the world. And I'm about to see more of it. I met lots of new people who smile and make me smile in return. I'm laughing more, experiencing all sorts of things. Now I have people I care about and who care about me in return._

_I still don't know a lot of things. And the term 'family' still confuses me a little. But I think I have one. I think I'm starting to find there's much more to life than I ever thought before._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: *gives ice cream* Better?**

…**yes.**

**Chia: So where's updates for the other two stories?**

**Starshine's halfway done and I'll work on RwaW afterwards. Metallic just seemed to want to be worked on first.**

**Chia: Next update coming soon?**

**Update coming soon! Now to watch more Ni No Kuni…**

**Chia: *face palms* **


	11. Welcome Home

**I DID IT! I wrote, saved and I am about to upload Metallic's update!**

**Chia: And the other two updates you're supposed to do?**

**Done! Worked on them in whatever spare time I had! All I need to do is save them and I am…wait what's with the computer? **

_**Windows: A fatal exception has occurred at 0028:C0011E36. Current application will be terminated. Press any key to continue.**_

…**.**

**Chia: The blue screen of death….i-it stills exists?**

…**.WHAT. THE. HELL.**

**Chia: *nervously pokes author* Sky? B-buddy? You ok there?**

**WHAT. THE. FREAKING. HELL.**

**Chia: Oh boy…this'll get violent **_**real**_** fast. Readers? You go on and read, review and enjoy. And those other stories will be updated soon! Sky promises! Just uh…after she recovers from the episode she's about to have…**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Morning couldn't come soon enough. Kate managed to get some sleep in, despite the excited feeling bubbling within her. When she and Keith awoke, they raced to the deck and found that Fiore was in sight. Yes, Kate's home region was just over the horizon. As awesome as Almia was, it was great to be home again. She missed everyone who remained behind. And it looked like Keith was ready to see Fiore.

The ship parked the at the docks sometime mid-morning. Kate and Keith hopped off, waved goodbye to the few other students who came to Fiore with them and set off. It wasn't terribly busy at the docks. Made it that much easier to navigate through the place.

"If you lived with Spenser, then you're from Ringtown, right?" Keith guessed.

"That's right!" Kate responded. "Spenser can't meet us here since he has an errand. But he arranged for someone to meet us."

"Who?" Keith asked.

"Kate!"

Coming down the stairs to the port was a familiar face.

"Joel!"

Kate immediately ran over to the blond haired ranger leader. Keith followed as well, curious.

"Good to see you Katie!" Joel rubbed the girl's hair. "How's the star student doing?"

"Great! Ranger school's a blast!" Kate replied.

Joel then spotted Keith. "Oh? Am I to assume you're Kate's friend?"

"Yes sir." Keith nodded.

"Joel, this is Keith. My friend and rival at ranger school." Kate introduced.

"Rival, hm? Kate, have you followed my advice for rivals?" Joel questioned.

"Yes and I've kicked his butt on numerous occasions." Kate replied.

"HEY!" Keith exclaimed.

"That's what I like to hear." Joel chuckled. "Anyways, Spenser's waiting for you back at the Ringtown base. I'm rounded up a duduo for you and your frenemy here. We'll head on over there and go see everyone!"

Joel started to led the two students through Fall City. Not much changed. Same old shops, same fountain (now dubbed 'Ludicolo Springs'), same clock tower and the people & pokemon were as cheery as ever. The ranger base hadn't changed much either. Two new rangers joined the force but everyone was still there. Kate talked to everyone and caught up on the latest news. Once that was done, Kate hopped on the doduo with Keith. Her group followed Joel who rode on his dodrio. Kate thought of striking conversation with the redhead but he was way too distracted. Looked at all the sights with wonder. Almost as if he'd never been exposed to the outside world. Huh. Probably just excited to be seeing a new region.

The ride through Krokka tunnel and Lyra Forest wasn't terribly long. Kate smiled in awe as she soon saw her hometown. Nothing changed. It was still as big and beautiful as when she left it. The air was clean and fresh. Flowers sprung up from the tall, light green meadows. Pokemon were cheerful and carefree. Neighbors were outdoors enjoying the scenery, waving hi to Kate as she rode on by.

And then, there it was. The ranger base of Ringtown. Home. And standing outside was a ranger leader with dark green hair and a warm grin.

"Spenser!"

Kate leapt off the doduo and ran towards him. Spenser laughed as he caught the girl into a massive hug.

"Welcome home, Kate." Spenser said.

"It's good to be home." Kate sighed.

The hug broke apart with Spenser looking over her.

"Wow you've gotten tall! To think I sent a little girl out to Almia and got this teenager instead!" He joked.

"Spenser!" Kate rolled her eyes.

Keith and Joel climbed off the pokemon to come to the scene.

"I got them here safe and sound. Told you I could handle it." Joel said.

"Yeah, yeah. You handled it." Spenser muttered, annoyed.

"What? Don't trust me?" Joel raised an eyebrow.

"Gee maybe cause the last time I left you alone with Kate, you nearly got yourselves killed." Spenser huffed.

"One time. It was _ONE_ time. That was years ago! And I wasn't entirely responsible for that!" Joel argued.

The leaders bickered for a bit. Their rivalry still stayed strong. Some things would never change.

"Are they ok?" Keith asked, unsure what was going on.

"Oh they're fine." Kate assured. "They've been rivals since their days in ranger school. And they still have these little arguments and competitions on occasions. Nothing out of the ordinary."

The battle was a draw. Spenser broke apart to face Kate and then Keith.

"And this would be Keith?"

"Yep." Kate said.

The redhead and green-head shook hands. Spenser seemed to look Keith over, inspecting him for some odd reason.

"Nice to meet you, Keith." The leader said.

"Thanks. Same to you." Keith responded.

"You been nice to Kate?" Spenser questioned.

"Huh?" Keith blinked.

"Did Cam get to you?" Kate asked the leader.

"Hey I just want to make sure my little sister is alright." Spenser said.

Kate smiled. "I am. Don't worry! Keith's just my friend and my rival. Worst comes to worse, I can kick his butt and call you in for reinforcements."

"HEY!" Keith exclaimed…again.

"Joel's influenced you quite a bit hasn't he?" Spenser sweatdropped.

"You make it sound like I've corrupted her." Joel mumbled.

"In a way, you have." Spenser shook his head. "Aw well. Come on in, Kate. Everyone's expecting you. We even have Cameron and Elita coming over for a visit later on."

"Awesome!" Kate cheered.

Like everything else, nothing about the base changed. Spenser was still leader (and the best damn one, according to him). Behind the counter sat the operator, Ruby. Lunick and Solana were chatting with her about something. There were two more rangers; Midnight and Louise. And then the mechanic, Red (not _the_ famous Red of course).

"Guess who's back?" Spenser said.

Heads turned to face the door. Smiles came onto everyone's face as they left their spots to greet the girl.

"Lil Katie's back!"

"It's great to see you again!"

"Wow you've gotten taller!"

"So how's ranger school? You've got to tell us everything!"

"This is awesome!"

There were head pats, head locks and head scratches from everyone. Kate laughed as she soaked up the attention. She said it before and she'd say it again in a heartbeat. It's good to be home.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Whew!"

Kate collapsed onto her bed. After a little while of talking to people and getting a very warm welcome, she was able to rest up for a bit. Spenser left her room as she left it. A small room, especially now that Kate got bigger, but it was hers. And how many other kids at school got to say they lived with rangers prior to school?

"You look tired."

Keith came in and set his backpack down by Kate's in the corner.

"Eh. A little worn from the extra attention but you know me. I'll be back up in no time." Kate said.

"So you really know all those people?" Keith asked, sitting on a chair nearby.

"Yep! I've lived at the base since I was five. I watched as Spenser, Joel, Cameron and Elita went from being rangers to base leaders. I've seen people come and go, as well as the pokemon." Kate replied.

"Can you tell me who those guys are? I'm having trouble remembering what with the chaos going on." Keith requested.

"Sure." Kate nodded. "You already know Spenser and Joel. Ranger leaders of Ringtown and Fall City. The other two leaders you'll meet later; Elita and Cameron. Elita dresses warmly while Cameron's in summer clothing since they're from Wintown and Summerland. One's got pink hair and the other's is a very light brown."

"Alright then." Keith nodded. "And you know them as well as Spenser and Joel?"

"Heck yeah. Spenser has been friends with them all since school. So when Spenser took me in, they sort of thought of me as a little sister too. They each taught me something different; be it ranger stuff, life or even influencing my personality."

"I did notice you're a lot like Spenser but you had Joel's competitive side." Keith noted.

Kate giggled. "I've been told that a lot. Those guys are older siblings to me and…and they're amazing people. I'm lucky for every second I spent with them."

Keith had an usual, soft expression on his face. A warm smile of sorts.

"So who's everyone else?" He asked.

Kate went on to explain everyone. Red, the mechanic, had been at the base the longest out of everyone (only a year older than Spenser). So Kate knew him pretty well and Red knew her almost as well as the ranger leaders. He was only around during the day now, since he recently started a family. The operator had been around for eight years, replacing the one who left to start a family. Ruby adored Kate, always watching out for her should Spenser leave for an extended period of time. Then came the four rangers. Midnight was in Ruby's class, transferring to Ringtown at the same time. Louise came a year later. Lunick and Solana were both on the job for 4 years. While Lunick did attend school, Solana was a special case. She skipped the schooling and went straight to ranger'ing. Not that Kate minded. At the time, Kate was happy to have another friend around the base. All the rangers were friends to her and liked talking to her. These were the people who helped guide Kate on her path to becoming a ranger. People who cared about her and who Kate cared about in return.

Keith seemed impressed by the extent of knowledge. "I think I got it."

"Just ask me if you have trouble." Kate said.

"Sure." Keith responded. "…hm? I hear some more voices downstairs."

"Elita and Cameron!" Kate leapt to her feet. "They're here!"

Excited as ever, Kate started to run back downstairs to greet them.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: Hey readers! Step over the broken glass, stay away from unstable structures and don't mention the other stories to Sky. I think she's in the mourning phase…**

***cries in corner***

**Chia: This story update saved but the others were not spared. Super sad. *turns to author* Sky! Did anyone attempt to figure out the ages of the characters? It can get confusing, eh? **

**Oh yeah. Spenser and the leaders are all 31-32 years old. Red would be 32-33, Ruby & Midnight are 24, Louise is 23 and Lunick & Solana are 19-20 years of age. Note that Kate and Keith are 16. **_**(And yes, some of the characters were named after reviewers to the story. I chose at random)**_

**Chia: And yet you have a C in math class…**

…**.NEXT UPDATE IS ON ITS WAY! *goes back to crying***

**Chia: Sigh. *face palm* **


	12. Blast from the Past

***collapses onto floor* Life? Why must you do this to me?**

**Chia: *unfurls list* Let's see…you've got to attend a culture fair as one of the school's top representatives, overtime at work, abundance of school work, college stuff, life stuff, random stuff and…yeah.**

***cries in corner***

**Chia: Oh come now! *whacks on head* I'm sure the readers understa-….oh yeah… *face palms* What the heck was I thinking?**

***holds up a flag that says 'read, review and enjoy'***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith could tell that life at the Ringtown base was certainly…interesting. Unlike anything he'd ever seen or expect. So much chaos and hecticness. But a lot of laughter and happiness too. Everyone was like one big family. And they accepted Keith right into the mix. He talked to some rangers, drank punch with the mechanic and listened to all sorts of stories; missions, everyday life, pokemon, that kind of thing.

"Hey Keith!" Cameron said. "So how many wild pranks has Kate pulled since coming to ranger school?"

"Cam, you know by this point he'd lose count." Joel chuckled.

"Has Kate always been a practical joker?" Keith sweatdropped.

"Heck yeah!" Cam turned to Spenser and Red, who were across the room talking with Kate. "Hey Spense! Red! How's about we show the home movies to redhead here?"

Kate froze, looking nervous. But the others in base seemed to go for the idea.

"Let's do it!"

"Yay! Movie time!"

"I'll go get the popcorn!"

"Oh this is going to be good!"

Everyone gathered to a tv in the break room. Popcorn was handed out, chatter was endless, people trying to work the DVD player…Keith got lost in the mess. He eventually figured out that Red had a hobby of videotaping of, well, almost everything. So he had put together some DVD's of Kate in her lifetime and stowed them away for safekeeping. Kate was a little embarrassed to be in the spotlight, which was unusual. She loved being the center of attention. So Keith was a bit curious why she wasn't enjoying it this time around.

Soon enough, the tv flickered to life and the movie started rolling. The bottom of the screen flashed the date and Kate's age for a brief moment.

_Kate (age 8)_

Keith saw Spenser and Ruby on screen; both looking younger. The younger Spenser was talking to Ruby about the base, how operators handled the workload, etc. There was a little girl who came onto the screen. A girl who Keith recognized was Kate. Her hair was worn down, with a little blue bow on top her head. She wore a white t-shirt, a blue plaid skirt w/ dark shorts underneath and little blue shoes. For a little girl, Kate was sort of cute.

_Ruby: Oh? *sees Kate* Well who's this?_

_Spenser: This is Kate, the girl the others around here have mentioned before._

_Kate: *looks at Ruby with big eyes, curiously* …Spenser? Who's the pretty lady?_

_Ruby: *squeals* OH SHE'S SO CUTE!_

_Spenser: *chuckles* Kate, this is our new operator, Ruby. _

_Kate: Can she be my big sister?_

_Ruby: *hugs and squeezes Kate* I've always wanted an adorable sister like her! I am SO staying here!_

"You're still pretty cute." Ruby grinned, patting Kate's head. "Sassier than I remembered though."

"Eh…" Sweatdrop above the girl's head.

_Kate (age 9)_

_(scene transports to a large parkinglot in Pueltown; Joel & Kate by a car)_

_Red: When the heck is Wolf coming back for the car?_

_Joel: *shrugs* Said he'd be back after running that errand. I told him it was stupid to leave the top down on his convertible._

_Red: Not as stupid as that name of his. Seriously? Wolf?_

_Joel: Hey don't judge names, dude. _

_Red: True. There's that nickname Kate gave you…_

Cameron smirked. "Oh yeah. I remember that nickname."

"Don't you dare." Joel growled.

_Joel: You know, being out here kind of reminds me when I was younger. Dad gave me the keys to the car and we drove around the parking lot. Felt so cool. I thought that if I ever settle down with a kid, I'd do the same thing for them._

_Red: Well…you're sort of an uncle to another kid already… _

_*camera directed at Kate, who's staring at the wingull above*_

_Joel: How true. *tosses the keys to Kate* Here Katie. You get to go behind the wheel._

_Kate: *tips head in confused manner* What do I do behind the wheel?_

_Joel: Drive, of course. And… *pulls out lollipop* who are we not going to tell about this?_

_Kate: Spenser!_

_Joel: Good girl! *gives the candy to Kate*_

"Traitors…" Spenser muttered bitterly.

_(Kate gets in car. Joel up front, Red films from back seat. Engine starts and car inches out from the parking space)_

_Kate: Um…_

_Joel: Relax! You're doing fine! Try a turn._

_(car tries to turn but instead swerves back and forth)_

_Joel: Er, ok then. Relax, Kate, relax. You're doing alright._

_Red: *gulps* Uh Joel? Dude? We're sort of heading towards the, uh, only other car in the parking lot._

_Joel: We kinda are. *sweatdrop* Kate? Come on, Katie. Make a turn. Stop swerving and pick one direction. You've got to stick with it._

_(car gets extremely closer to the mentioned car in lot) (Joel looks __very__ nervous)_

_Joel: ….KATE, FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS! MAKE A TURN OR STOP! THE BRAKES, KATE! USE THE FREAKING BRAKES! _

_Kate: *whimpers* W-which one's the breaks? This one…?_

_Joel: NO THAT'S NOT THE…!_

_CRASH!_

Spenser glared at Joel, who whistled nonchalantly.

"Some teacher you are." Spenser mumbled.

"How the hell was I supposed to know she'd hit a parked car?" Joel argued. "Besides, we both knew there was a chance she'd be a terrible driver someday."

"What!" Kate exclaimed, shocked.

"I am _so_ glad I let Elita babysit after that…" Spenser sighed.

_Kate (age 12)_

_(scene: Summerland beach in evening. Spenser and Cameron are on the shores, looking around)_

_Spenser: I turn my back for one second…_

_Cameron: Impossible to keep track of her, ain't it Spense?_

_?: Guys!_

_(camera goes to ocean. Kate, some distance away, sits on a surfboard and waves to them)_

_Spenser: How on earth did she…?_

_Kate: Come on! Play with me! I wanna learn to surf! Teach me surfing!_

_Cam: Not today, Katie-girl! I'm tired!_

_Kate: *pouts* You're always tired…_

_Spenser: Kate! Come out of there! It's late!_

_Kate: *folds arm in a huff* I'm not coming out till you come in!_

_Cameron: *mutters* Oh she's coming out alright. Not even paying attention to the wave._

_Spenser: *blinks* What wave?_

_Cameron: *nods head towards ocean* That one. 5. 4. 3. *waves starts to appear* 2. And…1._

_Kate: WAAAHHHHH!_

_*wave crashes down and sends Kate flying to shore, in front of Cameron & Spenser*_

"You still owe me surfing lessons." Kate said as the others snickered.

"And I will someday." Cam responded. "I won't let ya down."

Keith smiled and watched more clips. There were a few birthdays, Kate playing pranks on others, meeting or saying goodbye to friends, traveling around Fiore…quite a bit of history. Here he was watching Kate's childhood; her life. Kate had grown from a naïve, sweet little girl into what she was now. Sure a lot had changed from the 10 years ago Kate first entered the base to now. But the important stuff never did. Kate was shown helping heal pokemon from injuries, snuggle next to them for a nap or exploring the Lyra forest with them. She studied ranger books and other rangers/operators/mechanics to learn more of the profession (even at an early age). The humor, the friendliness, the way she brightened others lives…it was all there.

Meanwhile Keith? He had no childhood. His birth had been multitudes of top quality genetics inside a tube of chemicals. Keith was born at the age of fourteen. No baby stage, no little kid…nothing. He learned quickly in the short two years he'd been around. Actually, he was still learning. There was so much yet to comprehend. Many mysteries to explore. And Keith hoped that he'd get to experience it with Kate, a girl full of life and mystery herself.

_Kate (age 16)_

"Huh?" Kate blinked. "I don't remember this clip…"

_(Boat is in the distance, heading towards horizon. Kate's on board, waving to all the rangers & crew members on the pier)_

_Elita: ….? Spenser? Are you crying?_

_Spenser: N-NO! *wipes eyes* Hell no! _

_Joel: Awww, someone getting emotional? *smirks*_

_Spenser: Am not! I'm the leader of Ringtown, dammit! I'm proud to see her go! _

_Ruby: *dabbing tears from her own eyes* I'm gonna miss her too…_

_Solana: Me too…._

_Lunick: It's going to be super quiet._

_*long silence as the boat drifts away*_

_Red: ….ten years fly by fast._

_Joel: That long? *blinks* Really?_

_Spenser: *sadly smiles* Yeah…ten years…_

_Elita: *wraps arm comfortingly around Spenser* Her parents would be proud. For both her and you._

_Spenser: Me?_

_Elita: You raised her well. _

_Spenser: It wasn't just me. We all raised her. I could have never done it without help._

_Ruby: Kate's a really sweet girl! Everyone loves her._

_Solana: Yeah! Things wouldn't be as exciting without Kate!_

_Cameron: In fact, we should be happy to see her go! If we all did our part and helped Kate get where she is, then that kid will be the best ranger ever! _

_Joel: You know, he's right! She could even make top ranger in due time! Thanks to my assistance of course._

_Spenser: You? Ha! It'll be my skills that get her there!_

_Joel: Dream on!_

Keith heard a sniffle. He looked to see Kate watching the screen with a warm smile and moist eyes. Her head leaned against Spenser, who gave her a caring brotherly look. Some of the others in base glanced over at the girl.

"I didn't know you guys cared so much…" Kate said, her voice a bit cracked.

"Of course we do, silly!" Solana rubbed her hair.

"Yeah, it's always fun with you around!" Lunick added.

"Everyone missed you when you left for Almia." Elita said.

"Ha! No one more than Spenser!" Cameron chuckled. "He moped for days on end!"

"Did not!" Spenser objected.

"Hey someone play the clip of Spenser when he left the base in only underwear!"

"A classic!"

"NO NOT THAT ONE!"

"Toss the DVD over here!"

"PUT THAT THING AWAY! I ORDER YOU NOT TO SHOW THAT CLIP!"

"Hurry! Put the DVD in!"

"This'll be hilarious!"

"Red, film this! It's way too awesome to miss!"

"Yeah, I can label this the reunion video!"

"That or Spenser's humiliation night!"

"THIS IS MUTINY! YOU'RE ALL TRAITORS!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**By the way, there are two references from the movie 'Surf's Up' and 'Bob's Burgers'. Neither belong to me and go to their original owners. **

**Chia: Clips of Kate's life? Nice.**

**But of course! We get to know a little of Kate's past! And we'll know even more next chapter?**

**Chia: When's that coming? *taps foot impatiently***

**Eh…soon? Hopefully soon!**

**CHia: …I'll get a calendar.**

**I SAID IT'D BE SOON, NOT LONG!**


	13. A Shoulder to Cry On

**CHIA YOU PUT THOSE SCISSORS DOWN RIGHT NOW! *sees readers* Uh hey! Whassup? Heh. This chapter will shed a little light into Kate's past and we'll peak at Keith's inner emotions once more and…NO! NO FLAMETHROWERS EITHER! *face palm* Yeah Chia's terrorizing other author's fanfics to 'cut down on competition . I have a feeling I'll get some angry messages soon enough. Read, review and enjoy! **

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The party went on for hours, late into the night. Videos of all kinds were shown, bringing back memories. Cameron, Elita and Joel eventually went back to their own base as the Ringtown rangers were settling in for the night. It was arranged for Keith to sleep in one of the spare rooms. He didn't seem to mind much. Kate was happy to be back in her old room. Home sweet home. And sleep naturally came to her.

But...it was early in the morning, on the next day, when Kate woke up. There was something she had to do while she was in Ringtown. Something important. And it'd never leave her mind until this was done. So Kate rose from bed, quickly showered and got dressed. Sneaking out of the base wasn't hard. She lived there for years so she knew every hiding place, entrance, exit and such. Then again, the others would sleep like rocks after that crazy party.

Kate climbed out the window and landed on the soft, dewdrop covered grass. The air was a bit chilly though it was to be expected. There was a little bit of light over the horizon; sun must be coming up soon. Kate wandered away from the ranger base and crossed over the hilly fields of Ringtown. The place was a little bit of ways, tucked around the edge of town. But it wasn't hard to find at all. In fact, Kate knew this spot by heart.

"There it is…" She whispered, stopping several feet before it.

Memory Garden. Where Kate's house used to be.

After the house burned down, the wreckage was cleaned up and the remainders of the family were turned into ash. Everyone in Ringtown pitched in to turn a place of sadness into a beautiful courtyard dedicated to the family who gave so much to the little town. There was a stone circle with benches and fountains. Surrounding the garden were five sections with different flowers. Each represented Kate's parents and brothers; their ashes were buried in each one of the areas. In the center of the garden was a tall, blooming sakura tree. It was a gorgeous place with haunting reminders from the past.

Kate slowly walked into the garden. She barely looked around as she made her way to the tree. With a sigh, the girl leaned against the sakura tree and slid down to the ground. An aching sadness filled her heart as memories clouded her head.

"_Mommy? Mommy, please play with me."_

"_Kate, honey, I'm busy with Ke-…KADIN! NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE! Yes Kent, I'll be there in a minute! Sigh. Kate, why don't you go find daddy? He'll play with you."_

"_Okay…"_

It wasn't often when Kate revisited the past. Not many memories to really go back to. But what was there still hurt her soul.

"_Daddy? Daddy can you play wi-…"_

"_NO! Daddy's mine!"_

"_Kellyn! No pushing!"_

"_Daddy's mine!"_

"_But I…"_

"_Sigh. Kate? Sweetie? I'll play with you later. Right now, I'm playing with Kellyn."_

Being a quadruplet wasn't as fun as people made it out to be. Especially with brothers like them. Kate had been the runt of the litter and was treated as such. She was usually ignored in favor of the boys. Sure she loved them, as a sister and quadruplet would. But it wasn't easy playing alone while the boys stirred up trouble every ten seconds.

Sometimes it felt as though Spenser was the only one who actually cared. He was the one who played with her and listened. Kate was told her first word was 'fearow', Spenser's partner pokemon. Her first steps were taken across the ranger base. And where had her parents been? Giving all their attention to their sons.

"_KATE!"_

"_I'll call an ambulance."_

"_No. All I need is my fearow. We can get there quicker."_

The fire had come so suddenly. How it started, Kate didn't remember. The details were fuzzy. She recalled feeling terrified as she heard screams, felt the flames lick at her skin and black smog clogging her throat. Pain…more intense pain…faintly hearing ranger voices…then a complete black-out.

"_Yay! Spenser!"_

"_Well I'll be darned. You're up and at 'em already!"_

"_There were these doctors who put metal inside me! I'm a part steel type now!"_

"_*chuckle* I'll bet you are."_

"_I bet daddy'll think it's super cool! When's he and mommy coming?"_

"…_."_

"…_Spenser? What's wrong?"_

Kate came to in the hospital several days after. Sure she was in a lot of pain but somehow, she felt like she was full of energy. As though she desperately wanted to run around outside in the sunshine. This high energy drove the nurses and doctors crazy. Spenser visited often, introducing his friends Jojo, Lita and Cam (also known as Joel, Elita and Cameron). With their company, it was a few days before Kate even questioned why she hadn't seen her parents.

"_Er…well…K-Kate? Mommy and daddy can't be here right now. They won't visit you."_

"_Oh. They're with my brothers….stupid Kellyn. Stupid Kadin and Kent."_

"_No it's not like that. Your brothers can't be here either. I…well they…um…sigh. Kate, they went to a better place."_

A better place meant they were on vacation, Kate assumed. She was only six. Naturally she'd assume something like that. No idea whatsoever that it meant something entirely. When Spenser announced that Kate was staying at the base, the girl had been ecstatic. Spending more time with the rangers? How cool was that?

"_Spenser?"_

"_Yeah kiddo?"_

But days later, Kate started to question things.

"_When's mommy and daddy coming back from the better place?"_

"…_."_

The truth hurts. And this one crushed Kate completely. She cried every night and spent days by herself. Didn't even speak. As sweet as the rangers were to help her, Kate felt as though she was consumed by a heavy pain. It hurt almost as much to remember that era of her life.

"They didn't care about me anyways." Kate bitterly thought, holding back the tears. "Mom and dad always liked my brothers more. Why should I even miss them? If I perished and they lived, they probably wouldn't even notice."

It had been the rangers who got her through those hard times. They gave her the attention Kate always wanted and even more. Each and every single person & pokemon cared about her. Even out of town ranger crew had gotten to know the girl who was raised by rangers. Kate was lucky to have them in her life. They didn't start her life but they guided and nurtured it. Had it not been for them? Who knows? All that was certain was that Kate's world would be a much darker place.

Still…there was a little bit of mourning for the parents and brothers who Kate called family.

"Kate?"

Kate looked up. Walking into the garden, towards her, was Keith. The rising sun struck his face in a glow, making his eyes sparkle.

"K-keith!" Kate stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Spenser and I heard the shower. We saw your bed was empty so we knew you left the base. I was sent to make sure you're ok." Keith replied.

Kate was silent. The redhead sat down next to her, looking around the garden.

"So this is where your family died…" He said in a low voice.

"You know about the garden?" Kate blinked.

"Spenser told me. He knew you'd be here." Keith responded.

His attention went to Kate's face, where he did a double take. Keith looked genuinely concerned for her.

"Kate? What's wrong with your eyes?" Keith asked, confused.

Kate realized that her eyes were brimming with tears and her emotions were spilling over. She couldn't hold any of these emotions back. The girl began trembling all over as tears poured down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry Keith…" Kate's breath was shaky. "I…I-I-I just feel a little…down…"

Her body lost control. She collapsed into Keith's arms and cried into his chest. Keith was frozen with shock at first. But slowly, looking a bit awkward, he wrapped one arm across Kate's back while the other stroked her head. The emotions Kate had hidden and bottled up for years came pouring out.

Yes, Kate admitted it. She missed her family. Kate missed how they made her laugh or how she played with her brothers. The way her mom got them dancing or how dad was always smiling. Though it was rare, there had been moments when Kate truly felt she was part of the family. And now Kate would never see her parents or brothers ever again.

It took awhile but the tears left Kate completely. The crying wore her out. And slowly, but surely, she was falling asleep in the arms of her best friend. Someone Kate knew wouldn't leave for that better place; someone who'd always be by her side to make her laugh or help her cry.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Hey. Welcome back."

Upon returning to the base, Keith was greeted by Spenser, who was sipping some coffee.

"I see she fell asleep again." The leader said.

She as in Kate, who Keith carried back from the garden.

"So…" Spenser sipped his coffee. "Did you say anything to her?"

Keith shook his head. "No. She just cried and went to sleep."

"She cried?" Spenser looked surprised. "Kate actually cried."

"Yeah."

Moment of silence. Spenser was in deep thought as he drank more coffee. Keith started to walk towards the back room, on his way to put Kate in her room.

"It's been awhile."

Stop.

"Awhile since what?" Keith asked.

"Since Kate cried in front of someone else." Spenser replied. "The kid hasn't shed a tear for anyone since first hearing of her family's death. Not even for me. Whenever she mourned, it was always alone. Kate tries her best to be cheerful and energetic but even she has moments sometimes."

….

"Keith."

"Yeah?"

Pause.

"Do me a favor." Spenser said.

"Sure. What is it?" Keith asked.

"Stay friends with Kate for me, will you? Look after her?" Spenser requested.

"Ok…?" Keith responded, unsure.

"It's just...you'd have to be pretty close with Kate to get her to cry. She must trust you a lot." Spenser sighed, staring out the window. "I've been there for Kate since she was born. And I was even closer to her once her family died. Throughout her young life, I've done my best to guide her down the right path and keep her happy. When she left for ranger school, I knew I had to let go. I prayed to Arceus that my little sister would find someone who'd make her continue making her happy.

"And you think it's me?" Keith asked.

Spenser smiled. "I know it's you, dude. I'll admit I had my skepticism when you first came to town. But I see you're a good guy and I can trust you to be friends with Kate."

"…thank you." Keith said.

As Spenser continued drinking his coffee, Keith went on towards the bedrooms. He made it to Kate's. The bed had a different cover and there were some customizations to the room. Must be from Kate living here for so long. Kate was set down in bed with a light blanket over her. Just like back at ranger school that one time.

With a sigh, Keith sat on the bed next to her. He couldn't help watch the girl sleep. Kate looked so peaceful, even with the red puffy face. When Keith first noticed her eyes were watery, he had been worried something was seriously wrong. A medical condition? An eye injury? Took a moment to realize that Kate was crying and that meant she was sad. Keith's mind connected her sadness with the garden, meaning his friend missed her family. The old one.

Keith could feel sadness. But he wasn't able to cry. No tear ducts. That was another thing that separated him, an artificial human, with real humans. Kate could cry and dream while he couldn't. Dreams…was Kate dreaming? What was she dreaming about? Keith felt a strange feeling. Concern but it was a little different. Was it…care? A strong care that came from friendship? Yeah that's it. Keith cared about Kate. She was his best friend and vise versa. They helped each other, shared many laughs and had good times together. And they'd have plenty more.

"Kate…" Keith whispered. "Show me what life is about. Teach me all there is in this world. Let me learn more about myself and…and about you. I promise to be your friend. And I promise to stay by your side."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I wish you'd reconsider this…"

"It's happening. There's no need to be worried."

"_You're_ the one who's worrying."

"I'm just making a casual visit. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"And what are the odds that you chose this specific time to do this? Right now?"

"…."

"Progress won't be made unless you learn to loosen your hold on the illusion of control."

"….I'll be back in a few days. You can call if you need anything."

"Sigh. Alright. I'll see you then."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**GROAN. Five pokemon fanfic writers are kidnapped and many more are brutally injured… *buries head in hands* Why me? Why did I create such a destructive pachirisu? WHY WHY WHY!?**

**Chia: *walks in carrying a blood-splattered bat* Hey if I were you, I'd stay away from the tool shed for awhile. Just saying this now so we avoid trouble down the road.**

…**.next update coming up soon. Assuming the other fanfic authors don't tear me limb from limb.**

**Chia: No worries *smirks and pats the bat* They won't bother us.**


	14. Flashback

**Chia: ….**

…**.what?**

**Chia: Short chapter.**

**Yes I know it's short.**

**Chia: Readers will not like it.**

**I barely managed to squeeze in the writing as of late! So I decided to provide a flashback and give some history for what's yet to come in the soon-to-come chapters. Besides, you already mentally scarred my readers due to what happened last chapter.**

**Chia: *smirks* Oh what a glorious day it was.**

***face palms* Read, review and hopefully enjoy…**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Nearly ten years ago…_

_(Professor Hastings and Spenser hang out in the base while Kate plays with base pokemon)_

_Spenser: Didn't think you'd come all this way for a visit, Professor. As great as it is to see you of course._

_Hastings: Why not? You know by now that I like to visit regions and check on base operations. Besides, I heard a rumor there was a girl who'd be raised by rangers. _

_Spenser: The rumor would be correct._

_Hastings: *glances over at Kate* A nice young girl. Good with pokemon._

_Spenser: You should see her with fearow. And he doesn't even like kids!_

_(Kate wanders around base as the guys continue their discussion) (Red enters)_

_Red: Yo Spence. Did you test out your styler yet? I made those adjustments._

_Spenser: I'll do it this afternoon. Where is it?_

_Red: *walks over to operators counter* I left it here on the….where'd it go?_

_Spenser: Huh?_

_Red: *searches counter* What the…? I could've sworn I left it right here awhile ago!_

_Click! Click! _

_(Guys turn their heads to look at Kate) (Kate's fiddling with Spenser's styler)_

_Spenser: Well there we go. *starts to go after the girl* Kate! You-…_

_Hastings: *stops Spenser* Now, now. Let's see what she does next._

_(The three guys watch the girl) (Kate presses buttons curiously, looking intrigued by the device) (A pidgey wanders in and catches Kate's eye) (No hesitation. Kate immediately activates styler, swings her arm and completes a capture of the pidgey) (Guys watch in amazement as the pidget goes to play with Kate)_

_Red: Did you see….?_

_Spenser: Oh my gosh…_

_Red: Did you teach her that?_

_Spenser: I-I didn't! I hadn't taught her any of that! Did you?_

_Red: *waves arms frantically* Don't look at me! I'm just the mechanic here!_

_Hastings: Do you suppose it's possible Kate here learned on her own?_

_Spenser & Red: Huh?_

_(Hastings walks over to Kate, who's cuddling the pidgey)_

_Hastings: Excuse me but how did you manage to capture that pokemon?_

_Kate: *shows styler* With dis._

_Hastings: And who taught you to use it?_

_Kate: No one._

_Hastings: No one at all?_

_Kate: *shakes her head* I just watched._

_Hastings: I see. *goes back towards the two guys* Kate must have been observing you and/or other rangers in action. So she memorized how a styler worked and proceeded to capture just as a ranger would. This is rather unique because children shouldn't be so mentally advanced at this age. _

_Red: Wait, are you saying Kate's some sort of genius?_

_Hastings: It's quite possible. Perhaps if this talent were guided, she could turn out to be a ranger prodigy. We certainly would love to have more of those in the Almia region someday._

_Spenser: Count on me, Professor. I'll train Kate to be the best ranger you've seen. _

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Next update should be coming up soon! Keep an eye out for it!**


	15. Remembering

**Chia: Another short chapter?**

**Hey it's longer than the last! And it's mostly about comparing Kate & Keith to how they knew a certain professor. Also leads into the future chapter. **

**Chia: How long's this arc of the story going to go on?**

**A couple of chapters. Then we'll get back to the school scene. I knew, when thinking this story over, that this particular story might go on for awhile. Besides, Guardian Angel had 81 chapters total.**

**Chia: *mutters* Total insanity…  
**

**Read, review...**

**Chia: Enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ringtown is a nice little town settled to the west (and a little bit south) of Fiore. It's a place of wide open plains and scenic countryside nature. Fresh ocean breezes blew in, creating fresh air all year round. Surrounding the town were plenty of trees with more to the north, leading to the Lyra Forest. Scattered across the area were pokemon of all kinds; some unable to be found in Almia. The person count wasn't as high as other places but those who chose to live in this part of Fiore were kind, outgoing folk. They were the kind of people who made for great neighbors and friends.

While ranger school was awesome, a piece of Kate missed her hometown. She desperately wanted to climb the trees with the pokemon and run around with the rangers. It was also easy to miss stretching out and lying down in the Kisara Plains. Something she was doing right now. Although she craved action, she still felt a bit sleepy and decided to kick back for a little while. Keith went along with it though when they first came, he seemed to have trouble. As if the poor kid never relaxed a day in his life! Kate silently chuckled and showed him how to enjoy the moment, to unwind. He eventually got it. Now Keith seemed to be quite content lying in the grass, watching the clouds above.

"Was this something you always did?" Keith asked. "You know, before ranger school?"

"Sometimes." Kate shrugged. "I'd also climb trees, play with the pokemon, go exploring…random stuff, really."

"I see why you like this place." Keith said, a relaxed smile on his face.

"You know, I just realized something." Kate told him. "You know about me but I hardly know anything about you."

"What do you mean?" Keith asked. "You know my preferences, my personality, hobbies…"

"No I mean your past. Where you came from, your family, stuff like that." Kate corrected.

"….oh."

Silence.

"Um, you think you can talk to me a little about yourself?" Kate requested. "I mean, I know it might be a little personal and you can just tell me if you don't want to discuss it. It's just…I want to get to know you better, Keith. You're my best friend."

More silence. Keith's face was thoughtful, pondering whether he should say anything. There was a sigh and his eyes closed.

"There's a lot I really can't talk about, Kate." He finally said.

"What can you tell me?" Kate asked.

A moment of quiet. "What is it you want to know?"

"I guess maybe your parents? Can you at least tell me about them?" Kate requested. "Cause you didn't want to go back to your family. You'd rather spend time with me."

"You're worth spending time with." Keith told her.

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm your best friend and you are mine." Keith opened his eyes halfway. "Are you ok? Your cheeks look a little…."

Kate realize she was blushing slightly. Why was she blushing? Kate Trent most certainly does not get embarrassed!

"Er, nothing!" Kate stammered, cooling down.

Keith looked at her with a peculiar expression. But his eyes closed once more and he relaxed into the grass. There was a little more silence with some hesitation in the mix.

"My parents…well…they're different from other people."

"You mean 'weird' different? Or just set apart from the other parents out there?" Kate asked.

"Sort of the second one. I didn't grow up with people who cared for me the way they do for you." Keith told her.

"You weren't abused were you?" Kate gasped.

"No, no, no! I was never hurt!" Keith assured. "Actually, I was considered of high importance. They raised me to be fast, strong and ready to tackle any sort of challenge that was ahead of me. That was part of my purpose; to be among the finest and test what sort of limitations of human kind. It's just….outside that purpose, they didn't really care about me."

The redhead stared up into the sky; his eyes a bit dark from reminiscing.

"No warmth. Hardly any encouragement. I hardly laughed or felt any sort of emotion at all. It felt like there was a void inside me." Keith confessed. "When they weren't training or testing me, I was usually left alone. Not allowed to go outside without them or meet other people. I was just…I spent my days alone."

Kate felt a little torn at this. "That's terrible! Why didn't you say anything to your parents? Tell them what you really want?"

"They're kind of impossible to talk to. I mean they gave me life; they created me. And I was taught not to question their methods or defy the ones who gave me this life. If they wanted to, they could end it in an instant." Keith answered.

"Real parents wouldn't do that. They'd love you no matter what and support you." Kate said, concerned.

The redhead's eyes grew steely. "…yeah. I suppose so."

He paused for a few seconds.

"My _mother_, I suppose, was the better of the two. She taught me culture, language and basic essentials to life. On the rare occasions we went outside, it was her idea." Keith went on. "She gave me encouragement at times and went easier on me if I made mistakes. But we never actually talked, bonded or spent actual time together. Sometimes I almost wonder what it'd be like if we did."

Kate noticed the term 'mother' held a different tone when spoken. As if it had to be forced out of him. Then again, this really wasn't an easy subject for Keith to talk about.

"And your dad?"

"…." A sigh. "My _father_…he…there's no connections other than the fact he's…er…."

The word 'father' was even more choked out. Kate sensed she was treading on a very sensitive part of the conversation.

"He was the one responsible for creating me and giving me purpose. It was his idea to have me exist. And when he did it, he didn't waste a moment training me." Keith explained. "I never caught a break, we never discussed anything outside of the training and even when I was made progress, he always wanted more out of me. My _father_…h-he was always so cold to me. I mean he accomplished so much in science and he's very nice to everyone else. Except me. Because even if he gave me life, I'm still not as good as everyone else. I sometimes feel insignificant but even more so around him…"

"You're not insignificant! Keith, you're a really awesome guy!" Kate said, a bit teary eyed from the intense admission.

Keith flashed a sad smile. "Thanks. At least I have a friend who thinks so."

"I have to wonder. Are you….are you afraid of your father?" Kate questioned curiously.

"Huh." Keith blinked, looking unsure. "I never really thought of it that way…"

Wind brushed past. Felt nice to have the ocean breeze sail on by.

"Maybe I am." Keith shrugged. "But that's in the past. I won't see him again for awhile. I'm in ranger school now and I've got friends. Every day brings something new for me to discover. For the first time in years I've felt so…so…alive…."

Kate couldn't help but notice the way Keith smiled saying his. His green eyes were brilliant; full of hope. Kind of cute.

"WHAT!" Kate's mind exclaimed. "What are you thinking? Keith is _so_ not cute! Don't think these things, brain! Not about your best friend!"

BZZZZT!

Cell phone vibrated. Kate flipped it out and checked the text message.

"Oh hey! Lunchtime at the base!" Kate said. "And Ruby's made her special soup!"

"Sounds good to me." Keith commented.

"Race ya back to base." Kate challenged.

Keith smirked. "You're on."

The two students bolted up from the grass and charged through the Kisara plains. They had fun as one took the lead only to be beaten by the other, the never ending cycle ensuing. Over the wide plains, into the town. Past the neighbors & pokemon, beyond the hills and closer to the ranger base.

"Ha! Beat ya!" Kate called out to Keith, who wasn't too far behind.

"Hey you know Ringtown better than me!" Keith moaned.

Kate laughed as she burst through the doors, skidding to a halt. Keith crashed into her from behind. They noticed that there was a guest to the base. A familiar person who had been talking to Spenser, only to stop as the two students barged in.

Spenser grinned. "Oh hey Kate! You remember Professor Hastings, don't you?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

***collapses onto couch***

**Chia: Wow you look like you'd been hit by a truck.**

***arrow stab* Gee thanks. **

**Chia: And then after the truck hit you, a cement mixer pounded ya. Ooh plus the mafia barged in to take your jewels but you were all 'no way' so they…**

**I GET IT! *duct tapes the pachirisu* Next update coming soon! **


	16. Fears, Updates & Pain

**Hey guys!**

**Chia: What? No Starshine updates?**

**I decided to upload another Metallic since everyone's particularly excited about what's about to happen. Also there were two or three reviewers asking the same question about how Kate didn't notice Keith's vocabulary during the little talk he had with Kate.**

**Chia: Like **_**create**_** or **_**exist**_**?**

**Exactly. And speaking from her perspective, Kate was more focused on the story itself and wellbeing for her friend. Probably blanked out on all those unusual terms. **

**Chia: I thought she was a bit spacey…**

**Eh… *sweatdrop* That too I suppose. Readers! Go read!**

**Chia: Go review!**

**Both: And Go Enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It felt as though the entire world froze. And then it crashed onto Keith, shattering into a million pieces. Keith was barely able to breathe. He was stunned with shock and a sense of…what was this feeling? Sure it had been in him before. Dozens of times. But it was so long since Keith properly felt it. Was this what was called fear? Had Kate been right that Keith was afraid of his creator? The creator who now stood several feet away in the ranger base.

"Professor Hastings! It's so good to see you again!" Kate cheerfully said.

Hold up. Kate _knew_ him? She met the professor before? Keith now added confusion to the strange list of emotions he was feeling. But he couldn't let anyone else see that. So he masked it all behind a normal, blank, 'Keith-like' look.

"Ah, Kate. What years have passed? You've gotten quite taller." Hastings responded. "I heard from Spenser that you're a ranger student now. And a good one at that."

"Yep!" Kate nodded. "I'm on break now but wait till you see what kind of captures I can do! Spenser trained me to be the best ever!"

"I can't wait to have you on the force." Hastings responded.

"So what brings you to town, Professor?" Lunick asked. "Business or needing time to relax?"

"Just visiting. I also heard my great-nephew was here with his friend for school break so I thought I'd pay him a visit. Right, Keith?" Hastings looked towards him.

Kate gasped. "No way! Professor Hastings is your great uncle?"

"Er…yeah!" Keith stammered.

Great-uncle? He wasn't great. Though Keith suspected he meant in relative terms. And that meant the professor was using that story as a cover-up. To prevent others from learning about the truth.

"It was a shame that Keith couldn't come home to see the family. So I thought I'd take it upon myself to visit him myself." Hastings said.

In other words, Keith was supposed to be under surveillance as per experiment. The only reason the professor agreed to let Keith come here was because he'd stay under that surveillance. Hastings could come by Ringtown and claim he was here for a visit; nothing unusual. And only he and Keith would know the truth.

"Hey maybe you two would like to catch up?" Solana suggested.

"Please no...not now…" Keith thought.

"Oh that's quite alright." Hastings declined. "I can always talk to him later. Why doesn't he and Kate go have lunch?"

Relief. Keith felt his shoulder relax a little. Kate grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the kitchen in the back of the base. The soup was delicious. And the people were really nice. But it didn't shake the horrible feelings off of Keith. Though through this pain, the redhead understood he couldn't bring his best friend down. So Keith kept on smiling. For her sake.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The day passed in a blur. Since Spenser & the gang talked to the professor, Kate decided to take herself and Keith out into Lyra forest. Keith learned she was close with the pokemon as she was with the people of Ringtown. Climbing trees like an aipom, running all over the place, laughing…it was quite amazing actually.

Part of what made humans, well…human, was that they supposedly had spirit. Keith didn't quite get it fully what a spirit was but he was starting to sense that Kate's was different. Kate's was filled with light and innocence. It truly fascinated him. Still did even at night; after dinner, after listening to ranger discussions, while Keith laid in bed in the darkness thinking about it.

"What would it be like if I had a spirit?" Keith whispered, staring at the ceiling.

What a spirit was, their purpose, the effect they had in this world…all this circled within his head. But it always was brought back to Kate and her warm spirit. Keith was almost sure he could detect it. And each time Kate's spirit passed into his mind, the redhead found himself wondering why he thought about her so much. Or even at all, really. It was so confusing.

"I need a drink of water…" Keith sighed.

He got out of bed and quietly opened the door to the halls. Keith managed to slip out without making any sort of noise. The other base members were either asleep or settling down. They probably wouldn't hear anything but just in case…

"Keith."

Keith turned his head. Someone stood a little bit away, watching him.

"Professor Hastings." Keith stood up straight, his muscles stiffening.

"Come." The professor started to walk. "We have to perform maintenance and possibly get an update into your system."

"…yes sir."

Keith slowly followed the professor through the base. They went past the bedrooms, through a few of the back rooms and into a small infirmary. The door was locked, as to ensure privacy. No one would see or hear anything. Professor Hastings got out some of the tools and his personal labtop, opening a few documents.

"You know the drill." Hastings said.

"Yes professor."

The redhead pulled off his shirt, revealing his bare chest…

**Chia: STOP RIGHT THERE!**

…**what? Something wrong?**

**Chia: You're making this sound like a rated M story! I mean two guys? Alone? In a nurses office at night? Keith taking his shirt off?**

***cheeks turn red* *face palms* AW ARECEUS, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!**

**Chia: Soooo…nothing weird going on?**

**No. *face still burns from thought of shirtless Keith* **

**Chia: Oh. Um…continue with the story then. I'll go somewhere where uh…hopefully things make sense…**

The redhead pulled off his shirt, revealing his bare chest. Hastings brought out the scalpel and syringe. Keith always hated this part. At least the syringe was used. Before, there was none and Keith had to go through intensive pain. Blacked out several times (which led Erma to request this syringe during updates and adjustments).

There was a tiny prick in his back, followed by numbness. Keith knew to lay down on his stomach. Shortly after, even though it couldn't be felt, the scalpel was cutting into his skin. The cut piece of skin would be pealed off to expose metal, blood & green liquid and numerous amounts of wires. Keith knew the professor would tighten some areas, adjust the metal, keep the parts stabilized, etc. Regular thing. He'd have to go through the same thing with his arms, hand and leg. Maybe a quick check-up on the head and heart area but the professor usually left those parts alone. It was very rare for either to be examined as thoroughly as the other areas.

"So you're friends with Kate Trent."

Hearing a voice break the silenced made Keith shiver. Would've jumped a little had there not been maintenance being done.

"Er…yes."

"How is she?" Professor Hastings asked, focused on the task at hand.

"Um…sh-she's doing great." Keith answered, unsure what was going on. "Good at capturing, helped me out a lot, nice girl."

"Hm."

Silence. Felt really….tch, what was that word? That feeling where the air was sort of crushing with this sticky situation. Very unpleasant. There had to be a word to describe this sort o-…

"Principal Lamont reports you are doing well at school. Academics exceed normal rates, as to be expected. Your skills at capturing have improved. And I see you're learning more about the world around you." Hastings spoke.

"Yes sir." Keith responded.

"I expect there to be more improvement in the future." Hastings went on. "Make it your personal goal to be better than Kate."

"Better than Kate?" Keith echoed in surprise.

"She's a good friend and I see her as a lovely young lady. There's a chance she could be a ranger prodigy, what with her extensive skills. Which is why I'm using her as a control in a part of my experiment." Hastings explained.

"But…but why?" Keith asked.

"It's the perfect comparison. Nature versus Nurture. Science versus life." Hastings answered. "One of my primary objectives is to discover if it's truly possible to build the perfect ranger. Or even a perfect human being. You, an artificial human being, will be observed along with Kate, a real human. It's an experiment that'll revolutionize science. We can test the limits of humanity."

Involve Kate? That didn't seem fair. To do this without her permission or even knowledge of it? She was going to be left in the dark completely. Kate's…

"And I don't need to remind you that we cannot breathe a word of this to Kate." Hastings warned in a cold tone. "Starting right away, you challenge her to all sorts of competitions. When you train, you must personally strive to be better than Kate. Treat her strictly as a rival. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand."

Half a lie. Keith still didn't get a lot of what was going on. And he disliked that Kate was a part of this.

From the corner of his eye, Keith found that several of his wires were connected to a device and the laptop. He mentally groaned. The update. Hated this part. Always such a pain. Hastings typed in a few things before hitting the spacebar. Keith held his breath as he anticipated what would happen.

Zzzt

An electric jolt pulsed into Keith's body. For a minute, he was being electrified. Felt like he'd burn up! His mind was screaming for the pain to stop while the muscles twitched uncontrollably. Had to bite his lip to stop from yelping. Once it was over (an eternity later), Keith swallowed air and felt his skin sting with soreness. He felt a headache starting to throb.

Hastings continued as if nothing peculiar happened. The rest of the adjustments were made, skin was stitched back up, and the diagnostics were done. Finally, it was over. At least for this time.

"We're done." Hastings gathered up his supplies. "You may get up."

Took a moment to do so. Updates always drained Keith of energy. After rising, Keith slipped his shirt back on and, with a low groan, stumbled from the room. He was still a bit wobbly from the entire process. And now the numbness was going away, replaced by intense pain. Keith found himself having to shuffle across the floor and force his body to go back to the rooms. Took quite a bit of effort. When he did get to the room he stayed at, Keith collapsed onto the bed.

His head was in a cold sweat. There were large gasps for air in-between coughing fits. No energy left within him. Scarcely enough to pull a single blanket over him. Keith realized he fell into bed backwards but couldn't bother trying to correct it. Though most of this was normal, it felt as though this particular update and adjustment were a tiny bit worse this time. Must be from not having one in awhile.

Within seconds, Keith's vision turned black. And his head dove deep into ice-cold unconsciousness.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia's honestly gone? YAY I'M SAFE! Finally! Ok guys, the next chapter will be coming fairly soon! Hold on to your hats cause…**

**Chia: *enters* Hold onto your hats? LAME.**

**I thought you were gone.**

**Chia: *rolls eyes* Right. Like you can be rid of me.**

***cries in depression corner***


	17. Decision by the Waterfall

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Chia: GASP! You decided to shave your head bald! I'll get the ra-…**

**NO!**

**Chia: Damn…*pouts***

**Sorry for lack of updates but you guys know I had a writers block and I got sick. Again. *sweatdrop* But I'm recovering from both so the updates will probably be back on track to daily (or once every other day) very soon. Again, I'm sorry for doing this to you! You guys have been such faithful readers!**

**Chia: And are you going to announce that other piece of news?**

**Er. Right. *gulp* See, during the days I spent not-writing, I thought my stories over. And two of them are stopped dead in their tracks. Can't really write them out right now. So I'm going to cancel Ranger with a Wand and Electric Kid, delete them both from the site and put them in my files. I may or may not write them later. Depends how things go.**

**Chia: Also, StarShine may or may not be on hiatus. Sky's stuck on a part of the story so she'll need to do some revisions and see how she can resolve the issue.**

**To those who asked, Magic & Mechanics will be updated soon. But the updates are irregular since it's a test-story of sorts.**

**Chia: What does this leave us story-wise?**

**I'll be continuing with Metallic as planned. Also, for the sake of writing practice, I'll be updating the crossover collections every so often with random pieces of work. Some of you asked for Disney crossovers again but that won't be happening for awhile. I promise (ranger swear!) that I will do one this summer for you guys. Just not now.**

**Chia: So you finally take responsibility for your writing?**

**Hey shut up. It's been a weird couple of months for me. I'm thankful my readers are so epic and understanding. You know…minus the few times I nearly killed the characters.**

**Chia: Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Another bright, sunny day in Ringtown. Kate got up early, feeling hyper and ready for adventure. She got dressed in a flash, slid down the stairs and chowed down on breakfast.

"_Someone's_ ready for excitement." Spenser chuckled.

"Hey the last six chapters weren't as epic as usual." Red shrugged. "We need some action."

"So what's the plan for today, rookie?" Solana asked, munching on some toast.

Before Kate could answer, Professor Hastings entered. Everyone gave him a greeting, offering breakfast. The professor accepted coffee and sat down to listen to the multiple conversations going around. About this time, Keith sleepily stumbled in.

"Looking a little lethargic, redhead." Kate said. "You ok?"

"Hmm?" Keith rubbed his eyes. "Nnng. Yeah. I'm cool."

"Hey Spenser, you think fearow can take me and Keith to Wintown for exploring?" Kate requested. "It's unbelievable up there!"

"Wintown? Not gonna stay here with us?" Spenser asked.

"Not when you've got quests aplenty." Ruby handed him a stack of papers. "Tons are pouring in. Plus some requests from Fall City and maybe one or two from Summerland. Fiore's going to be busy today!"

"Damn tourist season…" Lunick muttered, sipping soda.

"It'll be good for Kate to run around. Especially since we're too busy to really hang out until tonight." Louise suggested.

Spenser thought this over. "Alright, you and Keith can go up to Wintown. But I'll clear the schedule so we have time to hang out! Lunick and Solana too since you guys handled a ton of missions as of late."

"What about tomorrow's shifts?" Ruby asked.

"Let the extra characters worry about it. They hardly do anything in the story anyways." Spenser replied.

"HEY!" came the cries of Midnight and Louise.

"Thank you!" Kate hugged her 'brother'. "Hear that, Keith? We're off to Wintown!"

"Er…great!" Keith said. "Hey Kate! Race ya up the mountains."

"You're on." Kate smirked. "I'll beat you no problem."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Wintown was a cooler place. Sort of like Almia but with a touch more snow here and there. Plus lots of pine trees and mountains. It was a small countrytown like Ringtown but, in many ways, different. Unique. Keith sort of liked it.

But it was hard to enjoy the scenery. Especially after what happened last night.

"Compete with Kate?" He thought. "H-how? I mean, I can't do that to my friend. To push her into this rivalry. Doesn't feel right."

Keith woke up with a pounding headache and sore joints. Normal for updates and adjustments. It'd go away soon. Too bad his artificial body rejected prescription drugs. Would've loved the extra help. The words from the previous night echoed inside his head like taiko drums. His orders…t-the order from Professor Hastings…it…it was to include Kate in the experiment. All without her knowledge.

"Hey Kate."

"Elita!"

Upon fearow's landing, Kate ran to Elita for a hug. Keith hopped off the bird pokemon before it flew off again.

"Spenser let me know you were coming." Elita said.

"Please tell me you're not babysitting me…" Kate groaned.

"He asked me to but…" Elita winked. "Let's keep it our little secret that I didn't. You're a capable girl."

"Thank you!" Kate smiled. "Keith and I will be in the Sekra Range! I think I'll go show him Fiore Grand Falls!"

"Careful since the cliff's are slippery. Can't have either of you fall in." Elita warned. "Oh and stop by the base when you're done. The others there would love to catch up on the latest news."

"Got it!" Kate gave a short salute. "Let's go Keith! Didn't you say you wanted a race?"

Hm? Oh! Right! The race!

"GO!"

Keith charged ahead as did Kate. They started running to the north of town. Whether it was from those adjustments or excitement, Keith found himself bursting with energy. He was able to push himself the extra limits and was determined to speed ahead. But Kate was equally headstrong about the race. She was doing really well for a human.

….

Suddenly, the redhead stopped. Human. Kate was a human. Keith was an artificial human. Or, if someone really wanted to put in crude terms, a robot. No matter what he did, he'd never belong with normal humans. Keith was a metallic being. Always would be. His one and only purpose was to serve for rangers and, more specifically, Professor Hastings. He was created as an experiment.

"Keith? Something wrong?"

Kate stood several feet away with a concerned expression.

"Oh." Keith flashed a reassuring smile. "Nothing. Got a little tired."

"I guess I beat ya then." Kate smirked.

"Guess you did." Keith nervously chuckled.

The duo walked into the mountainous field together. Kate went on about the pokemon and how she loved to explore the area. But Keith wasn't listening. His mind really wasn't in the right place.

"Every time I feel like I belong, I'm reminded I never was and never will be." Keith thought, a little depressed. "I'm different from other people. And that won't change."

Did he not matter? Keith was considered not as important as normal human beings. If he died tomorrow, would anyone honestly care? Nobody had before. Life would just go on. It wouldn't stop because his life did. Sure it'd cause inconvenience to the professor and his research but Keith hardly had any impact in this world.

A loud noise shook Keith from his thoughts. Soon, the pair came to a Cliffside that almost seemed to be hundreds of feet above the ground. Falling off that would cause injuries, if not death. Assuming you fell in the lake that is. And pouring into that lake was a mighty waterfall that crashed with heavy roars.

"Welcome to Fiore Grand Falls!" Kate yelled over the noise. "In a single minute, enough water is poured to fill the Capture Challenge Arena 23 times! This is one of the world's most powerful waterfalls!"

"Wow! So cool!" Keith gasped, impressed.

Kate started walking across the rope bridge. Keith felt nervous watching her go across. It looked like a very unstable bridge; someone could get seriously hurt.

"Are you sure it's safe to go across?" Keith asked.

"It's fine!" Kate replied. "Nothing's gonna happen!"

Groooaaannnnn…

What was _that_? Keith looked around but nothing seemed out of place or unusual. Still, his senses detected something wrong.

GRROOOAAANNNN…

There it was again. Not good. Seemed to be coming from the bridge.

"Kate? I think you should get off of that." Keith warned.

No response. She continued walking across. Probably didn't hear her.

"Kate!" Keith shouted. "I think you should come back!"

"What?" Kate turned to face him, still unable to hear him.

"I SAID…"

SNAP!

A scream.

"KATE!"

The rope bridge broke apart as Keith thought it would. It's wooden planks were gone; splintered in the waterfall's force. Only one rope connected the bridge to both sides and it was looking weak. As weak as Kate, who couldn't hold on for long. Her distance was halfway between Keith's side and the other side.

"Keith!" Kate cried out, panicked.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Keith yelled.

What to do? What to do? What to do? Keith's mind fumbled through possibilities. His cell phone could call for help but he didn't register any of the rangers numbers. Kate couldn't reach hers. Keith could run back for help but who knows if Kate could hold on that long? Plus there wasn't anyone nearby either. They were on their own for this one.

"Kate! Can you climb back over here?" Keith asked.

Kate gulped. She reached her hands and moved an inch towards Keith.

"Good! Keep climbing over this way!" Keith coached.

The spiky haired girl slowly, nervously, climbed the ropes as if they were monkey bars. Keith anxiously kept guiding her and waiting with anticipation.

Grooooaaannn….

Uh oh. Not now! No no no!

"Kate, stop!" Keith called out. "The rope will snap at any second if you make any sudden movements!"

Kate froze. Her breaths were rapid as the face grew horribly pale. Ok so the girl wasn't too far off. Could be within reaching distance. Keith gathered his nerves to climb to the edge of the rocks. The mere height of the waterfall was dizzying. But Keith knew he couldn't chicken out now. He had to save Kate from what looked like certain death. Going as far as he could, Keith leaned over the cliffs and towards Kate.

"Kate!" Keith shouted. "Grab my hand and hold on tight!"

"K-Keith!" Kate responded. "I-I…"

"Trust me!"

Kate stared into Keith's eyes. Keith could see they were wide with fear and extreme panic. Never before had she looked so terrified. As if she would have a heart attack. The girl seemed to hesitated; wondering if Keith could handle this task or not. But she made her choice soon enough. Kate stretched her arms and got ahold of Keith's hand.

GRROOOAAANNN!

Keith knew that sound was bad news. He summoned his strength to yank Kate up and away.

SNAP!

As Kate was pulled towards him, the rope bridge snapped and fell to the water. Kate collided into Keith, knocking them some feet back. She landed on top of his chest. Keith took in deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart from the action that happened seconds before.

"Kate?" He panted. "Are you alright?"

Kate was shivering. Her head carefully tilted up to look at Keith's face. Then looked at her hands.

"I…I'm ok?" She squeaked.

"Yeah. We're both safe." Keith assured. "The bridge is out but we're still alive."

With a sigh, Kate buried her head into Keith's chest. Her arms wrapped around Keith in a huge hug. Keith felt his face suddenly warm up and heart beat went a bit faster. What was this…? Did the extra body heat override his system? Or was the adrenaline still rushing around? And there was that weird feeling again. That care/concern one. Keith was concerned for his best friend's safety and well being. And now she looked like she was, somehow, hurt from the accident earlier.

"Keith…thank you…" Kate whispered. "You saved my life…"

Saved her life? Huh. Looking over this, Keith did save Kate's life. His mind sorted through all sorts of possibilities and scenarios. When he really thought about it, it might be inevitable that Kate would come to Wintown; with or without company during break. And she might've went on that bridge. So if Keith hadn't been here, Kate would've died.

Does that mean….d-did it mean that Keith did matter?

"I made a difference in someone's life…" Keith thought. "Even if it was one life, I left an impact. Does that mean I'm a little bit important?"

And it was a life of someone he was best friends with. Kate was important. Not just to Keith but to other people. People like Spenser or the ranger leaders. Then there was Rhythmi and Issac back in Almia as well. Kate even brightened the lives of many others who only knew the girl briefly. And in the future, what with her skills, Kate was bound to be a high quality ranger.

The thought made Keith smile. He was important. Maybe not too important but important enough.

"Sorry for being like this." Kate sniffled. "I…I'm going to be a ranger, dammit. I should be stronger."

"It's alright." Keith said.

Kate got up. Keith noticed a small wet stain on his shirt but decided to ignore it; what with Kate in a fragile state.

"It isn't. That was a moment of weakness. Rangers can't afford any of that sort of stuff when they deal with emergencies, missions, quests…" Kate sighed. "But I vow that I'll be strong like the other rangers. I'm going to be prepared for the next thing to come my way. You can count on that."

Keith grinned. "I'll hold you to it."

They started walking away from the cliffs. Both probably sensed it wasn't a good idea to stick around. More walking through Sekra Range as well as a little mountain hiking.

"Hey Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"D-do I matter?" Keith asked.

"Do you matter?" Kate blinked. "Of course you do. A lot of people like you, Keith. And even if they didn't, I still would. You're my best friend."

"Are you saying that cause I saved your life?" Keith questioned.

"Well not just cause of that. Like I said in the Kisara Range, you're an awesome guy. You make me laugh, help me train for ranger'ing, bring adventure into the days…what can I say? You're one of a kind." Kate replied.

Keith smiled. "Thanks."

At the moment, Keith also made a decision. For the first time in his life, he'd ignore the mission that Professor Hastings gave him. Around him, Keith would create the charade that he was still following orders. But the redhead knew that Kate shouldn't be thrown into this mess because of someone else's decision. Keith would let Kate be herself; to unconsciously teach him about the mysteries of life and possibly discover more about himself.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Yawn. Stayed up late writing this.**

**Chia: Sick people don't stay up late.**

**Shut it. *ahem* Special thank you to hitachiintwinsfan989 for inspiration, reading a few stories and for being pretty awesome. **

**Chia: Not to mention being pretty damn patient with you. I mean she, a super famous popular SOA writer, actually wrote to a nobody like yourself?**

**HEY I'M POPULAR AND FAMOUS!...sort of. Not really. *sweatdrop* Ok fine so I'm not as well known as other ranger writes. *depression corner***

**Chia: *rolls eyes* Keep an eye out for the next update! Should be coming fairly soon!**


	18. Another Flash Back Chapter

**Chia: Pokemon battling eh? Wifi tournaments? *peeks at DS* **

**Yep. And I feel confident!**

**Chia: Really? Cause you just lost for what looks like the 18th time. The master fanfic writer only won 3 of the 21 wifi matches.**

***cries***

**Chia: You know, if you just placed me on the team…**

**Never.**

**Chia: Come on! Let me face those jerks! And use a cheat code to give me boosted stats and moves!**

**NO WAY! I ****never**** cheat! Hacking video games is not my style!**

**Chia: Hey tons of WiFi battlers are either Japanese or hackers. It's a perfectly normal thing!**

**Readers, you go ahead and read. Review and enjoy while you're at it. And don't hack pokemon games cause it's wrong.**

**Chia: IS NOT!**

**SHUT UP!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

After recovering from initial shock of the events, Kate and Keith decided to eventually head back to the base. It was awesome to see the Wintown crew again. Silent Chris was, like his name, pretty quiet. The rangers Freddie and Random (no one knew her real name) were as friendly as ever. Then there were two new members: Whisper the operator and Laiaris, a mechanic. Though they were busy, everyone managed to take some time to talk to Kate and catch up on the latest news (minus Chris, who just listened).

Eventually, Kate and Elita were left in the base break room by themselves. The ride back to Ringtown would be here soon. Keith decided to talk to Freddie about ranger stuff and, as per suggestion, see Chris practice some marital arts. So the girls made some hot chocolate and relaxed on the couch.

"It's wonderful to have you back in Fiore, Kate." Elita said.

"Great to be back." Kate sighed, sipping her cocoa. "Hey, maybe I could get placed here after school. Not as many rangers as Ringtown or Fall City."

"It's possible. That or Summerland. Cameron could use another ranger or two in his area." Elita told her.

"Oh yeah." Kate remembered. "The ranger count is a bit small. And with tourist season, it'd be nice to have more rangers stick around there rather than bounce from Fall City or Ringtown."

To be a ranger in Summerland or Wintown….hmm…either would be good. Kate would put up with the freezing temperatures or the heat waves. Lots of people, things to do and all sorts of adventures. Plus Kate would have the opportunity to see Spenser on occasions. Her ideal place to be stationed was Ringtown, of course. Not as likely but still possible. And Fall City had a decent sized ranger force so Kate would be surprised if she was stationed there.

From the corner of her eye, Kate spotted something. A box that was hiding behind some of the shelves. Setting aside her hot chocolate, Kate went over to pull it out and drag it towards the couch.

"I was wondering where that was." Elita said.

"Well it was there!" Kate told her. "Er…whatever this is…"

"It's my ranger school box." Elita responded.

She opened the flaps of the box to reveal a treasure trove of items inside. Kate gasped as she looked at all the papers, photographs and random assortment of things. The first thing she pulled out was a photograph.

"This is you guys?" Kate asked in surprised.

"Yep. Fifteen years ago." Elita answered.

Fifteen…? Arceus, that was a long time! The four of them look so much younger! Cameron had his hair cut short and paler skin. Joel didn't have glasses or that 'mature' gentleman look to him. But Elita and Spenser were surprising. Elita didn't have muscles or wear bulky winter clothing. Her hair was longer and straight; she looked like a model! And Spenser's hair was much shorter and less wild. Heck, he was shorter than the others! Today's Spenser reined height over them all. Apparantly not the case fifteen years ago.

Elita seemed to read Kate's mind. "Puberty definitely hit Spenser later on. I have to admit he turned out to be quite a man once it struck."

No kidding. Kate liked the photograph. Everyone was sitting by the Pledge Stone with expressions of happiness and hope. You could see their eyes held confidence and endless dreams for the future. It made Kate want to be a ranger even more! To be more like her ranger leader heroes!

"Would it be ok if I keep it?" Kate asked.

"Hmmm…" Elita pondered this.

"Please?" Kate went anime eyes. "So I can be more like you guys?"

Elita chuckled. "Alright. Just be careful with it."

"YAY!" Kate cheered.

Kate carefully put the picture in her pocket and continued looking around the box. There were more pictures of the group doing all sorts of activities; in class, gym, ranger capture contests, hanging with the pokemon…there was even a photo of Spenser and Joel sneaking downstairs after hours. Some of the papers inside the box were ranger assignments that earned 100% or report cards (Elita got good grades but Spenser, she mentioned, wasn't exactly the most motivated of students). There was the ol' ranger school uniform. Not too different from today's version. The colors were slightly lighter and it didn't come with pockets on the jacket.

"Huh?"

Under the uniform was something else. A dress. It was a long, lavender dress with no sleeves. Silver reflected off it in the light. A matching purple headband rested next to it.

"My old dance dress." Elita smiled.

"Dance dress?" Kate blinked. "Was there a school dance?"

"There was." Elita answered. "Ranger internship day was canceled for some odd reason. So to make up for it, the school hosted a formal dance. We had formal attire, nice decorations and music late into the night. It was a memorable time."

Elita reached into the box to pull out a photograph that was tucked in-between the folds of the dress. This one looked like it was taken in the ranger halls; the décor and lights told Kate it had to be during the dance at some point. But what really caught her attention was the two people in the center of the photograph. Elita wearing the dress and Spenser wearing a marine blue tuxedo.

"You went to the dance with Spenser?" Kate exclaimed.

"Not as dates." Elita told her. "Joel was asked out by many of our classmates while Cameron got himself his own girl. I was planning to skip the dance and read in my room but Spenser persuaded me to join the festivities. He always hated being alone or left out. So we ended up going to the dance together."

Kate stared at the picture. Spenser definitely looked like he was having a fun time. Huge grin and brightly light up eyes. Elita seemed more elegant and calm but there was a smile on what appeared to be pinkish cheeks. Her eyes glanced at Spenser with a certain twinkle.

The girl suspected something was up. "Elita? Did you, supposedly, like Spenser? As in _'like' _like?"

Elita cringed at the question. She turned away and sipped her hot chocolate quietly. Kate waited for an answer. The silence went on for quite awhile.

"…a little."

"Hm?"

Elita sighed. "I might have had some admiration for Spenser back in school."

"And now?" Kate questioned.

"Hmm…" Elita paused. "I care about him. Much more than a regular friend or ranger partner would. I'm concerned for his safety and I wish that he continues to smile for many years to come."

Kate was going to take that as a definite yes to the question. And now a devious idea was forming inside Kate's mind. Something to make Fiore a little more interesting when ranger school time came once more. But what details were needed to make this plan a success…? Hmm, maybe she should talk to Joel and Cameron later about it.

"I bet you still look drop dead gorgeous in the dress." Kate said, lifting the dress from the box.

"No, no. I outgrew it long ago." Elita shook her head. "But it might fit you. You look about the same size."

"Can I try it on?" Kate requested.

"I don't see why not." Elita responded.

Kate grabbed the headband from the box and dashed into the bathroom with it and the dress. She quickly changed into the attire that Elita wore in the old photograph. Wow, for an old dress, it still looked and felt like brand new! The fabric was so soft and smooth too. Kate let down her hair to insert the headband. Once she was done, she came back to where Elita was.

"A perfect fit." Elita commented. "You look quite lovely, Kate."

"Yo! Kate! Elita! I'm here!"

Sounded like Spenser. There were more footsteps who Kate assumed was Keith's. Must be time to go back to Ringtown.

"We're in the break room!" Elita called out.

The guys walked from the ranger base main room to where the girls where. They were both pretty surprised to see Kate in a dress as well as a box of ranger school stuff.

"What's all this?" Spenser asked.

"Just revisiting the past." Elita replied. "I let Kate try on my old dance dress from way back when."

"You remember that night, Spen'?" Kate asked.

"How could I forget?" Spenser smiled. "One of the best times in my life."

That smile and the way the sentence was said? Kate pried into the matter long ago and confirmed it to be most likely true. This added more evidence. And more of a reason to begin said plan that she was starting to come up with.

"I don't like that look…" Spenser sweatdropped, seeing Kate's devious smirk.

"Moi?" Angel halo appeared above Kate's head. "What on earth do you possibly think I'm up to?"

Spenser shot a look that translated to 'I'm keeping an eye on _you_'. Keith's look, however, was different. He had been staring in silence the entire time. Eyes wide, mouth a tiny bit open and unable to tear his gaze away from Kate. Kate almost felt warm; as if she liked the attention he was giving her. How weird was this?

"Well I'm here to pick you and your friend up. Let's head back home, kiddo." Spenser said.

"Kay!" Kate nodded.

She went back to the bathroom to change out of the dress and tie her hair back to normal. The dress was carefully folded up again, then handed to Elita once done getting dressed. Elita set it back in the box among other things. Spenser had looked through it with Elita. Of course his attention kept wandering back to that dance photograph.

"H-hey Kate?"

"Yeah Keith?"

Keith looked away, appearing awkward. "Y-….you looked really nice in that dress."

"T-thanks…" Kate blinked, stunned by the compliment.

With a few goodbyes, Kate and Keith left with Spenser to fearow. Fearow was able to carry two extra bodies than normal (pretty strong for a bird too). The trio soared through their air and over to Ringtown.

"So…" Spenser smirked. "You liked what you saw back there, Keith?"

"Eh?" Keith seemed confused.

"You know." Spenser nudged him. "Didn't you say Kate looked nice in the dress? You sure isn't more than _just_ nice?"

Keith still looked lost. But Kate knew what was going on.

"You ever need advice, talk to me." Spenser winked.

"Oh like you're one to talk!" Kate objected. "You and that little crush on Elita!"

"WHAT!" Spenser turned red, as expected. "W-what the hell are you talking about? I do not crush on girls! Girls crush on _me_!"

"Yeah right." Kate rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious!" Spenser argued. "Tch…know what? I'll be glad when your break's over. Ship you right back to Almia the first chance I get."

"You'll miss me. I know you will." Kate smugly sang.

"I dunno whether to hug or strangle the living daylights out of you…" Spenser muttered in annoyance.

Kate laughed. Spenser grinned, messing up Kate's hair. Typical exchange for them. They were mostly like brother-sister in the relationship. But their bond extended more as well. To Kate, Spenser was her brother, guardian, best friend and hero. He knew everything about Kate and vise versa. Of all the people and pokemon in Fiore, this green haired guy was closest to Kate.

The group arrived at the base within no time.

…no. Not just a ranger base. To Kate, this was home.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**As you can tell, most of the chapter…AHA! TAKE THAT, GLISCOR!...was more of a Spenser and Elita thing. Hope-…NOOO! MY JOLTEON! DON'T FAINT!...hopefully there'll be…**

**Chia: Sigh. Let me handle the video game. *grabs DS from hands and plays***

**Be careful with my babies!**

**Chia: *rolls eyes***

**Alrighty then. Hopefully there'll be more Elita and Spenser shipping in the future. Of course we all know who our main focus is. So I bid you adieu until the next chapter which should be coming soon!**


	19. Surprises

**Chia: Took you a few hours to write this update and yet longer on the last one?**

**Inspiration and writing works mysteriously. That and the three slices of cake might have had something to do with it.**

**Chia: Oh boy. Readers, go read, review and enjoy this chapter like no tomorrow.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Several days passed in Ringtown. Kate had a lot of fun as she traveled around the region for all sorts of activities. Already she climbed the mountainside of Wintown. She also ran around the fields of Ringtown, explored the wonders of Fall City and learned to surf the waves in Summerland. All with Keith at her side. They both were laughing and enjoying the moment.

Everyone else seemed to be having a great time as well. Spenser certainly was. And he even shared some tips of ranger'ing to the two students every so often. Joel always tried to counter it by offering 'better advice'. And of course they'd spark up competition. Seeing them in capture contests helped Kate think up ways to beat Keith in their own rivalries. Odd how the redhead acted up at certain times. Plus the tensity with Hastings around (He did go back to Almia after some time so Keith relaxed).

In spare time, Kate was still constructing her ideal plan. Oh yeah. Didn't forget about that time in Wintown. This was so happening. Better yet, she had help. Keith was with her on it (naturally). Cameron and Joel instantly joined in. Support was given by the Wintown crew while the Ringtown base members were ready to help when needed.

The last night of vacation and it was all ready to go. Everything in place.

Kate gathered Keith, Joel, Solana, Lunick, Red and Ruby in the main room of the base. Midnight was lookout while Louise went to 'visit her cousin in Wintown'.

"Everyone know what to do?" Kate questioned.

They all nodded.

"Spenser's coming!" Midnight said.

Everyone chatted, acting as normal as they could. Spenser strolled in. Looked relaxed; ready to hit the hay.

"Hm? Joel, you're here?" Spenser blinked.

"What? I can't visit lil' Katie here?" Joel grinned. "I'm sure she'd want a visit by the world's most awesome ranger."

"_Excuse_ me?" The green haired guy glared at him.

"You heard what I said." Joel leaned against the wall.

"If anyone's the best ranger, it's me. And you should've known that for a long time." Spenser said.

"Really now?" Joel yawned, pretending to be bored.

"I've made more captures, captured the most challenging of pokemon, I hold four records at the capture arena, beat you at more competitions than I can count and I was ranger leader before you were." Spenser listed. "Still think you're better, smart guy?"

"Alright. You might be a better ranger." Joel shrugged. "But I'm better looking."

"Oh yeah right!" Spenser snorted.

"No, no. I'm quite attractive. Been asked out by several girls today alone." Joel informed.

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Joel smirked. "How about we ask these lovely ladies here who's got the looks?"

Solana and Ruby turned to look at the leaders. Everyone pretended as though they were just now listening to the conversation. Kate tried not to grin. This was going as planned.

"Girls? Who here is more attractive? Me or Spenser?" Joel asked.

The two females in question studied the guys.

"Well I suppose that depends on a few things." Solana responded.

"Yeah. I mean are we looking at a 'cute' or 'handsome' angle?" Ruby asked. "That matters. See, Spenser qualifies as cute while Joel's more the handsome angle. It could go either way for this."

"We can't judge them without some sort of common ground." Solana said.

"I know! How about they wear tuxedos?" Ruby suggested. "That way we judge them on a formal level!"

"But we don't have tuxedos." Spenser said.

"Actually we do. Joel wanted me to store his here some time back. And then you can borrow one of mine, Spenser." Red told him.

"Think they'll fit?" Spenser asked.

"Worth a try." Joel replied.

Joel, Red and Spenser went into the back room. Perfect! Kate grabbed her cellphone and dialed.

Kate: Cam! You got the arrangements set?

Cam: _All ready to go!_

Kate: How'd you get it all done so fast?

Cam: _I was owed a few favors. Besides, being ranger leader has its perks. Heh._

Kate: Good. Stay on standby a little longer. We're almost set.

Hang up. Time to ring up the next team.

Kate: Louise? How's it going?

Louise: _Great! We just found the most amazing dress and, best of all, it's perfect for the plan!_

Random: _Omg it's so romantic what we're doing!_ We're like little cupids!

Kate: Get that dress and make sure Elita's good to go right away. We need to stay on schedule for this work.

Random: _Chillax. We're still a few minutes ahead of schedule._

Louise: _Everything is under control, Kate! Don't you worry about a thing!_

Random: _EEEK! Polyester shirts!_ _Ew they're so cheap!_

Kate: *sweatdrop* Hanging up now…

Alright! This was going to work! Now to work on the finishing touches and mentally go through the rest of the plan.

"Oh hey. Didn't we need a rose or something?" Lunick asked.

Kate face palmed. "Forgot it completely! I'll go get it now!"

"I'll stall them for a little bit." Lunick got up, going to the back room.

"The flower shop's closed but I think the Memory Garden has some." Ruby informed.

"Is that allowed?" Keith asked.

"One's probably ok." Solana responded. "Besides, we can plant two flowers in its place later. Hurry! Before the guys are done!"

Kate gave a nod before racing off. The sun already set, casting the land of Fiore in night. A few lampposts scattered around were lit, giving Ringtown a nice little glow. Easy to navigate. Though Kate knew the Memory Garden's location by heart. She ran over the hills and to the edge of town. There it was. Memory Garden. Same as it ever was.

….wait a sec.

There was someone in the gardens. Kate came to the garden entrance and found this man was a stranger. Never met him before. Surely Kate would know a man with shades and a dark ponytail, wearing a black suit. He stood over the patch of flowers dedicated to Laura Trent, Kate's mom. For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Just the wind rustling the sakura tree. It was…weird. Who was this guy? What was he doing here? True it was a public garden but no one really visited at night.

After more time passed, the guy looked up and saw Kate. "Oh?"

"Um…hi?" Kate awkwardly greeted.

"Hmmm…" The man studied her. "Are you, by chance, Kate Trent?"

"I am." Kate answered.

"Daughter of Laura and Vincent Trent?" The man asked.

Kate nodded. The man gave a small smile.

"Ah, I thought so. I can see the resemblance quite clearly." The man sighed. "Such a shame your parents perished. Brilliant minds and a passion for life that died within the harsh flames. And it's hard to imagine children that didn't get a chance to experience the world."

"Wait. Did you know my parents?" Kate asked, hesitantly.

"I did. I'm an old friend of theirs. My name is Blake." The man introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Blake." Kate politely said, though a bit surprised by all of this.

"Had it not been for your parents, I'd never have the ambitions I do today. They changed my life completely. It's all thanks to them." Blake told her, staring at the grave. "Especially Laura. I had been close friends with her for years. Her death was devastating."

Wind rustled the roses that grew over Laura's grave. Some of the petals drifted with the sakura petals in the breeze.

"I have to say, Kate. You look like the spitting image of your mother." Blake said. "And I can tell you have her spirit as well."

The dark haired man started to walk away from the grave and out of the garden. Did the air seem a bit colder?

"Kate." He paused, not turning around. "Is it true? That you live among rangers, I mean?"

"Yep." Kate nodded. "I'm actually going to ranger school to become one myself."

"Interesting." Blake commented. "If you get stationed in Almia, perhaps we'll run into each other again. My business is stationed there. Good luck to you."

Just like that, Blake was gone. Wow was he fast. Dude really knew how to vanish. How did he…?

Bzzzt!

Text message. From Keith.

_Better hurry. They're almost done._

Shoot! The rose! Kate quickly picked up a nice red rose from Laura's grave. Whispering a thanks to her mother, Kate dashed off back to the base. As she hurried, she plucked the thorns from the stem. The run back seemed longer. Must be the limited time. Kate burst through the doors, almost out of breath.

"Got it!" She panted.

"They're coming!" Midnight warned.

Kate hid the flower just as everyone got situated again. Red and Lunick came out first. Next was Joel, wearing the suit he brought to the base hours prior. It was a nice black tux that complimented him perfectly. Meanwhile, Spenser came out in a marine blue tux. Yep. Almost like the one from his dance photo.

Ruby whistled. "Leader, you clean up nice!"

"So does that mean I win?" Spenser pompously questioned.

"I gotta say yes on this one." Ruby replied.

"You are rocking the tux!" Solana cheered.

"See?" Spenser faced Joel. "Told ya."

"I concede." Joel clapped, pretending to be disappointed. "Perhaps you are the better looking of us two."

Ring! Ring!

Kate's cellphone rang. She accepted the call.

Cam: _Is it time?_

Kate: Yep!

Cam: _You know your lines?_

Kate: Of course.

The girl cleared her throat and took a deep breath, trying to get into character.

"What? Oh no, that's terrible!" Kate gasped.

That got Spenser's attention. "What's up?"

"We'll be there right away! Hold on!" Kate exclaimed, hanging up. "Trouble in Fall City!"

"What's the situation?" Spenser asked.

"No time to explain! We gotta be there now!" Kate grabbed the guy's hand. "You, Joel and another ranger are needed at the site!"

"W-wait what about the…?" Spenser tried to protest.

"Not enough time!" Kate objected. "Hurry!"

"Ok, ok! We'll go! Everything will be under control!" Spenser assured. "I'll get on my fearow and race off!"

"I gotta come too. Please?" Kate pleaded. "I can't wait for you to come back! It's…it's a really big mission!"

"Fine. But just this once and you better be careful." Spenser allowed. "Lunick, you hurry to Fall City with Joel on his dodrio."

"Yes sir!" Lunick saluted.

"Solana, stay on standby should we need backup." Spenser ordered. "Let's move people!"

Everyone went into action. As Kate ran out with her leader, she gave a wink to the crew. They weren't going anywhere. Kate climbed on fearow along with the leader. Fearow jetted straight into the air, quickly moving towards the city.

"So what's the deal?" Spenser questioned.

"We have to get to the Fall City Fountain. From there, we meet up with Cam and get the scoop on the mission." Kate informed.

"Sounds like a real emergency from your reactions." Spenser said.

"It's pretty big. Impossible to really describe…." Kate's voice trailed off, lost and shook up.

"No worries. I've got this." Spenser gave a thumbs up. "I can save the way and rock a tuxedo."

Oh he had no idea what laid ahead. Kate was trying hard not to smile. This was going so well! Everything was coming together as it was intended! Now for the final leg of the journey. Fearow landed in Fall City. Kate and Spenser ran on foot to where the Fountain was. Nothing exciting going around. So it appeared. No one else was there.

"Where's Cam?" Spenser asked.

"He should be here." Kate frowned, scoping the area. "Dunno why he isn't…wait I see him! Cam!"

"I don't see him." Spenser squinted in the direction Kate looked.

"I'll go run after him." Kate said. "CAM!"

Before Spenser protested, Kate was already off. She ducked around the street corner, out of Spenser's view and into a hidden alleyway. Cameron was there, chuckling.

"Great acting." He whispered.

"Thanks." Kate responded. "And our plan is almost complete…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Where the hell is that girl? And where's Cam for that matter? Spenser sat on the fountains edge, impatient. This was too weird. An emergency shot up out of the blue, Kate insisting to come with and then disappearing. Not to mention Cameron wasn't here as Kate said he'd be. What kind of mission was this? Gah…gave him a headache.

"Spenser?"

Spenser turned and froze. Not Cam or Kate. It was Elita. Her hair was worn down, looking soft and silky with a shine that glowed under the lamppost lights. She was wearing a lavender dress with spaghetti straps. There were silver sparkles in both her hair and on the dress. Almost the same dress that was worn during the ranger school dance. It looked so…so…

"W-what's with the suit?" Elita asked.

"This?" Spenser looked down, suddenly realizing he was in one. "Er, long story involving Joel and competition. What about you?"

"Louise and Random were dress shopping and wanted my opinion. They made me try on this but there was a ranger emergency. Random paid for the dress so I raced here without thinking." Elita explained. "Where's Cam? I saw him a minute ago. He raced off to find you."

"What? Kate saw him and went to go get him." Spenser said. "We were supposed to meet him here."

"That's what Cam said about you."

….this was weird. Really weird.

"I think we were tricked…" Elita sighed.

"Damn it. Can't believe those idiots…" Spenser shoved his hands into his pockets. "Hey what the…?"

Something was already in there. Spenser pulled it out to take a look. A rose. A red rose to be exact. So perfect and pretty. Just like…

Spenser glanced up. Elita looked at the rose and, in turn, looked up at him. She was like this flower. Such elegance and wonder. Elita was known for being the ice queen but Spenser knew that wasn't true. Deep down, she was just a flower who wanted sunshine and care. Elita had a nice personality. Kind of why he crushed on her back in school. And maybe why right now he was tempted to…to…

"Um…" Spenser sheepishly held the rose out to here. "Would you like a rose?"

"Really?" Elita's face lit up pink. "M-me?"

"Why not? Suits you better than me." Spenser, embarrassed, muttered.

Elita accepted the rose with a smile. After gazing at the flower's beauty, she tucked it in her hair. Spenser found the ranger leader irresistible now. She was just so amazing.

"Listen…" Spenser cleared his throat. "If you're not doing anything, maybe we could hang out in Fall City for a bit?"

"I'd like that." Elita pulled something from her purse. "Cam gave me this pass for a restaurant downtown. Said I'd probably enjoy it more."

"Well then that's where we'll go. I'll escort you there, partner." Spenser grinned.

Elita wrapped her arm around the green haired rangers as they started walking through Fall City together. Spenser couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity. Arm in arm, walking together, something in the air…just like back at the dance. Things were different than that. The two leaders were older and had more experience now. And it was just a restaurant. No dancing or such.

Yet…just like that night fifteen years ago, Spenser hoped that he may have the courage to take things farther. To say the three words he never could say.

'_I like you' _

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Mystery and excitement with a little bit more on ranger leader shipping! Hope you enjoyed that! The Break Arc is going to end next chapter, when Keith and Kate are sent back to Almia!**

**Chia: About time! Geez the story will get long!**

**Oh no kidding! **

**Chia: This the last time we see these rangers?**

**And miss out on comedy? Certainly not. We'll meet them again sometime. Till then, wait for that next chapter update!**


	20. Send Off

**Chia: ….tsk tsk tsk.**

**Don't you dare start with me.**

**Chia: Short chapter.**

**I SAID DON'T START!**

**Chia: Totally lazy.**

**Hey this is a wrap-up chapter! Not much I could do with this! And it took me three rough drafts before I got this one working! Next chapter, Kate and Keith are back in ranger school and things return to normal. Including the length of the chapters.**

**Chia: Whatevers. Read, review and enjoy everyone!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Afternoon at Fall City Harbor. Wingull flew gracefully over the ocean waves, into the big blue skies. Sun shined down with warmth. People and pokemon were busy, having fun. It was a peaceful scene…

"HOLD STILL SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU!"

"HELP! SPENSER'S BEING MEAN TO ME!"

…well…as peaceful as it could get. At the docks, a ranger crew gathered. Spenser was putting Kate in a headlock while giving her an old fashioned noogie. Keith sweatdropped while the rest of the ranger crew chuckled. Solana, Lunick and Ruby came with Red filming the entire event (the other rangers stayed to cover for the base). Joel and Elita were busy but Cameron managed to come. Professor Hastings had gone back to Almia sometime the night before (Kate noticed Keith had been very relaxed since then).

"I can't believe my rotten little sister had the nerve to set me up a date!" Spenser fumed.

"Waaah! Hey come on!" Kate whined. "You had fun didn't you?"

"Yeah! You two seemed to really hit off. I think Elita likes ya." Cameron said.

"She laughed at all your jokes. Even the really bad puns." Solana chimed in.

"The service is _absol_-lutely _onix_-acceptable." Lunick quoted. "Hope I'm not ruining your _eevee_-ning with these poorly _eggexcute_-d jokes."

Spenser stopped rubbing Kate's head, staring at the others with a surprise look.

"Hold on." He blinked. "How did you even know about those jokes?"

"I implanted a secret camera in your tux." Red replied. "It was Kate's idea."

"WHY YOU LITTLE….!"

"Ack! Choking! Not breathing!"

A whistle managed to break up the two. Coming into view was the boat; the one that would go to ranger school. Some of the other Fiore kids were saying goodbye to their families. Seeing that boat made the ranger crew sober up. Kate coughed for a bit before swinging her backpack over the shoulder. Keith got his duffle bag as well. It was silent for a few minutes as the boat slowly docked in the harbor.

"This is it, I guess." Spenser sheepishly said.

"Yep." Kate sighed.

….

Kate jumped forward and into Spenser's arms, giving him a hug.

"Gonna miss you, big brother." She said.

Spenser grinned. "Same to you, sis. It won't be nearly as exciting with you gone."

"Not unless we keep setting you up with Elita!" Cam piped up, only to have Solana smack him.

"You're going to ruin their moment!" Ruby shushed.

"See?" Kate laughed nervously. "They'll help me keep the crazy running through Almia. No worries there!"

"When you say 'no worries'…" Spenser sweatdropped.

A whistle blew. Many kids were already onboard. Kate found it was getting increasingly hard to let go. Spenser ended up doing that as he ruffled her hair, messing it up.

"You go back to ranger school and you be the best damn ranger student you can be. Don't let ol' spiky over there try and beat you." Spenser coached.

"HEY!" Keith exclaimed, picking up his bag.

"I won't." Kate smiled, determined.

"When I see you again, I want to see a proud ranger school graduate ready to take on the world and assume her position in my base." Spenser went on.

"Wait a sec, Spense!" Cameron stopped him. "How do you know she won't be in my base?"

"Cause Kate's awesome. And Ringtown's where the awesome people are." Lunick boasted (earning an epic knuckle punch).

"Isn't the whole 'base assignment' choice out of our hands?" Red asked.

The second whistle. Kate got hair-pats & high fives from the guys while the girls (particularly Ruby) gave her hugs. She joined Keith on the boast as the third and final whistle blew. The boat started to take off into the waters. People on the docks waved goodbye to their kids, with the kids waving back. Kate smiled as she saw her own family send her off. Spenser gave a salute to which the pigtailed girl returned with pride.

"Just you wait." Kate thought. "I'll be the best ranger ever. I'm going to make you guys proud."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: *digs through fanfic mail* Oh? What's this?**

**ACK! Don't read that!**

**Chia: *reads it anyways* …well lookie here! I didn't think you'd actually go and do it.**

**GIVE ME THAT! *swipes mail* **

**Chia: So you wanna tell them or should I? The readers, I mean.**

**Sigh. It's not official but I ****may**** be co-authoring with someone. Not for sure yet and there's lots of details not in place right now. Though it is possible that I, along with a very talented & well known pokemon author here on site, ****may**** team up to write an Almia story.**

**Chia: YOU? With a famous person? Ok one of you two is delusional and should dunk their head in a bucket of cold water. No, of dry ice.**

**ACK *arrow stab to heart* …gee thanks. You've got quite the attitude today.**

**Chia: *shrugs* Being cute isn't always easy. Hey readers! The next Metallic update should be coming soon! SO KEEP YOUR EYES OUT! **


	21. Behind the Scenes 1

**Chia: WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

***silence***

**Chia: …I was expecting applause, geniuses.**

***more silence***

**Chia: ….very well then. I'll go on without it. So Sky and I were reading another Almia fanfic that we're fans of. And they did this huge blooper reel. I thought, "How awesome would it be to do something like that?"**

**Random reader: COPY CAT!**

**Chia: SOMEONE GET HIM/HER OUT OF HERE! *snaps fingers, signaling machoke guards* You guys go get 'em. Anyone else care to object?**

**Readers: ….**

**Chia: Good! Anyways, I thought we should try something like that. No bloopers but some looks at behind the scene. I'll be in Sky's place posting these every now and again. Hopefully, with good feedback from you lovable readers, there will be more of my segment! Now let's get going!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Chia: Alrighty then! Here we are behind the sets! So far we've dug out the whole school set and we've created Fiore spots!...well…mostly cause we lost the rest of the Almia sets. Still need to find two or three of the others. Thank arceus Sky's decided to do the Fiore Arc _now_ rather than later. Gives us more time.

?: You mean, everyone besides you.

Chia: Oh hey Keith! *paw/high-five*

Keith: So what's going on? We've got a tour or something?

Chia: Behind the scenes.

Keith: Is Sky braindead on chapters again?

Chia: *shrugs* She grabbed the fruit punch, ordered pizza and locked herself in the writing studio. We won't be seeing her for a few hours.

Keith: *sweatdrop*

Chia: Hey how about we interview you? Talk about what goes on?

Keith: Why not?

Chia: Alrighty then! So what's it like working here? You know, in Sky's stories?

Keith: Pretty cool. The people here are always a blast working with, the stories are so fun to be in and I love how insane it can get. It's hard not to laugh at times. This place as a weird sense of humor.

Chia: That it does. What about Sky? Getting along with her?

Keith: The girl's like an insane fangirl sometimes… *sweatdrop* But otherwise, I like her for the creative ideas and how unpredictable the story can be.

Chia: Favorite story?

Keith: Eh…hard to say. 'Unlocking the Heart' was great since I didn't require much extra effects or costume changes. I'd say same with 'Breaking the Spell' minus all the times I had a Pikachu stunt double and me having to do voice overs.

Chia: Least favorite?

Keith: This one. I mean, my personality's changed completely. And while it's intelligent of Sky to write that, it's hard for me to adjust. Plus attaching metal to my face and burying it in make-up and fake blood? Tricky stuff, dude.

Chia: Your relationship with Kate outside the stories?

Keith: *turns red* NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS! I'm out of here! *storms off in a huff*

Chia: *smirks* Isn't he lovely? Onto the tour again. Over here is the door to Sky's writing studio. But it's locked and I doubt Sky is going to open it. At least not for a few hours. Sooo let's try this way. *walks while guiding readers* Now over here is the review station. You guys send in your reviews and we read through them all. Then pretty much organize everything, find who's following or favoriting, private messages that are about the story, etc.

?: Hi!

Chia: And this is the main girl behind it all! You guys recognize our Vientown operator?

Operator: Yep! Nice to see you all again!

Chia: Her part-time job is here at the review station since her role isn't too large. But Sky likes giving her a spot so we change the name, looks and personality even.

Operator: It's so fun to see what Sky expects me to be like! And my names are always based after online friends she's really gotten attached to. Becca and Annie are here on fanfic while Mattie was somewhere else. Soso is a nickname for someone from deviantart.

Chia: So what's your next name? Or will that be too much a spoiler?

Operator: Sky's cool with me saying it. I think she's leaning towards Court, a new friend and popular writer on fanfic. But as for personality? No clue.

Chia: Can't wait to see you again!

Operator: You know it!

Chia: *walks away* And we have enough time for one more place. How about…ooh! HEY FIORE RANGERS! OVER HERE! *runs to them*

Spenser: Oh hey!

Solana: CUTE PACHIRISU! *grabs and hugs Chia* Soooo sweet!

Lunick: Solana? Buddy? Ya might want to let go…

Chia: YOU'RE CRUSHING ME! *squirms out* Ack!

Solana: But she's so precious! Almost as cute as my plusle!

Chia: *arrow stab* What do you mean ALMOST?

Spenser: You needed something?

Chia: Gah! Well there's no time now! I've got to get back to do the ending credits!

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: Review! Tell me and our operator friend know what you thought of the new segment! If it's a success, I'll pop in more often! And don't worry! The next update for Metallic should be soon! Sky's working hard (or hardly working…). Thank you all!**


	22. A Friend's Opinion

**Chia: WOO! EASTER PARTY!**

**Lotsa chocolate and candy-coated fun! YUM YUM YUM!**

**Chia: In between celebrating and work, you really haven't gotten much time for breaks do ya?**

***sweatdrop* Nope! But somehow I managed a crossover chapter and then you handled 'behind the scenes'. Thanks by the way.**

**Chia: No prob. I heard you might introduce an extra feature as well.**

**Yep! I may or may not post 'flashback' chapters. It's where we look into Kate's little misadventures with the rangers from her childhood. Random stuff, really. But set that thought aside and read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Soon enough, Kate and Keith reached Almia once more. Their boat was actually the first to arrive while others had been delayed by ocean current shifts. Issac greeted them at the pier and the three talked about their breaks as they waited for Rhythmi. Rhythmi seemed a lot more tired than when she first left (she did have a lot of relatives…) but overall, happy to see the crew. The four awesome friends were reunited once more.

Students returned, refreshed and ready to learn. All the teachers and staff came back. Life returned to normal at ranger school.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

Flash forward about a week, maybe a week and a half. It was raining so students remained indoors. The group got the library all to themselves so they could do what they wanted and speak their minds. Not that it was any different for Kate, anyways.

"Nothing much. Ms. April has that cold so we have free study today." Rhythmi said. "Ooh! But we do have that movie tonight!"

"Tonight? When?" Issac asked.

"I think it's supposed to be in the commons at 8:30." Rhythmi answered.

"Sorry but I can't." Issac sighed. "Mr. Kincaid asked me to assist him with a project after dinner."

"But Issac! Please!" Rhythmi shot him the 'anime' eyes. "Pretty please?"

Issac sweatdropped. "W-well I can't really promise I'll come. But…but if I'll ask to finish early so I can join you part way through the movie. Maybe he'll allow it for tonight."

"Really? Thank you!" Rhythmi smiled cheerfully, causing the genius to turn pink.

"You really shouldn't bother with Kincaid." Kate said. "That guy's a jerk. Loves ruining everyone's lives, chokes us to death with hairspray, uses a freaking radar gun to track our walking speed and gives detentions to anyone who wants. Kincaid's a complete dictator."

"I thought you promised Principal Lamont you'd be nicer to Mr. Kincaid. You know, after that 'bleach dye' prank you pulled yesterday." Keith pointed out.

"I _am_ being nice." Kate muttered. "I added the word –tator to the end of that phrase, didn't I?"

The three sweatdropped at the remark.

"Er…yes." Issac cleared his throat. "What's the movie?"

"I think it's called Mewtwo Strikes Back." Rhythmi replied.

"A sci-fi movie? Cool." Kate commented.

"I've never heard of it." Keith spoke up.

"Same here." Issac said.

"I've only seen the beginning. As a little kid, it freaked me out!" Rhythmi told them. "See, it starts with info about how these scientists were searching a tropical forest for a DNA sample of Mew. They find it's eyelash and from it, they clone an artificial version of it!"

Keith froze.

"The new pokemon's called Mewtwo and it's meant to be an experiment for this organization. But Mewtwo wants to find out what life is all about or something. He's super mad that he's being controlled. Mewtwo destroys the island and kills all the scientists."

The redhead's hands shook as a lump formed in his throat.

"Isn't the movie based after a real life event?"

"Sort of. The beginning of the movie's supposed to be true. But in the movie, Mewtwo wants to clone pokemon the way he was cloned and then use that army to destroy the world. Kind of like cleaning the slate. The real life Mewtwo is a myth though some say he's hidden himself somewhere secret."

The air was almost suffocating. Keith broke out into a cold sweat, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. This conversation just…it just hurt. Keith didn't like it but why did it make him feel so pained?

"You sound like you don't like the idea of cloning." Issac said.

"Not just cloning. Genetic engineering, DNA manipulation, creating life from test tubes…" Rhythmi shuddered. "That creeps me out!"

"I suppose the idea is a little unusual…." Issac started to say.

"I'm all for scientific curiosity and all. But there's limits! You can't play Arceus! No one should play with life like that!" Rhythmi objected. "Life is a natural wonder that shouldn't be messed with. Things that are created by science like that shouldn't exist."

"Hmmm." Issac pondered this. "I'm interested in the idea but Rhythmi does have a point. Besides, life that was reproduced in a laboratory might not be up to standards. Their health and well-being could be at risk. And if the community found out about them, those beings would never be accepted into society. They'd lead very lonely lives."

Keith's face darkened as he turned away from the group. This was just too much for him. He wanted to run. Something inside compelled him to bolt from his chair, burst out the door and run away from it all. All because of what his own friends were saying. Because of the questions his own mind was suddenly thinking.

"I don't think that."

The group looked over at Kate.

"A life born in a lab is still a life, isn't it? Doesn't it deserve a chance to live?" She questioned. "That being would probably have thoughts and feelings like us."

Keith stared at Kate; eyes wide and breathless. He was stunned by what she said.

"What if you met someone or something that was created artificially?" Issac asked.

Kate leaned back in her chair. "I'd give it a fair shot, at least. Find out who they are and be kind to them. Just like I would with anyone else."

A smile on his face, Keith listened intently with what Kate has to say. Those words echoed inside his head.

"To each their own, I guess." Rhythmi shrugged. "So are you two going to the movie with me?"

"I, er, don't like sci-fi movies." Keith stammered. "I'll pass this time."

"I'm with red. I've seen the movie before and it's not my favorite. Besides…" Kate smirked. "I think you and Issac deserve a little 'alone' time."

"YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO LIVE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS TO THE MOON!"

"Keith! RUN!"

"Wha…! K-kate!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: Short chappie.**

**Busy Sky….soooo tired…. *passes out***

**Chia: *sweatdrop* Better drag her to bed. Hey readers! Keep an eye out for the next update! Coming to a theater near you soon!**


	23. Flashback 1

**HTF: GOOD MORNING TO YOU ALL!**

**Chia: Wtf? Who are you?**

**HTF: I am Hitachiitwinsfan and I happen to be Sky's future co-author. **

**Chia: ….she was serious? That idiot's going to coauthor with **_**you**_**?**

**HTF: She is. **

**Chia: If you say so. *chuckles, amused* Well you're clearly new here so I have to tell you this. I'm the one who introduces and ends the stories. Not you. So you go bye-bye.**

**HTF: Not so fast, buddy. *holds out contract* According to this, I've got full permission to intro/end the new segment of this story that Sky's come up with. The 'flashback segment', is it not?**

**Chia: Yeah well I've been here since forever. And you're not my creator so I don't listen to YOU.**

**HTF: Yeah fuzzball? *holds up ray gun* Try and stop me. *turns to readers* Hey guys! Read, review and…**

**Chia: STEALING MY LINE?! OH THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN! **

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_The following scene is a flashback of Kate's life while she's with the Ringtown rangers. Sky hopes that you enjoy this new segment. Our regularly scheduled story will be back next chapter. Thank you and enjoy._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Kate (age 9)_

(scene: Summerland Ranger Base)

Cameron leaned on the operator counter. "What a great day!"

"Yeah!" Ranger Leilani agreed. "It's beautiful outside! You planning on taking lil Kate to the beach?"

"Kate's here?" Percy, another ranger, blinked.

"Yep. Joel hasn't been trusted to watch after her since the whole 'car crash' thing. And since Elita's busy, I was left in charge of watching Kate today." Cam replied.

"It's so nice of you to do that." The operator, Mizuki, commented.

"Why not?" Cam shrugged. "Spenser and the others have been busy with quests lately while Summerland's been quiet."

"So where is Kate?" Percy asked.

…..

"You don't know where she is, do you?" Percy face-palmed.

"Heh…" Cameron sweatdropped.

"Fifteen minutes and you lost her. Has to be a new record." Leilani chuckled.

"Well I'm sure she's somewhere around here. She's only nine! No way she could've gotten far!" Cameron said.

(Ranger split up to look for her. Seeing she's not at base, they go around Summerland to look for her)

"Hi rangers!"

Cameron and the others stopped. They ran to the edge of a pier to see Kate out on the ocean, waving to them.

"What's she sitting on?" Percy asked, squinting.

"A pokemon I think." Leilana replied as she tried to see what it is.

"I made friends!" Kate cheerily said.

From the water popped up several pokemon; magikarp, goldeen, horsea and sharpedo. Though the pokemon Kate rode on was hidden still.

"This is Scale! And this one's Goldy! Right there's Seasea and then that one's Jaws!" Kate introduced, petting all the pokemon.

All the pokemon were happy to be with Kate. Even the sharpedo was in a good mood. The rangers were a bit surprised.

"I have to say. She's good with pokemon." Leilani said. "No wonder Spenser has so much faith in her."

Kate said something to the pokemon she sat on. The pokemon stirred. And then it rose from the water to reveal itself. The other rangers cringed upon seeing what it was.

"G-g-g-g-g…" Percy stammered.

"Gyarados!" Leilana exclaimed.

"Kate!" Cam called out. "Gyarados are dangerous! Come back to shore!"

Kate blinked once. Twice. She tipped her head in a curious fashion.

"Blue isn't dangerous. He's super nice." Kate said, petting the gyarados. "I get to ride his back and we play with our other friends."

The other rangers stared in shock as the gyarados patiently swam with the other pokemon, who were having fun with Kate.

"I. Can't. Believe this." Percy was pale. "A little girl is able to tame a gyarados. Last week, it took the entire base to stop one from rampaging."

"And I think that's the same one from last week! See the scar on it's right side?" Leilana pointed out.

Cameron smiled. "Let them be. I think if gyarados was going to attack her, it would've done so already."

The other two rangers were quiet, looking at Cam with confusion.

"Kate doesn't seem to be in any real danger. She's having fun with the pokemon and they seem to enjoy her company." Cam went on. "I'll stay here to keep an eye out, just in case."

Percy and Leilana smiled. They turned back to Kate to see her riding on top of the sharpedo now.

"She's going to be one hell of a ranger, isn't she?"

"Yep. If she can befriend a gyarados and sharpedo without a styler, she'll do alright."

"You do realize that Spenser might freak if he finds out about this."

….

"We agree to keep this a secret?"

"Hell yeah."

"I'll get some chocolate to bribe Kate into silence."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: HOLD STILL SO I CAN BLAST YOU!**

***Sky enters* Hey guys I….oh. Um…this a bad time?**

**HTF: TAKE THAT, ELECTRIC RAT!**

**Chia: YOU MISSED, LAME-O!**

**Sky: *sweatdrop* I see you're getting along splendidly. **

**HTF: Hey Sky! Tell your pokemon that once the sequel's up, she's being replaced!**

**Chia: WHAT!? **

**Sky: Heh…um…next update will be soon, guys! *runs off***


	24. Stop Him!

**YAY! MY BOOK CAME IN THE MAIL!**

**Chia: *steals* Yoink!**

**HEY! That's mine! *pouts***

**Chia: Hey you've got writing to do, missy! No reading!**

**BUT ITS MY AWESOME BOOK! *cries***

**Chia: Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Ms. April!"

Keith noticed that as class started, Kate was missing. Her seat was empty. Actually, Keith hadn't seen her all morning. Where on earth was she?

"Do you remember outdoor class with Ranger Crawford?" Ms. April asked. "Well, he managed to save all the lapras from a hunting group and now the lapras swim free. They're migrating towards Sinnoh."

The class cheered. Keith was glad to hear the rangers were successful. But his mind still wondered where Kate had gone. Rhythmi looked over at Keith, wondering the same thing. They both knew Kate never missed class; she was right on time (minus the one 'hall running' thing). And if she slept late, Rhythmi would know. So what's going on?

"MS. APRIL! RED ALERT!"

The doors burst wide open, revealing Mr. Kincaid who rushed inside. He seemed to be in a weird mood; a cross between panic and rage. Though the hairspray was piled on as heavy as usual. Several students were choking on the intense fumes.

"Mr. Kincaid…could you please keep it down?" Ms. April asked, irritated by the other teacher's volume.

"I CAN'T!" Kincaid huffed. "We've been robbed!"

The class gasped. Robbed? Really? A thief broke into the school? How'd they even get past the gate? Keith was surprised someone could actually pull off a robbery here.

"All our school stylers are gone! And if that wasn't enough, our funds from the vault have been emptied as well! The door to the teachers office had been yanked right off!" Kincaid explained in a hurry.

"Oh my goodness!" Ms. April exclaimed. "Is anyone hurt?"

"No but I have an idea who did this." Kincaid replied.

"Who?" Ms. April questioned.

Kincaid glanced to Kate's empty desk. "AHA! And the suspect is absent from class. How fitting. Kate has a wild streak and she's known to prank me at every turn! I bet that she's our thief! I WANT THAT LITTLE BRAT EXPELLED!"

Kate couldn't be! She's a good student! Heck, she and Keith were best friends! And if Kate's dream was to be a ranger, why steal? Kincaid had a lot of practical jokes played on him because of how he punished everyone for the slightest thing. Naturally he'd be mad at her. Kate stood up for Keith when he needed it. Now it was his turn to do the same. A ranger fights for justice. And arceus be damned if Keith didn't right this wrong.

"Kate couldn't have done this!" Keith spoke up, determined. "She's loyal to this school and helps others out the first chance she gets! Kate's not a theif!"

"Yeah! What redhead said!" Rhythmi agreed. "That hairspray's poisoning your brain."

"Then tell me." Kincaid sneered. "Where is the maniac? Have you seen Kate at all?"

"No but I know Kate's innocent. And didn't you once say it's wrong to cast judgment on others without evidence?" Keith responded.

"Rules don't apply to a monster like her." Kincaid grumbled.

"Leave my students alone, Mr. Kincaid!" Ms. April barked. "I'll help you search for Kate. In fact, we all will. Students! Go look for Kate!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The class, eager to help, started to search. Keith teamed up with Rhythmi. Issac met with them, offering to search the library. Both teachers went into the basement for their search. The upstairs, hallway, and other hiding spots were being taken by the students. Keith and Rhythmi went for the staff room. There was a wall-vault in the back where the money for school funds was stored. But the door was yanked right off and the vault itself was empty. Across the room, papers were scattered and supplies were tossed around.

"Whoever came here left one hell of a mess." Rhythmi muttered.

"You find any clues?" Keith asked as he looked about.

"Nothing yet." Rhythmi answered.

Keith brushed aside some of the piles to see if he could find any sort of hint to Kate's whereabouts. It was a few minutes later when he found something on the floor. He reached down to pick up a styler.

"This is Kate's…" Keith realized.

"How do you know?" Rhythmi asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Look." Keith pointed to the bottom where a blue paint smudge was. "That art project some time back. Kate spilled paint and a little bit splashed on the styler. She got all but that spot off."

"Kate would never abandon her styler." Rhythmi frowned.

No, she wouldn't. Kate took special care as if it were a real styler. Keith's eyes found the place where the styler was. Something else was next to it. The boy kneeled down to find tiny little red dots. There were more over by the entrance as well. A dark crimson liquid that looked like…

"Blood." Keith whispered.

Something happened to Kate. Something bad. Knowing Kate, she probably tried to confront the thief when she saw what happened. But a fight ensued in this office. Now the crook ran off. But where did Kate go? Fearing the worst, Keith bolted up and started to run out the doors. Keith found another red dot in the middle of the hall, another at the front doors. He went outside and charged through the courtyard. Down the stairs, Keith found the gate was wide open. Whoever came in had gotten out. Keith left the school grounds and over to the bridge, where he found someone halfway to the other side.

A tall man wearing dark clothes was fast-walking. One hand held a big bang assumed to be full of money and stylers. The other supported the load on his shoulders. Head was down, blood dripped from it, body was all tied up with the mouth gagged. But Keith knew instantly.

"KATE!"

The man swung around. Appeared to be in the late thirties. He wore a black eye mask and his chin held a five o clock shadow. And he wasn't pleased to see Keith.

"Damn! Not another kid!" The man muttered.

"Let her go!" Keith ordered, stepping onto the bridge.

"Not so fast!" The man whipped out a knife, poking Kate's skin with it. "Don't move or the girl gets it."

Keith froze. He wanted to save his friend…but he couldn't risk her getting any more hurt. What to do?

"Don't do this." Keith said, glaring at the crook. "Just put Kate down and you can go. I won't turn you in as long as you leave my friend alone."

"You kidding? I kidnapped a cute school girl and you think I'll just give her up?" The man snickered. "Besides, I bet she'll fetch a pretty price on the market. You know, after I'm done with her."

Keith growled. Hatred…it was boiling within his systems. He felt nothing but hatred for the man who threatened Kate's well-being. Keith felt the desire to choke the damn jerk and whisk Kate away to safety. Sure Kate was his best friend but….how odd that Keith felt such animosity towards this stranger. No matter. Right now, Keith wanted to save Kate from this danger.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

On the other side of the bridge….aha! Rangers! There was Crawford from outdoor class! And he had two more rangers with him! From the gate came Ms. April, Rhythmi and Issac.

"You're surrounded! Drop the girl and give in!" The strong ranger commanded.

The man was on edge. He pointed the knife into Kate's shoulder, drawing a little more blood. The rangers took a few steps onto the bridge; Keith did the same.

"You think you've won…" The man hissed.

Suddenly, the thief plunged the knife straight into Kate's shoulders and threw her into the water. He took the bag and jumped onto the other side, swimming through the water. Everyone was in action. Rangers raced onto the bridge; Crawford swam after the thief while Keith dove in after Kate.

Thank goodness he had swimming knowledge pre-programmed in him. He somehow liked the water. Keith was able to swim down under and grab Kate. With resolute speed, the redhead carried Kate back up to the surface. As he gulped air, Keith and Kate were helped out by Issac and Rhythmi. The thief was caught and tied up by the strong ranger. A girl ranger was attending to the bag and making sure the exhausted Crawford was alright.

Wow, swimming took a lot out of Keith. He had been so insistent that he didn't realize he was tired or breathless until that moment. As he panted, Keith watched as Kate was freed from the ropes. She had been knocked unconscious (though before or after the kidnapping was unknown). The blood in the office had been from her broken nose. More blood seeped through the shoulder. But Keith's basic first aid knowledge knew that it wasn't a serious injury. Kate would alright. Thank goodness.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I see. And all of this took place during my absence?"

Principal Lamont returned from his errand to host a meeting with Ms. April, Mr. Kincaid, Rhythmi and Keith. Kate was still knocked out, sleeping away in the nurse's office. The whole thing was explained thoroughly.

"Hmmm…" Lamont pondered the info. "Well I'm glad that the thief is apprehended and will be serving jail time for putting a students life in danger. Ms. April, thank you for calling the rangers."

"Actually, Rhythmi was the one who suggested it." Ms. April corrected.

True. Rhythmi had peeked around the corner to see Keith confronting the bad guy. Not wasting a moment, she reported it to Ms. April and requested backup.

"Good idea, Rhythmi. You've shown skills suitable for an operator such as yourself." Lamont complimented.

Rhythmi smiled.

"Also you and Keith did well to work together. You took the time to find clues, pieced together what happened and teamed up to take down a criminal." Lamont turned to Keith. "Keith, I must say you've really surprised me. Confronting a dangerous person such as that man? Dedication to your colleagues? You handled the situation brilliantly. I think you have the makings of a good ranger."

Keith grinned, a little proud of his accomplishment. But he was just happy he got Kate back.

"As for Kate, I'll have a word with her later." Lamont sighed. "Though her heart's in the right place and she was brave, that girl should learn to rely on others more. She should have at least told someone what happened rather than take on the challenge alone. Her life was put on the line. Had it not been for those Vientown rangers, Kate might've…well…ahem. Anyways, good work to you all."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith waited in the nurses office for awhile. Janice had to go get some supplies so the redhead offered to watch over Kate. For the longest of times, Kate was asleep. Soft breathing with snoring that sounded like a sigh. Her face was calm and peaceful. Keith untied her pigtails to make her a little more comfortable.

"Huh." Keith blinked. "She looks sort of…nice."

Kate looked prettier with her hair down. Really pretty.

"Nnnnggg…"

A moan came from the girl's voice. Her fingers twitched. The eyes slowly opened, revealing a light blue shade that glistened in the light. Keith wondered why he liked those eyes so much.

"Keith…?" Kate groaned. "That you?"

"Yeah. How are you feeling?" Keith asked.

"Dizzy…tired…" Kate responded, a little weak still. "My arm and head feel sore. What's with all the bandages?"

"You were almost kidnapped by a thief. He broke your nose and stabbed your shoulder. The, uh, non-metallic one." Keith explained.

Kate was silent for a moment. "….yeah….I think I remember. I was running late so I ran through the halls. But a guy was in the staff office and I heard him break the vault. I tried stopping him. After he got my nose, everything went black. Did he really try to kidnap me?"

Keith nodded and went on to explain everything. Kate listened to the details in her weary state.

"Keith?"

"Yes?"

A smile. "Thanks."

"Sure thing." Keith smiled back. "You can always count on me, Kate. You're there when I need you. And I'll be there for you too."

"Next time there's a crook…" Kate yawned, falling asleep. "We can take him down….together…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

***still pouting***

**Chia: …here *gives book back***

**YAY! *runs off to go read it***

**Chia: Manga geeks *rolls eyes* Oh well. She's a speed reader anyways. Once she puts down the book, she'll update again! See you guys super soon!**


	25. Flashback 2

**HTF: It's….FLASHBACK TIME!**

**Chia: Hey hey hey! What the hell? We just had a flashback scene not that long ago! Sky was going to postpone the next one till the Vientown Arc!**

**HTF: Yes but Sky decided to post it now for some odd reason. Thus, I arrive to host.**

**Chia: NO WAY! *holds up red lightsaber* I still haven't kicked your sorry butt the last time we crossed paths!**

**HTF: Very well then. *brings out purple lightsaber* You wanna fight? BRING IT.**

**Sky: *walks in, sees fighting* *sweatdrop* *writes 'read, review, enjoy' on wall* *walks away without a word***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Kate (age 8)_

(scene: deep in Lyra Forest)

"Yay! All the flowers are blooming!"

Kate skipped in the sunshine meadows of the forest, enjoying the sight of the beautiful flowers before her. She hoped that the pokemon were back from migration but, as Spenser warned earlier, they hadn't. Must be early. Oh well. Kate could still pick some flowers for her ranger friends. Big brother Spenser always liked it. And Ruby, who was usually super nice, seemed tired lately. She needed to be cheered up.

The little girl proceeded to look for bright colored flowers. She stuck a daisy in her hair; her favorite. Kate explored more of Lyra Forest, going into Labyrinth Grove. Normal people got lost but Kate knew her way around the forest perfectly. Never got lost. It was a perfect place to play hide and seek with the pokemon.

Kate sighed. "I wish more of them came to play…"

The forest was quieter without them. Sort of lonely. Kate continued hopping along, picking up flowers into a nice little bouquet. What would be really cool is if she found a shaymin.

"_I come from Floaroma Town, all the way in Sinnoh. A place filled with flowers and honey." Ruby told her._

"_Wow!" Kate gasped, starry eyed._

"_There's an old story that said it used to be a wasteland, where nothing grew. But when someone offered thanks, a shaymin appeared. The shaymin made the whole hill burst into bloom! Even today, people from Floaroma celebrate the event whenever the shaymin migrate. We always make sure to give thanks so they continue to shower our town in beautiful flowers."_

Kate hoped maybe she could meet a shaymin someday. That she'd make the entire Lyra Forest be filled with flowers! Maybe Kate could even find some of those gracidea flowers to give to Spenser.

There was a Cliffside not too far off. It was forbidden to play there since the ground was unstable. Kate was about to avoid it when something caught her eye.

"Ooooh! Those are pretty!"

There were some gardenias growing there. Spenser said not to play on the cliff. But Kate didn't intend to. She'd just go get the flowers and run right back. No problem. The little girl set her flower bouquet down and walked over to the edge. Kate slowly wobbled, trying not to lose her balance as she looked down. Eeep! Long way down! Kate gulped before bending over to pick the flowers.

"Come on!" Kate groaned. "Come out!"

The flowers were hard to pull out. Stubborn things. Kate tried to yank on them harder.

Crumble, crumble….

What was that?

CRACK!

Before Kate could react to the noises, the cliff broke! The ground under her feet was gone! All the rocks were sliding down the cliff. And now Kate was too! She screamed as gravity dragged her down. Her wide eyes squeezed shut as the top of the cliff grew farther and farther away each moment that passed. Kate kept falling at an increasing speed. Could this be it? Would Kate hit her head and go to 'a better place' like her family did before? Spenser…would she never see him or the rangers again?

BOING!

….huh?

Kate stopped falling. She landed on a soft material of sorts. Her eyes snapped back open to see that while she fell, a rainbow bubble was carrying her down safely. Kate watched as she gently floated down to the grass below. The bubble popped upon immediate contact. Alive….Kate was alive! She was saved! But who did it?

"_Hi! Are you ok?"_

A pokemon flew up to Kate. This one was unfamiliar to her. It was sort of like a cat but all pink. Plus the tail was a lot longer than a cat pokemon's. And normal cat pokemon don't talk with their minds. The strange pokemon looked over Kate with much curiosity.

"Uh huh." Kate nodded. "Thanks for saving me."

"_No prob! Happy to help!"_ The pokemon cheerfully replied.

"You're so cute!" Kate hugged the pokemon. "I've never seen a pokemon like you before!"

"Awww! Thanks! You're cute too!" The pokemon said. _"What were you doing on a dangerous spot like dat?"_

"Picking flowers." Kate replied.

"_Really? I wanna play too! Can I? Please?"_ The pokemon requested.

"Sure!" Kate answered.

"_YAY!"_ The pokemon danced in the air._ "Ooh! I know how I can help!"_

The pokemon closed its eyes, glowing a light blue color. A light surrounded it (or her, since it sounded like a girl). Within a minute, the light changed the pokemon's body into something different. Small white underbelly with a green back; complete with a pink flower to top it.

"Shaymin!" Kate clapped, excited.

"_Yep!"_ The pokemon responded. _"I can turn into other pokemon and get their powers! Watch this!"_

Scurrying onto the wide tall grass before the two, the pokemon's back glowed bright white. Pollen erupted from the flower and into the air. Kate watched as flowers started popping up all over the place! Flowers of every kind! Lillies, carnations, daisies…lots of them! Kate giggled as she went into the patch of flowers. There was a glow near the center of the flower patch; the pokemon popped out, in her original body.

"_So whatcha think?"_ She asked.

"It's awesome!" Kate told it. "So beautiful! Like I imagined!"

"_We can make this our secret base!" _

"Our base? You wanna be friends?" Kate blinked.

"_Sure! I only like the nice humans, like you."_ The pokemon said as-a-matter-of-factly. _"When I'm not traveling around, I want a nice place to rest and a friend to play with. Like you and this meadow."_

"Ok!" Kate accepted, happy.

"_Friendship is magic!"_ The pokemon cheered.

(Hours pass by as the two play) (Sunset: Spenser comes into Lyra Forest, searching for Kate)

"Kate? Kate where are you?" Spenser called out. "Time to come home!"

"I'm here!"

Spenser heard the familiar voice. It came from somewhere below the cliff. Kate was smart. She wouldn't be playing on the edge like that. Must've found that pathway down. Spenser took that route and scanned the area.

"Kate?" Spenser called again.

"Over here!" Kate responded.

The ranger hustled in the direction and….whoa. Lotta flowers. Kate was resting in the flower patch. A crown of daisies adorned her head. So darn cute.

"Hey kiddo. You been here all day?" Spenser asked.

"Yeah!" Kate replied. "I met a pokemon friend! We played all day and made this garden!"

"Did you now?" Spenser grinned.

"Yep! The pokemon's cute and pink and fluffy and can do anything! She's really fun to play with!" Kate told him.

"Now where is this pokemon friend of yours?" Spenser asked.

"She turned invisible and left." Kate answered.

Spenser chuckled. Either it was an imaginary friend or something like a jigglypuff. Kate always did have a vivid imagination. The girl got out of the flowers, carrying a bouquet with her. Right away she gave Spenser a purple flower.

"I picked flowers for you and everyone."

"Thanks, sis." Spenser took it, putting the stem on the ranger jacket pocket. "Why don't we go back and give the rest to the rangers?"

"Ok!" Kate said smiling.

Spenser led the way through the woods. Though he wasn't aware of a pokemon watching them from the treetops. A pink pokemon wearing a flower crown around its head and a smile on its face.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**HTF: *points lightsaber at Chia* AHA! I got you now!**

**Chia: NOT SO FAST! *slices HTF's hand off* *hand falls below a magically appearing chasm with sharpedos at the bottom***

**HTF: I NEED THAT HAND TO WRITE YA KNOW! *leans against a wall* Damn. You're a tough little rat.**

**Chia: Heh. And that's not all. I know something you don't.**

**HTF: Yeah? That would be….?**

**Chia: HTF…I AM YOUR COUSIN'S FRIEND'S HALF-BROTHER'S GREAT AUNT'S STEP-SISTER.**

**HTF: NOOOOOOOOO!...wait….what the hell….?**

**Chia: While I stunned her with confusion, hey readers! Next chapter is coming soon! May the force be with you! And also copyrights. Because Sky doesn't own Star Wars or its references that are used.**


	26. Meeting an Old Friend

**HEY READERS! You remember that I said I was coauthoring? Well it's happening! Hitachiintwinsfan989 finished her main ranger story and now we're working on the sequel! And wow are we proud! The title will be called 'Distorted Mayhem' and will be posted on her account. **

**Chia: Can you honestly coauthor? You? Ms. Solo Writer?**

**No way would I miss writing with a famous ranger author like her. Plus our fans have been looking forward to it?**

**Chia: HMPTH. Little miss hussy working with my idiot writer? This'll be a stupid turn of events…**

**You're just mad cause she sliced your tail off last chapter. Be thankful she gave it back and we stitched you up.**

**Chia: *mutters* A perfectly nice tail…grumble…**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

In a couple of days, Kate recovered well enough to get out of bed. Stitches for shoulder were healed but the broken nose was still an issue. Had to wear a white bandage over her nose. Something Kate grew to detest. It got a few weird stares from the other students. But if Kate took it off, her nose would bleed uncontrollably. So the bandage stayed on.

"Kate? You're not eating?"

Dinner time. Everyone sat down at a table in the commons area, eating what Janice prepared. Except for Kate.

"I can't smell or taste anything!" Kate moaned. "Everything tastes either bland or irony."

"Your sense of smell is blocked off by the brain in order for the body to help recover your nose. As a result, your taste receptors can't absorb as many flavors unless they're extreme. And I assume the iron taste is blood. You must be choking down some mucus during that recovery process." Issac explained.

"Never heard of something so gross yet interesting." Rhythmi commented.

"Despite your unpleasantness to eating, you still should." Issac continued. "Food will help the body recover faster."

Kate choked down the rest of her milk as she listened to Issac talk. Keith tried to sneak her a cookie but she refused. No point in eating it since she'd never be able to enjoy it. And the appetite was lost. Keith looked at her, concerned.

"Awwww…is Keith worried about his best friend?" Rhythmi said.

ACK!

"You two seem pretty close." Rhythmi smirked. "Has Keith been your little nurse, Kate?"

Keith was lost on this but not Kate. She glared at Rhythmi with fierce eyes.

"Yeah? What about you? You've been getting extra homework help from Issac lately? Are you teacher's pet?" Kate fired back.

Issac was the one lost now. And Rhythmi knew what Kate implied. They grit their teeth as sparks flew between them in a glare-war.

"Am I missing something here?" Keith asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Issac shrugged.

Kate sighed. "I'm going for a walk."

She got up, put her lunch tray away and walked downstairs. Stupid broken nose. Almost as bad as having a broken arm or leg. Was there any part of the body that could break and maybe not be as bad? The left arm? Yeah…Kate was pretty terrible with it. She could still manage somewhat.

Kate left the school building, greeted by a rush of cool ocean air. The sky had grown orange as the sun was starting to set. Pokemon were relaxing in the bushes and trees, ready for bed or ready for nightlife. Kate said hello to a passing bidoof before heading down the stairs to the Ascension Square. Peaceful as usual. Ocean waves quietly brushed up against the shore. Breezes blew in the warm air. A great place to be alone and relax. Kate sat down by the statue, staring out at the scenery.

"_Hey!"_

Huh? What was that? Kate looked around? Nothing was there. But it was then something covered Kate's eyes.

"_Guess who?"_ A familiar voice asked.

"Mew!" Kate gasped.

"_That's right!"_

Kate's eyes were uncovered as the pokemon flew in front of Kate. The two friends hugged each other happily.

"It's been too long!" Kate said.

"_Way too long!"_ Mew giggled.

They let go. Mew danced around for a bit before hovering before Kate.

"I thought you were meeting with some legends over in Unova."

"_I did. They're so boring."_ Mew sighed. _"Well…Victini's super duper fun but the others are always serious and lame."_

Kate smiled. She always did like hearing Mew's stories on other regions and legendary pokemon. Interesting insight from this playful pokemon.

"_Enough about me. How's school?"_ Mew asked. _"You've got to tell me everything! And…hey what's that on your nose?"_

Kate went on to explain everything. Her arrival to school plus meeting all of her friends. What ranger school was like and the lessons learned. Maybe a bit boastful about the accomplishments and improved skills. Then there was the whole 'kidnapped' thing as well. Kate didn't spare any details.

Mew listened very intently. _"Wow! I missed so much! Hey you want me to heal your nose? It must hurt…"_

"As sweet as the offer is, I can't let you do that." Kate declined. "If it heals up too fast, people will get suspicious."

"_Got it."_ Mew nodded. _"But hey, are you graduating yet?"_

"Not quite yet." Kate replied.

"_Really? I'm early? I was hoping to share my super fun idea with you…"_

"Come on. Tell me." Kate smiled, scratching Mew's ears.

"_Well…you know how rangers have partner pokemon?"_ Mew questioned.

"Yeah." Kate nodded.

"_What if I was your partner?"_ Mew suggested.

"_Really? I'd love that! What a cool idea!"_ Kate gasped, excited. _"…but won't it be dangerous to reveal yourself? Especially since you're a legendary pokemon?"_

"_Ah but you forget! I can transform into any pokemon I want! You name it, I can be it_!" Mew said. _"No one will ever find out our secret! Secrets are soooo fun!"_

Kate laughed. "Totally! And if you're really willing to do this, then sure. We can be partners."

"_YAY! I'm a partner pokemon to my best friend!"_ Mew cheered happily.

"But graduation isn't for a bit yet so I can't have you as my partner pokemon till my job starts." Kate reminded.

"_Okey dokey! I can wait!"_ Mew spun around giddily. _"Ooh! I can go see Celebi and tell her the good news! Maybe she'll have ideas what I can disguise myself as!"_

Oh yeah. Celebi! It's been awhile since Kate saw her. Had to talk to her sometime as well.

"Hey Kate? You down there?"

Oh no! Keith!

"Er…yeah!" Kate called before whispering to Mew. "Quick! Hide!"

Mew turned invisible. Just in time. Keith was starting to climb down the steps and make his way over to the Pledge Stone, where Kate sat.

"Are you alright? Feeling sick?" Keith asked.

Kate nodded quickly. "Yep! I'm doing great!"

"Are you sure?" Keith blinked, looking very concerned. "You've barely ate and seem a bit distracted. Plus you're out here by yourself. Aren't you lonely?"

"Not really." Kate shrugged.

Lonely? Heck no. The redhead had no idea that a legendary pokemon was hovering over his head, inspecting him with curiosity.

"Kate, I'm sorry to bug you but I just want to make sure you're ok. I mean, it must seriously hurt to have your nose in that condition. And I want you to get better." Keith told her. "You're my best friend and I want to be there for you. Just like when you're there for me."

From his pocket, the redhead dug out a pudding cup and plastic spoon. It was placed in Kate's hands.

"It's not that hard to swallow and it won't be so hard on your tongue. Please. Please eat something."

Kate wanted to refuse. The blood & snot in her stomach made her want to barf and food made it worse. The girl was going to give the pudding back to Keith and decline his request. Kate made eye contact, ready to tell him….

…those eyes. The orange sun hit them so perfectly in this light. A nice orange shade that bounced around in the green hue that were Keith's eyes. Kate found herself entranced by the colors. And her memory kicked in. She could vaguely recall sinking into cold, murky waters before being pulled into strong, comforting arms. Keith's arms. Whatever. Kate couldn't bring herself to say no to those pleading eyes.

A sigh. "Alright."

Kate tore off the lid and took a spoonful of the pudding. She shuddered. Still couldn't taste anything. But the soft texture was nice. And it slid down her throat easily. Keith smiled as he watched Kate slowly eat most of the pudding cup. She set it aside, out of the redhead's sight. The rest was shared with mew, who eagerly ate it without notice.

"Thanks Kate." Keith said.

Kate smiled. The redhead got up from his spot, starting to walk back to the stairs.

"Hey, are you going to come back inside?" Keith asked.

"In a little bit. You go on ahead." Kate replied.

"Sure." Keith said.

He walked up the stairs and out of sight once more. Wait five seconds.

"You can come out now." Kate said to mew.

"_Whew!"_ Mew appeared again. _"And yummy pudding!"_

"I heard its homemade from Vientown." Kate said.

"_Homemade's sooo good!"_ Mew licked its lips. _"So that was your friend Keith?"_

Kate nodded.

"_Something's different about him. I can just sense it."_ Mew noted. _"Anyways, he's a really nice guy! What a great friend!"_

"He is. Besides you, of course, he's my best friend." Kate told her.

"_Hmmmm. Keith seems to really care about you, doesn't he_?" A mischievous smirk.

"….er…yeah?" Kate gulped, knowing that smirk too well.

"_And do you care about him?"_ Mew questioned.

"…yes? As a friend?" Kate answered.

"_More than a friend?"_ Mew pressed.

"You better not be implying that…".

"_KATE'S IN LOVE WITH KEITH! KATE'S IN LOVE WITH KEITH! L-O-V-E! LOVE!"_ Mew sang.

"Shut up!" Kate grabbed mew, covering her mouth. "I don't love him! He's my best friend! It'd be way too weird!"

Mew squirmed free. _"You __so__ love him! Your face is all red!"_

Kate was, in fact, burning up. Embarrassing.

"Don't worry! I'll make him fall in love with you! I SHALL BE CUPID!" Mew decided.

"No you will not!" Kate refused. "Keith and I are just friends. And I've already got Rhythmi's heckling to worry about."

Mew kept teasing with Kate still snapping she wasn't in love with Keith. No way. Impossible. Not a chance. That darn pink pokemon was persistent. But when mew left, Kate was a little sad. You know, best friend leaving and all. Part of Kate hoped graduation was soon; to see Mew again. Until then, Kate would enjoy ranger school to the fullest. With her new best friends as well.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: WTF ARE YOU REPLACING ME!**

**No. I actually have a plan for you, Chia. Don't worry too much about it right now. It'll be clear in due time.**

**Chia: *rolls eyes* Fine. When's the next chapter?**

**Should be up and running very soon! **


	27. Concern for the Interns

***buried under work***

**Chia: Reading, writing, ideas….yikes. I better go get her a floatie or something to stay afloat. Readers, you got any on you? No? Oh well. Read, review and enjoy. **

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A little bit more time passed. The nose healed up soon enough. Kate was more than happy to get the bandage off her nose. The friends celebrated with a cookie picnic out on the Ascension Square. Kate and Keith had plenty more competitions now that the injury was gone. Rhythmi seemed to be teasing more but Kate always managed to fire something back about Issac (which shut the operator-to-be very easily). Rhythmi and Issac had been hanging out in the library together a lot more since Rhythmi needed extra tutoring. Which was especially nice since Issac was busy. Kincaid made him stay late for projects (thankfully, Kate discovered, it wasn't anything 'weird') so it left Issac with less time for himself and feeling tired.

Then one bright & sunny day came an event every student looked forward to. Internship day. Where students got the opportunity to see what real rangers, operators and mechanics get to do. Rhythmi and Issac had both been assigned to the Ranger Union. They left a little earlier since the trek was longer. As for Kate and Keith? It was off to Vientown for the day.

"WOO!" Kate cheered, fist pumping the air. "THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!"

Keith chuckled a little at her enthusiasm. He had to admit he was just as excited as well. Another chance to see more of the world. Plus Keith would rangers again. True, Hastings and Erma introduced him to a few ranger during those early days in his existence. But it wasn't really a tour or anything. Just a brief interaction to test Keith's social skills. This was the real deal.

"So Vientown's where ranger Crawford is, right? He's so cool! I wonder what the other rangers are like!" Kate said.

"I saw them briefly during that whole 'break in' thing." Keith responded. "There was a really strong guy and then a dark haired girl."

"What do you think they'll have us do?" Kate asked.

"Something awesome I hope." Keith smiled.

Kate kept going on and on about what sort of adventures they'd have for the day; a preparation of what real ranger'ing is all about. Keith listened, glad to see his best friend in such a good mood. Better than a few days ago when her nose was still busted. Odd how Kate would only listen to Keith's requests to eat something. Not even Rhythmi or Issac could get her to do that. Either Keith did a good job or Kate really trusted him. Hopefully, it was the second one.

"We're here!"

So this is Vientown. Kind of like Ringtown in Fiore but there were some differences. Vientown was lessy hilly plus the grass was a darker green. Style of houses were different too; more ranch style here. The air was cooler. And a certain vibe struck the air; peaceful yet home-like. Very nice. And just a little ways ahead was the familiar building known as the ranger base.

"Come on!" Kate grabbed Keith's hand. "Let's go meet the crew!"

Without warning, Kate started running and dragging Keith along with her. The two ran all the way over to the base. At that point they burst through the doors and shouted…

"WE'RE HERE!"

….

Nothing. No one was there. While the inside of the base's main room was nice, there wasn't anyone there.

"Are we in the right base?" Kate blinked.

"How can we be in the wrong base if there's only _one_ base in Vientown?" Keith sweatdropped.

"HEY!" Kate called out. "ANYONE HERE? HELLO!"

No response. This was strange. Directions were to come to the ranger base in Vientown, where Keith and Kate would be greeted by rangers. But there wasn't anyone inside the base. How could there be an internship if there were no rangers to intern for?

A paper fluttered from the operator counter to the floor. Keith walked over to put it back up. Right thing to do and all. But he noticed a message on said-paper.

"Hey Kate! Come read this!" Keith said.

_Whassup rookies? Good to see you've made it to base alright! Think you can handle a special quest? Figure out these three hints and you'll find where we are! Signed, the Vientown Base crew._

"Fun!" Kate giggled. "What are the hints?"

_Life can be such a (blank)._

_What did the goldeen say to the greedy krabby? Don't be (blank)!_

_Sorry if your tide of these jokes!_

Both students sweatdropped. Er…interesting choices for clues.

"Ok let's figure this out." Keith said. "The first two have something in the blanks while the third is just misspelled."

"No I think that's intentional." Kate shook her head. "Tide…tide…what has a tide?"

Tide is a flow of water? Good question.

"Let's skip that one and see if we know the other ones." Keith suggested.

"Sure." Kate said.

A minute or two passed in thought.

"…I got it!" Kate snapped her fingers. "The second one! What did goldeen say to a greedy krabby? Don't be _shell-fish_!"

Keith grinned. Not bad. Sounded odd (was the word corny or amateur?) but it was not bad for a joke.

"So this place has tides and shells." Kate noted.

"Or shell-fish." Keith added.

"Right." Kate nodded. "…and hey! I remember the answer to the first joke! Ruby had it on her coffee mug once! Life can be such a _beach_!"

"Beach! Shells, tides, they're at a beach!" Keith realized.

"Alright!" Kate cheered. "The rangers are at the beach! There has to be one nearby!"

Keith shoved the paper in his pocket and rushed outside with Kate. Didn't take much to find the way. It was west of town where a sign lead into the forest. After ducking through some trees and a quick jog down the stairs, the duo reached Nabiki Beach. Nice place. Light gold sand, sparkling ocean waves, warm air…Keith instantly relaxed.

"You see the rangers?" Kate asked.

The redhead looked around. "Nope."

No other way to solve the jokes. It had to be the beach. But where are the rangers?

"Buneary! Bun Bun!"

On another pair of stairs, across the beach, there was a pokemon! A buneary, to be exact. It jumped up and down, motioning to follow it. Kate and Keith looked at each other. Then chased off towards the buneary. Keith thought for a minute it was like that 'Alice in Wonderland' book he once read long ago. But instead of a hole, the buneary led the students up a massive hill. Wow what a stretch! Still, Keith found the energy in him to keep climbing up. He and Kate glanced at each other, immediately sparking a challenge; race up the hill!

"There they are!"

"Welcome to Breeze Hill, rookies!"

First thought, the race was a tie (no way Kate won). But second thought, rangers! There they are! Crawford, the two from the bridge, a goggles girl and then a green uniformed girl all sat around a red/white checkered blanket. On the blanket was a picnic basket.

"Hey I know you two!" Crawford recognized. "I saw you both at Outdoor Class! And then again during that whole 'break in' thing at school!"

"Yep! That was us!" Kate sheepishly said.

"You look so much better than when you were being kidnapped!" The ranger girl commented.

"Uh…thanks?" Kate sweatdropped.

"Kate and Keith, right?" The strong ranger leader asked. "Sit down and help yourself to lunch. We're the Vientown Ranger Crew. I'm the leader; Barlow. Punch, my makuhita partner, playing with the other pokemon over there."

"You remember me, doncha?" Crawford questioned, tossing a soda to Keith.

"Ranger Crawford and your budew, Buddy? Yep." Keith caught the soda, opened it up and took a sip.

"See?" Crawford smirked to the ranger girl. "Told you I have fans."

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. I'm Luana. Actually, I graduated a year before you two did! My partner is Fluff, the buneary that guided you up here!"

"Did you have Vientown as your internship?" Kate asked.

"I did and these guys pranked me back then too." Luana sweatdropped. "Though Crawford did it with silly string."

Crawford snickered. Luana punched his shoulder.

"Are you two rangers?" Kate asked the other girls in different uniforms.

"Nope! Mechanic Elaine at your service!" The goggles girl replied. "I'll build, fix or destroy anything you want! That and make sure the base doesn't fall apart from these jokers."

A blonde girl in an operators uniformed turned to the students. "Call me Court. I'm the bases operator.

"She happens to be my older sister as well." Crawford munched a sandwich.

"Yep." Court sighed. "Unfortunately."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Crawford pouted.

"It ain't far from the truth." Elaine muttered.

Siblings? Really? Keith tried to look for resemblances. The afro didn't make comparing easy. Blonde hair on one, brown on the other. Eyes were different; shape and color. Though the face shape seemed to be a little alike. Crawford was also pretty tall so it did come as a surprise to have Court be the older sister.

The lunch was great. Good food and sharing lots of laughs. Stories of ranger'ing were told with smiles. This was really fun. Keith found himself losing track of time as he made friends with the others.

"Ack! The napkins blew off!" Luana exclaimed.

"I can go get them." Kate offered.

"Nah. I'll go." Keith volunteered. "You were talking to Court, right? I'll go so you wouldn't have to pause the conversation."

"Oh ok. Thanks." Kate grinned.

Keith went off down the hill. The napkins had blown all the way back down the beach. Tricky little things. They scattered all over the sand. With a sigh, the redhead started to pick them up. As he did, he looked out at the ocean. Waves quietly touched upon the sandy shores of the beach. In the distance, a large cargo ship was sailing by. Huh. Wonder who was on there. A company? Passengers travelling someplace? Oh well. Nothing too important.

"_C-cough…"_

What was that? Keith looked around. Did he hear something? Almost sounded like a pokemon.

"_Wheeze….cough…"_

There it was again. Weak but it was there. Keith was almost sure it was a pokemon. And it came from the water. Curious, he hopped onto some of the rocks. He jumped from rock to rock like skipping stones, getting closer to the source. The water changed as Keith got closer. It was a murky black; like an oil spill. Battered machine parts floated in a gigantic mess. There was even garbage in the mix.

"_Cough….cough…wheeze…"_

Something was leaning against the farthest rock out. It weakly tried to climb up onto the rock but slipped back in. Keith stepped over. Hard to see what it was. Big black oily mess drenched the pokemon completely. Keith reached his hands in the oil to pull out the pokemon glob. Felt so cold and grimy in his arms. Gross. The redhead dashed back to the shoreline, away from the muddle.

"Keith? Buddy?" Crawford came down the stairs. "What's taking ya so long?"

"I found something." Keith answered, showing him oiled up mess that was a pokemon.

Crawford frowned. "Is that a pokemon?"

"I think so." Keith pointed where he found it. "It was right over there, in that pollution."

Crawford inspected the pokemon. Took about two minutes.

"Barely breathing and the pulse isn't strong. That pokemon needs medical attention right now." Crawford looked towards Breeze Hill. "COURTNEY! COURT, GET DOWN HERE! WE NEED YA!"

Court didn't waste a second. She came jogging down the stairs, soon pale at the sight of the pokemon in Keith's arms. The pokemon which was now struggling to breath, coughing viciously.

"Go back to base with Keith and help him clean that pokemon up. Give it first aid. I'll alert the others so we can clean up the oil spill before any more pokemon get hurt." Crawford instructed.

Court nodded. "Keith, let's go."

As Crawford went back towards the hill, Court and Keith ran off to Vientown. Heck, they went so fast as to be back at base almost instantly! Court quickly guided Keith through the back door of the base, through the halls & rooms, to the first aid center.

"Start washing the pokemon in the sink. Use warm water and gently scrub the oil off with soap." Court told him. "I'll gather up the towels and first aid supplies."

Keith did as asked. He went to a large silver sink and started the water. Making sure it was luke-warm, the pokemon was placed under the water. Oil started to wash off, turning the water dark black. Keith squeezed some soap into his hands and started to scrub down the pokemon's body. He could feel gunk sticking to fur but also unusual items that seemed un-natural. Stuff that shouldn't be on a pokemon in the first place.

It took a long time before most of the oil had been removed. Keith discovered a small body in that mass with dual-tails, a flotation ring around the neck and four paws. But those unusual items were trash. Keith picked off glass shards, pieces of metal, even the plastic rings to soda cans was choking the poor thing. Once Keith freed the plastic ring from the pokemons throat, it proceeded to puke oil onto the sink and onto Keith. The student ignored his, continuing to wash off the pokemon with fierce determination.

Eventually, Keith could see the pokemon was a buizel. The buizel's fur was still stained with black spots but its fur was cleared up for the most part. His (yes, buizel was a boy) eyes were closed; completely worn out. There was a plastic metal bracelet that clung to buizel's front left paw. A purple and black bracelet with a logo. Keith tried to pry it off but that thing was stuck on. He'd have to get the mechanic to use a tool to break it off. The buizel was breathing a little better but still was very weak. Keith hated to see him in so much pain. No pokemon should have to suffer like this. What kind of cruel person would dump their garbage where pokemon could get hurt? Well…no more. Keith was going to make sure this buizel wouldn't die. And when he became a ranger, Keith would save the lives of other pokemon.

"_Cough…cough…"_ The buizel faintly opened its eyes. _"Y-you…you saved me…"_

"What happened to you?" Keith whispered, clearing away the gunk more.

"_I…I don't know…"_ Buizel coughed. _"I can't….I c-can't remember…"_

Beneath the oil and fur, Keith saw a dark purple bruise swell on buizel's head. The pokemon must've suffered a blow to the head, gaining it one fierce concussion and amnesia. He could've been the garbage or the rough surf. But in the skin, Keith found deep gashes, cuts and injuries. This buizel went through a lot; as though it was attacked. Something didn't seem right.

"It's ok. You're going to be just fine." Keith coaxed. "I'll make sure you're taken care of. Just hang on a little longer."

"_Th-…thank…you…"_

Buizel shut its eyes and went limp. He must've passed out. Keith scrubbed away the last traces of oil and gunk, removing any piece of garbage still stuck in the fur. Court set everything up on the table but took a second to toss a towel to Keith. Keith made sure to get buizel dry and wrapped him up inside the fluffy, warm towel. Then buizel was brought to the medical table where Court waited.

"So it's a buizel." She said.

"Yeah. And he's not in good condition." Keith sighed.

Court started to inspect the buizel. "Well he took some very hard hits, from what I see. And I heard him cough up a few times. Probably puked. What did he…?"

"Oil." Keith quickly answered. "Threw up nothing but black sludge and oil."

"Hmmm…" Court frowned. "Not good sign. Buizel's probably gotten very sick from ingesting all those chemicals and oil. Seems to suffer from a concussion as well. And I think the paw with this, er, thing on it might be broken. I'll get in an x-ray and do some tests."

"You think he can be saved?" Keith gulped.

"Don't underestimate me or the power of pokemon." Court grinned. "If it had enough willpower to survive all that, then this buizel's got the strength to heal. And we're the Vientown Ranger crew. We can do anything if we set our minds to it."

Keith relaxed. He handed Court the doctor supplies she needed when asked.

"You heard at ranger school about those lapras' right? Actually, one did get hurt. Poor thing was speared through the chest." Court told him.

"Really?" Keith blinked.

"Yeah. To think those damn poachers would harm a baby lapras like that….tch." Court shook her head. "Thank arceus it missed the heart and major organs by two inches. Otherwise, it would've been done for. They had to bring it to the shores of Nabiki Beach so I could stitch up the wound and feed it medicine. The mom hung around the beach, looking so nervous. But after a few days, we managed to heal the baby completely and the two left for the ocean again. Crawford says they're back with their herd and they're migrating over to the east part of Sinnoh."

Keith felt more as ease listening to the story. Rangers truly did miraculous work. To think that was Keith's purpose; saving lives and protecting the environment. One of his reasons for being brought into the world was so that he could be the perfect ranger. At first, Keith had been neutral about the choice he was created for. But Kate inspired him to hone those talents and Crawford had sparked the idea in his brain. Now? After hanging out with rangers and saving this buizel, Keith knew he wanted to be a ranger. Even if it wasn't his given purpose, he'd still want to be one. The feeling of saving a pokemon was….it was….wow…what an incredible feeling! Keith liked helping others. Being a ranger was a great dream to have. One that Keith knew he'd excel in. Both he and Kate would become the best rangers ever.

Buizel opened its eyes again slightly. Keith smiled and softly stroked its head. The buizel watched him for a moment. Then he slowly closed his eyes, resting his head on Keith's hand. Buizel was definitely more relaxed than before. Breathing was getting easier too. Pulse was normal. What a relief!

"We're back!"

There was a shout from the main room. Kate and the rangers must be back. Keith listened to conversations going about. In about two minutes, Kate and Crawford came bursting through the doors. Yikes! Oil stains all over them! Kate's hands were nothing but black! And there were spots on everywhere but the face. Janice wouldn't be happy trying to wash those clothes…

"Hey, is everything ok?" Kate asked, deeply concerned. "I heard everything from Crawford. Is the pokemon still alive? Are you alright, Keith?"

Keith sweatdropped. Nice to have his friend care about him as well as the pokemon.

"I'm good." Keith replied.

"The buizel, here, has suffered some heavy injuries." Court explained. "Concussion on its head came from a huge blow of sorts. Not too much brain damage but whatever's there will heal. He choked for a little bit but the blockage is cleared up. Swallowed too much oil which, mostly, came back up. Whatever's left will be washed out and I'll give him heavy doses of medicine. Dozens of cuts, scrapes, bangs, gashes and such. A few required stitches but they'll heal easily. Finally there is a twisted paw in the back though more concern is for the front left. That'll need a cast since it's broken. Heck, the bones nearly shattered. Only problem is that the bracelet around its paw refuses to budge."

Crawford took a look at the paw. He tried to pull it off but had no luck. The thing was practically cemented on.

"Odd logo. Oh well." Crawford shrugged. "Elaine has some power tools we can use to cut through it."

"WHO SAID POWER TOOLS!"

BAM!

Almost instantaneously, Elaine came into the room wielding a blowtorch in one hand and a power drill in the other. Keith and Kate stared in shock while Crawford and Court face-palmed. Somehow, the redhead suspected this was a normal occurrence.

"Uh yeah…" Crawford sweatdropped. "This buizel has a metal brace on its paw and we can't get it off."

"Oh." Elaine blinked. "Why didn't you say so? I'll get the steel cutters. Oh and Barlow wants to see the rookies."

Keith gave one last head pat to buizel before walking with Kate to the main room. Barlow and Luana were soaked in oil as well. Must've been a rough oil spill to clean up.

"Glad to see you two are doing alright. Excellent work on taking care of that pokemon, Keith. And Kate? Great job helping clean up the oil spill!" Barlow said.

"Thanks!" Kate and Keith responded.

"It's getting late so you two ought to go back to school." Barlow told them.

"I hope you two get assigned to our base!" Luana squealed.

"Same here! This place is so cool!" Kate gave her a high-five.

"We're not going to forget what happened today. Thanks so much for letting us help out with the oil spill." Keith said.

After a round of goodbyes, the two students left the base and started their journey home again. Keith talked to Kate a little about the buizel while Kate explained her side of the story. She helped pick up garbage, get rid of the oil and even made friends with the others.

"So you think Vientown's where you want to be assigned?" Keith asked.

"Yeah. Nice place with friendly people." Kate stretched her arms, relaxed.

"I thought you wanted a base in Fiore." Keith said.

"Oh I do. It'd be awesome to be with one of the base leaders and the crew there. Lots of fun times." Kate responded. "But I like Vientown too. It's like Ringtown in some ways and again, the people here are pretty great. If I had to be assigned somewhere not in Fiore, then here's where I'd choose."

Good enough reasoning.

"So what about you? You like it here in Vientown?" Kate asked.

"Yeah! It's a really nice place and I hope to be assigned here! The people, the land...it's great!" Keith answered.

Where would Keith be assigned? Well…nowhere too far off. Keith knew in the back of his mind that Professor Hastings would want to keep an eye on him. So no big regions like Sinnoh or Johto. Oblivia was a sliver of a chance but it might be too much a trek to make at times. Odds are Keith would be in Fiore or Almia. Either was good with him. Though Keith hoped he'd be near Kate so they could still see each other. True they could keep touch but it wasn't the same.

Who did the assigning anyways? Wasn't it Lamont? Oh yeah, Keith remembered now. Heard it from somewhere. The Union sent reports out to Principal Lamont before graduation. There it had bases that were short staffed or those willing to accept more into their crew (most were, anyways). Lamont would pick some students to fill up the staff requirements at bases but he also chose bases on the student's personality. Nice way of doing things. Keith didn't mind the base he got. Again, he expected Almia or Fiore. As for Kate? Who knows? Could be very random. Although with her background living among rangers, the odds of getting Fiore were significantly greater.

"Yoohoo! Ranger wanna-bes!"

At the halfway point on the bridge, the two students turned. Rhythmi and Issac were catching up with them.

"Oh my gosh, you guys!" Rhythmi gasped. "What happened to your clothes? They're all black and oily!"

"Heh…long story…" Kate sweatdropped.

"So how'd your internships go?" Keith asked.

"Amazing! A Union operator gave me the grand tour and showed me how to be an operator! But there was this professor guy who kept calling me Misery…" Rhythmi replied.

"Pfft." Kate suppressed a laugh.

"Don't you dare start with me, sludgey." Rhythmi glared.

"I got a tour as well and talked to expert mechanics and researchers. The sciences over there are incredible! It was great getting to work with these intelligent people! I hope I get assigned to the Union!" Issac said.

"Sounds like we had a great day." Keith grinned.

"Yep!" Kate agreed. "Isn't that right, Misery?"

"OH THAT'S IT!"

Rhythmi, fuming, started to chase the laughing Kate down the bridge. The boys ran after them but they were clearly no match for those two.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Nya! Gotta catch me!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: …. *notices readers* You done? Well Sky's still trapped under all that work. BUT I'M HERE SO YAY!**

***crickets chirp***

**Chia: *sweatdrop* Sheesh! *writes 'next update coming soon' on the wall***


	28. Rainy Day Fun

**Chia: You've been writing more and more as of late. More than usual. And that's usually A LOT.**

**Yeah? *busily writes***

**Chia: You didn't pay attention to any of your classes. Not math, psychology, economics or even Japanese!**

**I DID SO! We sang a Japanese childrens song and I remembered the first AND last lines! **_**Ame ame fure fure something something something! Something something something else as well! Pitchi pitchi choppu choppu ran ran ran!**_

**Chia: Right. *face palm* I think we should go study.**

**Oh really? You really think that'll save my grades?**

**Chia: ….good point.**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST ANNUAL RANGER SCHOOL OLYMPICS!"

Another rainy day came; huge thunderstorm this time. Principal Lamont was at a meeting (Keith knew he was visiting Professor Hastings and Chairperson Erma). Ms. April and Mr. Kaplan both had bad colds while Ms. Claire went to visit her sister and newborn nephew. Janice was busy taking care of the sick. Kincaid was supposed to supervise the students but decided to use this time to work on some project of sorts. Taking Issac away for scientific tutoring in the basement, the hairspray obsessed teacher instructed the students to do some studying.

Leave it to Kate to create chaos.

At the top of the hallway, by the stairs, there were four wheelie chairs set up with two people; Kate and Keith versus two students from Kincaid's class. Other kids were lined up along the hallway, excited for what was about to happen.

"I can't believe you organized this entire thing…" Rhythmi sweatdropped.

"And in twenty minutes no less." Kate smiled sweetly.

"You really think you'll be able to get away with this?" Rhythmi sighed.

"Why not?" Kate shrugged.

Keith chuckled. As crazy as the idea was, he was getting bored lately. Nothing was exciting as internship day. And though Keith was supposed to be a good student and study, Kate was starting to be an influence on him. The two just couldn't take the laidback atmosphere anymore. As for the rain? Seemed to drive Kate straight off the edge. Hence the 'olympics'.

"You guys are insane!" Rhythmi moaned.

"That's what I was going for!" Kate laughed.

"And we have the first event, the wheelie chair race!" A student, Ponte, announced. "Racers! Your goal is to scoot your wheeled chair from here to the end of the hallway, where our referee is!"

Another student, wearing a black & white ref shirt, waved.

"On your marks…"

The four competitors turned their backs to the finish line.

"Get set…"

Feet were pressed, ready to go.

"GO!"

With a burst of speed, all of the racers took off. One kid from Kincaid's fell behind easily. Keith tried his best to compete but found himself not getting the hang of things. But halfway down the track…

WHACK! CRASH!

"Ooooh!" Ponte cringed. "Crash and burn for Keith!"

The chair lost its wheel, causing Keith to fall off. Darn. Out of the race. At least Kate was still going strong! She and that other kid were neck in neck for this. They sped down the hallway at blinding speed until…

"FINISH!" Ponte called. "REF! What's the call!"

"Tie!" Ref called back.

Lots of laughs and claps. Despite the loss, Keith had fun. Kate and Kincaid's student shook hands, being good sports. Onto the other sports. Students took turns participating, representing their classes in teams. Events ranged from putting books in the right spot, trivia, capture contests and all sorts. Everyone had a great time! Kate was a good leader and knew what to do easily. She was fun to play Olympics with. Even Rhythmi started coming around. Hours passed by. Everyone met in the commons areas.

"Ok everyone!" Ponte, the announcer, shouted. "One final event to determine the champion winners! The scavenger hunt! We have two very different lists with impossible-to-find items! Well…almost impossible. Rhythmi and the ref worked hard on this!"

Rhythmi winked to Kate and Keith. She made this a challenge, no doubt.

"Kate and Keith are the April team while (student name) and (student name) are Kincaid team! You have half an hour to gather everything on the list then meet us in the dorm commons area! Whoever completes the list first or has more items win!" Ponte explained. "Everyone good to go?"

Nods from the four contestants.

"Timer starts now! Go!"

Two teams ran off down the stairs, to the main hallway again. Keith and Kate looked over their list.

_Fairy tale book, a heart, Kincaid's hairspray, a pichu, a wrench, a paper map of Almia, a chocolate chip cookie and an item confiscated by Mr. Kincaid._

"Alright. Not bad." Kate commented on the list.

"Can we find it all in time?" Keith asked.

"Heck yeah! The hairspray and the confiscated item are in Kincaid's room, obviously. I'll go there to get them. You can go find one of the other items." Kate responded.

The pigtailed girl went for Kincaid's classroom. Keith got to keep the list and scrolled through it. Janice had cookies for a snack. Which meant the cookie was in the kitchen! The redhead zoomed to the room and, two minutes later, retrieved it. Man…the scent of those freshly baked cookies were so good! While waiting for his teammate, Keith managed to find a small leaf on one of the hallway plants; it was shaped almost exactly like a heart. Kate easily swiped the hairspray can and a hacky sack, something that Kincaid confiscated from Kate several weeks ago. The fairy tale book was in the library though it took a bit to find it. Ms. April had a paper map of Almia hanging on the wall so the kids borrowed that. Pichu? One loved to hang around the teachers office. Keith captured it no problem.

"That leaves us with the wrench." Keith said.

"But we searched throughout the school." Kate noted. "Where do we find a wrench?"

Seven minutes left before time was out. And the other team still had two items to go. Wherever the wrench was, better find it soon. Otherwise victory would be lost for Ms. April's class.

Kate snapped her fingers. "I got it! I bet there's one in the basement!"

Keith looked towards the steps that led to the basement. Dark and ominous. Those were two minds that instantly came to mind. The redhead blinked once. Twice.

"You can't be serious." Keith said hesitantly.

"Oh but I am." Kate responded. "With all the junk and spare tech stuff, I'm sure a wrench has got to be lying around somewhere."

"But Kincaid's down there. And he might catch us." Keith warned.

Kate smirked. "Are you too scared to go down there?"

"No." Keith frowned, suddenly determined. "No I'm not."

"Then let's go." Kate said.

Peer pressure. Chairperson Erma once said something about it a long time ago. Kate pressured him to go down in that basement. Was this peer pressure? Then again…

"This isn't so bad." Keith thought. "I'm not drinking, smoking or doing anything life endangering. It's exploring a basement. I'll stay smart and be careful. If I'm that conscious, I could make up for it later by doing good deeds or something."

The redhead and Kate went down the stairs together. It got darker as they went down, with the bottom nearly pitch black. How Kincaid navigated down here was a mystery. Even more so as Keith found clutter all over the place. Boxes, chain fence parts, papers, strange gadets…the most random things were there. Keith could've sworn he saw a lamp in the mix. Oh well. Not the main goal. Get that wrench and get out.

"It's not so bad." Kate stepped past sleeping zubat.

"I guess." Keith shrugged.

Besides the creepiness of it all and the dark making it impossible to see where you were going, sure. It wasn't so bad. Keith searched through the halls for the wrench. Not much luck. Kate wasn't doing well either. They kept going down the long, dark hall in their quest. Keith rounded a corner, where there was light coming from the crack under a door. Must be Kincaid's 'work room'.

"Aha!" Keith whispered.

A toolbox! That might have a wrench in it! Keith bent over and started looking through the mass amounts of tools. Hammer? Not it. Screwdriver? Nope. Wait…a chainsaw? Seriously? Put that to the side.

"Issac, are these readings good?"

Issac?...right. He was getting some science tutoring or working on a project. Something of the nature.

"Impossible to say quite yet. I-I don't have enough data to perform a complete experiment."

"Hmmm. Well this is only a minor test. And believe me, I have many more projects to complete. I hope I could use your help with them."

Keith's ears caught the conversation slightly as he kept looking for the wrench. And who puts a rubber psyduck bathtoy in a toolbox?

"As, er, interesting as the offer is, I must decline. I want to focus on studying to be a mechanic and spend more time socializing."

"Issac, boy, you will learn that some scientists work better alone."

"Sorry sir but I do not."

Issac defying the teacher? That was a first. But Kincaid did deserve it. Keith hated how that man gave out detentions left and right.

"….huh. Are you sure? I do know someone who could get you a job at Altru Company."

Altru? Keith heard of it from the papers. Famous company in Almia (if not the most famous) that dug up oil, released new inventions for society, etc. Hard to get a job there. Would Issac take it?

"No thank you. I have my own ambitions and goals, sir. But I appreciate the gesture."

Nice to see a genius who hadn't lost their way trying to move up in the world. Wait was that a wrench? It was! Success!

"Very well. Let me know if you change your mind."

"I doubt that, sir. As for the calculations here…"

Science talk. No use sticking around now. Keith went over to Kate, who finished looking through a box. She smiled, gave a thumbs up and went with Keith back towards the steps.

CRASH! BANG!

Keith jumped at the sound of clashing objects. He spun around to see Kate tripped over a box filled with gears and metal springs. Kate grabbed his outstretched hand, looking equally startled and very embarrassed.

"WHO GOES THERE!"

Oh no! Kincaid!

"Quick! Run for it!" Kate yell-whispered.

Before Kincaid could see them, Kate and Keith hurried up the stairs. One minute until the contest was over. Charge up the stairs and back to the common area. Everyone was eagerly waiting. The other team came right after Kate and Keith did, looking completely worn out. Rhythmi and the Red looked through the items Kate and Keith brought to make sure everything checked out. They smiled and gave a nod to Ponte.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" Ponte called out joyfully. "Ms. April's class is the champion class of the Ranger School Olympics!"

Ms. April's class cheered ecstatically. Kincaid's class looked disappointed but they congratulated the others. A plate was set out with cookies for everyone; a reward for a job well done. What a fun day this turned out to be! Chased away the rainy day blues completely! And lots of action!

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: AT LEAST GET SOME SLEEP!**

**Ok, ok! I'll go to bed!**

**Chia: Before midnight.**

**WHAT!**

**Chia: Sky. You go beddy-bye before midnight. You. need. SLEEP.**

…**are you a pokemon, a character created by my crazy mind or my mother?**

**Chia: Hey readers, Sky'll have another update soon! AFTER she gets some sleep.**


	29. Chaotic Event

**Hey to those posting on Starshine, sorry! I've been on hiatus with that. Kinda stuck for ideas.**

**Chia: And yet you have ideas for Metallic, your coauthor story and you're developing fantasy non-fanfic stories.**

***sweatdrop* You know what I mean. To my fans, I may be posting those fantasy stories in the future. Keep an eye out on fictionpress account (skymessenger) when the random event occurs. For hints about those stories, my deviantart page has little sketches that shall entertain you!**

**Chia: Shameless advertising. Weak.**

**SHUT UP!**

**Chia: Didn't even mention your devi name?**

**The readers who don't stalk me will have to work hard for it. I have my info posted somewhere. They'll need to find it to find me.**

**Chia: …you're just asking for it, aren't you?**

**Asking for what?**

**Chia: *faces readers* READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**What? What am I asking for? Cause if its ice cream, then yes!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Not long after that came the big day. Yep. Graduation. Hard to believe the time at school passed so quickly. Keith thought it wasn't that long ago that he first stepped into the place and started this adventure. Now? He was graduating ranger school! About to move to that next big step and explore more of the world that was set before him!

The school was decorated by many flower arrangements, streamers, banners and odd décor of sorts. Students were buzzing with activity and excitement. When the big day, family members of the students came. Issac's parents were still very busy so his grandmother and little sister, Melody, attended. Rhythmi's parents were busy as well but sent family members of their own.

"Guys, these are my brothers and sisters!" Rhythmi introduced to her friends. "Cynthia, Volkner and Greta are my older siblings. And then my younger ones are Nate and Ben."

Wow. Who would've thought Rhythmi had some famous siblings? Cynthia was the champion of Sinnoh and leading expert on pokemon myths & legends. Volkner was a gym leader in Sinnoh as well while Greta was a Battle Frontier Brain in Hoenn. Ben looked to be a year or so younger than Rhythmi while Nate couldn't be more than 7 or 8.

"So this is what ranger school's like…" Ben gasped, starry eyed.

"And to think next year, you'll be enrolled." Cynthia patted him on the back. "Wow you kids grow up so quickly."

"Heck yeah! I remember trying to teach Rhythmi here some martial arts!" Greta chimed in. "One time, she broke a board with her bare hand!"

"You broke my hand!" Rhythmi groaned.

"Details, shetails." Greta waved it off.

"Rhythmi, don't I remember you said you had 8 siblings?" Issac asked.

"She does." Volkner said. "Our younger brother, Richie, left for his pokemon journey sometime back. And our sister Elesa took time off from the gym to babysit baby Jade."

"So…" Greta glared at Issac, cracking her knuckles. "You're the guy Rhythmi talks about."

Issac gulped. "Y-yes? Maybe? Does R-rhythmi actually talk a-about me?"

"Greta! Please don't do this to me!" Rhythmi begged, nervous.

"KEITH!" Kate grabbed Keith, looking nervous. "Let's go somewhere else!"

"Ok?" Keith blinked, confused.

He wasn't sure why Kate suddenly wanted to go. Though the conversation was taking an interesting turn from what was heard. Kate and Keith went outside, away from the stuffiness of the school and into the cool air. They decided to go to the Ascension Square one last time. Wow….lots of memories here. First time the duo met, all the picnics, the times they had fun, everything. Keith remembered it all so fondly. Now here they were. Graduation was soon. And within time, everyone would leave for a new destination; as rangers, mechanics or operators. The school days were almost over.

Keith started out as an awkward, not-so-outgoing boy. He didn't know much about the world at all. But thanks to the girl sitting next to him, Keith opened his eyes. There was so much to discover and explore. Keith couldn't wait to jump into the next adventure. Well…so long as it was with Kate.

"No family members?" Kate asked.

"Couldn't attend." Keith replied.

Hastings and Erma were extremely busy. But Keith wouldn't like them there anyways. Too much pressure.

"What about the rangers?" Keith asked.

Kate shrugged. "I haven't seen them all day. Guess they're not showing up."

"Awwww. Someone miss us?"

Kate gasped and turned around. With a yelp, she leapt into the arms of the person who stood before them.

"Spenser!" Keith exclaimed.

Spenser laughed at Kate's hug-attack. "Hey kiddo!"

"You made it!" Kate said, excited. "I can't believe you came!"

"You really thought I'd miss my little sister's graduation?" Spenser shook his head, grinning. "Tsk, tsk. You know me. Always fashionably late."

"Why don't you admit the real reason we're not on time?"

Down the steps came more people! Red was there, camera-ready, as well as Ruby. There was Elita and Joel too!

"A certain someone mixed up the ship schedules as well as mistook the graduation date." Ruby informed as she hugged Kate.

Spenser sweatdropped. "Hey I caught the mistake!"

"Yeah." Joel rolled his eyes. "_Eventually_."

"We took some time off so we could come see you graduate." Elita told the girl. "The other rangers and Cam had to stay behind to cover us but they sent you a graduation present."

"YAY!" Kate cheered.

"We'll give it to you after the ceremony and such." Spenser said.

"Mine graduation presents different." Joel smirked. "I'll be taking you to get a tattoo."

"KATE IS NOT GETTING A TATTOO!" Spenser, Ruby and Elita yelled furiously.

"Kidding! Just kidding!" Joel chuckled nervously.

"Awwww…" Kate pouted, a little disappointed.

The redhead watched as Kate goofed around with the other rangers. It was nice to see her so happy. And it must be exciting for Kate too. In just a little while, she'd be joining their ranks as an official ranger. Her life long dream was finally coming true.

Bell rang. Time to gather for the ceremony. This was it.

Keith went on ahead as Kate talked to the other rangers. Family members were taking their seats in the audience as the school staff started to gather. Keith went to where the students were, left of the main stage. Principal Lamont stood in the center of the stage and waited for everyone to get settled. Kate smiled as she came to join Keith. The rangers were seated towards the back, proud expressions on their faces and already starting to film the event. Soon, things grew quiet as the ceremony was about to begin.

"Here we gather on this wonderfully sunny day to congratulate the graduates of Ranger School. In the short time spent here, I bonded with all my students and learned more about it. While it saddens me to lose such bright minds, I am hopeful that they'll continue to follow their dreams and make the world a better place." Lamont spoke. "Though the paths diverge into many directions for our rangers, mechanics and operators, I have but one wish for my students. Nothing too difficult or challenging, mind you. The same message I have always told my students over these many years. Please don't forget to smile. With that, I wish nothing but the best of luck."

A round of applause. There were comments made by each of the teachers and while Janice was invited to say something, the flustered caretaker declined. Issac was chosen as the valedictorian and he had to give a speech. No surprise, really. Everyone knew he was the best and smartest in school.

"Today we leave the sheltered house of learning to pursue our own endeavors and lifelong dreams…." Issac calmly started.

He went on, speaking with a loud and clear voice. Rhythmi looked very impressed by this.

"Damn it!" Kate whispered, face palming.

"What's the matter?" Keith asked in a low tone.

"You ok?" Rhythmi kept her voice quiet as well.

"I'm the class representative!" Kate said.

"Oh congratulations!" Rhythmi happily said. "That's great news!"

"No it's not! I have to do a speech too and I totally don't know what to say!" Kate panicked.

"What!" Keith and Rhythmi whispered/exclaimed.

Thank goodness no one could hear the three talking. More focus on Issac. But his speech was halfway over.

"Didn't you write one? Or did you procrastinate again?" Rhythmi questioned.

"I _did_ write one!" Kate hissed, irritated. "But I can't remember any of it! My mind's checked out completely!"

"Do you have the speech with you?" Keith asked.

"Upstairs." Kate sighed. "I'm so dead…"

"Just improvise! Make something up! Sound hopeful and strong so no one knows you just thought it up!" Rhythmi suggested.

"Yeah! You did that ranger project one time and blanked out on the words. I could barely tell you improvised." Keith said.

Barely. Kate was nervous during these speeches. Clearly wasn't a public speaker. Good thing she didn't go into politics. Right then, there was a round of applause again. Issac started to walk off stage. Which meant speech was over and Kate's was about to happen.

"You'll do fine." Keith encouraged.

"I hope so…" Kate gulped.

"And now to accept the first diploma is our class representative. Congratulations to Kate!" Lamont announced.

With clapping (and cheers coming from the back), Kate smiled and nervously started to walk onto the stage. Cameras flashed as Kate accepted the diploma and started to take her place center stage.

"Our…our graduation is a time for…."

KABOOM!

An explosion, followed by a mini-earthquake, rattled the entire school! There were shrieks and cries. People hung onto their chair or to the walls. Kate was knocked over in the massive shaking. Everyone was dazed and confused about the accident.

"I think it came from the basement." Ms. April noted as she made sure the students were ok.

"I'll…er…I'll go check what that was." Mr. Kincaid volunteered.

The hairspray headed teacher went down into the basement. Kate was helped up by Lamont; the two went down off the stage to join the students and teachers. Murmurs broke out in the audience. Several minutes ticked by as people waited to see what happened and for the ceremony to continue as scheduled. Keith was wondering what took so long.

"H-hey! No stop! Stop!"

Was that Kincaid…?

"WAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Yeah it was! But before anyone reacted to the scream, something appeared at the basement entrance. Or more like somethings. Pokemon came bursting out! Tangrowths, metagross, mightyenas, weavilles, scizors, tauros and nidorinos. Lots of them. Practically a gigantically large herd of pokemon! Wow did they look mad. But why? Why were they suddenly ready to attack? And what was with their eyes; all dark and full of negative emotions?

"RUN FOR IT!"

The crowd started to retreat as the pokemon came pouring out. Many of the family members, students and teachers left. But not everyone. Spenser, Elita and Joel were ready for action. Looks like Volkner, Cynthia and Greta would be helping. They looked like they might be able to handle the 30-ish pokemon that were tearing around the place.

"Keith!"

Kate hustled over to the redhead. Both stuck to the corner near the library door. Not a safe place soon. Better leave soon before they were noticed and, most likely, attacked.

…but…staring at Kate's face, Keith could see she wasn't going to back out of this. She was ready to join the fight. Kate wasn't one to leave her friends behind in chaos. No, she wanted to help. And Keith wasn't going to let her do it alone.

"Ready?" Keith smiled, getting out his styler.

Kate did the same. "Let's do this."

The students charged right into the heat of battle. Kate took on a couple of nidorinos while Keith handled the mightyenas.

"What on earth are you kids doing!" Volkner called out, battling alongside his jolteon.

"This is dangerous! You have to go before you get hurt!" Cynthia tossed out a pokeball containing lucario.

"We're not going anywhere!" Keith shouted.

"Kate! Keith! Get out of here right now!" Elita ordered.

Kate captured two of the pokemon already. "We're going to be pokemon rangers soon! We won't back down when there's trouble or people in need. If our friends and comrades need help, we'll be there for them! And I am not leaving till these pokemon are captured and calmed down!"

"Kate! You're-…!" Joel was about to speak up.

"If you're going to help, then just be careful!" Spenser interrupted. "We don't want you injured before your first day on the job!"

"Thanks Spense!" Kate nodded. "CAPTURE ON!"

The other rangers and trainers were confused at first. But they accepted them into the mix and focused on the fight again. Kate and Keith kept capturing all the pokemon that dared cross paths with them. One pokemon slashed Keith's jacket; otherwise no damage. Kate had a bruise though she wasn't affected by it. Slowly but surely, the number of pokemon decreased. Trainers captured pokemon while rangers befriended them. Soon, all that was left for Kate and Keith were two tangrowth.

"I take left, you take right?" Kate asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Keith grinned.

Tangrowth were a bit trickier to capture what with their size. They weren't speedy which helped. But the power of their arms when slammed down? That was brutal. Made the captures harder with the vines that wrangled all over the place. Keith was smacked a few times himself though he kept going strong. He captured the tangrowth at the exact same time Kate did. Thus, all the pokemon were officially calmed down.

"Whew! We're done!" Kate leaned against the wall. "What a workout!"

"No kidding. You're not that bad kid!" Greta high-fived her, then Keith.

"I have to say. That was very impressive." Elita said. "You two really are the school's top students."

"Thanks for the help! I guess Spenser knew what he was doing, trusting you two to help us." Joel spoke.

"Ha." Spenser flashed a smirk at his rival. "Kate, I'm so proud of you! You were brave enough to help out when we needed it. Great sign of teamwork right there. And the capturing techniques? I see you're improving all the time!"

"Thanks bro!" Kate smiled.

"Hey don't forget the redhead." Volkner pointed out. "I'm surprised that he dodged the scizor attacks. They're usually super fast."

Keith shrugged. "Gym class paid off, I guess!"

Everyone else came back into the school, praising the heroes on their hard work at restoring peace. Chairs were set back up while decorations were a lost cause at this point. Everything went back to it was before. Within twenty minutes, the graduation ceremony was ready to begin again.

"Ahem. Thank you to our ranger and pokemon trainer guests for helping calm down the wild pokemon. And to Kate and Keith as well, for showing us how to handle a crisis." Lamont said. "Mr. Kincaid? What happened?"

The teacher dislocated his right arm in the mayhem and got some bruises.

"Er…I….I'm not quite sure…" Mr. Kincaid stammered. "It happened too fast."

"I see. Well at least your injuries will recover soon. Now to continue our ceremony." Lamotn cleared his throat. "Kate? As class representative, you will receive your diploma first."

Claps and cheers for Kate again. More of them this time. Keith was glad she got recognition for helping calm the pokemon down. She didn't seem nervous this time as she got on stage and accepted the diploma. Actually, when she faced the crowd, Kate was standing tall and proud.

"So much for wishing for an action packed future!" Kate sweatdropped.

Amused chuckle from the audience.

Kate went on. "Each one of us has a story to tell. We all come from somewhere and we all have different kinds of dreams. Dreams that shape who we are and carve out the beginning of our destiny. All of us, me and my classmates, have different stories and dreams. We came together in this place to set out on the path that'll get us closer to those dreams that we hold onto. Friends were made…"

The girl glanced at Keith. Keith smiled back at her.

"Teachers coached us on…"

Minus Kincaid, the staff looked at the student with pride and maybe some emotion.

"Family gave us support every step of the way."

Same went for the ranger crew at the back row. Elita was leaning on Spenser's shoulder; something he wasn't objecting to.

"We all came together. And now it's time to go our separate ways; to start a new chapter in our lives." Kate continued. "While it pains us to leave those individuals behind, we will never forget them or the lessons learned. So to my classmates, be the best darn rangers, operators and mechanics you can be. Never lose sight of your dream!"

Kate stood back as she finished the speech. Keith clapped along with everyone else. Whistles, cheers, praise, clapping…heck, it turned into a standing ovation! Those words were moving! Everyone loved the speech Kate gave! Kate waved to the crowd before stepping off the stage once again. Rhythmi hugged her while Issac gave his congrats.

One by one, the other students were called up to get their diplomas. Keith too. He felt nervous going up there. But a good kind of nervous, weirdly enough. Keith was smiling and happy to accept his diploma.

"You are now graduates of Ranger School! Congratulations!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Everything passed by in a flash. Right after that was a huge party. Families conversed and students talked to each other for the final time. Rhythmi and Issac's families were talking. Kate spent time with her own family of rangers. Keith had left the party scene to get some fresh air in the courtyard. It turned to night already. Stars were out, the moon shined and the air was cool.

"I thought you might be here."

Principal Lamont came out the doors. He joined Keith for a stroll around the grounds.

"Feels like only yesterday since you first came to school." Lamont said.

"Yes sir." Keith nodded.

"No need for formality." Lamont told him. "Just call me Lamont."

This surprised Keith. He hadn't interacted with the principal at school very much. But now Princi-….no, Lamont wasn't tense around Keith. Completely different than the first meeting.

"I know what you're thinking. That I've changed since we first met?" Lamont assumed.

Keith blinked. Wow this guy's good.

"When you first joined our school, I had skepticism. Would you really fit in here? Especially considering how different you were. While you'd excel as a student, I didn't think you'd excel in anything else." Lamont explained. "Hastings didn't even tell me what he had done until you came into being, Keith. And that was only after Erma alerted me. It hurt to think my own friends betrayed me. To not tell me that they did something like that; something that defied my entire system of beliefs and morals. I was very much against their decisions as well as angry at them for keeping up this strange test of sorts. A part of that anger was directed at you."

Understandable. Keith knew he wasn't exactly normal nor was he supposed to even be here.

"However, it wasn't your choice." Lamont sighed. "You didn't ask to come into existence. And eventually I understood that whatever mistakes Hastings make would affect you the most. You have no say in your own life. It seems as though he's controlling you, thinking of you as just an experiment."

"I am." Keith muttered, remembering his dark past. "I'm an experiment he created. The purpose given to me, or what I know of it, is to be used to study artificial life and be a good addition to the ranger force."

Lamont shook his head. "No. I don't think that's it at all."

"Really?" Keith looked at him, surprised.

"I've seen you interact with others. Since coming here, you're warming up to the world. You have a sense of curiosity, lots of energy and eagerness to help. Your social skills improved as well. It seems you've become more like an actual person now that you've come to school." Lamont said to the redhead. "And it seems your friends have influenced this."

"They have." Keith grinned.

"Especially Kate. You two are close from what I see. She's been there for you the whole time and helping you grow."

"Well…Kate makes me think. About a lot of things, I mean. It's like she's giving me reason to be a part of this world. To search for the real meaning of life and find my own purpose." Keith confided. "She's a great friend."

"Friend, hm? Maybe in time she'll be more." Lamont grinned.

"Huh?" Keith was lost.

"Ah nevermind." Lamont shook his head. "Keith, keep going down your own path. Be a great ranger but under your own terms. I see you as a fine person with a spark, not an experiment or artificial. Remember, don't forget to smile."

Keith gave him a smile. "I won't. Thank you."

Principal Lamont started to go back into the school. He paused before the doors.

"Keith? Did you check your diploma yet?" Lamont asked.

"Oh not yet." Keith replied.

"Inside is a paper which contains several pieces of vital information. One of which is your base assignment. You'll want to look that over." Lamont told him.

"Got it." Keith gave a thumbs up.

"I tried to give you a place that would match your personality and allow you to grow. Trust me, Keith. I think you'll be happy to see the place I picked out for you. Best of luck in your future."

With that, the principal ducked back into the school once more. Keith pulled the diploma from his pants pocket. Removing the string, he unfurled it to reveal the certificate and two other items. There was a picture of Keith along with Kate, Rhythmi and Issac. Had to be taken near Outdoor Class day. Everyone smiled, happy to be together and enjoying the moment. There was the certificate, displaying Keith's name and his graduation info. And then the paper. The redhead skimmed through what the document said and its instructions.

Keith broke into a huge smile. "Really? I'm assigned there? YES!"

With no one around to see him, he started to dance around joyfully. Awesome! The perfect base assignment! This was going to be great!

"Keith!"

Kate ran through the doors of the school and went to meet him on the courtyard.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Kate said.

"Really? For me?"

"I got my base assignment!" Kate eagerly told him. "I'm going to Vientown."

Keith beamed. "So am I!"

"We're staying together!" Kate cheered as Keith whopped.

They jumped around on the grass together, loud and excited. Kate leapt into Keith's arms as they happily hugged each other.

…wait…what?

Kate went stiff, as did Keith. They looked at each other. Two seconds passed. Quickly, and very suddenly, the two let go. Keith felt his cheeks burn up for some odd reason. What was wrong with him? And why did the moment feel so awkward?

"S-sorry!" Kate squeaked.

"No problem…." Keith responded, nervous. "Er, yeah! We're going to Vientown!"

"This is going to be amazing! We'll be partners, hang with the Vientown crew, get to see all of Almia…" Kate went starry eyed.

"Hey how'd the Fiore rangers react?" Keith asked.

"I didn't tell them yet…" Kate's cheeks were pink as she smiled. "I wanted to tell you first."

"Well. Let's go tell them." Keith said, returning the smile.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: Easy to write this since you graduate school in a few months yourself.**

***sniffle* Yeah but it won't be as epic as this.**

**Chia: That's called life. Sooo any regrets before we move from the School Arc to the Vientown Arc?**

**Eh. *shrugs* I wish I had more pranks by the duo. Would've made things interesting. And more interactions with Rhythmi and Issac (to each other and the group). Won't see them for awhile now. And while I wanted more chapters for school, there was nothing else I could do. Time to move on.**

**Chia: We're in the 20's for chapter count and almost at 30 now so yeah. We gotta move on.**

**Hey readers! Next chapter will be here soon! Can't wait to see you then!**


	30. School Arc End

**Chia: *drops big bag on floor* MAIL CALL! Ack… *lays down, exhausted* **

**Lotta questions. Well a lot of these questions have been showing up in reviews and other pm's. Same old things about Keith.**

**Chia: How about revealing them here?**

**Eh. Sure. I can explain a few things. Ok readers, you all know Keith's not exactly human. He was created in a lab using chemicals and mixtures. A very rare chance he'd be created and live but Keith did it. Unlike the natural birthing process, Keith was created into the body of a fourteen year old with the mentality (though he'd still age, becoming sixteen by the time the story starts). Of course with Hastings and Erma's help, he grew physically and mentally. But they neglected the emotional aspect, which you've seen Keith suffer from. And while Keith survived the hard-to-accomplish process of life creation, he needed support. Technology was inserted into his body to help survive and strengthen him (all of the details in chapter 3, where he first goes to ranger school). After two long years, Hastings and Erma send him to ranger school. You know the story from there.**

**Chia: Ok question. Does Keith have to eat, use the bathroom, that sort of thing?**

**He does. Keith functions like a human in most aspects so he would eat and use the bathroom like a human.**

**Chia: Does Keith grow? Like height, weight, fingernails, etc?**

**Yeah, in a way. Height was predetermined in his system by Hastings so Keith will grow a few inches before being at his 'set height'. Weight, yes, but he keeps fit what with all the workouts. And fingernails…odd you'd ask that but yes. They grow but since they weren't exactly the focus of the body, those grow slower than an average persons.**

**Chia: Can Keith ever have kids? Robot babies maybe? Or does he adopt?**

**Should've brought this into the story *smacks self for being an idiot* Oh well. It will eventually be mentioned again. Being an artificial human, Keith was born without hormones and organs for that sort of thing. Odds are him adopting aren't great for practical reasons.**

**Chia: Are there obvious tells to his non-humanness? Will anyone find out the truth?**

**Hastings built to as close to human-looking as possible and he (plus Erma) taught him well. If you scratch his metal areas and notice how naïve Keith is (in a way), then you may be able to tell. But otherwise, doubtful. As to anyone finding out, I won't disclose that yet.**

**Chia: These are based on Keith's origin. Why is Keith a redhead? Why is he named 'Keith'? **

**The redhead part came from the genetics; luck of the draw, so to speak. Hastings used top DNA gathered from all over the place to create Keith so the red haired gene must've come from one of the samples used. The name 'Keith' will be told later in the story.**

**Chia: Finally, what are Keith's limitations?**

**Well you know he can't dream and he doesn't have hormones. So his sleep is just like a 'recharge' of his systems. No hormones make it hard to feel emotions connected to attraction, lust, some aspects of love (not all of it), etc. Also it's very hard for Keith to cry. He can, it's just difficult. Keith's inexperienced about the world so he's a little clueless. And while it's not a limitation, Keith can't get sick apart from a fever or a mechanic error in his system. It's part of being the 'better human' Hastings created.**

**Chia: Yet being treated as an artificial human makes Keith feel low and pathetic?**

**A struggle you'll continue to see in the future. Questions over! Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The party went on until late at night. Soon, people started to leave. Rhythmi had been assigned to a base out in Hoenn while Issac went to Sinnoh. Kate had some tearful goodbyes with those two before they set sail. Would be a long time before they'd meet again. But hey, Kate knew they'd all be back together someday. Could be years, true, but it'd happen.

Now what usually happened was that parents went home with their graduates. The graduates go home to their region, then go the base assigned the next day. Some by boat, others were lucky to get their home region. However, Kate and Keith were the only ones assigned to Almia. Going to Fiore was pointless. So they'd stay at the ranger school for one last night with Janice, who (unlike the other staff members) would stick around.

"You know, I could stay here as well and make sure you get to your base alright." Spenser offered, later on.

"Are you worried about me? Even after you saw how I took on those pokemon?" Kate questioned.

"Er…yeah." Spenser sweatdropped.

"I'll be ok! It's going to be so much fun! Adjusting to my new base, meeting new people, handling all sorts of quests…" Kate got excited.

"Still wish you were assigned to my base." Spenser sighed.

"Me too." Kate smiled. "But I've grown attached to Almia."

The two hugged. An emotional scene that was starting to get to the pigtailed girl.

"Still, I'm going to miss you." Kate admitted with watery eyes.

"I'll miss you too, little sis." Spenser responded. "You've got my, as well as everyone else's, number in your cell phone. We'll exchange ranger styler numbers too when the time comes. And don't worry. I'll stop by to embarrass you sometimes."

Kate winced. "You do and I'll send you flying back to Fiore."

"And I wouldn't blame ya." Spenser snickered, letting go.

The sound of a boat whistle pierced the air. Already the Fiore crew was at the pier, ready to go. Spenser knew he had to go as well.

"Remember what I told you?" Spenser asked Kate.

"Never give up, always find light in the darkest moments and don't listen to what Joel says." Kate recited.

"That's my girl." Spenser ruffled her hair.

The ranger leader and Kate walked over to the pier together. Spenser boarded the boat, right before it set off into the ocean. Kate stood alone on the pier now. She watched the boat quickly depart into the ocean, growing farther away with each passing minute.

"You'll see my face in the papers one day!" Kate called out. "I'll make you proud!"

"I know you will!" Spenser shouted.

Kate waved, smiling. Didn't stop until the boat was far off. By then, Kate sat on the pier's edge and watched the boat disappear into the horizon. With a sigh, Kate stared up at the sky.

"I can't believe it. I graduated." She whispered. "I'm on my way to being a ranger. To be the best one this world's ever seen."

Though it wasn't a normal thought, Kate started to wonder if her family was watching over her. Her parents and brothers. Could they see her from heaven? Did they know that Kate was one step closer to her dreams? True, Kate's birth family had forgotten her and lead their afterlives in peace. Still…it'd be a little reassuring to know if they occasionally saw how Kate was doing. That they were there during this moment in her life.

"Kate? You're still out here?"

Kate looked to see Kate sitting down on the pier beside her.

"Yep." The girl nodded. "Just thinking."

"About?" Keith asked.

"Well….we graduated ranger school. Starting tomorrow, we will be actual rangers. I can save lives and help make them better. Better yet, I get to do that with my best friend." Kate replied.

Keith looked at her, studying her face. "There's something more to this, isn't there?"

Read her like a book. That guy knew her all too well. Always sensed Kate's emotions.

"It's just…" Kate sighed. "My family. The one that died years ago. I guess I feel a tiny bit guilty that they're gone while I'm still here. I'm celebrating a big accomplishment and while I know they wouldn't care about me…I…er, a part of me wishes they were here. I kind of want them to share this moment. It's not that I don't appreciate all Spenser's done for me. He's my family now and he hasn't once let me down. But sometimes…sometimes I miss my parents and brothers…"

Kate was getting emotional. She tried to take in deep breaths, preventing herself from crying. This was supposed to be a happy day, damn it! No tears! None! Kate couldn't allow herself to cry! Already she was weak to cry in front of Keith once. Don't let it happen again!

Keith listened intently to what Kate said. He was quiet at first. But then took Kate's head and put it to his shoulder, resting it there. His hand was comforting her shoulder.

"I think if your family was still alive, they'd be as proud of you. They'd be honored to have their girl become a ranger. Even if you weren't the best, it wouldn't matter to them. You're spirited, funny, loyal and passionate about helping others." Keith spoke. "Even if your deceased family didn't care, the alive family would. You saw how proud Spenser was during the ceremony. And the other rangers cared more than enough to come see you. You consider me a part of your family too, right? I'm proud that we both graduated ranger school together. And we'll stay together for a long time."

Sometime during the talk, tears had slipped past Kate's eyes. Silent little tears that dripped from her cheeks to the ocean. Keith had said exactly what Kate wanted to hear. He comforted her when she needed it most. What a great friend.

Friend…why did that sound weird?

Kate looked up at him. Keith was staring at the dark sky. His face reflected the glow of the moon while eyes reflected the stars. It was as if the light entered those emerald portals and danced around inside. Wind tussled the red hair delicately.

"When did Keith get so handsome?" Kate thought.

Those eyes held so much mystery. Keith had a past that was painful, from what Kate could tell. Something in his mind was an enigma that Kate wanted to solve. His personality was bright, kind and sort of fun at times. Maybe a little naïve and spacey but still cool. There was a big heart within him. Keith inspired Kate to do her best and push past the limits. Every day was an adventure. And he was even there during bad times. Always allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

"Wait, I'm not seriously thinking this am I?" Kate mentally questioned.

Memories flooded through Kate's head. Her cheeks were a slight pink despite the cool air blowing from the ocean. And on top of that was admitting Keith was cute and quickened heartbeat that came with being so close to him.

"Damn it!" Kate thought, tensing up. "I think I have a crush on my own best friend!"

Dammit. Dammit. DAMN IT! This couldn't be happening! Shouldn't! It _shouldn't_ be happening! Keith was meant to be a best friend. Maybe like a brother. He's not supposed to be someone to crush on! No no no! Bad Kate!

"Kate? Are you ok?"

Kate made the mistake of looking up at Keith. Those eyes got to her! Such striking eyes! They could make Kate turn to jelly just by staring into them.

"N-no! I'm fine!" Kate stammered.

Keith blinked, confused. "You seem a little off."

"I'm just cold!" Kate quickly said. "No big deal!"

"Let's go back inside. We can tour the school one last time before getting some sleep. Big day tomorrow." Keith responded.

"Uh yeah. Sure thing." Kate said.

The two students stood up and, after one last look at the beloved Ascension Square, made their way up the stairs. Kate's mind was still buzzing over what happened. First graduation, now she had a crush? What the hell!

Kate snuck a glance at Keith. A smile was worn on his face. He was obviously in a good mood from the festivities of last night. The eyes were full of hope and dreams. Like Kate, he was excited for what would come tomorrow. Rangering would be lots of fun with Keith. Three times as much adventure than the school days.

"I guess if I had a crush on someone, then I'm glad it's Keith. He's not that bad a guy to like." Kate thought, smiling.

Keith was a good guy to have a crush on. Besides, this whole feeling could wear off eventually. Kate would be back to thinking of Keith as a best friend & nothing more.

….right?

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Ok so NOW the arc ends and Vientown era begins. Kate finds she has a crush on Keith. But when will Keith discover his feelings?**

**Chia: Knowing him, it'll be awhile.**

**We'll have to see with our next update! It'll be here in a short amount of time!**

**Chia: Hey we got another message while you wrote that chapter. They ask if you can make Keith have automail like in Fullmetal alchemist. And if so, make his arm a drill or a blade.**

***sweatdrop* Not happening. **


	31. Vientown Arc Begins

**Chia: New laptop?**

**NEW LAPTOP! And my very first! *hugs the epic laptop* Hard to get used to though. Downloading everything, transferring files, control settings, word doc stuff…**

**Chia: Which is why you made that error in the last chapter. The little grammer, punctuation and name error?**

***sweatdrop* Right! Sorry! Ignore those!**

**Chia: Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Morning came after what seemed like a long sleep. Keith woke up, prepared his backpack and met Kate out in the commons area for breakfast. Super quiet. No other students around at all. It was like the life left this place. But right now, the former classmates were probably eating breakfast or about to board the ship to their assigned region. They were off to their own adventure. And Keith knew in a short time, so would he and his best friend. After one last goodbye to Janice, the two set off for Vientown.

"I'm so excited!" Kate said. "I wonder what we'll do first! What our very first day on the job will be like! To hold an actual ranger styler in my hand…"

Keith smiled. Her enthusiasm was contagious. The redhead found himself in high spirits as they walked together. Sure he was eager to start the ranger career. But Kate made being a ranger sound noble and fun.

"You think they'll remember us?" Kate asked.

"Who?" Keith shook his head from his thoughts.

"The rangers, silly!" Kate bonked him on the head. "Wake up!"

"Hey!" Keith chuckled. "I think they'll remember us! I mean we did see them sometime back. Then there was that whole 'kidnapping' accident. And the outdoor class with Crawford."

"Right!" Kate nodded. "Let's go!"

It was a few minutes before the pair reached Vientown. Nothing changed. Still peaceful and green as it was before. Nice to know the place was as nice as the first visit. So this place….this was where Keith was assigned. Such a great place to be. Quiet atmosphere with friendly people, all kinds of pokemon and adventures around every corner.

Finding the ranger base was no problem. Not like it magically moved somewhere else. Plus Luana and her buneary waited outside. She was happy to see the two friends right away.

"YAY! You made it!" Luana cheered.

"Good to see you again!" Kate high fived her.

Huh. When did they become such good buddies?

"Likewise!" Luana said. "You two are looking good. Hey so I couldn't wait to see you! Had to keep an eye out!"

"ACK! NOT AGAIN!"

"DAMN IT CRAWFORD!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I THOUGHT SPARKLERS WERE OK! IT'S BEEN LIKE A YEAR!"

The three sweatdropped at the noise coming from inside the base.

"Well…" Luana sighed. "Maybe to get away from the chaos too."

"Is it always like this?" Keith asked.

"It can be crazier, some days. Other times it's not as bad." Luana shrugged. "I remember being in your shoes. Graduating from school, hopeful about becoming a ranger, first entering the base…"

"GAAAAH! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"

"STOP WAVING THAT THING AROUND! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!"

Luana sweatdropped again. "And then the welcoming party I got as well."

"I'm scared." Kate gulped.

"You'll get used to it." Luana gave her a 'what are ya gonna do?' smile. "Come on. Let's go inside before things get out of control."

This wasn't out of control? Keith had a feeling he'd be subjected to all sorts of wild times here. Not just Kate's pranks or occasional parties but random events of all kinds. This might actually be fun. The new kids followed Luana into the building. On the ceiling, the sprinklers activated and completely drenched the inside of the ranger base main room. Everyone else was soggy and looking either irritated or awkward.

"Welcome to the Vientown Ranger Base, rookies!" Barlow greeted. "Sorry for the mess. _Someone_ wanted to give you a surprise and it got a little out of control."

"Hey I succeeded, didn't I?" Crawford rolled his eyes.

"No more sparklers for you." Court muttered, snatching the fizzled out sticks from his hands.

"Congratulations on graduated, you guys!" Elaine said. "I heard about your heroics at the ceremony! Nice job!"

"That was so brave of you!" Luana commented.

"Oh yeah. You guys are going to do well here." Crawford said as he wrung the water from his jacket. "Trust me. Rangering is going to be a trip to the beach. I'm _shore_ of it. Hey! Did you _sea_ what I did there?"

Groans rung out around the room

"Well you'll be stuck listening to Crawford's jokes from now on." Barlow said. "Anyways, time for you two to get changed. Luana will show you to the rooms where you can set those backpacks down and grab a uniform to change into."

"Got it, chief!" Luana saluted.

The dark haired girl lead Keith and Kate through the backdoor of the main ranger base room. Keith remembered some of this place. First level had a kitchen, break room, a first aid room and numerous other things. Second floor were the bedrooms.

"Kate's going to be sharing a room with me while Keith is roommates with Crawford. This side of the hallway is for girls. Court and Elaine share the room next to use while Barlow's room is next to Keith and Crawford's." Luana informed, showing the bedrooms. "Keith, I think there's a uniform on the spare bed for ya. I'll go with Kate into our room."

"Ok." Keith responded.

The girls ducked into their room which was across the hall from Keith's new room. Keith looked at the room. Not bad. Even tones of color, open space and cool air. This would be a great place to relax. Keith saw that on one of the beds was a uniform as Luana mentioned. The backpack was set down and the uniform was picked up.

"So this is it." Keith whispered. "Today's the day I don the uniform and become a ranger."

Keith slipped out of his ranger school clothes and changed into the uniform. Huh. The ranger school clothes _had_ gotten small. Keith thought they got tight. These clothes were much better. Fit to his form and had a good feel to them. There was a mirror nearby which Keith looked at. The reflection staring back wasn't a student. Nope. It was a ranger.

"So this is me." Keith said, looking over the ranger clothes he wore. "Not bad looking at all. Looks like I was meant for these clothes."

And he was. Keith was here in this world to be a ranger. Now that was what he was going to be. Keith would be the best he could be. With a confident smile, the redhead left his room and went back into the hallway. Just in time. Luana and Kate exited right after.

"Hey, you're ready!" Luana said.

"Wow! You look great in that uniform, Keith!" Kate complimented.

Keith stared at Kate. Heck, she seemed to look even better in that uniform than he did. She was meant to be in it. Actually, Kate deserved it. She earned that outfit by following her dreams, never giving up and pushing herself past any limitations. Kate proudly wore that ranger uniform well. And Keith couldn't help but think Kate looked…er…better.

"You too." Keith responded after a moment.

"Hurry! Let's get back down to base!" Luana pushed them towards the stairs.

A few seconds later, they were back in the main room. Everyone else had patiently waited for them.

"The time has come. In recognition of you two becoming rangers, I give you the status of rangering." Barlow told them, handing them each something. "Your stylers."

"Wow!" Kate gasped.

Both new rangers looked over their stylers. Shiny, new and all their own. Keith was amazed. He (nor Kate) could pay attention to the details and explanations behind the device. This was way too much to take in. In his hands was the technology for capturing and befriending pokemon. This made Keith a real ranger. He and Kate proudly displayed their ranger poses.

"Time for intros! Everyone line up!" Barlow ordered.

In a straight, horizontal row, the other crew members of Vientown lined up.

"But we already know you guys!" Keith pointed out.

"It's tradition to do so anyways." Barlow replied. "I'm Barlow, the leader of the base."

Oh well. Traditions are meant to be upheld. Besides, this might be fun.

"Ok the guy with the giant afro on the end is Crawford. He's our resident prankster, jokester and comedian. Also the tallest person in Vientown." Barlow introduced. "The dark haired girl next to him is Luana. She's a little scatterbrained…"

"AM NOT!" Luana objected as Crawford snickered.

"But she's known for her cheerful personality, white teeth and horrible cooking skills. Don't let her near the toaster." Barlow went on.

Luana pouted. Crawford smirked at her, itching to tease.

"Next we have our mechanic, Elaine. She's not a romantic kind of girl but when it comes to mechanics, she's our expert. Any kind of tool you need, Elaine's got it. Great at destroying things or creating random little gadgets of sorts." Barlow continued.

"Assembled a bomb from a cellphone just last week." Elaine boasted.

"Yeah. MY cell phone." Crawford sweatdropped.

"I told you to change that damn ringtone." Elaine responded. "And since you didn't listen, I had to do something about it."

"I heard the ringtone. You got off easy." Luana said to the afro ranger.

Barlow cleared his throat. "Finally, we have our ace operator, Court. She's a pro at her job and we've won fastest styler recharge contests since she first came to base. Also, she's good at making sure chaos is kept under control."

Court gave a wave to the rookies.

"You know, Vientown had been known as the 'town to relax' but lately we can't keep up to the name." Barlow said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"Ever since that oil spill, things have slowly gotten strange around here. We don't know why but it's up to us to restore the peace. It's our job to make things right. Kate and Keith, I expect great things from you both." Barlow told them.

"Yes sir!" The two chimed.

"Incidentally, Kate, I heard a piece of news through the network system. You're the girl raised by rangers, right?" Barlow asked.

"That would be me." Kate answered.

Barlow grinned. "I heard stories about you from the rangers in Fiore. Lots of praise."

"Thanks." Kate nodded. "You can count on me to get the job done and learn the ropes quickly."

"Now for the first task. You two need partner pokemon. Makes being a ranger a lot easier. Plus it's good to have a pokemon friend at your side. So your first mission is to go find a partner." Barlow assigned. "There are many pokemon in the area to choose from. Take your time since it's the first day."

"You got it!" Both students replied.

Kate and Keith didn't waste a second. Through the doors they went and out into Vientown. The best bet was looking in the areas surrounding Vientown like the beach or the forest. Kate insisted on taking the forest area for her search. So Keith let her. Why not? Keith could find a pokemon at Nabiki Beach.

After splitting up, that's where the redhead went. Through the trees, down the stone steps and onto the golden sands. What a nice place. Vientown was not only a great countryside town but also had a serene beach and forest areas. Keith was starting to love the town alre-…

"_BUDDY!"_

What the…?

TACKLE!

"ACK!"

Keith suddenly had something crash right into his chest. There sheer force sent him knocked onto the sand several feet away. Yowch! Rough landing! Thank goodness it was sand. But what the heck hit him?

"_It's been too long! I thought I wouldn't see you again!"_

On his chest was a pokemon, snuggling him. A buizel. But not just any buizel.

"You're the buizel from before!" Keith realized. "I pulled you out of that oil spill!"

"_Yep! That's me!"_ Buizel nodded.

"Wow! You look a lot better than before!" Keith scratched the pokemon's head, making him purr.

No oil, garbage or slime on him. Scratches healed up completely as did that broken paw. The only remainder of the accident was a black splotch that covered a part of the buizel's right eye and ear.

"_It was incredibly rough. Always throwing up that black sludgey stuff, getting it stuck to my fur. Heck, this black spot's permanently stained my face. I was wrapped up in garbage and…yikes."_ Buizel shuddered. _"Not my proudest moment."_

"What happened?" Keith asked.

"_Well after you rescued me and cleaned me off, those other rangers helped me out. Gave me medicine, cleared my system and then made sure I was healthy before releasing me back here. But I couldn't forget about you, the guy who saved my life. I mean, two more minutes and I'd be dead by now!"_ Buizel explained. _"I wanted to thank you for what you've done."_

"No problem." Keith grinned. "But what about before? How'd you end up that way?"

Buizel's expression saddened. _"I…I don't know…"_

"You don't?" Keith blinked.

"_I can't remember anything. All my memories are gone. The only thing I recall was that I hit my head on something hard, then washed up in the garbage to shore."_ Buizel answered.

"You're sure?" Keith asked.

"_Well…__maybe__ there was a fall. Maybe pokemon or something. Bite and slash marks came from somewhere. But nothing. Nada. I can't remember my past."_ Buizel said.

Keith was quiet for a moment. "I'm glad you've recovered. Listen, I just became a ranger. You wanna come with me and be a partner pokemon?"

"_Ranger? Partner pokemon?"_ Buizel echoed, lost.

"Ranger are people who protect humans, pokemon and the environment. We make sure the balance is kept and everything is peaceful. Partner pokemon help the rangers with this task." Keith explained.

"_Count me in!"_ Buizel leapt up on Keith's head. _"I wanna help! I'll stick by ya and take on any challenge! Make sure no other pokemon suffer from an oil spill!"_

"Great!" Keith said, happy he had his partner.

"_Oh! But can I have a name?"_ Buizel requested. _"Something to set me apart from any other buizel that we may run into?"_

"Hmmmm." Keith pondered this. "Spot?"

"_Please don't draw attention to that."_ Buizel groaned.

"Then how about Wave?" Keith suggested.

"_Now __that__ I like!"_ Buizel agreed.

"Alright, Wave. How about we go back into Vientown and show everyone I have a new partner? I can't wait to introduce you to my friend, Kate!" Keith said.

"_Okey dokey!"_ Buizel chirped.

Together, the redhead and the pokemon started their walk back into town. Both very happy to become friends and partners.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

At the same time, Kate wandered through Vien forest. She knew where she was going. But she had to go in there pretty deep to avoid unwanted attention and to find her pokemon partner. Not that Kate had to search for one. A partner pokemon had been found awhile back. Mew would make an excellent partner, actually. Energetic, willing to help, magical skills of a legendary pokemon…heck, probably the best pokemon partner ever.

"Now where is she?" Kate looked around

Mew would know when graduation was. That pokemon had impeccable timing. Always knew when to show up and play or chase away the blues. But now where was that fluffy lil…

"_Kate!"_

A gust of wind came from behind Kate. Kate turned to see a bright white and green glow was hovering in the air. From the light came a small little body.

"Celebi!" Kate gasped.

Yep. It was Celebi. And Kate knew this particular celebi well; this one has a pink patch of fur on its left side. Though they weren't together as long as mew, the two were very good friends. Kate loved to explore the forests with the pokemon.

"I haven't seen you in awhile!" Kate hugged the pokemon, giddy from reuniting. "How's it been?"

"_Everything's great! Fiore and Oblivia are green and prospering. Maybe I can relax; take it easy."_ Celebi replied.

"Visit me more often?" Kate hopefully asked.

"_Maybe."_ Celebi grinned. _"And the other celebis and legends too."_

"Sounds nice." Kate commented.

"_By the way, I have a present for you."_

Celebi clapped her paws. A quick flash of light appeared and dropped something from it. The thing landed on the grass with a thud.

"Mew!" Kate exclaimed.

Yep. Same ol' mew. Tied up by celebi's vines.

"_Hi Kate!"_ Mew cheerily said.

"Uh…" Kate sweatdropped.

"_Yeah, Mew's been bugging me. A LOT."_ Celebi sighed. _"Haven't had a single moment's peace since she visited me."_

"_We had soooo much fun!"_ Mew piped up.

"You mean this whole time, Mew's been staying with you?" Kate asked.

"_Every single second."_ Celebi muttered.

"_Hey Cel'? Can ya let me out of here? The thorns are poking me."_ Mew requested.

Celebi waved her arm, retracting the vines again. Mew was free once again. There were some air twirls and spinning before she flew next to celebi.

"_Thank you buddy!"_ Mew sang.

"_You're lucky I didn't use grass knot…"_ Celebi rolled her eyes. _"I'm heading off to Fiore again. I think the Olive Jungle needs a little sprucing up."_

"And you need a vacation?" Kate assumed.

"_After what happened with mew, __big time__. Ciao!" _Celebi said. "_I'll come visit you sometime, Kate!"_

With that, Celebi teleported through a white light once more. It was just Kate and mew now.

"_Yay yay YAY!"_ Mew cheered. _"From now on, I will be your partner pokemon!"_

"Great! My first mission in ranger'ing is to find a partner pokemon." Kate said. "But we can't have you flying around as you are now. I don't think you'll fit in as a legendary pokemon."

"_No problemo! I can be any pokemon in the world! You name it, I'll be it!"_ Mew waved its paws.

"Well I was thinking I'd like an electric pokemon. I was always hanging with them in Fiore when you weren't around. And plus Solana and Lunick had electric partner pokemon; they're pretty awesome." Kate told her.

"_I can totally do that!"_ Mew said_. "Let's try out electric pokemon!"_

Mew transformed into multiple pokemon, testing out which ones would work. Pikachu was cute but it might be too classic. Needed to be original. Jolteon was cool. Though a small pokemon would work best. Mew didn't want to be an elekid or electrike; not cute enough. Mareep and emolga were better but it didn't fit Mew's style.

"Wait! Hold it!" Kate exclaimed as Mew transformed into a new pokemon. "That's perfect!"

"_Really?"_ Mew inspected her pachirisu body.

"You're cute, electric typed and you'll be perfect to take on ranger adventures with me!" Kate _was excited._

"_I love this body! Sooooo fluffy! Kya!"_ Mew danced.

"Then it's settled! While you're around others, you can disguise yourself as a pachirisu!" Kate decided. "Now all we need is a nickname. At least while you're in that form."

"_Pachirisu…pa-__chi__-risu…"_ Mew thought outloud. _"Chi? Chia? That cool?"_

"That'll work." Kate agreed.

"_Okey dokey then!"_ Mew, also Chia, clapped. _"I'm a pachirisu called Chia and I'm your awesome pokemon partner! We're going to have soooo many adventures together!"_

Ring! Ring!

Huh? Oh, the styler was ringing! First call! Kate knew how to flip it on and accept the call.

"Hey Kate!"

It was Keith. He sounded pretty happy. Kind of a cute tone to his voice. Wait, NO NO NO! Don't think these things now!

"Hi Keith! What's up?" Kate asked.

"Where are you? Did you find your partner pokemon yet?" Keith asked.

"I just did!" Kate replied. "I can meet you outside the entrance to Vien forest if you want. We can see what partner pokemon the other person has."

"Sure thing! See you in a few!" Keith accepted.

The call ended. Mew climbed on Kate's shoulder as the girl began walking back through the woods again.

"_Soooo…"_ Mew smirked. _"I see you've been partnered up with Keith."_

"Yes?" Kate felt cautious.

"_Come on. Spill it. I know you know something."_ Mew said, poking Kate's head.

"I know nothing." Kate said quickly, wanting the conversation to end.

"_Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"_ Mew chanted.

"No! No! No!" Kate refused.

"_There is something big going on. And I hate being left out!"_ Mew pouted but then paused. _"Wait. I know now! You finally realized you like Keith!"_

Kate's face instantly turned red.

"_I knew it!"_ Mew cheered. _"Kate's in love with Keith!"_

"I AM NOT IN LOVE!" Kate snapped. "I have a small crush on him. Big difference."

"_It starts as a crush. And then it always grows to something bigger!"_ Mew said.

"Yeah well not this time. It's probably just a phase. I'll grow out of it soon and Keith'll only be seen as my best friend again." Kate muttered.

"_Well miss missy. I don't think so."_ Mew huffed. _"I said I was going to be your guy's cupid and I will be!"_

"Oh no you don't!" Kate hissed. "You stay out of this!"

Mew was oblivious to Kate's arguments, already plotting ways to get the duo together. Meanwhile, Kate was protesting her side of the situation. Clearly this issue would not be dropped so easily. Once they came to the entrance, both quieted down and met up with Keith. There was a buizel on his shoulder.

"So your partner's a pachirisu, eh?" Keith noticed.

"Yep! Her name's Chia!" Kate replied. "Hey, don't we know that buizel?"

"Same one from the oil spill." Keith said.

"_We're buddies!"_ The buizel happily spoke up.

"I named him Wave." Keith scratched the buizel's head. "Wow did we get good pokemon partners."

"_Don't you know it."_ Wave smugly responded.

"_I can't wait for epic ranger adventures!"_ Chia shouted with enthusiasm.

The four friends walked back to the ranger base together, talking about their excitement towards the future. In no time, they'd be going on all sorts of quests and missions together. What was ahead for them?

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The rest of the day went by way too quickly. Keith went with Crawford to deliver the newspapers, Vien Tribute. Kate was assigned to patrol alongside Luana. Busy day rewarded with pizza and having fun talking to the other rangers that night. Everyone was so nice and carefree. Again, how awesome was this place?

"_Kate and Keithy, sittin in a tree…"_

"Will you shut up already!"

Late night. Kate finished brushing her teeth and slipped into pajamas; a t-shirt with a blue pokemon pawprint and soft blue pajama bottoms. Luana went to go chat with Court about revenge on Crawford (something about stealing shorts?). Thus it was just Mew and Kate alone in the room. Mew had changed into her normal form since there were no witnesses.

"_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_ Mew kept singing.

"I can see how celebi got annoyed…" Kate sighed.

"_Admit it. You missed me."_ Mew smiled.

Kate smiled back. "Yeah, I missed you. I missed playing in the woods and meeting new pokemon."

"_Then it's a good thing I came back!"_ Mew said. _"We'll keep exploring places, having fun times and being bestest friends! And I'll totally stay with chu!"_

"Chu?" Kate blinked.

"_What? Cute pokemon say stuff like chu or kya. Maybe yayz!"_ Mew clapped her paws.

"Right." Kate sweatdropped.

Knock! Knock!

"Kate? You in there?"

It was Keith. Mew flew under the bed.

"Uh yeah! Come in!" Kate called out.

Keith did as said. He wore a white t-shirt and dark shorts as his pajama attire. Not bad looking at all. Wave into the room as well, right after mew came out in her disguise. Both of them leapt up on the bed, talking about this or that. Pokemon stuff.

"Tired?" Keith asked.

"A little." Kate shrugged. "Big day today."

"Another one tomorrow too. Being a ranger has been great." Keith said.

"Only been first day." Kate giggled. "But yeah. I'm enjoying this as well. Being a ranger is better than I ever dreamed it would be. I can't believe I made it! I'm an actual ranger!"

"You worked hard for that dream. If anyone deserves to be a Vientown ranger, it's you." Keith told her.

Kate smiled shyly. "Really? That's nice of you to say, Keith. Thanks."

Keith returned the smile with his usual, goofy grins. Kate loved seeing her partner in a lighthearted mood. Really cute. And that cuteness was making it hard to not to blush.

"_HIYAAA!"_

"ACK!"

Something catapulted itself into Keith's back. Keith was sent forward, crashing into Kate in the process. Kate herself fell to the ground with Keith on top of her.

"Yikes…" Keith groaned. "Aw man, I'm really sorry."

"It's cool!" Kate replied, sore from the impact.

"Are you hurt?" Keith asked.

"No I don't think so." Kate answered.

Keith and Kate opened their eyes, finding that they stared at the other. They. were. close. REALLY close. Keith had fallen right on top of Kate! In a very awkward position! Kate could practically feel her heart slam against her chest as blood rose into her face. Keith's eyes had looked at her, wide and full of expressions. Though he was only on top of her for a moment, it felt like forever before the redhead scrambled off.

"Sorry!" Keith quickly apologized, a strange look on his face.

"N-no need to apologize!" Kate squeaked. "We're all ok! I-I-I think I need some sleep now…"

"Uh yeah. Me too." Keith agreed. "Night Kate."

"Night." Kate responded.

With Wave following behind him, Keith left the room and closed the door behind him. No sooner did that happen when mew shifted forms and hovered above the bed. A mischievous smile crept up her face.

"_Should've kissed him when you got the chance."_ Mew remarked.

"YOU. ARE. HISTORY." Kate growled.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

What a day. Becoming an official ranger, getting a cool partner pokemon and handling a quest (with some patrolling in-between). This was actually really great! Keith couldn't wait for tomorrow! What did that hold? More things to learn, maybe? Or action? Both?

"_Those girls are weird."_ Wave noted.

"Kate can be kind of unusual, yeah." Keith sweatdropped. "But she's my best friend. Really amazing person. I hope you can get along with her and Chia."

"_Sure thing. That pachirisu seems nice."_ Wave told him. _"Bizarre and hyper but might be a good friend."_

The boys entered the ranger room. Crawford had the bathroom so Keith would wait on brushing his teeth. Maybe skip for one night. No big deal. He wasn't really in the mood. Feeling tired as well as…confused.

Keith had seen Kate before with her hair down and wearing those pajamas. Back at ranger school. But now? Why did he think Kate looked nicer with her hair down? How did he notice she appeared more vibrant, young and innocent looking with that style? Very odd. And then came that crash and fall. Lying on top of Kate was embarrassing. But why? Why did Keith feel so uncomfortable with that? Uncomfortable yet…for a slight second, the closeness made the redhead feel…different. As if it was nice.

He shook his head, thinking "I must be really worn out. Sleep will do me good."

The redhead crashed onto his bed, with Wave snuggling up beside him. Having a pokemon with him would be neat. Like a stuffed animal little kids carry around. Only better. Keith liked pokemon but didn't get to interact much with them prior to school. Now to have a pokemon partner with him? Sweetness.

"Should I let Wave know about my….condition?" Keith mentally asked himself.

He glanced to the buizel. Wave was already asleep, curling up within the blankets.

"Nah. Just keep it to myself." Keith decided. "No one has to know what I really am or where I come from. I'm a Vientown pokemon ranger; best friends with Kate and hopefully good friends with the rest of the crew. That's all I want to be. And that's all I want people to see me as."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: ROMANCE IS IN THE AIR!...wait a sec. So you wrote me as a mew?**

**Yep.**

**Chia: ….I'm a mew now.**

**Yeah.**

**Chia: …. *tries to transform but fails* WTF!**

**Hey you're only mew in the story. Can't transform here.**

**Chia: DAMN IT!**

**Also I'll be referring the pachirisu/mew as mew. Everyone else will refer to her as Chia since they don't know about this.**

**Chia: What about Keith? Or anyone else? Will they find out?**

**That shall remain a mystery! Wait for the next update to find out! **


	32. Legends and Robots Alike

***crashes in and collapses onto couch***

**Chia: *reads off a list* You still have updating this story, coauthoring with HTF on that story (you have to start that next chapter soon), watching Monsters Inc to finish writing the crossovers, you said you wanted to work on that fantasy story so you can post it online, get some artwork on deviantart, research dreams for school project…**

**LET ME SLEEP! *pulls pillows over head* **

**Chia: Oh and you're scheduled double overtime at work since they let you have a day off in the future. And since that day off is also the day you take off your writing, I recommend you write double to make it up to the fans.**

***muffled groans sound from the pillow***

**Chia: Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

KABOOM!

Keith woke up with a start to a loud explosion, followed by a very heavy burning smell. Shrieks and yelling came from the floor below.

"What in the world…?" Wave muttered, opening his eyes.

"No need for an alarm, I guess." Keith sweatdropped, shutting his clock off.

Took the redhead a moment to remember where he was. His new room at the Vientown base. Ah, right. Only yesterday Keith became a ranger. And now he and his buizel were questioning what that huge sound was. One way to find out. Keith threw on his ranger uniform and ran out into the hallway…

BAM!

"ACK!"

Keith crashed right into something and fell onto the floor. His forehead was sore from the impact. Eyes opened back up to reveal Kate and Chia, looking disoriented.

"Kate!" Keith exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

"Nah it's cool!" Kate giggled. "Didn't think to look before running out here!"

Wave greeted Chia. _"Morning."_

"_Oh hey! Morning!" _Chia said. "_You're that buizel who partnered with Kate's friend."_

"_Yep! Name's Wave!"_ Wave responded.

"_Hmmmm…"_ Chia gave him a close inspection. _"Huh. You're kinda cute."_

"_KINDA?!"_ Wave turned bright red.

"Chia, stop messing with him. At least not before nine am." Kate sighed.

"_Fine."_ Chia rolled her eyes. _"Let's go see what that big scary noise was about."_

Kate and Chia started walking. Keith and Wave followed behind him.

"_Girls…"_ Wave muttered. _"Tch."_

"Ever notice that this pachirisu seems unusual to you?" Keith asked in a low tone as the buizel climbed to shoulder level.

"_You mean the hyperactive energy and how she gets under your skin? Oh yeah. I've noticed."_ Wave grumbled.

"No I mean, I've met pachirisus before. This one's a bit more hyper and playful than even a normal one. And when I asked Kate about Chia, she just said they met in the woods. Refused to tell me anything else." Keith whispered.

True. Back during lab-days, when Keith was allowed to explore Pueltown with his 'chaperones', so to speak, there were some pachirisus he came upon. They were a lively bunch but nothing compared to this particular electric squirrel.

Wave shrugged. _"Maybe Chia's head is screwed on weird."_

"Yeah. Maybe." Keith frowned, thinking.

The group arrived to the first floor, where the stench was twice as bad. Source came from the kitchen where Luana stood in an ashy mess. There was fire extinguisher foam all over the place. Crawford was aiming most of the stuff at the stove. So much mess and so many questions. Where to begin…?

"Um, good morning?" Luana sheepishly greeted.

Crawford leaned against the wall. "Luana, here, thought she'd make some breakfast to welcome you to Vientown. But she's forgotten that she can't cook and that our kitchen seems to hate her."

"The stove exploded?" Kate blinked.

"Nooooo!" Luana chuckled nervously. "Burst into flames is more like it."

"What the hell is going on in there?"

From behind Kate and Keith came Elaine. While she was dressed, her hair was a mess and she looked extremely tired. Court was the same exact way; following right behind. They stopped and stared at the mess before them.

"Morning!" Luana waved.

Court glanced at her brother. "Seriously? You let her cook?"

"Don't look at me! I was just coming down to check out the burning smell when the explosion happened!" Crawford said defensively. "But don't get up in my grill about this. I'm not the one bringing the heat!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the puns.

"Come on! Comedy gold here!" Crawford whined.

"…know what? It is way too early for me to be dealing with this." Elaine grumbled. "I'll go run and get some coffee."

"Bring me back a usual?" Court yawned.

"You got it." Elaine replied in a tired voice.

Luana was already starting to wipe up the mess. Crawford, who was annoyed at first, sighed and began helping out. Despite the dark haired girls protests, Crawford insisted on helping. Huh. Must be pretty good friends. Kate left for the main room of the base so Keith followed behind. It was a few minutes before the ranger leader himself came out.

"Well it appears Luana and Crawford will be busy cleaning the kitchen for awhile. But I think you two should get used to the way things are around here. Since you're partners, the two of you can both handle quests together and go on patrol." Barlow instructed. "Take your time. You can learn about the area and get to know the people as well."

"Yes sir!" Both rangers saluted.

They left the base, following orders. Another great day. Sun was shining, wind swept through the town and all was peaceful. Kate and Keith learned to tackle on quests together. They found their way around town quite easily, having fun exploring. There were all sorts of people to meet. Like Mr. Woodward, an old man who loved carving things from coasters to pianos. Or the family with a hyperactive little girl and her five happiny. Keith liked the dairy family most of all; 5 kids with a farmer dad and a strong woman. They had miltank used for their dairy business. Best of all, Bertha (the strong woman) loved making milk pudding and better yet, she loved sharing it. Keith loved this sweet, creamy stuff! Became one of his favorite foods right on the spot!

Chicole Village was a nice place too. There was a family who moved wherever the Go Rock Quad did (Keith learned later it was a music band). Apparently the quads would be playing in Almia soon. A nice middle aged woman lived next door to them; she had pictures of someone else so it was assumed he was either traveling or not here anymore. There were a few other families as well living there. Keith and Kate made sure to introduce themselves to everyone.

Later on, after checking out Breeze Hill, there was a little girl who needed help. Her teddiursa was being chased by some fire pokemon. Kate took on the quest but she took Wave with her. So Keith was left alone on Breeze Hill with Chia. And at first, things seemed normal. Awkward to talk to another partner pokemon besides Wave, a little, but normal.

"_Let's cut to the chase."_ Chia spoke up. _"I know you're not like regular humans and I think you've caught on that I'm not like other pachirisus."_

…what the? How did? When did she?

Chia saw the confusion on Keith's face. _"Can ya keep a secret?"_

Keith nodded. A white aura surrounded Chia. It enveloped her completely in seconds and, in a moment, changed her form. Keith watched in amazement as the pachirisu turned into another pokemon entirely.

"Mew!" Keith exclaimed.

"_That's right!"_ Mew cheerfully said.

"Y-y-you're a m-mew…" Keith stammered.

The rarest of all pokemon was disguised as a pachirisu? AND Kate's partner?

"_Obviously I'm so awesome your brain's stuck in shock."_ Mew giggled.

"How is this even…? You're…I…Kate's…what…." Keith tried to ask.

"_I'll save you trouble."_ Mew stopped him. _"I've known Kate since she was very little. We played together all the time. And during school, I met up with her and arranged to be her partner pokemon in the future. Yesterday, we met up as planned. She wanted an electric pokemon for a partner so I transformed into a pachirisu. And I maintain that disguise whenever others are around."_

"So Kate knows she's with a legendary pokemon?" Keith blinked, still surprised by it all.

"_Yep! And now so do you!"_ Mew said.

"Ummm…" Keith was lost on what to say.

"_I'm only telling you in case there's an emergency or something. Not sure if Wave or anyone else is ready to find out my secret just yet. Especially since I just want to be seen for who I am, not what."_ Mew told him. _"Besides, it's also fair that you know my secret since I know yours."_

Keith was suspicious. "And what secret would that be?"

"_That you're not a natural human being."_

It felt like the world froze. Keith leaned against a tree for support. Someone else besides him and his creators knew. Another pokemon, a mew of all things, had found him out. Secret was busted wide open.

"_Nailed it!"_ Mew sang smugly.

Keith couldn't speak. Barely able to breathe. He was stunned by what just happened. This little pokemon, the rarest and most legendary of them all, knew the truth about Keith. The truth which was supposed to remain top secret at all costs!

"_Ok it wasn't obvious."_ Mew seemed to read his expression. _"I'm a legendary pokemon with special powers. When I first saw you, I only sensed something was off. But after extended time, I got a better reading from you. You, redhead, are not a natural human being. Instead you were created and put on this planet by different means."_

It took Keith a long time to find his voice. "Y…yeah. I was made up from top quality genetics, high class chemicals and such. Perfect quantities plus science and a little bit of luck. And here I am."

"_Whoever made you did a good job. Life isn't something you can easily understand or recreate."_ Mew said.

"No kidding." Keith sighed.

"_You're also made up of metal, wires, machinery parts and some substance that replaces bloodflow."_ Mew noticed.

"I may be lucky to be born but life has a price. That stuff keeps me alive." Keith replied. "One of the many reasons why an artificial human doesn't fit in with regular humans."

"_Come on. I wouldn't say that."_ Mew sat on his head. _"You have feelings, right? Thoughts? Hopes? You're alike humans in those ways. So you're physically different. That shouldn't stop you from being yourself and having fun with your friends."_

True.

"_Besides, I would know. I'm a mew; totally different from regular pokemon. And while I do love myself, I know that exposing my secret would make others…er…uncomfortable. Hence why I am a pachirisu pretending to fit in with other pokemon."_ Mew explained. _"We're in bodies that are strange to other people and we both want to fit in with our friends; have a good time. Nothing's stopping me from fun. And it shouldn't stop you."_

Keith smiled. "Thanks."

"_Not a problem."_ Mew cheerfully grinned.

"But you won't tell Kate about my condition, will you?" Keith asked.

"_You keep my secret, I'll keep yours. Fairs fair."_ Mew replied. _"Whoop! I hear those two coming!"_

Mew quickly transformed back into pachirisu form. Kate and Wave returned; tired but looking proud that they tackled on the quest.

"_KAAAAATE!"_ Mew whined, leaping onto Kate's head. _"Keith was being mean to me!"_

"WHAT!" Keith exclaimed.

"_Girls…"_ Wave rolled his eyes.

"Ok I am not leaving you two alone again." Kate sweatdropped. "Hey so you wanna get going? I think we've got a little more time to patrol yet before we head back to base."

"Sure thing." Keith replied.

Down Breeze Hill the group went.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**These next few days will be chaotic for me since I've got all that stuff listed above and a secret day I take off for. No reason. Won't tell you.**

**Chia: ITS HER BIRTHDAY! SHE'S GOING TO BE EIG-**

**SHUT UP! *stuffs pachirisu inside a pillow* Plus the week after this one I have another round of double overtime at work and a 3-day vacation w/o electronics. So if the updates are slow, please be patient with me! Just wanted to warn you ahead of time!**

**Chia: *pops head from out of pillow* Soooo when's the next update?**

**Hopefully soon, little buddy. **


	33. It's Mission Time (part 1)

**Chapter posted! But it'll be short and sorry but the endings cut off! I typed this in a rush, then it didn't save when my computer glitched soooo yeah. Due to little time, I'll have to make this chapter a two-parter. Somehow, someway, I'll make it up to you!**

**Chia: Sky's going on vacation where she'll be computer-less. So for the next few days, no updates of any kind.**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"So what do you think? Pizza or Chinese takeout?"

Next day at base, everyone got ready for another day. Most of the crew was in the main room discussing dinner. Technically, there wasn't a party to welcome the rookies. Day 1 was chaotic enough while everyone was concerned about the destroyed kitchen (or in Kate and Keith's case, learning the ropes of ranger'ing).

"I'm up for pizza." Kate said.

"Whatever Kate wants." Keith agreed.

"Awwww! How cute!" Luana gushed.

"Cute?" Keith and Kate looked at her with puzzled expressions.

"I think we have a couple!" Court sang.

"Couple of what?" Crawford asked, confused.

Elaine sweatdropped. "Clueless as ever."

"That's my brother for ya." Court rolled her eyes. "And I guess our little rookies are still in the early stages. Can't see what's really going on."

Keith was lost. Kate, however, got the idea. Her face turned hot red.

"It isn't like that!" Kate protested.

"Whatever you say." Elaine shrugged, smirking.

The other girls were grinning as well. Kate fumed. Brilliant. Day 3 and half the base was getting the wrong idea. Ok, yes Kate was going through a crush on her best friend. At least for the time being. But having three girls like them around means three girls plotting to get her and Keith together. And no way in hell would that happen!

"What's going on?" Keith whispered to Kate.

"Don't ask." Kate moaned.

Keith blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yep." Kate hissed.

Keith seemed to get the message to back off on the subject. Kate felt a little bad but better he didn't know. Keep him naïve a little longer.

"Morning crew!"

Barlow entered the room. Everyone saluted, saying good morning as well.

"So what's the scoop, boss?" Crawford asked.

"Well we've got reports all over the place. Signs of poachers down in the southern forest of Chicole Village. Meanwhile, we've got strange noises coming from the cave at Nabiki Beach." Barlow told the base. "So I'll be sending you rangers out to handle these missions."

"You can count on us!" Kate eagerly said.

"Kate, you'll go with Luana to Marine Cave. Keith and Crawford are going to investigate the forests for poachers." Barlow assigned.

"Yes sir!" The four rangers nodded.

Right away, they ran out the doors and were ready to tackle any challenge heading their way. Boys went south while girls headed west.

"So." Luana smiled as they were on the outer area of town. "Tell me the truth. You like Keith?"

"WHAT!" Kate exclaimed. "I DO NOT!"

Mew, who had been quiet till now, perked up. _"She totally does! Kate's going to fall in love with Keith and marry him and they'll grow old together and…"_

"Zip it!" Kate covered Mew's mouth.

"Thanks Chia!" Luana cheerfully said.

Fluff had bounced off with Mew chasing after, playing. Meanwhile, Luana started waiting for Kate to talk.

"I don't like Keith. We're friends. That's all." Kate told her.

"Denial? I was like that too for awhile." Luana sighed.

"Wait what?"

"I had this humongous crush on a guy when I first got assigned to Vientown. Thought it'd go away or I'd get over it. Refused to acknowledge any feelings." Luana explained.

"So what happened?" Kate asked.

"It didn't go away. Ever." Luana laughed sheepishly. "Now I really like this guy. He's normally a goofball but he's got this cute side to him. So sweet!"

"Who's the guy?" Kate questioned.

Luana smiled. "I'm not telling. Not yet, anyways."

"No fair!" Kate pouted.

"Why? Cause I know your little crush?" Luana raised an eyebrow.

….damn. Kate face palmed, knowing she was defeated. No amount of denial or arguments would sway this girl from the truth.

"I promise I won't say a word to anyone." Luana said.

Kate relaxed. "Thank heavens!"

"But that doesn't mean me and the other girls won't try to help you two realize your growing feelings for each other!" Luana chirped.

"And here I thought you were just a pretty ranger girl with a cheerful personality." Kate sweatdropped.

"There's more to me than you think!" Luana said. "I'm not just a pretty ranger girl with a cheerful personality! I also have dance skills, I'm the murderer of kitchen appliances and I love making romantic plans for my friends! Heh…assuming we are friends, of course."

"Of course. You're really cool to be around." Kate smiled.

"That does it!" Luana squealed, hugging Kate. "You're my favorite rookie!"

"Squishing me!" Kate gagged.

"_Wait are you guys making romantical plans? YAY!"_ Mew cheered, coming over to the girls. _"I wanna help! Oooh! Oooh! Let me! Please!"_

"Hey no romantic plans!" Kate snapped.

"_Silly. __Romantical__."_ Mew rolled her eyes. _"At least Luana's getting it."_

"You are not going to interfere!" Kate ordered.

"So Chia, what do you think? Should we sprinkle glitter or flower petals from the sky on their date?" Luana asked the pachirisu.

"_Glitter!"_

"YOU GUYS!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith never met someone as….er…interesting as Crawford.

"No _shaymin_ telling pokemon puns, am I right?"

The redhead understood what humor was. He learned there were many different kinds out in the world.

"I bet I'll _Blastoise_ you away with my jokes!"

Though these caused more groans than laughter.

"Just warn me if I'm getting a little too _Farfetch'd_!"

Sure the jokes were funny! Though Keith sweatdropped just listening to it. Barlow had warned this would happen. Plus Crawford cracked some jokes around the base before. But this amount in a short time? Yikes. Keith wondered what sort of pranks this afro ranger would pull.

As he listened to the comedy act, Keith's mind started to wander. He was thinking about this morning when he left his bedroom.

"_Oh hey! Morning Kate!"_

"_Hey Keith! Another day, another round of patrolling!"_

"_Right! Um, y-you look really nice!"_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing!"_

That was weird. Those words just came out of nowhere, spilling out before Keith could stop them. And it was the truth. The way the light hit Kate did make her look nice. But why randomly compliment Kate like that? Why say it out loud? Even more peculiar, why did Keith suddenly back out like that? Just as he was inclined to say what he did, the redhead felt as though he couldn't go through with it. Not to mention the incident still bothered him. Keith wasn't sure why this was sticking around in his head for so long and why that awkward feeling kept coming back.

"Hey dude? You're spacing out!"

Keith shook his head. He turned to face Crawford.

"Sorry!" Keith quickly apologized.

"Nah it's cool. Thinking about the mission?" Crawford asked.

Keith nodded, feeling he couldn't talk about that strange problem.

"Right. It's your first one. Big and important." Crawford said. "I remember when I first got my mission. Had to go on a search and rescue party for a girl who went missing. Turns out she fell into a ditch, twisting her ankle…"

The afro ranger went on to talk about his first few days at the base. Stuff like his mistakes, learning what to do, stuff like that. Keith felt it was reassuring to hear this. Made him feel better about starting out as a ranger. Plus Crawford was kind of cool. He was older, knew what to do and seemed to be a fun guy. Maybe Keith could be friends with him.

….wait a moment. What was that in the trees?

"Crawford." Keith nodded his head in the direction of the trees.

Crawford stopped talking to take a look. Sure enough, there it was again. A shadow that darted through the trees. Some other figures followed it.

"There's the poachers. Good eye, rookie." Crawford said. "Ready to take them on?"

"Ready when you are." Keith responded.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"AUGH! MY EARS!"

"WHAT IS THAT!"

"_IT HURTS SOOOO MUCH!"_

The girls froze upon entering the cave. There was a high pitched whine that screeched throughout the cave. Kate felt goosebumps on her skin as the noise gave her a headache. Mew and Fluff hated the sound the most, covering their ears and struggling through some kind of pain.

"Eep! We have to find the source!" Luana squeaked. "And fast!"

"_Before my ears bleed!"_ Mew whined.

Both rangers proceeded to go into the cave. The place was dark and damp. Probably would be quiet if not for the irritating noise.

"Uh Kate?" Luana spoke up. "Might wanna watch for the…"

Slip!

"Ack!"

Crash!

"Shellos slime." Luana sweatdropped.

Kate found herself lying in a very sticky substance. "A little forewarning would've been nice."

Luana helped the pigtailed ranger back on her feet. With their partner pokemon close by (and shaking from the noise hurting their heads), both rangers proceeded through the tunnel. Slight maze but it was easy to follow the noise. Impossible to miss the sinister, pulsing sound that drove everyone crazy.

Finally, there was a huge room where the mysterious noise came from. And what a scene was there. The sound-creating device stood in the very center. A red machine that had a cylinder top and rectangular bottom. Resembled a little bit like a fire hydrant and metal stove but mostly, it was just plain weird. Surrounding the machine were pokemon, stomping about like zombies. Their eyes were darkened by pain while they dizzily stumbled around the cave.

"Poor things!" Luana gasped.

"We better help." Kate whipped out her styler. "Capture on!"

Kate did the regular circling and such. Easily captured a shellos without any issues. Luana caught a pichu. But rather than befriending, the pokemon abandoned the scene.

"What the…?" Kate was surprised.

"We both did the captures ok. Those pokemon should've been befriended." Luana said.

"Maybe the machines got something to do with it. We'll have to shut it off." Kate suggested.

The rangers carefully made their way over to the machine, after carefully avoiding more shellos slime. No off switch. There wasn't a lever, button system or anything to control this thing. At least nothing the girls could see. For something that looked simple, this was a little more complex than expected.

"Ummm…" Luana tapped the machine.

"Come on! Turn off!" Kate kicked the metal. "OWWW! Bad idea! Really bad idea!"

"I guess we'll need pokemon assistance." Luana pondered out loud. "It looks like we can either soak this or get a rock to wreck it. I think there's a gastrodon around here. Or maybe nosepass?"

As the dark haired girl kept musing over possibilities, Mew climbed up Kate's head.

"_You want me to take care of this?"_ Mew offered.

"Make it so." Kate said.

Luana and Fluff were distracted. Perfect! The pachirisu concentrated her energy, summoning a hydro blast attack. Water spewed onto the machine.

Whirrrrrr! Click! KABOOOOOOOM!

"Eep!" Luana spun back around, startled.

Machine obliterated. The machine's base remained in one piece but the smaller parts were knocked clean off or destroyed. Hey, the bad sound stopped. All was quiet in the cave once again. The pokemon snapped out of their daze. They seemed confused but soon left the area as they returned to normal.

"Whew! No idea what you did but that was awesome!" Luana high fived her.

"So what now?" Kate asked.

"Good question." Luana responded, staring at the machine. "I guess we take it back to base so Elaine can study this thing. Maybe we'll get answers why this thing is here in the first place?"

"Can we lift it?"

The girls studied the machine. Metal, iron, titanium, really heavy looking stuff. Both knew instantly that this thing would not easily be carried back.

"Better call Barlow." Kate said.

"Nah. We'll get Bertha." Luana told her, flipping her styler on. "She's super strong. Heck, she beat our leader at arm wrestling every single time so far."

Wait, Bertha? The mom of that dairy farm? Sure she looked muscular but still…

"You sure?" Kate asked.

"Yep!" Luana replied. "Hey why don't you go back to base? I'll stay here and wait for Bertha to come. I'm sure the guys finished up their own mission."

"Sure thing."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**I feel so ashamed for the cut off ending and losing epic stuff.**

**Chia: Hey pack your bags more, regret less.**

**Ok people! See you in a few days with the next part! And I know I don't say this enough but thank you so much for being great readers! Especially since with whats going on and how chaotic life can be. I know I'm not the greatest author here on site but seeing you readers happy makes me smile.**

**Chia: KEEP CLICKING THE REVIEW BUTTON OR SKY WILL GET DEPRESSED AGAIN! Better not depress her! That's MY job.**


	34. Behind the Scenes 2

**Chia: SHOW TIME! I'm back with a segment I'm sure you missed! Time for another behind the scenes look!**

**(Some random person in readers crowd): WHERE IS OUR UPDATE! WE WANT SKY!**

**Chia: *sweatdrop* Er…about that. Sky's been busy. She's working extra hard on a coauthor story 'Distorted Mayhem'. And there's a slight writers hurdle with this recent Metallic chapter. While a writers block prevents a writer from writing, the hurdle is different. A writers hurdle is where a writer (such as Sky) can't get from Point A to Point B in a story.**

***crowd of readers glare***

**Chia: Heh…um… *gulp* Sky's doing her best to get that creativity flowing! She'll be back up and running in no time! Could be worse. I'd have to deal with HTF should Sky have decided on a flashback chapter. But forget them. Here we go! BEHIND THE SCENES!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Chia: Welcome to the Vientown set! Nice place eh?

?: HELP! STAGE PROP FELL ON ME!

Chia: I hear a familiar voice! *walks over to source*

(Elaine is trapped under a mountain of random props)

Chia: Why it's our good friend Elaine! Whatcha doing down there, silly?

Elaine: *groan* I tried to find my powertool belt when this junk fell on me! I'm being crushed! Can ya lift this stuff off me?

Chia: How about an interview?

Elaine: *getting annoyed* How about we get me out of this, THEN the interview?

Chia: What's the rush? You're not going anywhere.

Elaine: *mutters curses*

Chia: Question one, how do you feel about your involvement with the stories Sky set you in?

Elaine: Sigh. Well it can go either way. Happy I'm included, helping bring laughter to the crowd and doing what I can to move the story along. But I do wish I could come back in later chapters for a cameo. Maybe even a bonus chapter with me and Ollie.

Chia: Yeah, Kate doesn't focus on you or Barlow much does she?

Elaine: Or the operator. But she's different. Sky has her own method of doing things.

Chia: Whatcha think of this particular story?

Elaine: Very intriguing, since I LOVE tech and mech stuff! I've always been part of the special effects crew but on special scenes, I do makeup. I help when Keith needs to show off wires, steel or such when readers see it. Like when his cheek got scratched or Hastings did that update.

?: Laney. You lying on the job again?

(Enter Crawford and Luana)

Elaine: NO! HELP ME OUT! *tries to wriggle free but fails*

Luana: Are you hurt?

Elaine: No but that pachirisu will be once I'm out!

Chia: All the more reason to not let you go. *turns to rangers* May I interview you guys?

Crawford and Luana: Sure!

Chia: Great! Crawford, why the afro?

Crawford: An age old secret I shall never tell. MUA HA HA HA HA!

Luana: *sweatdrop* It's one of those things I've learned not to ask.

Chia: *sweatdrops too* Okay…moving on. Luana, you seem to have good relationships with Kate in this story as well as Unlocking the Heart. Are you guys this close off-set?

Luana: Kate and I hang out sometimes. We both love anime stuff so we like to eat pocky, crash on the couch and have a movie marathon!

Chia: Our cheerleader cooking clutz is an otaku?

Crawford: She is. *rubs Luana's head* But she's _my_ otaku.

Luana: *blushes*

Chia: So there's a relationship?

Crawford: Subtle hints in all but Guardian Angel (where it was pretty obvious) and we end up together at some point. Probably will in this story too. Outside the acting? *smirks*

Luana: ….what's with the smirk?

Crawford: *grabs Luana's arm* LET US SALLY FORTH TO A COMEDY CLUB!

Luana: Wait WHAT?! NOT AGAIN! I still didn't recover from the last bad comedian! PLEASE NOOOOOOO!

(both rangers run off and vanish) (Elaine is still stuck under stuff and looking very ticked off)

Elaine: Care to let me go _now_?

Chia: Nope.

Elaine: *grits teeth and shoots a death glare at pokemon*

Chia: Moving on!

Elaine: NO DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!

(Chia walks on into a new room*

Chia: Okey dokey! This hallway leads to Sky's inspiration rooms. Different rooms for movies, manga, anime, random stuff…all that. But I'll show you this. *three doors down, shows readers a room* This is the fanfic room! Sky likes to look up a lot of other people to read for inspiration!

(The pachirisu climbs to a particular shelf)

Chia: This is the shelf for Pokemon Ranger stories! Sky's either loving other stories or checking out the competition, so to speak. Sometimes both. The process would usually be to skim the website, pull out whatever looks good, skim through and decide if the story's good. Stories that gain Sky's interest are favorite, followed or both. Occasionally, she'll just secretly follow it without the author knowing. Reading through the ranger stories I either gets her creative juices flowing or gives her an excuse to slack off.

?: SHUSH! Need I remind you that this is a library of sorts?

Chia: *sniffs air* GACK! That voice and scent…could it be? Mr. Kincaid?

Kincaid: *scowls while putting books away*

Chia: You're the much disliked teacher of ranger school. Let's pry into that thick haired head of sticky gunk to see what you're thoughts are.

Kincaid: Make it quick. I have very….non-evil things to do.

Chia: *completely oblivious* Sure! You're the subject of torment to Kate and Keith's wild antics?

Kincaid: Normally. I'm glad they eased up in this story.

Chia: Eh. *shrugs* Sky's been spacey on details outside plot stuff. She's working on that.

Kincaid: Either way, I fail to see what makes them decide to taunt me with their silly games? I mean, really. Childish pranks such as replacing my hair spray bottle with stuff, waxing the hallways or even to go so far as to… *shudder* _run in the halls._

Chia: (sarcastic tone) Oh yeah. Horrible stuff. (end of sarcastic tone) Why are you so uptight about running in the hallways?

Kincaid: ….it was a warm day in October.

Chia: *face palm* Did not want a backstory, dude.

Kincaid: *holds hand to head theatrical style* I was but a mere boy! During my preschool youth, where I was still innocent about the world I lived in.

Chia: *is bored*

Kincaid: After a morning about safety that I carelessly ignored, it was lunch time. I sat with the other children as I ate a peanut butter banana sandwich. We were only stupid kids… *sniffle* We mocked our teachers rules. We made fun of the hall running rule. But we didn't know. WE DIDN'T KNOW!

Chia: *falls asleep*

Kincaid: Lunch was over. Recess started. I got up and raced out of the lunchroom, into the halls. Yes. I ran in the hallway. But… *gets choked up* then came the accident. I-I…I slipped! I slipped on the mopped floors! My two front teeth were knocked by the fall! And then…t-then came the stampede…

Chia: ENOUGH! *pushes readers out of room* Come on! Let's go before he rambles more! We do not need to hear the rest!

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: Whew! Got away from what could've been a five hour lecture! I hoped you guys enjoyed the tour and interviews!...minus that last one. Sky's next update should be coming up real soon!**


	35. It's Mission Time (part 2)

**Chia: Sky's been off her game lately. As if severe writers block ain't bad enough, she's gotten herself sick. Tsk, tsk tsk. Well people! Read, review AND enjoy! **

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Mission complete. A bit tired from all the running, Keith sat down in one of the chairs. Crawford looked to be a little worn too but handled giving the full report to Barlow. So much happened yet the two understood so little. And that mission left even more questions than answers.

"Hey guys!"

Keith looked to see the doors open and hear a well-known voice.

"Hi Kate!" He greeted.

"Where's Luana?" Crawford asked.

"She called for Bertha to carry something heavy back to base. Turns out we found something interesting." Kate replied.

"Interesting how?" Barlow asked.

"Well…it's hard to describe….red, made of metal and super weird." Kate said, unsure. "But you'll see when it gets here."

"WE'RE BACK!"

"Um. I guess that would be now then." Kate sweatdropped.

Through the doors came Luana and one of the neighbors, Bertha. And there certainly was a strange thing that Bertha carried. The woman hauled what looked like a super heavy machinery gizmo on one shoulder. And the device was crashed right over in the mechanic work station, where Elaine was both shocked and curious.

"Y-you lifted that thing alone? On one shoulder?" Barlow asked, stunned. "You really are Almia's strongest person."

Bertha was thanked and then she left, returning to her family once more.

"That's the machine that was making all the noise." Kate said.

"Pokemon were acting crazy, as if they were hypnotized! And they seemed to be suffering from the noise. Even worse, Kate and I tried to capture pokemon but they weren't befriended at all!" Luana explained.

"Not befriended? Hypnotized?" Crawford blinked, confused.

"That doesn't seem right." Keith commented.

"Any idea how this machine works?" Barlow asked.

"All we know is that is emits a sound that hypnotizes any uncaptured pokemon. Though it certainly gives headaches to those who are captured as well as us people." Kate answered.

"And you can use target clears on them! Kate was super smart in figuring that out!" Luana added.

Kate smiled from the praise. Keith smiled as well, somehow happy to see his ranger partner in such a good mood. Was it pride? Did Keith feel proud that his best friend did a mission really well and found something important?

"OH MY GOSH! MECHA!" Elaine went starry eyed. "It's…it's so beautiful…"

"Uh oh." Court gulped.

"I…I…." Elaine smirked, whipping out tools in her hands almost by magic. "I MUST TAKE IT APART!"

"GRAB HER!" Barlow ordered.

Crawford and Luana quickly got the mechanics arms. Elaine was being held back. Barely. Keith was a little surprised by the scene before him.

"We're going to need to properly take this apart and get analysis. While you are capable, I'd prefer an expert scientific mind to help you. And I know someone who would be interested in this find." Barlow said. "We'll call in Professor Hastings from the Ranger Union."

Keith froze. His muscles clenched tightly as the stomach curled into knots. It was a name that always sent Keith into a little bit of a panic.

"Leader? Isn't the professor in Fiore on a business meeting?" Court asked.

"He is. We'll have to wait until he gets back before we can examine this…er…thing." Barlow replied.

A quiet sigh of relief. Thank goodness…the professor wasn't coming. Well not yet anyways. But that gave Keith a little bit of time to mentally prepare himself for whatever might come. Also, he'd make sure to enjoy his freedom too. With Hastings around, Keith couldn't be himself.

"I wanted to dismantle that!" Elaine whined, bawling like a little girl.

"I know you do! And Professor Hastings will come running once he's back! You know he loves this sort of thing almost as much as you do!" Barlow assured. "But you need to wait awhile."

Elaine pouted. Determination was still written all over her face. She wasn't going to give in easily.

"Knowing how you are, we'll put you on lockdown and the machine under guard until the professor comes back." Barlow said.

"Awwww…" Elaine moaned.

"So we have an unusual machine causing pokemon to fall under some sort of hypnosis. And there's also poachers wearing bizarre uniforms too. Something just doesn't seem right here." Barlow noted.

Bizarre was right. They were leotards that looked uncomfortable to wear. All black but with a purple logo on the chest. It seemed familiar but from where…?

"I remember now!" Crawford snapped his fingers. "That logo Keith and I saw! It was on the collar attached to the buizel!"

"That's right! And look!" Keith pointed to the machine. "There it is again!"

"Looks like the oil spill, the machine and poachers are all connected in some way or another. We'll have to do some investigating." Barlow said. "But for now, quests are taken care of and peace is restored foe the time being. I say we can kick back for the rest of the day. Especially since the two rookies did a good job today."

"Stopping the poachers and getting evidence? I'll say they earned it!" Crawford whoop'd. "LET'S ORDER PIZZA!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: This was the end part Sky couldn't write before she left for vacation!...then the writers block. Then severe writers block and getting very sick. She'll be fine but to those who didn't get the message posted in the crossover story, Sky's update schedule will be weird. Be patient during this short era and she'll make it up to you with more uploads during the summer! Next update is uh…well it should be sometime soon! **


	36. Fire on High

**Chia: Took you long enough.**

**Sorry to keep you waiting! Read, review and enjoy the awesomeness!**

**Chia: Wait a sec! Is the chapter name a song reference?**

**I don't own the reference! But yeah it's based on the song 'Fire on High' by ELO. I grew up listening to this in the car whenever...**

**Chia: News flash. We don't care.**

***duct tapes pachirisu's mouth shut***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"MUST! TAKE! APART!"

"MATE-A! MATE-A! REQUESTING BACK UP!"

Keith walked into the main room of the base early one morning to see chaos. Elaine was trying to get at the machine again while Crawford was having a hard time holding her back. Court tried to get chains around the crazed mechanic but was unsuccessful. Two days went by fast. No sign of those creeps or other machines. Wave had been trying to remember something about the logo but was unsuccessful.

"Morning Keith!" Crawford shouted. "Mind helping us out?"

"MACHINE MINE! MY PRECIOUS!" Elaine was in crazed mode.

"Uh…" Keith sweatdropped. "Have you guys seen Kate?"

"She's with Lu-...ELAINE! DON'T YOU DARE REACH FOR THE LASER! She's with Luana, out for a walk or something." Court replied.

Wave sniffed the air. _"Does anyone else smell something burning?"_

Keith sensed it. And so did the others. Even Elaine settled down. At that moment, Barlow entered the base.

"Mornin crew." The leader yawned. "Luana burning toast again?"

"Can't be." Court shook her head. "She and Kate are out on a walk."

"And it's not like her be late to morning briefing." Crawford mumbled, concerned.

Keith was getting nervous too. He knew Kate. She wasn't late for anything. Even back at school, she'd risk running through the halls to get to class on time. Why would she suddenly be late now?

"GUYS!"

Chia ran into the base, panicked. The pachirisu leapt on the counter.

"_Trouble! T-the forest! It's on fire!"_ Chia shouted.

Keith was in shock for a moment. He then dashed right out the front door and looked towards Vien Forest. Chia was right. The center of it had burst into a fury of flames that was quickly spreading. Thick smoke filled the skies. The other rangers followed and gasped at the sight.

"Oh no!" Court put a hand to her mouth.

"Boss! We gotta move!" Crawford shouted.

"You don't suppose Kate and Luana are in there?" Elaine uneasily asked.

The redhead turned to Chia, who rested on his shoulder with Wave. She had been shaking a lot as her eyes fearfully watched the fire.

"_I-I was with the girls. Luana's trying her best to fight the fire. B-but Kate_…" Chia said, horrified. _"Kate and I got separated. I couldn't find her anywhwere. A-and the fire's only getting worse."_

Keith's breath caught. His eyes widened as he stared into the trees.

"_You have to save her! Save my best friend! Please!"_ Chia begged. _"Kate's afraid of fire! She's so scared she can barely move!"_

Kate was stuck? Aw no! She was in terrible danger! Barlow already gave orders for Crawford and Keith to go in there while he handled crowd counter. Keith charged in there without hesitation. The two ranger guys found the center of the forest to be intense. Luana was there, capturing the few water pokemon around. She had some burns and scratches on her arms and legs.

"LUANA!" Crawford ran right over to her. "W-what happened?!"

"I'm not sure! Kate and I walked through here when this explosion went off! We investigated but the fire only got worse!" Luana tried to tell him as she fought the fire around here. "Kate's still out there somewhere! I lost track of her!"

"I'll go find Kate!" Keith called out.

Before either could object, Keith sped off. Wave did a good job clearing the way with water guns. It'd help if Chia transformed or used a water attack though Wave may get suspicious. Although, she looked way too freaked out to do anything but clutch Keith's shoulder. Understandable. Those two were close friends. And Keith was feeling the same.

He was terrified. The thought of losing his closest friend made the boy panic. It fueled the frantic search through the fiery forest. Several burns already got to him with a scatch or two. Trees burned and fell down to the ground, nearly hitting him. Fire licked at his skin while smoke filled his lungs. The heat was powerful, making the metal under Keith's skin heat up. It was an unbearable pain. Part of the flaws to being an artificial human. But he didn't care. If Kate was somewhere in this inferno, then Keith would search every inch of it to find her.

"KATE!" Keith called out. "KATE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"K-Keith!"

Keith picked up on the voice followed by a fit of coughing. The redhead dove straight into the one of the worst spots. Wave barely had enough time to stop falling debris from crashing on the group. Keith quickly scanned the area, straining his hearing to hear Kate.

There was a small culdesac clearing of the woods. Already this place was cluttered by a mini maze of fire and burning wreckage. At the far end, huddled on the ground, was Kate. She curled into a ball, trembling. Keith pushed past the ruins to get to her.

He bent down, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Kate? Are you…?"

Kate leapt straight up and clung to the redhead. She was bawling, shaking even more so. Keith felt a lump in his throat as he comforted his friend. There it was again. That overwhelming sense of deep care and concern for Kate. Keith had this strange urge to protect her; to make sure she was safe.

The area was getting worse. Time to get going. Keith got Kate to stand up and helped her through the flames. Chia was being cuddled like a stuffed animal. Wave helped cool Kate down before blasting water guns all over the place. Lucky they got out in time. An avalanche of heavy branches nearly crushed them! The quad kept close by as they made the long trek back to the center where Luana and Crawford were.

"Yo!" Crawford greeted, wiping sweat from his forehead. "About time you made it!"

"Sorry we're late!" Keith apologized.

"Hey Kate doesn't look so good." Luana noticed.

"She's a bit shaken up. Accident back there." Keith quickly said.

"I-I'm fine." Kate was a bit choked up. "Ready to…to help."

Keith wasn't sure.

"What do we do? These wartortle can't hold up much longer!" Luana said.

"And my styler's malfunctioning in this heat wave!" Crawford clenched his jaw. "We're stuck unless we find a pokemon that can do rain dance."

Kate snapped to attention. "I saw a blastoise earlier on the walk! It's over to the west of the forest!"

"That'll work! Good thinking rookie!" Crawford grinned. "Luana and I will hold off the fire here. You and red there go get that blastoise. Actually, get two if you can. We need all the help we can get."

"You got it!" Kate and Keith nodded.

Both rangers went off in the direction. Kate had to lead since she knew the way. The girl was still shook up from this entire thing but managed to press on. Keith cautiously stuck close to her.

The west part of the forest wasn't too bad at all. Just really smoggy with a burning stench. It'd be affected soon enough if not careful though. There was a cool stream that went by. Aha! Two blastoisse! That was perfect!

"You sure you can handle this?" Keith asked his partner.

"Yeah." Kate grinned a little.

Capture on. Chia wasn't even needed for this capture. Kate handled it pretty well. She was one heck of a ranger! Keith felt reassured by her burst of confidence and proceeded to get the other. Two blastoise, ready for action. The rangers went back into the fire with them. Kate got a bit edgy going back inside. Keith held her hand, hoping it'd comfort her even a little. It seemed to help.

"Good work rookies!" Crawford shouted over the roar of the fire. "Head towards that charred spot in the center and give the word!"

They did as asked. Keith and Kate ordered the two blastoise to do rain dance. Didn't take long for the effects to take place. Dark clouds gathered. Thunder boomed. And then, the rain fell. A normal rain dance had what a normal rainstorm might be. Two rain dances? It was like being pounded on by a waterfall! A super intense waterfall that you stand right at the center of, on the very bottom. It was a force that slammed the rangers into the mud. But it did as intended. Quickly, the fire was put out and saved.

"WOO!" Crawford cheered. "Soaked for ultimate glory!"

The rain started to ease up a little. Most of the forest that was hit by the flames was charred to a crisp. Trees were damaged severely. It was a dangerous area for people to stick around. But the pokemon were saved as was the remainder of the woods. Vientown too, had the fire spread further.

Keith checked on Kate. There were a lot of burns across her arms and legs. There was a scratch on the side of her face which looked like it'd sting. Kate was coughing, probably from the smoke she inhaled. Otherwise, she was alright. Kate was doing just fine. Which made Keith relieved.

"Keith, you're really burned up." Kate said.

Huh? Keith looked himself over. Ack! He wasn't in best condition! Because of the metallic parts being exposed to heat, it made the skin burn easier. So there were a few more burns to deal with than a regular human would've endured. Barely any scrapes which was lucky. It felt good to have the cold rain splash down on him. Helped prevent the metal underneath his skin from doing any more damage.

Luana was badly scratched up with a few burns. Crawford seemed to have suffered the least amount of injury but was exhausted nonetheless.

"Well we saved the forest from burning down. I think we ought call it a mission complete." The afro ranger said.

From the corner of Keith's eye, he spotted something. It was in a part where trees mostly burned off or were ready to fall. Keith went over to inspect what it was. The other rangers followed.

There was that machine again! The same one Kate and Luana brought it! This machine was burned and destroyed past repair. A thick puddle of liquid spilled out along with electrical wires. Within the puddle was a man, unconscious and burned in many places.

"We've got a man down!" Crawford said, coming over. "Luana? Can you move those wires away?"

Luana did as asked. Crawford got him out of the puddle to check him over. Looked to be in bad shape. Barely breathing. There was a bleeding gash that ran over the right eye that, at the same time, looked like a blistered burn.

"I think he might have had something to do with this machine and the fire that started. We'll take him back to base for recovery and questions. Plus we could use some first aid ourselves." Crawford told the group.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Several hours went by. Elaine got her mind off the machine by treating the injured man. Luckily, he'd live. There'd be a scar over that eye of his but the man would live. Now all there was to do was for him to wake up and get some interrogation done.

Crawford was hardly affected so he helped Luana out. He seemed to care an awful lot for her, attending to what she needed. Keith and Kate were bandaging each other up, applying burn lotions and cleaning off the smoke that stained their skin. Tricky process. Though they were hurt, they'd heal in no time.

The base agreed to take it easy for the day. At nightfall, Keith managed to find Kate on Nabiki beach. She stared out at the ocean while chugging down a water bottle. Not surprising. She ingested way too much smoke and soot so it left her more thirsty than before. Keith sat down next to her, offering another water bottle for her.

"Thanks." Kate smiled as she sipped some more water.

"Better?" Keith asked.

"A lot better than before." Kate sighed. "I…I'm sorry."

"For what?" Keith blinked.

"For being deadweight back there. I put you through all that trouble and look, you're burned." Kate said.

"You couldn't help it. I know you're afraid of fire. And I'll be there to rescue you from danger or if you ever want to talk. You're my best friend, Kate." Keith softly told her.

Kate's breaths were in gasps. "I…I want to get over this stupid fear. But I can't. I never can."

The pigtailed girl leaned her head on Keith's shoulder. A little awkward at first. But Keith adjusted, relaxing. His hand wrapped around Kate's shoulder. A few tears slipped out from her eyes. Keith wasn't sure why but his heart felt heavy from seeing Kate this way. It hurt him deeply. He wanted to see her smile and get better.

"Maybe I can help you." Keith suggested.

"You?" Kate hiccupped.

"I'll help you get over your fear of fire. We can tackle this on together. You and me." Keith told her, determined.

"Really? You'd do that?" Kate asked, unsure.

"Of course! You're my ranger partner and my best friend. You were there for me. Now I'm here for you." Keith said.

Kate hesitated. "…I guess I'll try."

"Thanks Kate." Keith smiled. "We'll take it nice and slow. Maybe give you time to recover from this recent fire."

"Thank you Keith." Kate yawned, getting sleepy.

Keith was about to say they should get back to base but it was too late. The girl already passed out. What a day. She deserved a nice long rest. Keith shifted her so she'd sleep in his arms, which would hopefully be more comfortable.

"_Awww! How cute!"_

There was Chia. No Wave or anyone else so she was free to be in her mew form. Chia took up a spot on Keith's head, looking down at Kate.

"_Is she doing ok? Freaking out at all?"_ Chia asked.

"I calmed her down." Keith replied.

"_You did? Really?"_ Chia stared at him. _"Kate's usually left in a panicked state for days on end if a fire type pokemon unleashes a flamethrower too close. And you're telling me you got Kate to settle down after a wicked forest fire? Dude….you're good."_

Keith sweatdropped. "I don't know about that."

"_I'm serious! Kate must really trust you if she's even able to sleep after an event like that! No one else had ever done that! Not even Spenser!" _Chia told him.

Really? Spenser couldn't get Kate to relax? Keith was surprised. Kate must think of him as a close friend then. Made Keith feel a tiny bit special; a rare feeling. Someone needed him. And it was someone who felt very important to Keith. Though there was that strange emotion and reaction to Kate that wasn't clear, Keith knew Kate was his bestest friend and he'd always be there for the most important person in his life.

An idea came to Keith's attention. "Kate's afraid of fire. Does that have to do with Kate's family and how they died?"

"_I think so."_ Chia answered. _"Her parents and siblings perished in a fire. Kate was hurt severely by the same one, barely survived. Wouldn't be a surprise if that was the root of the problem."_

Poor kid. After all the kindness and laughter she's brought, Kate deserved to be happy and fearless. She shouldn't have to go through such pain or relive those memories. Which was why Keith was going to help her.

Starting to get chilly. Keith carried Kate in his arms, got up and started to walk back towards base. No…he was walking back home.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: Rushed through the last half didn't we? **

**Between fanfic demands, final exams and a very crowded schedule…yeah. Kinda. SORRY! **

**Chia: Soooo whats with the closeness?**

**We have some drama and maybe Keith's diving into something he's not quite familiar with. What is up with our artificial human?**

**Chia: Next chapter coming soon?**

**With any luck, yes!**


	37. Strange Emotions

**Yikes. Busy week!**

**Chia: Overtime at work, new Animal Crossing video game, exams at school and…graduation practice?**

**I AM FINALLY FREE FROM THAT HORRID PLACE! FREEDOM!**

**Chia: Uh yeah. You still have graduation day itself.**

**WOOOOOOO! PIZZA AND CAKE PARTY!**

**Chia: Read, review and enjoy. *races after crazy author***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The next day was relatively chill. Barlow went to clean up the woods area since he was the only one who could lift tree trunks or debris. Had to admit it. He was strong. Not as strong as Bertha during an arm wrestle but still. The other rangers patrolled for a little while. Most of the time was fine. Very little to do that day besides reassuring the citizens fears and some cleanup around the areas. The four rangers decided to hang out on the beach for a little while. Nothing really to do on a quiet day like today.

"OWWW!"

It _was_ quiet.

Luana hadn't been too careful with her inuries, causing some burn blisters to open up. The burns were worse with some bleeding. Looked to be stingy and super painful. Crawford was the only one to have his first aid kit (the others used theirs for pokemon involved with the fire) but even that was in small amount. Kate volunteered to run back to base to get some health supplies.

Keith watched as Crawford came to Luana and took out the supplies. He was in a much more mellow mood than normal. No wise-cracks or pranks at all. His face held a much serious tone and his hands trembled. Crawford had Wave come over to help wash off the blood and cool Luana down.

"Honestly Luana, you need to be more careful." Crawford sighed.

"I…um…I'll try." Luana stammered, nervous.

Weird. Luana's face was getting burned up now. But how? She wasn't near fire and it wasn't hot outside. How could someone's cheeks turn that kind of red? And why was Luana so anxious suddenly? She and Crawford were acting so different. Keith was left confused as he watched the scene a few feet away.

"_So cute."_ Chia said as she stared at the other rangers.

"Cute?" Keith blinked.

"_Yeah. Cute."_ Chia nodded. _"They like each other!"_

"Well yeah they like each other. They're friends." Keith pointed out.

"_No, dummy. I mean they __'like' __like each other."_ Chia rolled her eyes.

"Huh? _'Like'_ like?"

"_Yeah. They have feelings for each other."_ Chia said.

Keith was silent, still staring at the pachirisu like she was crazy.

"_Wait, you have no idea what I'm talking about in the slightest, do you?"_ Chia asked.

"None whatsoever." Keith replied.

"_How can you not know?! Granted you're not really normal yourself but still! You should at least know basic emotions!"_ Mew was surprised.

"Then can you fill me in then?" Keith requested.

"_Might as well."_ Mew sighed. _"See, all living things like people and pokemon have feelings. Happy, sad, angry and so on. Now there's like but then there's __'like'__ like. Two totally different things."_

"What's the difference?" Keith asked.

"_Like is when you like a person as a friend. Nothing more. But then there's __'like'__ like. That's when you like the person as more than a friend. You're really close to them, you want to spend time with this person and they can make you happy."_ Chia explained. _"There's these emotions that confuse you but you sort of like having them around."_

A pause. The pokemon had to catch her breath.

"_But also then there's something else. Sometimes, '__like'__ like can grow into love." _Chia said

"You mean how I liked eating pizza and now I love it?" Keith assumed.

"_Kind of. Love is way stronger than '__like'__ like."_ Chia told him.

"Then how would you tell the difference between the two?" Keith asked.

"_How do I put this…?"_ Chia pondered. _"When you '__like'__ like someone, they can make you happy. Love is when you're always happy when you're with them. Can't help but smile and feel special. And when they're feeling down, you're down too. You'll do whatever it takes to cheer them up again. In the '__like'__ like stage, you feel concern for them. But when you love someone? All you want to do it protect them and keep them safe from any sort of danger. You might even risk your own life just to make sure theirs isn't in jeopardy."_

Keith listened intently to every word, interested in this topic.

"_There's some jealousy too. As if you don't want someone else to steal that person away from you."_ Chia went on. _"Then sometimes there might be physical symptoms. Blushing, feeling warm, getting scared, stomach feels like its in knots or has butterflies, sweating, heart pounding …the list goes on. It takes a little time for love to develop and even for the person to recognize or acknowledge it. But when you think 'I love that person' without second thoughts or any sort of weirdness, you know it's real."_

Keith glanced at Luana and Crawford. "So they 'like' like each other. Not love?"

"_Right."_ Chia said. _"Clearly they 'like' like each other but their feelings haven't blossomed yet."_

Luana's blisters were patched up messily with one of her hands wrapped in a layer of bandages. Crawford clearly wasn't good at it. Though he tried his best to help out. Luana seemed thankful, giving him a hug. Keith seemed to get the idea behind these strange emotions. Yet it was a little unusual for him to fully understand it.

"I'm back!" Kate ran back onto the beach.

"It's ok, Kate! Crawford helped me!" Luana told her.

"He did? Awwww. I wanted to help." Kate pouted.

"Well I didn't do a good job…" Crawford sheepishly admitted.

"You did great!" Luana insisted. "It doesn't hurt so much anymore!"

"Still. I think we should get back to base so Court can inspect the damage and help out." Crawford suggested. "And I'm getting a little hungry."

"Me too." Kate admitted.

"Same here." Keith spoke up.

"Back to base we go!" Luana cheerfully said.

Everyone got up and started walking. Luana and Crawford were ahead of the group, talking about this and that. Chia and Wave were chasing each other. Kate sometimes conversed with them as she and Keith walked by each other. Keith wanted to talk but there was way too much on his mind already.

What Chia said…it sounded very familiar. Too familiar, actually. Why did Keith sense that he knew about this feeling before? As though it had been with him but had no name prior?

The redhead glanced over at Kate. She was looking quite happy. Calm and cheerful but ready for action at any moment. Her blue eyes almost seemed to shimmer in this lighting. Keith shook his head. How was it he was noticing these details? Never did with anyone else. Come to think of it…Keith processed Kate differently than other people. His mind started to think over how he treated her and the symptoms Chia described.

Did Kate make him happy? Yeah. Almost all the time, actually. It was so easy to forget that Keith was an artificial human with all those jokes, clumsy moments and good times spent together. Though Keith wasn't sure if he was special or not, he did find it easier to smile. And when Kate was sad, Keith found himself doing whatever he could to cheer her up or be there for her.

Was there concern? Definitely. Keith had saved Kate from a falling rock on that very first day of school. Minor accident in Fiore sometime ago. And then there was the most recent (and more worrisome) event; the Vien Forest Fire. Keith remembered clearly that he was feeling a heavy sense of fear. He wanted to save Kate from the flames. The redhead put himself at risk to find her. When the injuries turned out to be super painful, Keith barely minded because he felt the efforts were worthwhile.

Jealousy? Unsure about that. Keith still didn't comprehend all of the natural human emotions and jealousy was one of them.

What about physical symptoms? Keith had felt his heart beat increase on numerous occasions as well as feeling very warm, blushing and the sense of nervousness. Sweating wasn't something his body could do easily because of the way it was built; that didn't count. And maybe once or twice his stomach felt funny. Dizziness may have happened from the heart beat and overheating. Chia mentioned there were many other symptoms but Keith wanted to know them all. He had to diagnose this right. For the moment, he'd have to assume from what he knew.

Some but not much information. Keith mentally sorted through it all several times trying to come up with answers. This was all too confusing!

"Keith? You ok?"

Kate was looking at him.

"Uh yeah. A bit tired." Keith replied.

"Oh ok!" Kate smiled. "You should take a nap when we get back. Then you'll have plenty of energy for movie night tonight!"

"Sure thing." Keith agreed.

That smile seemed to be unique. Kate had a nice smile that curved nicely on her face, radiating joy. Her eyes were full of curiosity and life. Keith admired these fine details. Had to admit. Kate was quite pretty.

Keith paused. Why did that feel weird all of a sudden? Before, if Keith noticed beauty, it wasn't anything unusual. Now he found himself finding Kate to be lovely and that when he thought she was pretty, it had a deeper meaning to it. Same with how he liked her personality. There was something more behind this.

That and all those symptoms. Could it be…? Was it really…?

"No, no." Keith thought, shaking his head. "Can't be that. There has to be another explanation for this."

But there wasn't. No other logical answers for what was going on. Right now, it was certain. Keith was starting to develop feelings for Kate. He was, as humans put it, falling for her.

She started out as his first friend but it had slowly grown into something more than that. Keith's attachment wasn't just as friends. This realization struck the redhead hard. He felt that tidal wave of powerful emotion wash over him, now identifying it as care for this special care.

One question remained. Was this _'like'_ like or love? The symptoms overlapped and some appeared while others didn't. It seemed a bit puzzling. Keith needed a little more time to think this through properly. Possibly explore these foreign emotions before moving ahead to the next step. Er…whatever that next step was. Keith mentally noted he should find out what the next step is and how to go about from there.

The rangers entered back into base, sweatdropped at the sight of Elaine irritated and chained to the wall. Keith was starting to feel good about himself. All sorts of mixed feelings of curiosity, happiness and hopeful.

"Hey guys!" Court waved from her desk. "I just got the call from the Union! Professor Hastings will arrive in Almia tomorrow morning and he'll come to base right away to see that strange machine."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**DUN DUN DAAAAH!**

**Chia: You make Keith start to see the light and he's dragged back into misery?**

**Yep. Poor Keithy has another round to face with his creator. And he's all alone in his cold, metallic world. That chapter will be released very soon!**


	38. City Rumble

**Chia: WOW. Universe sure isn't doing well for you.**

***sulking***

**Chia: I mean exams were brutal. Then graduation wore you out plus all that overtime at work. And just when you think you have everything settled, your left thumb got sprained on the job. **

**I NEED BOTH MY THUMBS! *cries***

**Chia: For writing?**

**AND VIDEO GAMING!**

**Chia: *sweatdrop* Then don't lug around 10 dictionaries at the same time, dumbass! *shakes head* Readers, you go on. Do that reading, reviewing and enjoying thing Sky wants you to do. I shall go get some more ice.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Another new day ahead. Kate was a little sleepy waking up but managed to get her mojo after some orange juice. Good thing too.

"But I wanna make breakfast!" Luana whined. "I know I can get it right this time!"

"We already faced one major fire! Let's not start another!" Kate sweatdropped.

"Fine." Luana pouted, upset. "You wanna go to the main room? I think it's almost time for briefing."

"Sure thing." Kate shrugged.

Luana walked alongside her. "I think everyone else but our leaders there. Elaine's been there since early this dawn, shining up her tools and whatnot. She's ecstatic since hearing the professors coming today."

Ah, that's right. Kate remembered the news. He'd be here sometime this morning. Which explained why Keith wasn't doing so well. While he pretended to be happy around the others, Kate could sense the dude was off. No wonder. Family troubles seemed to make the redhead very tense and on edge. It had to be pressuring for him. But Kate knew she'd be there for Keith as his best friend, giving him support and making everything better.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"HELP US!"

Kate and Luana paused as they reached the door to the main room. There were sounds of a struggle and yelling. Both girls looked at each other, confused. They hesitated before opening the door.

"K-Kate!"

The first thing Kate saw was Keith. Wearing a pink skirt with white frills. The poor guy was embarrassed; red face, wide eyes and standing in an awkward position.

"GET OFF! I SAID LET GO OF ME!"

Some feet away, Court was wrestling her freaked out brother Crawford. Crawford, who was in his purple striped boxers, was trying to get away as Court held him down. In the operators hands was another skirt in purple with lace.

"Elaine! A little help here!" Court called.

"I can't! I have to make sure Keith doesn't go anywhere!" Elaine (who was right by Keith) responded. "Hm? Oh hey Luana! Morning Kate!"

"Um…what just happened here?" Kate questioned, unsure.

"Long story." Elaine sighed. "But enjoy the view!"

"Oh I will!" Luana whipped out a camera. "This is a real scoop!"

"NO STOP!" Keith yelped.

"LUANA DON'T…!" Crawford cried out.

The dark haired ranger girl was all over the place, snapping up pictures left and right. Kate stood where she was. Not exactly sure what to do. On one hand, she should probably stop the chaos before it got more out of control. However, Keith was sort of cute wearing that skirt and looking flustered.

At that moment, Barlow walked into the base. He looked at the scene before face palming. Kate gulped and took two steps back, covering her ears.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" The leader shouted.

Everyone stopped.

"Heh. Team bonding?" Court chuckled nervously.

Barlow shook his head. "Boys, get into uniform. Girls, clean up the mess. Kate, I'm glad you weren't involved."

"Thanks leader." Kate replied, feeling relieved she wasn't in trouble.

"Can you go meet up with Professor Hastings? He arrived this morning and should be on his way over right now." Barlow requested.

"Right away!" Kate saluted.

Keith made a run for the back door. Whether he was avoiding the professor or getting out of the skirt, Kate wasn't sure. Best not to dwell on that now. Or the image of Keith in a skirt.

"Hey where's the pokemon?" Kate noticed, looking for her mew.

"They're out playing." Court replied, uploading Luana's pictures to the computer.

Oh well. Kate would be alright on her own. She left the base and into Vientown. The fresh air and sunshine made the girl smile. Easy to smile in this kind of atmosphere. People were slowly starting to recover from the fire tragedy that came only days ago.

Well…there was the matter of Ollie though. Ollie was the nickname given to the guy found unconscious by the destroyed machine after the fire. He was refused to talk from what appeared to be traumatic shock and extreme guilt. There was a slightly burnt card in his pocket that only had one thing on it; the same logo that's been popping up all over. So Barlow ordered him to be tied up and held for questioning. So far, nothing.

"No idea whose idea was it to put a barrier there in front of the woods like that. Hmpth! One simple chop and it fell apart!"

Coming out of the woods was Professor Hastings. Wow…didn't waste any time. He came to town a lot quicker than was expected.

"Better to deal with that than flying." The professor muttered, lost in thought. "And to think Wendy would offer me a ride. She knows full well I hate the idea of flying…mumble…always teasing…mumble…"

"Good morning Professor Hastings!" Kate greeted.

Hastings snapped to his senses. "Good morning to you too, Kate. It's been awhile."

"It has." Kate happily said. "The base sent me to escort you!"

"They don't think I can handle myself?" Hastings chuckled, amused. "I'll humor them and say you helped me out. But only if we jog back to base. Get in a nice work out."

"You got it!" Kate agreed.

For someone at his age, Hastings was in great shape. Jogging back to base was nice because Kate didn't need to worry about the professor catching up or getting tired. Getting back to the base took almost no time at all.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"We're back!"

Keith grinned, hearing Kate's voice. She entered the base with great energy. However the person following behind her made the smile disappear and the rest of the body to freeze.

"Good work rookie! And good morning Professor Hastings. Welcome back to Almia." Barlow greeted.

"It's good to be back, Barlow." Hastings nodded. "Now then, you wanted to show me the machine?"

"Right over here!" Elaine eagerly said.

The mechanic was enthusiastic about this moment. Wanted to take that machine apart so badly! Granted, no crazy power tools allowed but she was happy nonetheless. Elaine slowly started to take pieces apart while the professor drew diagrams and quickly scribbled notes down.

Normally, Hastings would have talked to Keith or at least acknowledged him. This time, he dove straight into work and was oblivious to anything else.

"I guess for now, I'll be ignored." Keith thought. "But….it's only a matter of time before the professor remembers I'm here."

"Rangers! Fall in!" Barlow called.

Keith stood with Kate, Luana and Crawford; ready for action. And for the redhead, an itch to get out of the base.

"There were rumors of some creeps carrying around more of those machines. Not enough information to go on. So Luana and Crawford, you cover here, the beach, Chicole Village and the surrounding areas. Kate and Keith will handle Pueltown and Vien Forest." Barlow instructed.

"Yes sir!" The four rangers saluted.

Whew! The atmosphere sort of felt pressuring to Keith. He was happy to run alongside Kate out of the base and into the woods. Wow. It was actually a nice day outside. Perfect to get some patrolling done!

"You ok?"

His attention turned to Kate. Looked kinda cute actually.

"Hm?" Keith blinked. "Oh. Right. Uh, yeah I'm doing alright."

Kate seemed skeptical. "You seemed a bit off when your uncle came. And I know it's rough for you to deal with your family what with those issues. Still, remember that you can talk to me about it whenever you need to. I'll be there to support you and make things better."

Keith smiled. "Thanks Kate."

"Sure thing." Kate chipperly responded.

Kate's optimism was already putting Keith in a better mood. She challenged Keith to a race which Keith laughed and complied. They sped through the forest, up the steep climbs. All the way to Lookout Ridge. It was a very nice place to be. A view over the rest of the forest, an ocean, Pueltown and…a tower being built?

"What's that over there?" Keith asked, pointing it out.

"I heard that Almia's making a new tourist attraction. Courtesy of Altru." Kate replied.

Altru rang a bell. Keith read news articles during his spare time during the early days. Almia had Altru Inc around for decades, run by the Hall family for three generations. It was an oil company at first but now they also did technology projects and handled some of Almia's funding. Very well respected organization. If Keith remembered correctly, they'd be having an anniversary party coming up soon. A celebration in Altru Park with music by a band called Go-Rock.

"_There they are!"_

"_Kate! Keith!"_

From out of nowhere, Chia and Wave appeared. They leapt onto the shoulders of their ranger partners, clinging on like crazy.

"What's with you two?" Kate asked.

"_There's these crazy machines all over Pueltown! Like the one from before!"_ Mew said quickly.

"_Yeah and they're hurting my head!"_ Wave groaned.

"_I only feel a tiny bit of hurt but Wave feels a lot of it! Gives him a super bad headache!"_ Mew went on. _"A-and these weirdoes are kidnapping hypnotized pokemon!"_

"Come on! We have to save those pokemon!" Kate took off running.

"Wait! What about the other rangers? We need to let them know!" Keith said, chasing after her.

"We can't go back! Otherwise we'll be too late! And who knows what might happen?" Kate responded.

That was a good point. Better to stop the bad guys now than to waste any time. While there was the option to call, it was hard to do so while running. And the signal was getting weird as the rangers got closer to the town.

"GAH!"

As they reached the outskirts of the city, Keith grasped his head. A strange noise pierced the air and made his skull vibrate. He could feel his circuits buzz as a headache took place. What the heck was that high pitched sound?

"Keith!" Kate placed her hands on Keith's shoulders. "Are you alright? You hurt anywhere?"

"I-it's this sound…" Keith moaned.

"Yeah. I'm not crazy about it either. I guess you're a little more sensitive than I am." Kate sighed.

"Right." Keith thought. "And I'm also an artificial human who has low tolerance for the sound. It's making my systems static shock me inside out!"

The pokemon weren't liking this either. Mew seemed to have a slight headache while Wave was suffering from this as much as Keith. Poor water pokemon was clenching his jaw and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to endure the sound.

"We better take out that machine." Kate said. "Hey I see one by the ranger depot! Chia and I will get it!"

Kate dashed off with the pachirisu. Keith had to fall back against a tree, trying to catch a break. His migraine only seemed to get worse as the sound continued to whirr. It was putting an enormous amount of strain to the redheads body. Muscles constricted, a cold sweat broke out, breathing was tricky…w-what was this device?

"Got it!"

The noise was gone. Keith and Wave took in deep breaths as they tried to calm down. Kate came back over with Chia to check up on them.

"Geez, you guys don't look so good." Kate said, frowning. "Maybe I should call the others. Have someone get you to base while I handle things here."

"No! I'm fine! Really!" Keith objected.

"Are you sure you're ok? Cause there are other machines too. One in each section of the city." Kate warned.

"I'm your partner. Whatever challenge comes our way, we tackle it on together." Keith told her, determined.

"Well…" Kate seemed hesitant; concerned. "I suppose…"

"You'll see." Keith grinned. "I can take on this mission!"

"Not an official mission given by our leader but let's call it our own special mission. Mission Save Pueltown is now a go!" Kate declared.

"YEAH!" Keith high-fived her.

Charging into the town, Keith was feeling confident. He'd show Kate that he'd be there for her just as she was for him. To do anything for her and to protect the girl from whatever dangers lurked around the corner. Who knows that the weird machines did?

It was difficult to get past the pain that the machines delivered. First was the west side of town. Keith pushed away the aching long enough to stop zubats from swarming to Kate, who skillfully took out the machine again. He made it his job to keep the hypnotized pokemon at bay while his partner destroyed the machines. They made an epic team. Conquered the north side of town too and part of the east. However, the east side was the largest part of Pueltown. There was another one of those machines somewhere.

"It's sad seeing these pokemon hypnotized." Kate sighed after she and Keith recharged at the ranger depot. "What kind of jerk would do this?"

"Whoever they are, we'll take them down." Keith said.

"WHAT THE (bleep) IS GOING ON HERE?!"

There was a shout from a bridge overhead. Kate and Keith watched from their spot below to see two guys walk across. Wait…those uniforms they wore looked familiar. That's right! Keith saw them on those poachers he and Crawford briefly saw! And the logo was seen on strange machines. No doubt they were related.

"Seriously! It took us hours to move all those gigaremos off the stinkin boat and here into this drab city!" One guy snapped.

"I know right? Four guys…FOUR! That's how many it takes to move a single stupid gigaremo! Talk about a design flaw!" The other angrily agreed.

"And now they're being blown up!" The first guy huffed. "I can't believe our rotten luck!"

"It might be those damn rangers. Rumor has it, they're running around." The second guy suggested.

"Whatever. We better get to the docks before anything else goes wrong with that last gigaremo." The first guy muttered.

Before long, the two uniformed guys were gone.

"You catch all that?" Kate asked.

Keith nodded. "Yep. Gigaremo…you think that's the name of those weird machines?"

"It's got to be!" Kate said. "And we're going to go after that gigaremo and those jerks down at the docks."

"You rangers going after those shady characters?"

Someone came up to them. A guy possibly in his late twenties or early thirties. But his appearance was certainly…unusual. This guy's hair was wigglytuff pink and gel'd into straight spikes. The shirt was with palm trees and flashy colors like a tourist shirt. Shorts were floral printer; didn't match. Socks and white socks were worn. And the sunglasses looked kind of…er…strange. Keith had never met anyone this outlandish before.

"My name's Brook and I totally support the rangers." The man introduced himself. "I control the north bridge and I closed it up so those weirdoes don't get away."

"Thank you!" Kate said.

"Not a problem! You let ol' Brook know if he can help! Like karate chopping one of those hypnotizing mailbox things!" Brook offered.

"Mailboxes?" Keith sweatdropped.

"Nope! We're good!" Kate told him, sweatdropping too. "Come on, Keith! We better get going!"

Keith's hand was grabbed and forced the redhead into a run. All the way to the east side of town. The ocean waves splashed on the piers and wind tussled through the rangers hair. It was a nice scene at first. Keith felt as though something smacked right into his head. Wave looked a little sick himself. Yep. Another machine (or gigaremo) was close by.

"I think those shady guys are over here." Keith said.

"Lead the way." Kate responded.

And he did. Keith's pain was useful in one sense; to lead them through a maze of shipping containers and ship yards to get closer to the source of the noise. At close proximity, Keith hid behind a giant box container and signaled for Kate to stay close. They peeked around the corner at the sight.

There were the two men from earlier but with three others dressed like him. Another man was with them and had a logo uniform though it was fashioned differently. Clearly the leader behind everything. The leader was stuck by a machine (gigaremo?) as it whirred. Hypnotized pokemon were being ordered to march onto a boat at the end of the pier. There came a whimper. The rangers looked over to see two of the men holding onto a little blonde girl, who looked very frightened. Her eyes darted everywhere as the shady guys started talking.

"Tch. Can't believe those stupid rangers are ruining everything!"

"And those damn gigaremos took forever to install!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Look guys, we got what we wanted. Scored tons of data from the experiment as per boss's orders. Managed to get a couple dozen pokemon for more experimentations. And we even got this little girl here."

"Why she so important? Couldn't we abduct any random girl off the street?"

"No it has to be this one! Boss gave the orders that if we see this specific girl, we capture her."

"Right. She's related to a person the high command wants on our team. We get the little kid, we get the important guy."

This conversation was making Keith feel ill. That is if that gigaremo thing wasn't doing so already. How could these people be so cruel?

"Ready to confront these guys?" Kate whispered.

"Ready when you are." Keith answered.

With a deep breath, the two rangers stepped into the open.

"You care to explain what the hell is going on?" Kate questioned.

"Like about these gigaremos or this 'experiment' of yours? Or even who you are?" Keith joined in.

The strange guys froze at once. Two or three minutes ticked by as they were completely shocked.

"V-v-vandals!"

"You're the jerks who destroyed the gigaremo! Our prized machines!"

"And they dare ask who we are? Duh! We're Dim Sun!"

"Crime organization with goals to dominate the earth and seize all in sight! We're like Team Rocket. But with cooler looking uniforms."

"And we happen to be in Pueltown on business, smarty pants rangers! We're here to test our gigaremo machines."

"Yeah! To see if we can…."

"YOU IDIOTS!" The leader yelled. "Why don't you tell them the color of your underwear while you're at it?!"

The other guys looked guilty about blabbing info.

"We aren't supposed to reveal information, grunts! Especially to rangers!" The leader snapped.

"We…we're sorry mister admin!" One grunt bowed. "But now's a good chance to test out the gigaremo on battle mode!"

The admin pondered this. "Good point. Rattata swarm! Get the girl! And how about my toxicroak gets the boy? ATTACK!"

From the crates, rattata jumped out and went for Kate. She dodged incoming attacks and started her captures. Meanwhile, Keith saw something slink out from the shadows. A blue and red poison frog pokemon; a toxicroak. Keith had seen them before, though they weren't too common a sight. Still…something was odd about this pokemon. It looked very stiff as it walked onto the pier to face Keith. The eyes were steely and dark, with more than just hypnosis affecting it. Like there was a deep pain too.

Toxicroak didn't waste a single second in attacking. Keith skillfully avoided a poison jab and ran around the area to begin capture. Even if it couldn't be befriended, this pokemon should have its freedom from the clutches of these bad men. There were a few pools of poison acid spewed about with a cloud or two of purplish gas. Keith stayed clear of these as he went after the toxicroak.

Again…something wasn't right. The movements were stiff yet there was an increased speed and jumping power. Much more than a normal poison pokemon normally was. While the amount of poison wasn't different, its toxicity seemed to be. And the voice of the pokemon too. It barely spoke but when it did, the voice held a strange tone to it along with pain and sorrow. Keith felt sorry for this pokemon. He wanted to help it and get it away from these creeps.

Took a few minutes but the capture was complete. So was Kate's. The gigaremo exploded into pieces, like how Kate destroyed the machine back at base. The rattata were unhypnotized and released. However, toxicroak wasn't doing anything. It stood there like a concrete statue for the longest time, barely even breathing. The eyes grew distant and skin looked even colder. And then, toxicroak fainted onto the pier.

"HAHAHAHA!" The admin laughed. "You rangers think you're so darn clever! Well think again!"

No! They already took an ample amount of pokemon and the little girl onto a boat! The exploded gigaremo had been onboard the ship as well. And now one more grunt was carrying the comatose toxicroak to the ship too.

"We win, suckers! And don't think this is the last you hear of Dim Sun!" The admin shouted. "Fire the engines! Make our getaway, boys!"

On command, the boat started. Kate and Keith ran for the edge of the pier but they were too late. The boat already took off into the ocean. Darn it! They took the pokemon, evidence of their crime and the little girl! You could hear the little girl crying and thrashing about, terrified about what was happening.

"Aw man! They're getting away!"

Brook came out onto the pier, jogging and sweating like crazy.

"Come on rangers! Go fetch the boat!" Brook urged.

"Fetch? Excuse me?" Kate stared at him weird.

"That boat's going at a rate that's too fast for us to swim after. And catching a pokemon would take time." Keith informed.

The little girl on the boat was freaking out. At some point, one grunt accidentally let go of her and the thrashing she did sent her flying off the boat. With that, the little girl crashed into the ocean as the boat sped off into the distance. Keith wanted to rescue her but…er…problem. He wasn't sure how to swim. Never taught or had it in his programming. Kate seemed ready to handle the situation…

"DON'T WORRY LITTLE GIRL! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Brook yelled, sandals in teeth.

Splash!

Brook already jumped into the water and tore through the waves to get to the little girl. Kate and Keith were slightly stunned as the man quickly got the little girl back to shores. Eccentric guy…

As they got to the pier, Brook spit his sandals onto the ground. "Don't worry little girl! I, Brook the Gate Keeper, have saved your life!"

"Hero complex." Kate muttered.

New term. Keith would have to look into that later. For now, he helped Brook get out of water as the little girl clung to Kate.

"Scary…" The little girl shivered.

"Are you ok? Did those men hurt you in any way?" Kate softly asked her.

"N-no…" The girl shook her head.

"No need to thank me, citizen!" Brook proudly said. "My Super Brook Jump has once again delivered justice to this world!"

Keith sweatdropped before turning back to the girls. Kate was calmly reassuring the little girl while holding her close. The little girl cried a bit but seemed to be getting better as Kate soothed her. Keith couldn't help but grin. He admired Kate for being so gentle and good with kids. That care feeling washed over Keith, signaling this was more than simple respect.

"So you need me to get you back home?" Kate offered.

"Yes please." The girl nodded.

"Okey dokey then." Kate smiled, in her bubbly mood again. "What's your name?"

"Melody." The girl replied, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Excuse me rangers!" Brook intervened. "But you look tired from dealing with those crooks. Why don't I deliver this Melody girl home?"

Melody clung to Kate's leg more. "NO! HIM SCARY! RANGER NICE!"

"I guess we better do it, Brook." Kate chuckled.

"Yeah. And shouldn't you be getting back to the bridge?" Keith said.

"That's right!" Brook remembered. "Very well then. Back to the bridge! Good luck to you rangers in your efforts of keeping Almia safe!"

Thus the pink haired man went off again. Seemed like the atmosphere was a little less…weird. Oh well. Keith was happy that everything turned out semi-ok. The machines were rid of, the nauseous feeling was gone and a little girl was saved from kidnapping. This mission was a decent success.

Melody was delivered home safe and sound. She was cheerful, thanking the rangers immensely before going inside. Cute kid. Not cute like Kate but still. Pueltown was safe and nothing else seemed to be going on. It was already well into the afternoon. Might as well head back.

"And the rookies return!" Crawford announced as they came back to Vientown base.

"Wow you guys look frazzled!" Luana said.

"They have reason to be." Barlow showed Court's computer screen. "Rookies? This look familiar?"

Both gulped at the sight. It was them! Their picture was on the internet! Saving Pueltown, taking out gigaremos and saving the day. Right there in obvious print.

"News channels already leaked out an article? Man they're fast." Kate muttered, surprised.

"The newspaper is already working on their article about you and you'll be featured on a news channel." Barlow informed. "Though I am curious as to why you didn't alert us about this mess."

"Hey our signals were messed up!" Kate objected, holding up her styler.

"Too many of those machines seemed to have jammed communications. And it would've taken too much time to run all the way back here." Keith explained.

"Fair enough. But it could've been very dangerous for the two of you to handle all by yourselves. Something could've happened that would've been life threatening. And do not intend to lose anyone under my watch." Barlow told them sternly. "Next time, make sure you tell us what's going on and don't be afraid to ask for backup."

"Yes sir." Kate and Keith replied.

"Now then. Might as well tell us the information you got from investigating Pueltown. Elaine? Can you take a break to fix the stylers?" Barlow said.

The rangers sat down, listening to Kate and Keith discuss their adventure in the city. From the weird noises in the forest to the excitement at the pier. And everything in between. Kate did most of the talking with Keith filling in with a few details. Crawford and Luana congratulated them on a job well done; for being brave and smart with the moves they made. Barlow was starting to respect them for handling the mission as well as getting good information. Lots of praise all around. Keith was feeling proud of himself and his ranger partner. It felt great to not only get info but also to help other people and pokemon.

But from at the machine, Hastings shot him a serious look. That quickly turned Keith's happy mood into its usual anxiety. Air was chilly and tense again. Keith knew that look. Tonight would be another round of maintenance and updates.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Another pain filled chapter for Keith next update. And that update should be soon. It took me awhile to write this due to a lot of things going on. Sorry!**

**Chia: Should you even be typing? **

**Oh relax. LEFT thumb. Which means I can adjust my typing positions and keep on writing. Even if I couldn't, I'd write through the pain. For imagination! For the spirit of writing! For Pokemon! FOR MY AWESOME READERS!**

**Chia: AND FOR CAKE!**

**YEAH! AND FOR-…wait what?**


	39. Is Love Possible?

**Chia: Fast update.**

**To make up for the wait on my last update. My sprained thumb is sore but I think I got the hang of typing! Now for video games…**

**Chia: I HOPE YOU SPRAIN YOUR OTHER THUMB!**

**And I hope you fall into a ditch. *turns tom readers* Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Here it was. The time Keith had been dreading since the professor came to base. Even more after the mission was completed. Keith did his best to act cheerful for his friends and enjoy dinner of pizza fondue (a yummy recipe Court decided to try). Still, it was hard to think about anything else but the upcoming maintenance. Professor Hastings waited till very late in the night to shake Keith awake and get the sleepy ranger to come down to the first aid room. Door was locked for safety and privacy purposes. Tools and technology were already set out.

"Let's get this over with." Keith thought.

Shirt off. Lay down on the bed; on stomach. And that shot to numb up the back. Using a scalpel, Hastings started to cut into the back and begin the procedure.

"Some of your circuits are fried." The professor stated.

"They are?" Keith asked.

"I assume the noises from those machines have had something to do with it. The exposure you had was, fortunately, not much so there's not too much damage. I'll replace some of the wiring and add some protection should this happen again." Hastings explained.

"Oh." was Keith's only response.

"Now then." Hastings started working on the wires. "Explain the symptoms. How your body reacted to the sound of these gigaremo machines."

Keith managed to give a brief description of how he felt. The intense headaches mostly got to him but the muscles tightened, breathing was harder to do and there was a little bit of sweat from the pressure. Didn't feel like the circuits were being fried at all. Too hard to tell anything apart what with that noise.

Hastings nodded but didn't take his focus off of work. Keith clenched his jaw as he felt new wires being squeezed where the old ones once were. Stung slightly. A screw or two made Keith sore as they were being put into place.

"Your machinery must be reacting to the sound of the machine. Next time, wipe out the gigaremo immediately." Hastings coldly instructed.

The professor checked arms and legs for any other signs of burned circuits or clear cut danger. No need to get the heart or head since main circuits were at the point Hastings already worked on. Keith definitely hated checkups in either spot so it was at least some small consolation. There was a little bit of extra work done to keep Keith active and healthy. Flush out toxins in the green liquid, clear off anything on the metal, stabilize some of the parts, to name a few. Not as bad to endure. As time went on, curious Keith decided to break the silence and answer his questions.

"Hey professor?" Keith spoke up, a tad nervous. "I-I was wondering. About the full extent emotions, that is. I'll learn about emotions through my experience, right?"

"That would be correct." Hastings responded.

"Well what…um…" Keith gulped. "W-what about feeling such as care? Or love?"

"Care? Love? Keith, don't be absurd." Hastings fixed a metal piece. "You are an artificial human created by science. Love is something that normal humans are born with and can learn. Meanwhile, you cannot. This behavior is hardwired into the brain since birth and learned through the natural world. Your brain was created by science and not implemented with the knowledge. While you have potential to reach an understanding of the subject, for you to exhibit the emotion would be impossible. You cannot love, Keith."

"Right. I see." Keith muttered, crushed.

That's all Keith would ever be. An artificial human used in a scientific experiment. There wasn't any way Keith could fit in with humans or be a part of them. He'd never be accepted if they found out. And if they never did, Keith would still miss out on many aspects of life such as love.

…right?

He wasn't supposed to understand what love was. But when Chia explained it in simple terms and the redhead thought it over, Keith had thought he knew what care and love was. And he still did. There it was within him. Those emotions that were all directed at Kate. Keith was still confused over the like vital signs love matter but he knew there was some part of them that was attracted to the girl. Hastings said it was impossible yet here Keith was; falling for Kate. How could this be? Was the professor wrong? Or could there be more to this love thing than previously thought?

"I'll explore these feelings." Keith thought, determined. "And I will learn to love. All for Kate."

Time for the diagnostics and then updates. Another dreadful part of the maintenance. Keith held his breath as Hastings typed away on the laptop, studying the technical terms on the screen.

"….hm? That's odd." Professor Hastings mumbled.

"What is?" Keith asked.

"It seems you have a glitch in your system." Hastings said.

"A glitch? You mean like a virus?" Keith gulped.

While human viruses couldn't get through to Keith, a system malfunction could create a virus in his body and cause some harm.

"No just a glitch. But I'll add on to the software updates to get rid of it." Hastings blew off any concern.

Typing. A pause. The spacebar was pressed. Like always, it felt like Keith was being electrocuted inside out. Muscles twitched while every part of him buzzed. It was a very painful experience that made Keith nearly scream or pass out. Took a lot of endurance not to. There was another slight headache though not as bad as the ones the gigaremos induced. Diagnostics ended after a few minutes with Keith gasped for air.

"Peculiar." Hastings stared at the laptop. "The glitch hasn't been affected by the updates at all."

"Is it bad?" Keith coughed.

"It doesn't seem to be doing harm to you. But we'll keep an eye on it." Hastings answered.

Keith's back was stitched up as the redhead himself was extremely dizzy. That update had a lot more juice than usual. It was hard to get a hold of himself. Standing up seemed to be a challenge.

"Your mission today got us information on Dim Sun which made you of some use. But I told you before to keep rivaling with your ranger partner, Kate. I want you to test your limits to the max. Do what it takes to beat her." Hastings ordered.

"Y-yes….sir…" Keith stammered, feeling sick.

"And Keith."

"Yes?"

A moment of silence. Hastings cold stare pierced Keith, making the poor boy a bit scared.

"Don't get too attached to anything or anyone. Remember, you're just an experiment." Hastings told him in a low tone. "You're only an artificial human."

Those words almost hurt more than what happened before. Keith swallowed hard, excused himself and stumbled out into the base, in a daze. Each step hurt as those words circled inside his head.

Keith was built to be part of an experiment. All he was, and would ever be, was an artificial human. That was his sole purpose for being alive. At least, that was the purpose given to him at the start. After entering the world, Keith felt alive and free. He wanted to discover everything that was but also…to be with Kate. Part of him longed to be at her side; to always be with his best friend, no matter what. To love her.

But he couldn't do that. Keith was created artificially and was like a cyborg in many ways. The purpose he was created for would drag him away from the purpose he created for himself. Keith couldn't get what he wanted because of it. Worse, he wasn't supposed to understand love. The professor said it was impossible for Keith to love another. It confused the redhead because he was sure he felt love. 100% positive those emotions for Kate were more than friendship or deep care.

"What's wrong with me?" Keith whispered, entering his room.

Was the love he felt fake? Or real? Did Keith have a connection with Kate that was something more? Or could it be nothing? Keith needed answers. If only there was a way to find out the truth. Sadly, an artificial human couldn't do that.

….but a real human could.

Keith's half-zoned mind had a spark of inspiration. What if there was a way he could become human? Without wires, metal or anything of sorts? Then Keith could at least understand fully what love is and could tell if what he was feeling was the real thing. Being human meant Keith could finally discover all the secrets behind life and human emotions. And no more pain from those updates or maintenance check-ups.

"But how? How can I become human?" Keith yawned.

Before his mind could go through any possibilities or ideas, the pain knocked him out into unconsciousness.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Next update will come up very soon! Not sure when but it won't take too long!**

**Chia: Don't strain your brain.**

**You wound me.**

**Chia: No you seem to wound yourself.**


	40. Calm Before the Storm

**YAY! It's almost June 29th!**

**Chia: And that's special because…?**

**Because it was on June 29th that I started the very first of my Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia stories! That was the day I published the first story, 'Breaking the Spell'! And from there on out, many more came along! In total I have 4 main series stories (including this one in progress), one collection of crossovers of ranger stuff, 5 actual crossovers and a one-shot!**

**Chia: …you have no life or you're talented. I'm going to assume the first one.**

**Ignoring you. It's a very special day not only cause I accomplished all those stories but because of the readers I met! The people I've had fun with! **

**Chia: HEY READERS! LISTEN UP WELL! SKY HAS SOME PRESENTS FOR YOU!**

**I do not! Ahem. There's an upcoming chapter where Kate goes back to ranger school to answer questions and save the day from Dim Sun jerks. However, I'm going to be substituding that scene for something else. But instead, I'll release a chapter on that anniversary day that's a little different than the usual update.**

**Chia: Here's where you readers come in.**

**Review to this story. Feel free to ask me questions and say whatever you want! I'll write down what you say, respond to it and post it all here on the story! So long as you get it to me before I upload on June 29th 2013. **

**Chia: Rules say not to write anything inappropriate or mean. No questions/comments on the story 'Starshine'. Don't ask for crossovers; please do that in the crossover collection story. **

**Read, review and enjoy the story!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Good morning Keith!"

Keith looked up and smiled. He couldn't help it. Kate had that effect on him; where she could make Keith smile and brighten the day. Even as the doubt and anxiety made his mind stressed, Keith managed to put on a happy face for his best friend.

"Morning." Keith greeted, entering the kitchen. "Sleep well?"

"Eh. So-so." Kate shrugged. "You?"

"Been better." Keith yawned.

Keith's usual 'sleep recharge' had been filled with aching pain that still stung. When he woke up from the restless sleep, the questions from last night buzzed around his brain. Questions about love and how to become a human. It wasn't as if Keith could just suddenly become one. And being built like a regular human was impossible (assuming Hastings would go for it, which he wouldn't). There had to be a way. Keith would do anything to become human and dive deep into these emotions. All for the girl next to him, drinking milk and excited over yesterdays mission success.

"_YOU LITTLE FURBALL!"_

"_HELP! WAVE WANTS TO KILL ME!"_

Chia ran into the room at blinding speed followed by Wave, who appeared to be very ticked off. The pachirisu scrambled onto Kate's shoulders, trying to hide. Wave jumped on Keith's shoulder and glared at her.

"Ok. What did you do this time?" Kate questioned, suspicious.

"_Nothing!"_ Chia squeaked.

"_You used a thunderbolt to wake me up!"_ Wave snapped.

"_On accident!"_ Chia defended.

"_THERE WAS NOTHING ACCIDENTAL ABOUT IT!"_ Wave raged.

Kate sighed. "Chia, apologize."

"_Fine…"_ Chia groaned. _"Sorry Wave."_

"_Hmpth."_ Wave turned to Keith_. "Morning buddy!"_

"Morning Wave." Keith scratched the buizel's chin.

The buizel purred a little bit, relaxing. Keith liked having Wave around as a partner pokemon. He was pretty loyal and a good friend. Though there was slight guilt about keeping him in the dark about metallic secret of his and Chia's own little secret.

…wait a second. Chia?

Chia was a mew, not a pachirisu. And mews held all sorts of powers. Maybe a power that could make Keith go from artificial human to real human!

"Hey I'm heading to the main room." Kate said. "You coming?"

"In a minute." Keith responded.

Kate left the kitchen. Wave jumped off and went with her, curious about that gigaremo machine (he was still confused about the logo and his lost memories). Chia was about to follow when Keith grabbed her.

"_HEY!"_ Chia exclaimed.

Keith tried to shush her.

"_Kidnapper!"_ Chia smacked her paw on his head.

"We need to talk!" Keith whispered. "Can we go somewhere no one will hear us?"

Chia looked at Keith. _"I'm guessing this is serious."_

"Yeah." Keith nodded.

The pachirisu looked around, listening carefully. A bright light enveloped the pair in a quick flash. Next thing Keith knew, he was in the middle of a forest.

"How…?" Keith was about to ask.

"_Teleportation."_ Chia shifted into mew form. _"I transported us to deep in Vien forest where no one can see or hear us. So what's on your mind?"_

"I need your help." Keith said. "You're a mew. And that means you have extraordinary powers, right?"

"_Well duh."_ Chia rolled her eyes, as if it was obvious.

"Would it be possible to turn other living creatures into….er…something else?" Keith asked.

"_Why? You wanna be a squirtle or something?"_ Mew chuckled.

"No not that! I want to be a human. A real human." Keith requested.

Mew stared at him in disbelief. _"…you want to be a real human? Not a metallic one?"_

Keith nodded.

"_This is sudden."_ Mew remarked.

"Please! I'll do whatever it takes to be a real human!" Keith pleaded.

"_But why? Why are you suddenly asking for this?"_ Mew questioned.

"Because…b-because…" Keith gulped. "Because I-I want to be with Kate."

Silence. Mew looked Keith over in surprise. Keith took a deep breath.

"I think I have feelings for Kate. Maybe I always have but they're getting stronger. And I'm really confused yet happy at the same time. It's like being sick but you like it. B-but I was told that I can't feel love because of my being an artificial human. I'm not supposed to have the emotion love. Heck, I'd be lucky to understand it." Keith explained. "As an artificial human, I'd have no chance to know for sure if my emotions are real. But as a real human, I would know."

"_Keith, love is something that __every__ living being feels. Even if you were created differently and your life isn't like others, I should think you'd be able to love." _Mew said.

"Yes but…I still want to be human so I can know for sure." Keith sighed. "And if I were human, being with Kate would be possible. Even if she didn't reject me for being some kind of robot, Kate deserves to be with someone special. Someone who treats her right, makes her laugh and protects her from harm."

"_All of which you do."_ Mew pointed out.

Keith shook his head. "In this body, I can never be good enough for Kate. As a human, I'd have a shot. A very small chance but one nonetheless. Being built this way, I'll only be held back from loving Kate. My purpose is to be an experiment and it won't let me chase after whatever purpose I make for myself. Freeing myself from my original purpose means I can do what I want."

"_Let me get this straight."_ Chia said. _"You want to become human. All for Kate?"_

"Yes." Keith whispered.

Chia grinned, getting teary eyed. _"That is so sweet! And so romantic! You would change yourself just to be with the girl you love!"_

"So can you do it?" Keith asked.

"_Ummm…yeah. About that."_ Chia sweatdropped. _"I can't do it."_

"You can't? Really?" Keith was crushed.

"_I'm sorry but that kind of power isn't in my jurisdiction. I can't change other living beings into anything else nor can I make you a real human."_ Mew apologized.

Keith looked away, disappointed. He sat down at the base of a tree. It seemed like hope was slipping away from him.

"_Well…"_ Mew pondered something._ "Maybe I can't do anything. But I'm sure there's other ways."_

The redhead glanced up. "Like…?"

"_There are tons of other legendary pokemon in the world! Odds are one of them has the power to turn you into a real human!"_ Mew suggested.

"Really? You think so?" Keith asked.

"_Sure! Anything can happen!"_ Mew giggled. _"And I'll help you whenever I can!"_

"Thank you so much!" Keith smiled, encouraged.

"I want to see you and Kate together! You deserve happiness and love!" Mew said.

Keith thought that he got a little closer to being a real human. This was the first step in the long journey ahead. There'd be some research along with finding the actual pokemon itself. But it would be done. Keith was going to follow his heart.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"BARLOW! I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!"

Kate sweatdropped at the sight. Main room of the base bustled with activity. Court was busy with reports and calls. Elaine and Hastings dove into researching and dismantling the gigaremo (harder than it looked). Luana and Crawford were interrogating Ollie but also talking to each other, cracking with weird puns. Barlow talked to Bertha, who brought milk pudding. Kate had been eating her bowl when Bertha saw Ollie and started yelling at Barlow.

"Bertha, he's holding out information about the gigakinkos and Dim Sun! We need to get him to spill it!" Barlow defended himself nervously.

"One spoonful of pudding isn't enough! If you have prisoners, then treat them right!" Bertha lectured, then turned to Ollie. "So your name is Ollie? Well how about we give you some breakfast?"

Ollie was being fed like a baby. Bertha patiently coaxed him to eat some more of the milk pudding. The tied up prisoner looked a bit uncomfortable and shameful but he swallowed the pudding down. Keith strolled into the room with Chia at the time.

"Milk pudding?" Kate gave him a bowl.

"I love this stuff! Thanks!" Keith smiled, taking a huge spoonful.

"Pfft! You goof! You got it on your nose!" Kate giggled.

"What? Where?" Keith tried to get it, only creating a bigger mess on his face. "Did I get it?"

Kate laughed. "Here! Let me help!"

She grabbed a nearby napkin and wiped it off. Keith was just too darn cute. There was no point in denying it. Kate had fallen for her partner pretty hard. A huge crush that…well….it may be 'like' like. As much as Kate didn't want to admit it, it'd be difficult not to have feelings for Keith. He was a sweet, lovable dork who could make you smile.

"_Why don't you just admit your undying love now and save yourself the trouble_?" Chia tease-whispered to Kate.

"As soon as you admit you only torture Wave because you like him." Kate hissed, making sure Keith didn't hear.

"_What? He's cute."_ Chia shrugged. _"I happen to like cute."_

Ollie was done being fed. Bertha took a few steps back to give him space. The man shivered, head hanging low with shame.

"I…I…"

Everyone but Elaine and Hastings paused.

"OK I DID IT! I admit the fire was all my fault! I'm such an idiot!" Ollie cried out.

"He talks!" Luana gasped.

"T-the fuel was spilled! I'm a huge clutz! Oil and fuel was poured everywhere and I couldn't do anything! I tried to clean up but I bumped into the machine! T-the spark plug flew out and ignited the gas! There was a huge explosion before I blacked out!" Ollie rambled. "I'm so sorry!"

"Do you work for Dim Sun?" Barlow questioned.

"No but my cousin worked for those people. He never told me the name though." Ollie answered, depressed. "M-my cousin offered me some money if I did his job for him. I never heard of a gigaremo or Dim Sun until now. What I did…i-it's wrong, I know. The milk pudding was good….sob…sniffle…"

Bertha faced Barlow with an impatient look. "Well? Aren't you going to untie him?"

"Gulp!" Barlow flinched. "Kate! Keith!"

"We're on it!" The two said.

Kate and Keith went over to Ollie to get the ropes off. Yikes were they bound tight. It's easily leave marks and bruises. Keith was trying to get the knots while Kate tugged on the ropes. Neither was budging.

"It's bound a smidgeon tight." Crawford noted. "When Barlow ties knots, he really ties 'em!"

"A little help please!" Kate called out, pulling on another rope.

"Kate! Stop! You're choking him!" Keith said.

"Hold on! I think I got this!" Kate groaned, yanking more ropes.

"His face is turning blue!" Luana squeaked.

Elaine sighed. "Hang on, people! Let me help!"

The mechanic got up from her spot with a cutting tool. She got Kate and Keith to move before she started snipping away at the ropes. It took a minute but eventually, the ropes fell to the ground in little pieces and Ollie stood as a free man.

"Let's here it for Elaine, queen of tools and mecha otaku!" Crawford whoop'd.

"Otaku, oshmaku." Elaine rolled her eyes, smacking him with the cutting tool. "I oughta shave that afro right off your head."

"FREEDOM!" Ollie shouted as tears fell. "Sweet freedom!"

"Don't push your luck." Court warned.

"Ok people! Break time is over!" Barlow said. "Bertha, thank you for the pudding. And Ollie's free to go. You were only being used as part of an sneaky teams plans. A sneaky team that is being brought to our attention. Dim Sun, hm? We better have extra patrolling today. Just in case."

"There's some quests needed in Pueltown." Court told him.

"I'll have Crawford and Luana go this time. Kate and Keith can stick around Vientown and Chicole village. They deserve a small break after their heroics yesterday." Barlow instructed.

"Yes leader!" The four rangers saluted.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate and Keith handled patrol through the peaceful little town. Nothing to be alarmed about for the moment. Most of the day was pretty chill. Wave stuck around for awhile but eventually, he had to go off on his own. Went to Breeze Hill so he could chill and get his thoughts straight.

That logo just kept appearing everywhere. At least it had a name now; Dim Sun. Why did that seem so familiar? Last night, Wave felt a twinge of familiarity. He heard the name before. That and had seen the logo. It was deep in his head but the memories were locked away. If only Wave knew what happened to him and why it felt Dim Sun was involved.

There were small clues. The name and the logo were two. And the dream from last night. A bright light above him, shadows of strange men, an intense fear and metal stuff. It wasn't a normal dream. That happened to him. Felt real.

"_Wave? You over here?"_

Wave turned his head to find Chia hop up the hillside.

"_What's up?"_ The buizel asked.

"_Snack time!"_ Chia brought out two leppa berries. _"These are supposed to be really good! That buneary really recommends them!"_

"_Thanks!"_ Wave took his and bit into it. _"Hey, not bad!"_

The berry was yummy and, despite its size, filling. Wave munched on his as Chia ate her own. Huh. One of those rare moments were it was calm. No heckling or teasing. Kind of nice, actually. Though Wave almost wished he had a distraction from the annoying pachirisu. Just so he'd forget his thoughts for awhile.

"_Hey Wave!"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_STATIC SHOCK!"_

Wave yelped as Chia rubbed her paws together and delivered a tiny electric pulse into him.

"_Tag you're it!"_ Chia giggled, starting to run.

Wish granted.

"_Ok you're going down!"_ Wave ran after her. _"You'll be a drenched fluffball when I'm done with you!"_

They may fight or give each other a hard time. Heck, the buizel didn't understand this pachirisu mostly. She was weird. But hey, they were friends. And friends give other friends a hard time don't they?

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Evening came almost too fast for Vientown. The four rangers came back with tons of quests done and dealt with. They were a little tired but had happy looks on their faces.

"What's wrong with your face, Luana?" Keith asked.

"It's all stained red." Kate noticed.

"Crawford and I went to the farmers market! They had free samples of strawberries! So sweet!" Luana merrily said.

"I think more ended up on her face than in her mouth." Crawford snickered.

"Says the guy with the blue tongue." Luana raised an eyebrow.

"He pigged out on the blueberries again, didn't he?" Court guessed. "Always had a weakness for them."

"Get them to kiss and see if they turn purple!" Elaine teased from her workstation.

Crawford and Luana's faces turned a deep scarlet at the comment while the others chuckled. They were looking a little awkward for a moment. Kate did not envy their time in the spotlight whatsoever.

"Hmmmm? Now what is this?"

Everyone turned their attention to Professor Hastings. He dug out something; a diamond shaped stone of pure black color.

"I've never seen anything like it…." Elaine suddenly smirked and held up a wide variety of tools. "I'll smash it with a hammer! Or maybe drill holes! Slice it in two with a chainsaw! Maybe I could…"

"No! None of that please!" Hastings quickly stopped the mechanic. "I must take this stone back to the Union for further analysis! Also I'm thinking of holding a meeting to discuss the gigaremo threat."

"Awwwww." Elaine pouted.

"I'll call the Union tonight and I'll leave tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn. Barlow, I require you to come with me." Hastings said.

"Yes sir." Barlow said. "Crawford, you're in charge until I get back."

"WHAT?!" Court exclaimed from her station.

"HA! Take that, sis!" Crawford smirked.

"Everyone, I'll be back soon. Take care of the areas while I'm gone. Report any Dim Sun or gigaremo sightings at once." Barlow instructed.

Hastings started to write and gather notes while Barlow attended to things. Elaine was now free to do whatever she wanted with the remains of the gigaremo (something greatly enjoyed). Everyone else was free to kick back for the night.

There may be peace for now. But if Dim Sun is rising to power, then it may not last long.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Decided to give Wave a little part. Not enough done on the partner pokemon so why not? We have patrol, Keith's determination to being human and then Barlow & Hastings off to the Union.**

**Chia: Is the story going to follow the game? Some kid asked that.**

**Sort of. Kinda like Guardian Angel where it did some parts but not exactly. What I've got planned is VERY original.**

**Chia: Next update is…well…predictable.**

**Yeah! Just a couple of days! **

**Chia: You do know that some of your audience is in Europe, miss America? Time zones?**

…**screw the time zones. I SHALL CONNECT THE WORLD THROUGH MY EPIC WRITING!**


	41. Special: Anniversary!

**Chia: HAPPY FIRST ANNIVERSARY! *gives a cake***

**Awww! You remembered!**

**Chia: If not for you, I wouldn't exactly be here would I?**

**Eh. True. *eats a cake slice* Now then. Lets go to our readers questions why don't we?**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_You are an epic author. Update soon or I'll send all my pokemon to make you update! "max saturday"_

_Yeah! Can't wait till you get an update to see what kind of questions you get! "Zorua (guest)"_

_Congratulations in advance and hope you keep writing! You're amazing and provoke emotions! I can't wait for next chapter! "Sakura Touko (guest)"_

**Chia: …those aren't questions you goofs.**

**HEY! My readers are not goofs!...well…most of the time.**

**Chia: THIS is an update. Wish granted. **

**And my next chapter update is coming very soon!**

_You still won't change the fact I'm in boring UK. If you have never discovered this site, what would you have done instead? "A Random Human"_

**I bet the UK has something fun! Like um…a big clock tower? Or the leaning tower? Or that Eiffel tower?**

**Chia: *face palm* Just answer the question.**

**It's hard to say. I've been bouncing between sites since I was 10 (7 if you count club penguin BEFORE Disney took over). Animalcrossingcommunity was great and my first fanfic success with "When Hacked Video Game Worlds Collide". But after protesting the rules, requesting to make changes, starting an online riot and getting suspended for said riot, I gave up and went to gaia online. Stayed there for a few years but while gaming and friend-making was amazing, there wasn't much for writers. Fictionpress is cool but I wasn't ready to share my fantasy works. I'm still on deviantart but writing options aren't strong and many of the literature people are stuck up jerks who crush dreams.**

**Chia: We didn't need a backstory.**

***smacks* Judging on my history, I'd probably write in notebooks and stick to online gaming (and more Nintendo DS gaming too). Good thing I found this site. Great writing practice and good insight from my audience. By the way, you can thank moviefan-92 for me discovering this site due to her famous Spirited Away fanfic.**

_Timezones, timezones, yay for the fact I'm in NZ. I'm from the future. Your fanfics are awesome! Easily some of the best I've ever read! Seriously I've read every story (Guardian Angel 3 or 4 times by now?) What got you into SOA? Or Pokemon in general? "Stardastarly"_

**Chia: Dammit. *face palm…again* You just HAD to ask those questions! Stupid reader, now we have another lame backstory! **

***dunks the pachirisu in water* I always liked NZ for the fact you guys can travel through time. **

**Chia: *coughs* **

**As for the questions, I bought SOA on its release day. Back when I'd buy every pokemon game that ever game out (main series, mystery dungeon, ranger, trozei, dash, etc). And it was love at first site. I instantly adored all the characters, including Keith. The concept of pokemon rangering had been improved since last game and the graphics were a step up. As for the plot? I'm a sucker for a good story. What with all those twists and exciting challenges. I was a loyal fan of the game for years and wrote tons of mini fanfics in notebooks long before I came to this site. Wish I could find those…**

**Chia: *uses hairdryer to fluff up fur* Uh huh. Right. Like I care.**

**For pokemon itself? It's weird but I have a backstory for that too. It was back in the Johto days of Pokemon, when I had to be….*thinks* maybe I was 5 or 6? Still, my school held a carnival and my friends ditched me. So I ate some cotton candy and went to play a game. Won a strange firebird figurine. Loved it and played with it endlessly. Days later, two things happened. One; I played with the bird in front of the tv days later and suddenly, Pokemon 2000 came on with the same bird. Watching it, I was hooked on Moltres, Ash and Pikachu. The day after that, I won a mall contest that gave me pokemon kit which contained books, stickers, posters and puzzles. Since then, I've been a huge fan. **

**Chia: You just love talking don't you.**

**NO. I love writing. Every writer has an epic backstory to them.**

_I have a question! If you wanted to have the best day ever, how would it go? P.S. Still love the story! "RangerTakara"_

**Chia: I'd torture my author endlessly and eat pie.**

**YOU DO THAT EVERYDAY!**

**Chia: Yeah! Every day is the best day ever! *plays spongebob's 'Best Day Ever' song***

***rolls eyes* Let's see. My best day? Traveling through Japan would be epic and something I've never done before. But I've had four amazing days and they all include Mitsuwa, a Japanese mall I adore. One of those trips back in Fall 2012 included Chinatown Chicago, USA which easily made it the best day ever. **

**Chia: Can't go back eh?**

**Not without a car, a drivers license and a couple hours of traveling time *sweatdrop* But the cuisine at Mitsuwa was amazing! They have the perfect rice, super yummy chicken and great miso onion soup. Shopping for Japanese manga and collectibles was super fun! Then in Chinatown, we toured the landmarks and learned about the culture which was epic. After that, we went in groups to go shopping and see the sights.**

**Chia: If I recall, it was your ultimate paradise.**

**Whatever Mitsuwa doesn't have, Chinatown has it. You name it, odds are you can probably find it there. I bought a 'My Neighbor Totoro' neck pillow, a rare surfing Pikachu figure from the 1990's, cat bell necklace of luck…oh my gosh the list goes on! Would've gotten Pikachu slippers if they had my size. Busted $250 on my entire field trip. But what was really special was me and my bestest friend ever got lost. Twice. We shopped while looking for our group. Though for the second time, we just hung out in a Chinese cake shop and waited for them to find us. It was nice to spend time with my bff, laughing over weird stuff and having an adventure. Eventually, other friends in my class got lost too and we hung out there for awhile.**

**Chia: You recommend either place?**

**Highly. Even if you're several hours away from Chicago (like I am), it's worth it to go over there. My best day would be a repeat of that special time. Only I bring more money.**

_Yeah! This story is awesome! Showed this to my friend and she absolutely loved. Can't wait for next chapter! Gonna die of suspence… "Eeveeleah"_

**Chia: SKY NEEDS QUESTIONS NOT COMMENTS YOU IDI- *gets mouth covered***

**She has eevee in her name. Let the gal speak. And also, bravo for getting more readers! The more, the merrier! **

_I have a few things to ask. (1) Do you plan to do Pokemon Stories outside of SOA? (2) Why doesn't Wave come into openings and closings anymore? (3) What exactly does 'sweatdrop' mean? (4) Dunno where I read it but you should make Chia a Super Pachirisu. Why not? Thanks and keep up the great work!_

**Lotsa questions here. *sweatdrop***

**Chia: You're doing that sweatdrop thing again.**

***pushes away* Ok for question 1, no idea. I've got my hands full with Metallic and my Kid Icarus fanfic. Plus occasional work on my crossover collection and I'm trying to break free from writers block on my other stuff. **

**Wave: HEY GUYS!**

**Chia: YAY! *hugs the buizel***

**Wave: Sorry I don't make more appearances but I'm chosen for very few cohosting spots. Chia's more liked by the audience apparently. **

**You ask what sweatdrop means? Alright, do you watch anime or read manga? Even the old pokemon episodes with Brock and Misty? Ever notice at funny/awkward situations, there's that drop on top of their heads? That is a sweatdrop. I use it to convey my writing when there's a funny scene. Most of my readers get it but I suppose a few don't.**

**Chia: *runs around in superman costume* TRA LA LA! I SHALL SAVE THE DAY! *trips over cape***

**Wave: *sweatdrop* And there's the reason why we don't have a super pachirisu.**

**That and I don't remember when/where I ever posted that.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**I honestly expected more questions.**

**Chia: Some readers are on vacation, others didn't get the update in time or care not to ask questions. And a few are 'secret' readers who prefer not to be known. **

**Well thanks to whoever did ask questions in time for the special! It's you guys who make all this possible! Thanks for everything! And I think I'll be continuing to write for a little while longer! Let's shoot for two years?**

**Chia: TWO YEARS! *dives into cake***

**My next story update will be coming up fairly soon! Keep an eye out for it!**


	42. The Warning

**So much going on! Celebrations, work and tons of updates on stories! I mean a 63 page crossover story plus 11 (or so) pages on Kid Icarus update? Yikes.**

**Chia: That and you've been obsessed with Animal Crossing.**

***holding back irritation* It's not an obsession.**

**Chia: You're making your town look like Pokemon.**

**WHAT'S WRONG ABOUT THAT?!**

**Chia: Ok you named your city Lilycove and your townspeoples catch phrases all have pokemon quotes. You made a Keith character and you're in the process of making his house look like the Vientown base. You're also trying to make a Pokemon Center. And the outside is designed like Pokemon Red/Blue!**

**AHA! See, if I were obsessed (and I'm not), I'd have made Lilycove City in Hoenn with details! This is just overall pokemon design. So it's not an obsession.**

**Chia: *facepalm* Whatever. Let the readers read, review and decide whether you're a total nutcase. **

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate groaned, leaving the base. Great. Not only was it night and it was raining but super freezing cold too. Leave it to her to draw the shortest straw.

"Don't let the pizza get too wet!" Crawford called after her.

"Yeah, yeah." Kate sighed.

Might as well get this over with. She'd run through the rain to the pizza parlor across town, get the pizza and hurry back to join the others. Then it was party time. And bonus, Kate got to pick the movie. One epic movie might make up for getting drenched in this crazy rainstorm.

"Damn. Really dark out here." Kate thought. "Almost hard to see where you're going."

Took a moment for Kate to regain her sense of direction. Good! There was a familiar landmark! Halfway there to the pizza place! Maybe faster if she cut across the fields. Kate did just that. It might be a little slipper and full of mud puddles but hey, rangers can handle anything.

KERPOW!

Lightning cracked across the dark skies, followed by a rumble of thunder. Made Kate's heart skip a beat. That was sudden! Better pick up the pace!

"Grrrrrr…."

A low growl sounded from a few feet away. Kate paused to see a pokemon lurking in the shadows, glaring at her. Hard to see what it was. Only thing that could be seen were the eyes which flickered between a pain-filled grayish blue color and a very deep red shade.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kate asked the mysterious pokemon.

"GRRRRRRRR…"

Footsteps shook the ground as the pokemon came out of hiding. Kate gasped to see a charizard coming towards her. A fire pokemon that didn't seem at all affected by the rain. And it seemed to be after Kate. The ranger girl took a few steps back, cautious. Charizard kept coming forward with its now red eyes locked on her.

"Capture o-...!"

Kate felt around her belt. The capture styler! No! She had left it with Court for updates!

"GRRRRRRR!"

The charizards growls were getting louder and more threatening. Kate felt terror seize her as this monstrous pokemon was coming in close. She could see the fire tip on its tail, causing flashbacks of that traumatizing memory. Chaizard gave a roar, launching into attack mode. As it closed in, Kate screamed.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Shouldn't Kate be back by now?"

Luana was the one who asked that. Keith had been thinking the same thing for the past fifteen minutes. He was sitting by the window, looking out at the rain for a sign of his ranger partner. Chia and Wave were laying down beside him.

"She should be." Elaine responded. "Doesn't take too long to get there and back."

"I've done several pizza runs in the rain. Elaine too. Even Court did it once in her operators skirt and even Kate's taking longer than her." Crawford noted.

Keith wasn't liking this. He had been wondering why Kate was taking so long while feeling a little nervous. If only he hadn't spaced out earlier. Then Keith would've jumped at the chance to accompany Kate on the pizza pickup.

"Hey red!" Crawford called out. "You think you can go look for Kate?"

"Sure thing." Keith instantly accepted.

"You're sending our second rookie into that storm?" Court questioned.

"I'm sorry but who's the temporary leader again? Oh that's right! Me!" Crawford smirked, leaning on the operators counter. "What I say goes, sis."

Court's annoyed response was bringing out a pair of scissors, aiming them at the afro. Crawford instantly backed off. Luana laughed, Elaine shook her head and Keith charged out the door with the partner pokemon.

"_Kate's not too far! She's over that way!"_ Chia pointed.

"_How do you know?"_ Wave asked.

"_Um…instinct."_ Chia answered.

In other words, she was a mew who either had tracking abilities or could just sense it. Keith took Chia's advice and went off in that direction. The storm was getting more fierce than before; now with high winds. To the redhead, it didn't matter. He was looking around everywhere at once and running at high speed to find out where Kate could be.

"_KEITH!"_ Chia shrieked, tugged on Keith's shoulder. _"OVER THERE!"_

Keith turned his head and had a near heart attack at the sight. He found Kate. She was lying in a puddle of water, unconscious and bleeding. There was a charizard standing over her. It slashed her back, paused, roared and was about to go in for another attack.

Snapping out of the shock, Keith ran right over and put himself between Kate and the charizard. The charizard backed off a little. But he still looked like he was full of rage. Keith whipped out his capture styler, ready for action.

"Chia! Protect Kate! Wave, you're with me!" The redhead ordered. "Capture on!"

Charizard didn't seem to mind a challenge. He swiped at Keith, missing. Keith leapt out of the way and tried to lure the charizard away from Kate. The disk made its circles around the fire pokemon but progress wasn't going so well. It seemed that this pokemon was taking four times longer to capture than normal. Weird. The styler should be working flawlessly after Elaine's adjustments and Court's updates.

"Whoa!" Keith barely avoided a flamethrower.

Flamethrower? That was powerful! And it wasn't affected by the rain at all. Keith remembered from the ranger school textbooks that a pokemons attack could be weakened in weather conditions. A fire attack should be toned down quite a bit in rain, especially in this storm. How could that flamethrower be even stronger than normal?

That wasn't the only peculiar thing about this pokemon. Keith noticed other abnormalities. Such as the claws being sharper and stronger. Movements were very stiff though the attacks and the speed was a little on the slow side. Other attacks were as potent as the flamethrower too. The slash, flamethrower and rock slide were in the moveset but not shock wave. That made it trickier for Wave, whose water moves didn't seem to be helping out much. What really got to Keith were the eyes. They kept flashing between an agonizing sorrow of blue eyes and red eyes filled with wrath.

"This is just like with toxicroak…" Keith thought.

Redhead and his styler were low on energy. But the vicious pokemon had been captured. Keith took in deep breaths, slightly damaged from the fire and being tossed around a bit. He watched the charizard. Charizard was stunned into place at first, not doing anything. Eyes were rapidly changing colors as the poor pokemon groaned. Keith cautiously tried to walk over to it.

The charizard gave a deafening roar. Before Keith could do anything, it blasted up into the sky. Flight movements were very shaky and it almost looked like the fire pokemon might collapse. Still, it disappeared into the rainy night sky.

Keith glanced in its direction as he walked back over to Kate. He kneeled in the mud, taking her into his arms. Anxious, the guy started to inspect her. Lots of bleeding and dark bruises; one on Kate's head. There was a pulse and breathing. Heavy damage but thank heavens, Kate was alive. Keith felt relief as he held Kate close his chest, not wanting to lose her.

"Keith? I think that charizard dropped this on Kate…" Chia quietly said.

She gave him a card. It seemed to be made out of waterproof paper. But that didn't matter. Keith noticed the Dim Sun logo on the front of the card more. His breath caught as he slowly opened up the card.

_Rangers_

_Back off. Stop the investigations immedietely. If you don't, we'll make sure our next attack will be much worse. _

_You have no idea who you're dealing with._

_Dim Sun_

Keith clenched his jaw as anger festered within him. How dare Dim Sun attacks Kate like that?! And with a low, dirty trick like that?! Keith wanted to go after that horrible team for doing this. Though right now, Kate needed her injuries tended to. Cradling her in his arms, Keith raced back to the base. With sheer determination, he managed to get there faster than ever! Doors opened and Keith collapsed on the floor, accidentally dropping Kate. He was gulping down air as the rest of the base gasped in horror.

"Keith! What the hell happened?!" Crawford questioned.

"Kate…charizard…attack…" Keith panted, holding out the card. "Dim Sun…."

Crawford took the card and read it over. A serious look appeared on his usually sunny face.

"Courtney, get Kate medical attention right now. Luana will assist you. Elaine, help Keith get upstairs and make sure he's ok." Crawford ordered. "I'm calling Barlow and alert him what happened. No doubt he and the professor will want to hear this."

Everyone went into action. Court and Luana attended to Kate, taking her away to the first aid room. Keith's arm was wrapped around Elaine's shoulders. He felt himself being lifted and helped up to the bedrooms. Trying to catch his breath and calm his heart down, Keith couldn't think or react to what was going on. The boy was vaguely aware that Elaine checked for injuries while wiping off the mud. He could scarcely hear her advise him to wash off and get some sleep.

The quick shower Keith took only made him more worn out. Keith was barely able to slip on pajamas and make it to his bed, where he fell. His mind tried to stay awake. He desperately wanted to see Kate again; to make sure she was alright.

"K-kate…" Keith whispered, blacking out. "Please be ok…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Dim Sun sends out a warning! It's practically like a declaration of war!**

**Chia: Weird charizard.**

**Another mystery to be discovered in more of Metallic!**

**Chia: When's the next episode?**

**SOON! Coming soon to a tv near you!**

**Chia: Wait we're being televised now?**

…**I wish.**


	43. Recovering

***reads over reviews* I strike emotions into my readers! I CAN MAKE THEM WORRY FOR KATE AND CHEER A PERSON UP WITH THESE HILARIOUS NOTES!**

**Chia: Hey I'M the funny one here. You're the weird one.**

**We are making a difference to our readers. I don't care what you have to say, hairball.**

**Chia: Hairball?! AT LEAST**** I**** WON'T BE SHEDDING DEAD SKIN OR USING UP ALL THE ALOE LOTION!**

***glances at sunburned arms* ….I just got burned. Twice.**

**Chia: I'll say. READ REVIEW AND ENJOY READERS!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

There was darkness and aching. Kate felt herself drifting between consciousness and sleep. It took a long time before she could push herself to wake up. Her eyes hurt to open up, like heavy weights were placed on them. The light above made it difficult for her to see at first. If it hadn't been for the dull pains, Kate could've sworn she died.

"Morning sleepy head."

Someone sat next to the bedside. Took a moment for Kate to process it was Luana.

"Are you feeling better?" Luana asked in a slightly chipper tone.

A moan was Kate's response.

"I guess not." Luana sweatdropped.

"What…happened…?" Kate asked, her voice a bit raspy.

"You were attacked by a charizard. It was sent by Dim Sun along with a warning not to mess with them anymore. Gave you a couple of stitches too. Thank goodness Keith rescued you in time." Luna replied.

Kate vaguely remembered the charizard. It was like a nightmare in another life; so distant and unreal. After that, her memory blanked.

"W-where's Keith? He ok?" Kate questioned.

"He's fine. Wore himself out to the point of sleeping in but Keith's not hurt." Luana assured. "Actually, he's been worried about you. Keith's waiting for you to wake up."

That put a smile on Kate. It was brave how Keith took on that charizard and very sweet how he cared this much.

"I knew you'd like that." Luana giggled.

Kate turned slightly pink in the face. "Er…um…how's everyone else?"

"Alright, more or less. You gave us quite a scare." Luana answered. "Crawford called Barlow about Dim Sun's warning. He's absolutely furious! To him and Hastings, Dim Sun is practically declaring war! They're not going to let this go."

"But I'm fine. You said so. I'm not that important." Kate said.

"Hey, you're part of our family here. And we don't let anyone in our family get hurt." Luana told her. "Dim Sun is going to regret what they've done. BIG time."

Reassuring to know that Kate had a family of sorts who cared. Her Fiore ranger family was long ways off but her Almia ranger family was right here. Kate didn't feel alone at all.

"I'm going to go tell the others you're up. Maybe get you breakfast too." Luana said, getting up.

Kate froze, her face paling.

"Relax! I won't make it this time!" Luana sheepishly said.

That was a relief. Kate smiled and leaned back into the pillows. As Luana left the room, Kate took a look over her injuries. Some bruises and….yep, there's the stitches. Those were a lot more than a couple on Kate's arms. Luckily they wouldn't scar. Same with the legs. Nothing on the stomach or chest. Kate could feel there was some on her back but she wouldn't look at that till she was better.

"A war on Dim Sun, hm?" Kate whispered, staring at the ceiling. "I guess Almia's going to get a little more exciting."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It had been a slow day. Didn't matter too much to Keith since he was too distracted to do any patrolling. All day long, he was hanging around the base and waiting for news on Kate. He was on edge, feeling like his nerves have been shot. If that 'no news is good news' saying was true, then Kate better be ok.

Keith overheard that Barlow and Professor Hastings were furious with what Dim Sun did. They were already taking this as a threat. Somehow the newspaper got wind of this too. Though they only mentioned a ranger being attacked, it was clear that it was Rangers vs Dim Sun. And no doubt Dim Sun would get word of this soon enough.

The redhead tried to keep his mind off of his hurt friend and recent events. He decided now would be a good time to do a little research on those legendary pokemon. Keith had gone online to print out a list of legendary pokemon beforehand while Chia somehow got him a book on basic legendary pokemon info. Through the morning and some of the afternoon, Keith skimmed through the book to cross off the pokemon most likely unable to help. It didn't seem like any of the legendary birds could. Their powers resided in the elements. A pokemon team in Unova was known as the 'Swords of Justice'. Doubtful that their fighting skills would be useful in this case. And forget about manaphy. Cute as it was, manaphy didn't have much legendary power outside of heart swap.

"Hey Keith?"

Keith put the list inside the book and shoved the book under his bed right as the bedroom door opened. Luana popped her head in.

"Kate woke up a few minutes ago." She said.

"Really?" Keith lit up. "G-great! I'll be right down!"

Luana was chuckling as she left. Keith didn't get why but he didn't care about that too much. He was much jubilant about Kate. With the pokemon, the redhead bounded down the stairs and made his way to the first aid room. Kate was resting in the bed, smiling as Keith came in the room. Keith himself was relieved to see her looking better.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." Kate smiled.

Keith sat down in the chair next to her bed. Chia leapt into the air, crashing into Kate's arms.

"_Buddy!"_ Chia snuggled close. _"Don't scare me like that! Ok from now on, I go with you to pick up pizza! We stick together!"_

Kate stroked Chia's fur. "Sorry I made you guys worry."

"Nah it's alright. I'm just happy to see you're better." Keith said. "Especially since you took some hard hits."

"Even if I had my styler, I'd probably panic. Fire types always made me jumpy. And that charizard seemed different than a normal one. It was super strong." Kate told him.

"I've noticed that too." Keith agreed. "I'm lucky I found you before it ripped you to shreds. That was way too close a call."

"W-were you really that worried about me?" Kate asked.

"Of course I was." Keith grinned. "You're my closest friend and you matter to me. I like laughing with you over weird jokes or teaming up for a new adventure. Things in Vientown would never be the same without you. I've actually been meaning to thank you for all the fun you've given me since we first met."

Kate stared at him with wide eyes as this was being said. A strange reddish tint appeared on her cheeks. A fever?

"Hey are you ok? You look like you're burning up." Keith noticed.

"M-me? No! I-I'm fine!" Kate stammered. "I just…er…need more rest! Lots of it!"

"Alright then. I'll take the pokemon out for some fresh air while you get some sleep. I think the soup Court's making won't be ready for another twenty minutes anyways. Take it easy." Keith said.

"Sure thing…" Kate mumbled.

Chia was smirking about something as she hopped onto Keith's head. Wave was confused by the pachirisu's expression but didn't say anything. The buizel took a shoulder for his ride. With a wave to Kate, Keith slipped out of the room and closed the door. Odd. He couldn't help but have a warm, fuzzy feeling in him.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

All the way in Fiore, Wintown had a normal day. Most of the rangers went patrolling as the operator and mechanic did their own jobs. It was Elita's turn to remain at the base for standby. She didn't mind much. Perfect day to relax with hot chocolate in the break room.

A familiar jingle rang through the air, shattering the silence. Elita pulled out her cellphone and looked at the caller ID. Made her smile to see it was Kate. Been awhile since they talked.

"Hey Kate." Elita greeted.

"_Hi Elita."_ Kate spoke. _"How's Wintown?"_

"A little quiet if you compare it to Almia." Elita replied.

"_Huh?"_ Kate was confused.

"News reached here about you discovering the gigaremo machines and defeating that new dark team in Pueltown. Congrats." Elita sipped her drink. "Though a few hours ago, I heard that a certain ranger was attacked by this team and its charizard. And the incident is sparking into something heated."

Kate gulped.

"There's a rumor that this individual is you." Elita said.

"_Ummm…"_ Kate sweatdropped. _"Spenser doesn't know about that, does he?"_

"That it was you who was attacked? Not yet. But I wouldn't be surprised if he found out anyways." Elita responded.

"_Good…I have time."_ Kate sighed.

"So is there a reason you called?" Elita asked.

"Yeah…." Kate sounded awkward, flustered all of a sudden. _"I…um…kinda wanted to talk to you about something. It's sort of a girl issue that I can't talk to Spenser about. And Ruby blabs everything sooo…"_

"You can talk to me about anything, Kate." Elita assured.

"_Ok."_ Kate took a deep breath. _"You remember my friend Keith, right? He's funny, nice, kind of sweet and…er..he's my..."_

"Your first crush." Elita guessed.

Kate was quiet for a minute. _"…h-how did you…?"_

"Woman's intuition." Elita answered. "I'm happy to know you've got feelings for a great guy like him. He seems like a good fit for you."

"_Right. I mean…I think I always had a crush but I didn't realize it till graduation. And now I-I think I __really__ like Keith. A lot."_ Kate nervously admitted. _"H-he's so cute, it feels like my nerves are a jumbled mess! Keith always finds a way to make me laugh and brightens my day. I can't help but feel this way! I don't know what to do! I-I'm freaking out!"_

"Calm down, Kate. Breathe." Elita instructed.

Kate did just that. The Wintown leader could tell she was slowly calming herself down.

"Does he already know?" Elita asked.

"_Doubt it. Only my pokemon partner knows and one of the other rangers thinks its just a little crush."_ Kate replied.

"I think you're safe. From Keith figuring out your emotions, that is." Elita told her. "He seems a little dense and spacey at times. Doesn't seem like he'd catch on easily. No worries about that."

"_That's some good news. But I'm still not sure what to do."_

"You're worried that Keith only thinks of you as a friend and nothing more? That if you tell him, it'll ruin what you have now?" Elita assumed.

"_Basically."_ Kate said.

Elita pondered this. "You might want to hold off on saying anything for now."

"_You think so?"_ Kate asked.

"Instead, use this time to let those feelings grow. Acknowledge what you're feeling and accept it. Get used to the idea. It'll be much easier on yourself when you do." Elita advised. "In the meantime, observe Keith. Take this time to learn more about him and see the little quirks that makes him unique. Talk, spend time together, find out little pieces of information…you'll see."

"_Thanks Elita. That helps."_ Kate said, assured.

"Any time." Elita responded.

"_One more thing. How are you and Spenser doing?"_ Kate questioned.

Elita smiled. "We've been meeting for coffee and walks along the Fall City pier. I've been having a wonderful time with him."

"_I bet Spenser's feeling more or less the same…"_ Kate snickered, mischievously.

"You want me to tell him your little crush on Keith?" Elita joked.

"_ACK! NO!"_ Kate panicked. _"He'll hit the roof!"_

"Funny, I think Spenser would rather buy a gun and interrogate Keith." Elita grinned slightly. "Don't worry. I won't tell him. This will stay between us."

Kate sighed. _"Thanks Elita! Oh I have to head out! Almost lunch. I'll try to call you again sometime!"_

Phone call ended. Elita went back to her hot chocolate (which settled down to luke-warm at this point). Little Kate was growing up. First leaving for school, then graduating and now, as she was becoming a capable ranger, had her first crush. Quite possibly on the one guy who was her perfect match. Does time fly or what?

Elita was about to put away her cellphone when the wallpaper caught her attention. It was of her and Spenser during one of their recent outings. They were happy, as they were on all their meet-ups. The Wintown ranger leader stared at the photo for a moment, thinking something deep on her mind.

"If Kate's starting down the romance road, then maybe it's time I do too."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Throughout the day, Kate had been getting better. She had a lot of company helping her forget the stinging of her wounds and make resting up seem less boring. Crawford told jokes, Luana cheered Kate up, Court helped with whatever was needed and Elaine was fun to talk to. Then there was Keith. Keith helped Kate out the most; visited her when he could and did everything the others did but better. Kate mentally noted that she'd do her best to follow Elita's advice. Not easy to keep a good composure, though, when Keith put on that cute smile for her.

Vientown base got a call from Barlow, who had to stay at the depot with Professor Hastings. The bridge was raised up and the key to lower it was lost, thanks to Brook. The three had been looking all over Pueltown for it that day with no such luck. And Hastings refused staraptors as transportation. The meeting at the Union was postponed till the next day.

Assuming the key could be found.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: So what we have is Kate getting better and succumbing to her feelings?**

**Pretty much. And a lead up to our next chapter.**

**Chia: Update is when…?**

**I'd say fairly soon. **


	44. Aquatic Adventure

**A lot has happened in the past few days. I feel almost rushed with this chapter.**

**Chia: You know that a past SOA writer has returned and is writing again?**

**Yep. Not important though. Readers, please read, review and enj-…**

**Chia: Do you want me to kill her?**

…**what?**

**Chia: Kill the author who came back. *pulls out laser gun* Cause I can totally annihilate her. You say the word, she will never be heard from again.**

**You're insane. Don't do this.**

**Chia: I'm hearing a 'yes'.**

***is getting annoyed* You misheard. I'm saying NO.**

**Chia: So you want me to kill this author? And all the other writing competitors so you reign supreme in SOA fanfics?**

***rage* THAT ISNT AT ALL WHAT I WANT!**

**Chia: Be right back then! I'm off to commit SOA writer homicide! *runs***

**GET BACK HERE! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AT ALL! *face palm* Sigh. I'm going to have Officer Jenny at my door again, aren't I?**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"AND THUS OUR HERO RISES FROM HER DEATH BED AND IS READY TO CONQUER EVIL!"

Kate walked into the main room as Crawford shouted that. She sweatdropped, staring at the others for some sort of explanation.

"…the hell?" Elaine mumbled, equally surprised.

"Ok lame brain. One, Kate wasn't on her death bed. And two, she's still nowhere near perfect fighting condition." Court pointed out.

Crawford rolled his eyes. Luana was giggling while Keith chuckled. Kate joined the redhead, moving carefully so she didn't feel too much stinging. She was ready to get back on her feet but most of the stitches still had some ways to go before full recovery. The darn stitches restricted mobility in certain positions or actions but otherwise, Kate was better. Sore, yes, though the ranger was ready for action.

"Well I hope she's ready. Red too. They've been asked to come to Pueltown by the professor." Crawford said.

"In Kate's condition? She's still not at full health!" Luana reminded.

"I think they're going to ask her and Keith to that meeting being arranged. For information on the gigaremo plus that whole charizard attack." Crawford told her, then turned to the rangers in question. "You two head up to Pueltown and meet Barlow. He'll take it from there on out."

"Good luck!" Elaine and Luana cheerfully said. "…JYNX! You owe me a soda!"

Kate and Keith got their pokemon partners, exiting the base doors. They made it to Vien Forest and began to make their way through to Pueltown. Another nice day! Fresh air and sunlight felt good after being stuck in bed!

"Kate? You sure you should be walking so fast?" Keith asked. "Cause we can always slow down."

"I feel so energetic! Can't help but feel epic!" Kate stretched her arms, careful not to make the stitches sore. "Why do you ask?"

"You were hurt badly. I don't want you to strain yourself." Keith said.

"_Awww! He's worried!"_ Chia sang.

"Wave? Can you please shut her up?" Kate muttered.

"_Gladly."_ Wave smirked, blasting a water gun right at the pachirisu.

"_HEY! YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"_ Chia raged.

Wave stuck out his tongue. This caused Chia to jump right at him but miss as Wave dodged. Both pokemon started a wild chase through the woods. The rangers shook their heads and proceeded onwards. It didn't take long until they reached the outer edge of Pueltown, where Barlow waited for them.

"Long time no see rookies!" Barlow greeted, then patted Kate's back. "And Kate! Good to see you're better!"

"OW!" Kate yelped.

"Right." Barlow sweatdropped. "Forgot about the injuries."

"So Barlow, why'd you call us down?" Keith asked.

"I'm taking you both to the Union for questioning on Dim Sun. But right now, we have a bit of a situation. As Crawford told you, the key to the bridge was lost. And we found it. Sort of." Barlow explained.

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?" Kate questioned.

"Better follow me." Barlow sighed.

The ranger leader guided the two rangers through town. The three went over to the docks and to the pier where Kate & Keith confronted Dim Sun. There was Professor Hastings and Brook, looking over the ocean and discussing something. They stopped as the trio arrived.

"Good morning." Hastings said.

"Hey rangers! Been awhile!" Brook happily spoke up.

"So where's the key to the bridge?" Kate asked.

"Er…down there." Brook pointed to the ocean.

"IN THE SEA?!" Keith and Kate exclaimed.

"When I tried to chase those Dim Sun creeps, the key must've slipped out. And there's no way I can reach it!" Brook told them.

"Which is why we called you both here. To get on Brook's boat, go to the area where Brook's key fell out, retrieve the key and come back to shore so we can go to the Union." Hastings explained.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kate said, happy for a mission.

"Wait! Kate's stitches might get infected!" Keith objected.

Kate smiled a little. Granted she didn't want Keith to hold her back from a mission but it was very sweet of him to care.

"Not a problem! My wife runs a shop close by that has swimsuits and wetsuits! I'll get Kate a wetsuit!" Brook said.

"Wait, you're married?" Barlow asked, surprised.

Brook fell over, anime-style. "YES I'M MARRIED! What? You think a woman doesn't want a piece of this action?"

"So if I wear a wetsuit, I should be ok?" Kate asked.

"Of course! My wife's an expert on these things. As long as you wear a wet suit, do not strain yourself and you're down there no longer than an hour, you should be safe." Brook replied.

"Alright then! We're ready to go!" Kate told him.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Fifteen minutes later, Keith was sitting in the boat and letting the salty breeze brush past his face. Felt good to be out in the open waters. It had been very tense back on shore with the professor around and somewhat anxious thinking Kate might get hurt. But she seemed ready. And Keith had two aqualungs (new Union inventions for breathing underwater) so everything was set. No worries. Right?

"Shame we had to leave the pokemon behind." Kate said, relaxing. "But ranger rules, I guess."

"Right." Keith nodded.

Kate was wearing the wet suit; an all black one with blue stripes around the edges and a silver anchor design close to the neck. It fit her well. Keith noticed that Kate had a very skinny figure. If one didn't know Kate, you'd assume she was anorexic. But Keith had seen the girl attack a pizza before. Kate had a very healthy appetite. All the ranger'ing must burn off those calories like crazy.

The boat stopped. Brook came out onto the deck as the ranger put on their aqualungs.

"The key should be somewhere in this general area." Brook said. "And Kate? Only one hour down there. No more or those stitches might open up."

"We'll be in and out way faster than that." Kate gave a thumbs up. "Keith! Let's roll!"

The rangers climbed on top of the ships railing. With a big jump, they cannon ball'd into the water and sank down to the bottom of the deep sea. Keith found the aqualung was working perfectly. And it wasn't hard to adjust to being underwater.

"Keith! Look!" Kate gasped.

Keith turned to see what Kate was talking about. Whoa! What a view! The underwater world was beautiful! Ridges of submerged cliffs, coral reefs decorating the white & gold sands and bubbles drifting about…all in an aquatic world far apart from life on land. There were so many different types of water pokemon that Keith had never seen up close before! Plant life and shells were exotic! What a great place!

"Amazing…" Keith whispered.

Kate seemed equally impressed. Her eyes looked around with curiosity and wonder. Keith smiled, relaxed. For a second, he almost forgot why he came here in the first place. Till a flash of light caught his eye.

"I see the key!" Keith pointed.

"Me too! Talk about an easy mission!" Kate said.

As the rangers started to swim over to the key, a sharpedo appeared from around the rocks. It stopped a few feet in front of the rangers and stared at them. Both rangers paused, knowing a sharpedo could rage at any slight mishap and hurt someone. The sharpedo looked at them, then the key, and back at the rangers. Nobody moved.

Suddenly, the sharpedo dashed off and snagged the key into its mouth. It looked back at the rangers again before hurrying off.

"HEY!" Kate fumed. "COME BACK HERE WITH THAT KEY!"

"We better chase after it!" Keith suggested.

Kate nodded and started swimming, with Keith right by her side. They were in full pursuit after this pokemon. The ocean was a wide open space and still there were many twists & turns. Someone could easily get lost. Sharpedo was swimming off but oddly, not too fast. It was always within sight. Keith had skimmed through a book on sharpedos back at ranger school and knew they were like underwater jet planes. If it wanted to, this sharpedo could be out of sight in two seconds. Yet it still remained the same distance away. Kind of confusing.

After a few minutes of swimming, Kate and Keith were led to a giant abyss. Sharpedo swam across it and waited on the other side, staring back at the rangers. One of the mantine came over and lowered itself, as if asking Kate and Keith to get on its back.

"You think the sharpedo wants us to follow it?" Keith asked.

"Only one way to be sure." Kate replied.

Both got onto the mantine and held on as it crossed them over to the other side of the abyss. Sharpedo waited till the rangers were safely off mantine and on stable ground before rushing off again. Rangers chased after sharpedo, who seemed to glance back occasionally. Like it wanted to make sure it was being followed.

They came to a deep part of the ocean, where it was a little darker. Behind some tall cliffs was where the sharpedo went. The rangers followed and were met with a gigantic pokemon.

"LUGIA!" Kate and Keith exclaimed.

It was indeed a lugia. But it wasn't happy. The lugia looked like it fell into a trap of some kind; wrapped up in a thick mass of chains and its body tied up tightly. Scratches on its body indicted its attempt to break free were a failure. Now the mighty water legend was barely moving and seemed weakened.

Kate turned to sharpedo, sympathetic. "You just want to help lugia, don't you?"

Sharpedo nodded.

"Well then. We better take a closer look and see what we're dealing with." Kate said.

Both rangers cautiously swam up to lugia. A bit intimidating to be right next to a pokemon this size and strength. Keith gulped, trying to carefully inspect the damage. The chains were bound firmly and leaving marks that (undoubtedly) hurt. But within the mass of chains, a few spheres were hidden. Purple and black spheres with the Dim Sun logo.

"Damn…Dim Sun's behind this." Kate growled.

"They're using an electro-chain." Keith informed. "Once the victim is tied up and locked in these chains, electric pulses are sent into the body. Lugia must have been paralyzed and out of energy because of this."

"Then we'll cut the chains off!" Kate decided. "Sharpedo, use…"

"WAIT!" Keith stopped her. "Breaking these chains without destroying the electric signals will damage sharpedo! And quite possibly, us too."

"Got any better ideas?" Kate asked impatiently.

"These chains can hold up against internal electricity but not external. We get electric pokemon to shock the chains, break the device that feeds electricity to lugia and then we'll break off the chains." Keith explained. "Only issue is that there aren't any electric pokemon in the middle of the ocean."

"Leave it to me. I know what pokemon can help." Kate winked. "You stay here to watch over lugia."

"Sure thing." Keith agreed.

"By the way, how'd you get so smart?" Kate questioned.

"I read about this awhile back." Keith shrugged.

Back in the old days, in the lab. Professor Hastings accidentally left one of his notebooks behind and Keith read on the subject out of boredom. Who knew this would come in handy now?

Kate went with sharpedo and swam off. Keith was left alone with the legendary water pokemon. The redhead paced around at first but, seeing it was hard to do so underwater, then leaned against the cliffs and watched the area for any sign of trouble. Two or three minutes passed. Lugia weakly opened its eyes.

Keith found that the pokemon seemed to be watching Keith closely, studying him. It seemed to detect something about the redhead. The pokemon stayed like this for a moment before a low rumbling noise came from its throat. For some reason, it seemed like lugia wanted Keith to come over. And Keith, though cautious, did so. He swam up to lugia and pet its head.

FLASH!

As the hand made contact, a bright flash of light went off. Keith was stunned as his body went numb and cold. Suddenly, a ton of images seemed to fly past his eyes at once. Strange images of what looked like…pokemon? Yeah pokemon. Ones Keith had never even seen. A few of them clearly stuck out above the rest.

After a couple of seconds, the images stopped and Keith regained control of his body. Lugia rested its head on the sand, eyes barely open. Everything went right back to normal. Except for the fact Keith was remembering visions of pokemon.

"That….was weird." Keith thought, shocked.

"Hey Keith!"

Keith found Kate coming back. With her was a lanturn, a chinchou and a kingler. The girl had skills capturing pokemon like that!

"Lanturn, use electroball! Chinchou, attack with spark! Both of you aim at those chains!" Kate ordered.

The pokemon complied. Their attacks were sent out at the chains, easily breaking the spheres and ruining the electric currents. Lugia wasn't looking like he was in pain now. Still, why let him struggle his way out of the chains on his own?

"Sharpedo! Kingler! Cut those chains!" Kate told the other two pokemon.

It was no problem for them. The chains were cut into tiny little pieces. Lugia was free! Kingler swam off but sharpedo chose to stick by Kate, warming up to her like a partner pokemon of sorts. The lugia groaned, stumbling to get up.

"Go on. It's ok, lugia. You're free now!" Kate softly said.

Lugia shook its head. It stood on its feet and stretched the wings. Seeing it was, in fact, free and recovering from the pain, it cried out with relief. Lugia bent its neck to get something from its wings. The pokemon picked something and leaned its head to the rangers, dropping two items in their hands.

"Feathers!" Keith realized.

"No! They're Silver Wings!" Kate gasped.

The lugia widened the wings and went into a crouching stance. Sharpedo pushed the rangers back a little as lugia took off. Keith and Kate watched as the majestic legendary pokemon flew in the ocean currents and disappeared into distance.

"That was amazing…" Kate whispered, smiling.

"We met a legendary pokemon. How often does that happen?" Keith asked.

Kate cringed. Keith barely caught it. He knew about mew but Kate didn't know that he knew. And for now, it was best to keep it that way.

"Sooo…how long have we been down here?" Kate asked, changing subjects.

Keith checked his styler. "About forty minutes. We better head back to the boat."

"We'll have to really swim fast in order to get there before an hours up!" Kate said.

The sharpedo gave a grunt. He came up to Kate, nudging her onto one of his fins. Problem solved. Silver Wings were tucked into the uniform pockets. Kate and Keith held onto each side of sharpedo as the water pokemon took them across the ocean, back the way they came. It took almost no time at all compared to the trip before! And this was fun!

"Thanks sharpedo!" Kate carefully pet the rough skin as they arrived.

Sharpedo coughed for a bit. Before anyone could ask, the shark pokemon spit something out. The key!

"Thanks again!" Keith grabbed it. "We'll definitely need it!"

"I almost forgot why we came down here!" Kate sweatdropped. "See you later, Sharpy!"

"You're naming it Sharpy?" Keith stared at her.

"What? I've grown attached! And maybe we'll meet Sharpy again!" Kate grinned.

"Alright then." Keith shrugged. "Back to the surface!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"The rookies are back!"

Barlow clapped as Kate and Keith exited the boat; key in hand. Kate leaned on the wall as Keith was trying to catch his breath.

"You look exhausted. Rough waves?" Barlow asked.

"Not as bad as Brook singing 'Under Da Sea' seven times on the way back." Kate moaned.

"Under da sea! Under da sea!" Brook sang, taking care of boat stuff.

"Right…" Barlow sweatdropped.

"What are we doing standing around here? Shall we lower the bridge and get going to the Union?" Hastings edgily questioned.

"Right away sir!" Barlow agreed. "Rookies? Brook? Off to the bridge!"

Flash forward about six minutes. The group was at the north bridge with several other people. Brook quickly ducked into the control booth. Success! Within seconds, the bridge was lowered back into place again! Everyone cheered as they can finally cross sides! Professor Hastings wasted no time, as usual. He hurried forward with Barlow. Kate and Keith tagged a little behind.

"Professor!"

Someone met the professor on the bridge. Hard to see behind the two men. All Keith could tell was that it was a guy.

"Aw man! I was worried! Didn't think you'd ever make it back!" The guy said. "It's not in your impatient nature to stick around for so long."

"Who are you calling impatient?" Hastings questioned. "Is the meeting for the gigaremo all set up?"

"Well I arranged it at the time you said but you'll never get back on t-…" The guy tried to tell him.

"Barlow! We have to pick up the pace!" Hastings said.

"Yes sir!" Barlow agreed.

Both men ran off with the guy staring after them in surprise, then exasperation. The guy was a bit on the chubbier side with messy brown hair.

"…and who am I?" He muttered with a sigh.

"MURPH!" Kate exclaimed.

The guy, Murph, whirled back around. A smile appeared.

"Katie!" Murph hugged her. "It's been way too long!"

"Same here! Have you gotten skinner?" Kate asked.

"HA! I told Linda that I dropped weight!" Murph laughed.

"Uh Kate? Who's that guy?" Keith asked, uneasy with her hugging him.

Kate let go and stepped to the side.

"Keith, this is Murph! He used to work at the ranger base in Fiore some time back!" Kate introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Keith said.

There was a slight relief. The guys high five'd.

"I was a ranger. But then I was asked by Professor Hastings to be the PR representative!" Murph told him. "I handle all the Union records and top information! Full access to the databases, lots of connections and I get to hang out with cute operators."

"You didn't a date with any of them did you?" Kate snickered.

"One day, they'll stop resisting!" Murph huffed. "Anyways, you guys are tired from the recent mission right? And my guess is the professor and ranger leader won't know you're gone for another….20 minutes? Half an hour if they're super busy?"

"That's my guess." Kate agreed.

"Well I know the perfect place to relax!" Murph said.

"You mean goof off?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"…maybe." Murph quietly responded.

"We could use a little break. Right Keith?" Kate said.

"I'm up for it." Keith agreed.

"TO ALTRU PARK!" Murph declared, dramatically pointing north.

Kate and Keith laughed as they followed him off the bridge. At the other side was a gorgeous park. The center had a concert stage, a large area for a crowd and then was surrounded by a tiny river. Around the area were stone paths that led to small picnic areas, patches of grass with flowers & trees and benches. Pokemon played happily (including Chia and Wave) with people enjoying the nice day outside.

"This is a great place." Keith said.

"You see why I like it?" Murph stretched his arms. "My favorite spot to goof…I mean, relax."

"We both know the truth, buddy. No use denying your goofball self." Kate chuckled.

"Kate Trent? Perchance, would that be you?"

Two men approached the three. The first had a dark suit, black hair in a guyish ponytail and shades; Keith recognized him as Blake Hall. As for the other man, he had a nametag that said Wheeler. He had weird green hair, a green mustache and wore a purple striped suit on his short, stubby body.

"Oh hi!" Kate greeted, surprised a bit. "I remember seeing you in Vientown. Blake, right?"

"Correct. It's been some time." Blake said.

"Oh my gosh…she knows Blake Hall! President of Altru!" Murph whispered, excited.

Keith was equally astounded as well. Who knew that Kate was acquainted with an important man like Blake Hall?

Blake looked her over. "I've read about you and your accomplishments in the papers. Nice work. I'm expecting big things from you."

"Yes. VERY big things!" Wheeler said in a weird tone.

"Wheeler. Don't interrupt me." Blake said. "Right now, I have a meeting to attend to. But I suppose I'll be seeing you a little more often, Kate."

Blake started to walk away with Wheeler. But like the last time they met, he paused several feet away. Didn't turn around.

"You know of Dim Sun, don't you?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah." Kate nodded.

"If I were you, I'd be a little more careful." Blake warned. "I don't think Dim Sun is an organization that should be taken lightly."

The two men walked away, back to Altru Tower. Why did there seem to be an ominous feeling in the air suddenly? Just like in Memory Garden?

"Looks like the president of Altru is supportive of rangers! Must be as concerned as us about the whole Dim Sun threat!" Murph said.

RING! RING! RING!

Keith's styler rang. He got it out and answered the call.

"Yo Keith! It's Barlow!"

"Hi Barlow." Keith greeted.

"Wassup leader?" Kate asked.

"Wassup?" Murph gave Kate a weird stare.

"Yeah I sort of regretted saying that as soon as I said it." Kate sweatdropped.

"Where are you and Keith? You should be here in the Union!" Barlow said.

Murph checked his watch. "Wow, only 12 minutes. Sooner than I expected."

"We're in Altru Park but we'll get to the meeting as soon as we can." Keith told the leader.

"See you soon then. Oh! And make sure your partner pokemon are ready to go! We'll need them for a demonstration." Barlow said.

"Sure thing." Keith responded.

Voicemail ended.

"We better get to the Union then! I'll show you the way!" Murph offered.

"TO THE UNION!" Kate and Keith shouted.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Next update is hopefully soon! We'll get to the meeting and maybe even figure out what it was Keith saw back in the ocean. What those images mean….who knows? Also to anyone who sees a seemingly innocent pachirisu with some sort of weapon, RUN.**


	45. Vision Meaning

**Many of you couldn't wait for Keith's visions to be revealed so I wrote the next chapter as quickly (and as best) as I could! Not too much action but we have a lot of informa-…**

**Chia: *strolls in, covered in red liquid-like substance* I'm back!**

**Tell me that's strawberry jelly on you.**

**Chia: Ok. It's strawberry jelly.**

…**.it's not strawberry jelly at all, is it?**

**Chia: Not even close.**

***face palm* Hopefully some of my readers are alive; reading, reviewing and enjoying.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate was in awe as she walked through the halls of the Union. Starry eyed and full of hopes, dreaming that she could be stationed at the world's ranger HQ. However, Keith was thinking differently. This building was where he was born; in a secret laboratory that no one else in this building knew of. To Keith, this was like touring the outside of a prison. More specifically, _his_ prison. And he did not want to go back any time soon.

The redhead was feeling sick to his stomach as he came into the Union. His nerves were jittery. All Keith wanted to do was get out and go back to safe Vientown.

"Just get the meeting done with and you'll go home." Keith mentally assured himself. "Things will be fine. Just smile and be happy for Kate's sake."

Keith's tension was soothed a little to see Kate excited. He listened as Kate went on and on about how she's always wanted to see the Union. Kate deserved a spot working for this prestigious place. She worked hard, understood pokemon and had one heck of a personality. Still…Keith liked to stay with her in Vientown. To remain close as they patrolled together and laughed alongside their friends.

"Here we are!" Murph said. "The conference room!"

On the second floor, Murph guided them to the door with a 'Conference Room' plaque next to it on the wall. Obvious. But could be easy to miss if one didn't pay attention.

"Thanks Murph! Hey we should hang out soon." Kate said.

"Sounds great!"Murph gave a thumbs up. "Oh and tell the Ringtown crew I say hi! I ought to visit when its not so busy around here."

"Will do!" Kate nodded. "Come on, Keith! Meeting time!"

Keith and Kate both entered the meeting room together. It was a very large, spaced out room with tech stuff all over the place. Even the floor was a gigantic monitor! Keith had seen it once or twice before. Though the Union building made him anxious, the conference room floor monitor always fascinated him. There were other people in the room; some which Keith knew. Nage was a scientist who worked at the Union's main lab and was well known for his work. There was a very pretty green haired girl who looked to be about nineteen. She was Wendy, one of only ten top rangers in the world. Barlow was there as were Chairperson Erma and Professor Hastings. Three normal rangers stood off to the side; probably just those assigned to work at the Union and here to learn gigaremo info.

"Our prized rookies are here!" Barlow said. "Everyone, this is Kate and Keith. Kate has figured out how to stop gigaremos and helped us gather one for study. Both took on Dim Sun when they came to Pueltown though Keith showed exceptional skills handling a boss pokemon like that. He also captured an overpowered charizard that Dim Sun unleashed as a threat."

"Kate? Keith? How about a demonstration?" Erma requested.

In the center of the room was a functioning gigaremo. Keith found it was strange he didn't have a headache from this one. But why question it? This gigaremo requested a water type attack so Keith and Wave would handle this.

"Wave! Water gun!" Keith called out.

"_You got it!"_ Wave unleashed a water gun on the gigaremo.

There was an explosion from within the machine and KABAM! The gigaremo was destroyed once again! Just like the others had been. Kate and Keith stepped to the side as the professor went over to the ruined gigaremo.

"What you all have seen is the method to destroying these wretched devices. But red ones aren't the only type out there. It's reported that there are several colors that each have different moves that affect it. My suspicion is that the mechanisms are different in each machine, therefore different colors and attacks. Though I'd need another colored gigaremo for further study." Hastings explained. "Point is, a gigaremo can be stopped. And we'll do it with people and pokemon teamwork. Spread the word to all rangers about this. Special thanks goes to Kate for discovering this crucial info."

Naturally, no thanks to Keith. But Keith was sort of used to being treated this way. After all he was a robot and not a human. Keith kept quiet though as the rangers heaved the destroyed machine off to the side.

"Hey professor? I'm curious about something." Kate spoke up. "That gigaremo didn't control the pokemon in the building or give our partner pokemon any problems."

"So you noticed. Everyone, please look down at the monitor below us." Hastings said.

A file opened up, pulling out a document. Looked to be a complex diagram of a gigaremo. The center held a diamond object that resembled the black stone from before.

"In that diamond shaped section was a small black stone. It was removed while rebuilding the gigaremo for this meeting's demonstration." Hastings continued. "The gigaremo fails to hypnotize pokemon when that stone is not in place. Clearly, the black stone is needed for the gigaremo for its full function and that its embedded with a mysterious power of sorts."

The diagram disappeared below, making the floor screen normal again.

"Don't worry! We area rangers will search and destroy each one of these gigaremos!" Barlow proudly told everyone.

"And the Union's hard at work on the analysis on the black stone. A full investigation behind Dim Sun is launched too. Me and my partner are on the case!" Wendy added.

Erma took a step forth. "Peace within Almia is being threatened by a new team that calls themselves Dim Sun. Not only have they hurt pokemon and put lives in danger but they've gone so far to attack one of our own rangers. I am not frightened by these strangers and neither should any of you. Instead, do your best to protect this region from harm. Work as one towards the common goal of peace. Safeguard the people, pokemon and our beloved Almia."

Erma left the room with the professor and Nage behind her. The rangers were starting to clean up the mess. Barlow mentioned he'd be talking to Hastings for awhile so Kate and Keith were free to explore the Union. As he left, Wendy came up to the pair.

"Hey guys! Name's Wendy and I'm…" Wendy started to introduce herself.

"You're a top ranger! The flying ranger of Almia!" Kate blurted in excitement. "Er…sorry! I've heard a lot about you!"

Wendy laughed. "And I've heard quite a bit about you too, Kate. How about I give you guys the Union tour? Maybe in exchange you can answer some questions for me? It might help my investigation go smoothly."

"Of course!" Kate happily said.

Keith knew the Union but he agreed to tag along. Actually, it was fun talking to Wendy and walking around. Wendy was smart, sarcastic and had a sense of humor. Not like Crawford's goofy comedy but enough to make someone smile. Kate seemed to be in awe over how cool Wendy was. A little obvious Wendy had herself a fan. Keith found it was sort of…cute.

The questions asked were nothing too tricky to think about. Like if Dim Sun said they had an experiment going on, what color the gigaremo was that they fled with, details on capturing hypnotized pokemon and such. Quick and easy questions that Wendy noted down for future reference. After that, it was all fun and games.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Hours went by quickly. Barlow had spent so much time discussing gigaremos with the professor that it was too late for anyone to go home. So Kate and Keith were arranged to sleep in one of the unused rooms in the Union. Keith was relieved he got a room and wasn't sent to the lab where he used to stay. Even more relieved that neither Erma or Hastings talked to him.

The rooms were small and made for one person to stay in. Walls were mostly soundproof, had locks and were of basic (but cozy) design. A bathroom connected two rooms together. Kate and Keith each got a room with a shared bathroom separating them. Keith changed into a set of clothes the Union provided, relaxing in his bed. He dug out and stared at the Silver Wing which was given to him only hours ago.

"_Heya buddy!" _

Chia wandered in. Wave had gone exploring and Kate went to go talk to Wendy for a bit. Thus, it was safe for Chia to be in her mew form.

"_You feeling lonely?"_ Chia asked.

"More tired than anything." Keith yawned.

Chia then noticed the feather. _"GASP! Is that a Silver Wing?! From a lugia?! Where did you get it?! It's so rare!"_

Keith gave Chia a brief explanation about what happened in the ocean with lugia and the key.

"_Stupid Dim Sun…how dare they try to go after legendary pokemon? HMPTH_." Chia huffed.

"Well lugia's all better now. Swam off with a few scrapes but it'll be fine." Keith assured.

"_Psychic pokemon are almost as good as grass types when it comes to healing."_ Chia noted.

"Psychic? It's a psychic and water dual type?" Keith blinked. "I guess that explains the visions…"

"_Visions? What visions?"_ Chia asked.

"I was watching over Lugia while Kate got the pokemon to free it. Lugia opened its eyes and looked at me, as if it wanted me to come over. So I swam over. I put my hand on his head and….and this weird sensation came over me." Keith recalled. "I-I was frozen solid but without any ice. All these images started to race through my eyes and pour into my brain. Even now, I can remember a few that somehow seem very important. It's like lugia was trying to tell me something."

Chia was silent for a minute. She paced (well…fly-paced) around the room in thought.

"_Maybe it was."_ Mew said, getting an idea.

"You think so?" Keith asked.

"_Yes!"_ Mew nodded. _"Lugia's psychic powers must have picked up that you are, what you call, an artificial human. I mean any legendary pokemon can tell this sort of thing. And I think he sensed that you wanted to be human. That desire must have been strong enough for him to see! That Silver Wing? It's given by lugia as a symbol of thanks. Lugia's way of thanking you was not only the feather but those visions! I think he was trying to guide you to the legendary pokemon that might be able to help!"_

"Wow!" Keith gasped, thrilled. "R-really?"

"_That's got to be it!"_ Mew said.

"Great but I don't know what these pokemon are." Keith sweatdropped.

"_Describe them to me and I'll give you the scoop."_ Mew told him.

There was a pencil and paper nearby. Keith decided to use it for recording the important information.

"_What's the first pokemon that came to mind?"_ Mew asked.

Keith took a moment to reflect. "I-I see a bird. A gigantic bird of red and gold. But in the right light, I think I see a rainbow reflected off of it. Looks so big and majestic."

"_You're talking about Ho-oh, who is sort of related to Lugia."_ Mew said. _"I guess it makes some sense that lugia recommended him. He's the legendary rainbow pokemon associated with not only color and peace but also longevity and resurrection. Ho-oh's got the power to revive pokemon from the dead! He did it with raikou, suicune and entei back when the Burned Tower was…well…burned to the ground. Rumor has it that those pokemon used to be a jolteon, vaporeon and flareon beforehand."_

"So a pokemon with the power to resurrect the dead surely could help me out." Keith assumed.

"_I could kill you and see if Ho-oh does something."_ Mew jokingly suggested.

Keith gulped. "Ah…let's call that a last resort."

"_Suit yourself."_ Mew shrugged. _"Next?"_

"I see…" Keith paused. "Three pokemon. I think they're some sort of trio. All of them are small and sort of like you. Sort of the same but with differences. One is dark pink, one is yellow and the other is blue."

"_I think you're talking about the lake guardians of Sinnoh; Mespirit, Uxie and Azelf. They're known as the emotion pokemon that represent spirit, knowledge and willpower. Though I'm not too sure how, your concern about being human may connect to them. Lugia sure thinks so."_ Mew told him. _"I don't know them personally. But a friend of mine does. Next time I see her, we'll have a chat. Maybe the lake pokemon can take a break to help you."_

"As long as they're not bothered by the request." Keith said.

"_Next pokemon?"_ Mew asked.

"Only one left." Keith responded. "It's another small one. But it's shaped like a star. Yellow top with three green tag like things and yellow ribbons. I can't tell if that thing is a stomach wrinkle or not."

"_That's jirachi and it's a third eye. And wow is that thing creepy."_ Mew shuddered. _"I've been friends with Jirachi for a long time! She's always so sleepy! I have to sing just to wake her up, play and have some fun!"_

"Can you tell me about jirachi?" Keith questioned.

"_Jirachis can sleep for 1,000 years. When their 1,000 years are up, they'll stay awake for one week and be hyper maniacs. Course you can wake jirachi before the 1,000 years are up. Some, like me, sing to it in a soft voice. They say they'll appear when least expected and fulfill wishes to those who really need it."_ Mew explained.

"That means I could wish to be human!" Keith grinned.

"_Exactly!"_ Mew clapped.

"But do we know where jirachi is?" Keith asked.

"_Sort of? The jirachi I know can sleep-fly itself across the globe. And sometimes, she'll sleep-fly to where I am if she's lonely. Odds are we'll run into her eventually." _Mew replied.

"Great! This is amazing! I might have a shot at being human!" Keith felt excited.

Knock! Knock!

Chia quickly got into pachirisu form and whispered. "I'll see what I can do about finding these pokemon."

"Thanks." Keith said.

Kate came in through the bathroom door. She wore a basic white t-shirt and black shorts provided by the Union. Her hair was worn down; soft, silky and smooth. It looked like a waterfall cascaded down to the shoulders. Brought out her blue eyes more too. Keith couldn't help but think how beautiful Kate looked.

"It's getting late. I'm turning in." Kate told him. "Night, Keith!"

"Night Kate." Keith responded.

Chia jumped on the girls shoulder, smirking. Kate closed the door and left for her own room. Keith yawned, tired as well. He turned off the lights and got into bed.

Five pokemon. Five hopes. Hopefully, one of them would have the answer.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**We have hints to what pokemon may be able to help! Did a lot of research into the topic! I almost considered mewtwo but he didn't fit into my story. And there's reasons why I omitted arceus.**

**Chia: That thing on jirachis stomach is an EYE?**

**When I was little and Hoenn first released, I thought it was a pouch. No idea that was a third eye that opened up. And I had to admit, that freaked me out the first time I saw it.**

**Chia: …subject change so my mind doesn't explode, next update?**

**It should be coming up soon. And don't you dare attack the other authors or my readers again.**

**Chia: *smirks* I make so such promise.**


	46. Having a Blast

**I can't think of anything to say here.**

**Chia: You're losing your touch.**

**READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**Chia: By the way, what's with that chapter title? 'Having a Blast'?**

**Oh you'll see. *smirks***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate yawned, stretching her arms into the cool air. She had gotten a lot of rest and woke up very early the next day. Too early, in fact. Kate was awake before everyone else in the Union was. She couldn't go back to sleep with so much hyper energy in her. And as much as Kate would love to explore the Union some more, she didn't want to disturb anything or anyone. So throwing on her ranger uniform, Kate decided to go take a walk along the Union road. Chia decided to come along too; sleepy but wanting to be with her buddy. They'd stroll for a bit, see the sights and then head back inside when everyone would be waking up.

And were the sights wonderful. The cool air made Kate shiver but it was worth it to see the sun's glow over the treetops. Dewdrops formed on the blades of grass and leaves that hung off the tree branches. Night pokemon were starting to go to bed while daytime pokemon were starting to awaken. The air was quiet and peaceful. Chia rested on top of Kate's head, relaxing. Kate smiled at this perfect scene.

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!

The ground was shaking violently! Gigantic earthquake! Kate yelped, falling to the ground. Chia woke up in a panic and clung to Kate's head with a firm grip. The girls tried to hold on as the ground trembled beneath them.

RUMBLE! RUMBLE…

In a minute or two, it was over. No more earthquake. Everything shifted back to normal again.

"_What the hell was THAT_?!" Chia exclaimed, still clinging and with her fur stuck up in all directions.

"I have no idea…" Kate responded, stumbling to get up.

There was a cabin nearby. A middle aged woman raced out of there, looking around with a frantic expression. She saw the ranger and came right over.

"Goodness! Are you alright?" The woman asked, anxious.

"I'm cool." Kate replied. "I hope you're doing ok too. Those tremors were really violent."

"I'll say they are. And I'm worried about those hikers out on Peril cliffs." The woman said.

"Hikers?" Kate repeated.

"A little while ago, there were these men in strange outfits carrying all sorts of supplies. Explorers, I think. I saw them as I was drinking coffee and went out to say hello. They told me they would be hiking and looking for something. When I asked what they were looking for, one of the men told me they were searching for an explosion of fun. Odd boys." The woman told her.

Explosion of fun? Plus those earthquakes? That seemed suspicious.

"Strange outfits? In purple and black? With a logo?" Kate guessed.

"That's exactly it!" The woman nodded.

"I get the picture." Kate sighed, then put on a smile. "Don't worry. I'll go investigate the cliffs and look for those 'explorers'."

"Why thank you! It brings me relief to know a ranger is looking out for everyone!" The woman said, heading back inside.

There was a path beside the cabin that led to the Peril cliffs. Kate had never been there before but that wouldn't stop her. Time to go check out what was going on. The ranger and pachirisu charged up the pathway. After a little bit, they reached the cliffs. Wow, were they tall. The Almia maps made them look smaller. Cliffs were high into the sky. Rocks were a reddish brown color with dozens of vines stretched across them to climb to multiple ledges. Scaling the cliffs wouldn't be so hard.

"_Should we call Keith for backup?"_ Chia asked.

"Nah. Let him sleep in." Kate replied.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"…or let him call us." Kate sweatdropped before answering her styler. "Morning Keith!"

"Kate? Nnng. Where are you?" Keith sleepily asked.

"Um…would you believe I'm at Peril cliffs?" Kate sheepishly told him.

That woke him up. "Peril cliffs?! Why there?"

"There was this huge earthquake on Union road and it wasn't close to natural. A lady told me of some strange men heading to Peril cliffs earlier. I think we've got another Dim Sun attack. And I thought I'd better take care of this." Kate told him.

"I'll be there and ready to help in a few minutes." Keith said, determined. "See you soon, Kate."

Both stylers hung up. Kate knew Keith would be scrambling to get dressed and race on out to meet her. And while she should wait for him, Kate felt she should move on ahead a little. The girl already began climbing the vines up the cliff.

"_You never were the patient type, were you?"_ Chia commented.

"Keith will get here soon. And until he does, I might as well get a look at what we're dealing with." Kate told her. "Also, look who's talking."

Chia rolled her eyes but she didn't object. The pair climbed up the vines and scaled the cliffs together. Kate was getting high up in no time. Being on the cliffs at that height gave her quite the few and filled her lungs with fresh air. But this wasn't time to sightsee. There was a job to do.

"_YAY! SPRINGY GRASS!"_ Chia cheered.

On the edge of a cliff was a gigantic leaf burrowed in the ground. Kate grinned at the sight of the infamous springy grass. She loved to bounce on these things back in Fiore. It kept her entertained for hours at a time. And now childhood returned to help her out.

"Ready?" Kate smirked.

"_So ready."_ Chia nodded.

"One! Two! Three! CHARGE!" Kate shouted.

She ran at high speed and took a jump. Her feet landed on the springy grass, which, in turn, catapulted her across a wide ledge and all the way over to the other side. Whew! What a rush! Kate forgot how much she loved springy grass! After this whole thing was over, she'd have to goof off on those things again.

There was a slight shaking in the cliffs. Then another shake. What was going on? Kate ran to the edge of the ridge she landed on, looking for the source. It was at an normally inaccessible part of the mountain; on the ground at the dead center. There was a tyranitar and a rampardos ramming their heads into the wall of the cliff, creating a huge hole. Kate knew that tyranitars could potentially destroy mountains but only when super enraged. Neither pokemon was enraged. Actually, they seemed to be suffering a deep pain. Close to the pokemon were two guys operating a laptop. Those outfits made it clear they were Dim Sun grunts.

"_Rotten jerks…"_ Chia growled.

"Well we're going to put a stop to this." Kate said.

"Put a stop to what?"

Kate spun around to see Keith and Wave. She smiled, happy to see her partner was ready for action.

"Right down there." Kate pointed out the pokemon. "I think those pokemon ramming the wall is the cause of our problems."

Keith took a look. "I'd say that's about right. We better stop Dim Sun before they do worse damage."

"Ok but there's no vines to climb down from his point." Kate said.

"True." Keith glanced around at the cliffs. "We'll have to climb higher, make our way across the ledges and then lower ourselves to the base of the cliffs. I think that's how those guys did that."

"Sounds like a plan." Kate gave a thumbs up.

Together, the rangers and their pokemon scaled up the Cliffside. There was a lot of vine climbing which gave them a full workout. Staravia were nothing to fear though the pinsirs weren't making things easier. Mankey and mawhile seemed to be very upset over the tremors. Kate managed to befriend one of the mawhile while trying to calm down the other pokemon. It was a tricky route but she and Keith made it to a gigantic patch of vines. Vines that stretched for long ways up and over to the sides. The next ledge Kate needed to reach was some distance away and she'd be very high up. It was critical not to make a single slipup during this climb.

"GLIII!"

Not a good sound. As Kate was halfway there, she saw a gligar in the corner of her eyes. These pokemon were very territorial. And it didn't like the rangers invading its space. Gligar was flying straight towards them!

"KEITH! WATCH OUT!" Kate shouted.

Keith wasn't aware of any danger until it was too late. Gligar missed Kate but landed a direct hit on the redhead. Keith cried out in pain as he was knocked from the vines. Kate used one hand to grab his wrist before he could fall.

There was a moan. Keith opened his eyes, looking up at the girl who held onto him. He was stunned for a second before realizing what was going on.

"K-kate!" Keith stammered.

"Grab a vine! Quick! I think mine's weakening!" Kate quickly told him.

Keith immediately got one of the vines closer to him and had a firm grip. Kate managed to get another vine to hold onto before the other snapped. Way too close on that one. The gligar was coming back. Both rangers hurried to that next ledge. From that ledge, they lowered themselves a little more and made their way across the mountain.

"ACK!"

Kate found Keith had fallen to his knees, clutching his head. Wave wasn't looking so well either. It seemed like both were struggling through intense pain.

"Keith!" Kate bent down. "A-are you hurt?"

"T…this sound…" Keith's jaw clenched tight. "I-it hurts…"

"Sound? I don't hear anything." Kate frowned.

"_Shush!"_ Chia paused, listening. _"I think I'm picking something up! This way!"_

Kate helped Keith and Wave before following Chia. Sure enough, Kate could hear a noise. A noise that she knew right away. Standing on the edge, she looked out onto the area to see a bunch of pokemon hypnotized. Many were suffering while some were blocking the path to the cliff base. It was chaos!

"Huh. You were right." Kate said. "Looks like Dim Sun decided to stall us."

"Make the pokemon aggressive and keep prying eyes away…" Keith mumbled, rubbing his temples.

Looks like Keith wasn't in any condition to handle this. Kate would have to take out the gigaremos herself. Two gigaremos, to be exact. Both of them yellow and…plastic? Even from a distance, Kate could tell they were plastic. Kind of cheap for Dim Sun to use. But hey, that made things easier. The mawhile Kate befriended earlier had crush so it could easily take care of a gigaremo.

"Keith, I saw a mawhile some ways back. You think you can go capture it for me?" Kate requested.

Keith nodded. He and Wave took off in the other direction.

"_You do realize I could transform into another mawhile to help? That Keith didn't need to go all the way back there?"_ Chia asked.

"Yeah but I needed to keep Keith and Wave away from the noise." Kate replied, scoping the area. "No vines. Though many of these cliffs and ledges are a good enough height to jump off. And I see more springy grass. This won't be too difficult."

Kate decided to go for the gigaremo that was more out of the way. She jumped from ledge to ledge, not intimidated by the heights at all. Springy grass catapulted her to other parts normally unreachable. It only took a few minutes to get to get to the gigaremo. Kate gave the word and mawhile easily took out the yellow gigaremo. Success! One down, one to go.

Keith came back with another mawhile. They climbed over to the last gigaremo, which was set up close to the pokemon blockade. Redhead seemed to be handling his headache a little better but Kate hated to see him in pain. She quickly got mawhile to slice and dice the final gigaremo. No more hypnotism. No pokemon in pain. And nothing stopping the rangers from confronting Dim Sun.

"I see some vines over there!" Keith said, fully recovered.

Sure enough, there were vines that led down. And right where they needed to go.

"Good eye!" Kate said. "Now let's go confront those dimwits."

Keith chuckled at the joke. He was right by Kate as they went over to the vines and climbed the long way down. The tyranitar and rampardos were still slamming their heads into the cliff wall. The ground shook slightly with each impact. Didn't prevent Kate and Keith from walking over.

Kate cleared her throat. "Hey you guys! Yeah you! In the weird outfits!"

"Weird? These happen to be state of the art uniforms!" The orange haired grunt snapped. "And I'll have you know….HOLY MILTANK ITS THE RANGERS!"

"AAAHHH! NOT RANGERS! THEY SCARE ME!" The blonde grunt screamed like a little girl.

"Gee, never had that reaction before." Kate muttered as the pokemon snickered.

"Why are those pokemon ramming the wall?" Keith questioned the grunts.

"B-b-because! We…are um…we're…" Blonde stuttered.

"WE'RE GEOLOGISTS!" The ginger blurted.

"Yeah! Geologists!" Blonde agreed.

"Really." Kate raised an eyebrow. "You're seriously passing yourselves off as geologists."

"We happen to be collecting…um…stuff. Studying stuff. Like composition analysis and big fancy science terms you kids wouldn't get." The ginger said.

Kate looked at Keith. "Please tell me you're not believing any of this."

"Not one bit." Keith agreed.

"Same here." Kate turned back to the grunts. "Ok smarties. You claim you're geologists? Then would you like to enlighten us on what the soil composition?"

"Ummmm…" The ginger nervously tried to think.

"DIRT!" The blonde burst out. "Lots and lots of dirt!"

"Well no duh, idiot." The ginger smacked his partner's head. "But there's also clay and water too! And…calcium right?"

"Isn't that in milk?"

"I think so but can't it be in soil?"

"Then maybe the dirt's also made of beta carotene?"

"No, no. Maybe we're thinking of salt?"

Kate and Keith listened to the grunts bicker for a moment, stumbling around for answers. It took a moment for the grunts to realize they were sounding not-so-smart after all. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Oh screw it. YES! WE ARE DIM SUN!" The ginger announced. "BUT WE WON'T TELL YOU WHAT WE'RE DOING! MUA HA HA HA HA!"

"Yeah! And we'll let our pokemon do the talking!" The blonde added.

The ginger grunt grabbed his laptop and started typing things in. Both pokemon stopped ramming the walls at once, turning to the rangers with menacing looks.

"Rampardos! Tyranitar! Crush those rangers into rubble!" The ginger commanded.

He typed more things into the laptop. Both pokemon cried out before racing towards the rangers. Kate and Keith split up to take on one pokemon each. Keith handled the tyranitar while Kate got rampardos. Keith's battle would be easier since Wave had a water assist but Kate would have to manage best she could.

Chia helped out to paralyze the rampardos. Not too effective due to typing but it gave Keith a head start. Speaking of heads, the rampardos' first headbutt attack nearly trampled Kate! Yikes! Kate would have to stay on her feet more than usual for this capture. Rampardos loved to tackle, headbutt and throw boulders all over the place. Occasionally, it'd make a huge rock slide fall from the cliffs. Kate was frantically trying to avoid getting hit while she looped the capture disk around the large pokemon.

After awhile, Kate was noticing something peculiar about this rampardos. It seemed to be bulked up more than a normal pokemon. Like it was on some sort of pokemon steroid. Kate thought it could be pokerus but the effects were nothing like she had seen before. And it didn't make pokemon turn violent like this. Plus, pokemon eyes didn't flash between a normal shade and dark red.

The friendship gage was about two third's full. Kate was getting so close! One of the rock slides came back down but the rampardos wasn't fast enough to get out of its own attack. A particularly sharp rock started to fall onto rampardos and scraped his face. There was now a massive, deep scratch that ran from the near top of the head, down the side of the face and ended on the shoulder.

"Wait a sec. What is that?" Kate thought, squinting at the scrape.

Some of the scrape was just flesh, blood and some tissue. But a good portion contained something shiny and silver. Metal!

"Capture complete!" Keith called out.

Kate finished up. "So is mine!"

Ramparos and tyranitar weren't looking so good. Their eyes were changing colors at a very fast rate as they moaned in agony.

"DAMN IT ALL!"

The grunts were very anxious. Partly ticked off but mostly freaked out.

"Great! Two experiments down the drain!" The ginger growled. "All thanks to those damn rangers!"

"Now why don't you tell what's going on?" Keith stepped forward. "How'd you control the pokemon without a gigaremo? What are these 'experiments'? And why's there metal inside that rampardos? Something's suspicious about your pokemon.

The blonde was too terrified to speak. But the ginger glared, angry.

"You think you're so darn clever, rangers. Well the experiments a failure but we're not giving information. And maybe we'll be promoted for the backup plan I set into place!" He whipped out a remote control.

Ginger grunt pressed a two blue and green buttons on the control, causing the pokemon to run off with shaky movements. The blonde grunt followed behind. Before Kate could object, the red button was pressed.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOM BOOM BOOM!

The entire cliff shook in a gigantic earthquake more powerful than the last. Kate was knocked straight into Keith's arms from the blast.

"What did you do?!" Kate and Keith yelled over the explosions.

"Ain't dynamite a wonderful thing?" The ginger grunt smirked before running off. "Sayonara rangers!"

The earthquake was growing more powerful. Boulders were careening down the cliffs at high speed.

"_RUN FOR IT!"_ Wave shouted.

Everyone started to race their way through the Cliffside and avoid the avalanche of rocks about to fall on them. It was as if the entire place was coming apart! The path back to Union road seemed more far away than ever. Kate tried her best to push forth and make her way over there.

"ACK!"

One of the falling rocks hit her foot, causing the girl to trip and fall to the ground.

"KATE!" Keith skidded to a halt several feet away.

"Go! Run! You can still make it!" Kate yelled.

"No way! I'm not going to leave you behind!" Keith refused.

The redhead came back over and lifted Kate into his arms. But before he could dash off, several large stones were sliding right at the pair! No way they could avoid the impact! They'd be crushed! Kate and Keith screamed, shutting their eyes and holding each other close as they waited for the impact.

…and impact that never seemed to come. After a moment, they opened their eyes and looked up. A rainbow bubble shield was protecting them! Rocks slid past the shield or crumbled upon hitting it. Kate and Keith were saved! All thanks to a certain pachirisu, standing on Keith's head and activating the rainbow shield for them.

The shield stayed up during the duration of the landslide. It was several minutes before the rocks settled and everything was still. Once the shield was gone, Keith carried Kate as he climbed up on top of a rock pile. They looked everywhere to see the entire base of Peril cliffs was covered in rubble and debris. Ledges on Peril were obliterated or severely weakened. Many of the pokemon were horrified by this sudden event. It was hard to believe that not too long ago, Peril cliffs were a nice place to view the land and enjoy peace. Now? The place was nearly destroyed.

"Kate? Are you ok?" Keith asked.

Kate nodded. Her face felt warm as she was carried in Keith's strong arms. Who would've thought Keith's muscles would develop so nicely? And seeing that face up close nearly made Kate melt. Keith was just too cute!

"We better get back to the Union and tell everyone what happened. I think they'd want to know about Dim Sun's latest strike." Keith suggested.

"Sure. Sounds good." Kate agreed.

Keith set Kate down and they started to climb over the rocks. Kate's foot was bruised but thankfully, it wasn't anything worse. It'd be sore for a little bit, yes. Though a bruise was way better than being flattened by a boulder. Keith tried to protect her! It was so sweet! Even if he'd face certain doom, Keith wanted to help his best friend and give his life for her. Had it not been for Chia, they'd both be goners.

Speaking of Chia….maybe Keith deserved to know the truth.

"Hey Keith?" Kate spoke up. "About what happened back there. With Chia and that shield…"

Keith stopped her. "I already know. Chia's a mew."

"YOU KNOW?!" Kate froze, shocked beyond words.

"_YOU'RE A MEW?!"_ Wave exclaimed, staring at Chia with wide eyes.

"I've kinda known for a little while. But I promised Chia I wouldn't say anything." Keith explained. "And I promise to continue keeping her a secret. No one else but us will ever know about this. Right, Wave?"

"_Er…yeah. I guess…"_ Wave mumbled, still startled by the news.

"Thanks Keith." Kate smiled, trusting him.

"Of course. You're my best friend and I-I'd do anything for you." Keith gently grinned.

Kate blushed for a second. She snapped out of it when she heard Chia giggling. Mental note, talk to Chia about the whole 'mew thing' and Keith knowing. With Keith and the pokemon close by, Kate made her way out of the Peril cliffs area and back to the Union.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: *face palm* Having a blast? SERIOUSLY?**

**What? I like puns!**

**Chia: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! CRAWFORD?!...well…you're super tall and you've got afro like him.**

**I don't have an afro!**

**Chia: Have you SEEN your hair when you first wake up in the morning?**

…

**Chia: Next update will be coming soon! **


	47. Rangers, Enemies and Kidnapping

**Chia: You took your time with the update.**

**In between the inconvienence of life, I was trying to figure out the chapter.**

**Chia: Seriously? It's predictable.**

**A well-known event, yes, but with my own special twist. I plan on making this chapter like my others; unique and different!**

**Chia: *rolls eyes* Whatever. READ REVIEW AND ENJOY SKYS LAME STORY!**

**ITS NOT LAME! **

**Chia: *Sticks out tongue* HA. Let the readers decide it's lame-osity.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Apparently, the explosions at Peril cliff set off an earthquake that shook up the Union. They were ready to go investigate when Kate and Keith came back, telling them what happened. Both rangers were praised for their bravery, quick thinking and ranger skills. People were curious about Dim Sun's latest appearance and the mysteries brewing.

By noon, after everything was settled, the three Vientown rangers were allowed to go home. Barlow taught the rookies to capture and ride doduos. Kate had some experience prior (thanks to Spenser) but Keith had no luck. It was laughable how he kept messing up; falling off, crashing, having trouble steering…poor guy. So inexperienced!

They all came back to Vientown, welcomed by their friends. Because of what happened earlier, Kate and Keith were given the rest of the day off. Fine by them. After that early adventure, both were sort of worn out. They really needed the rest. It was a good day to kick back, relax and enjoy Vientown's peaceful atmosphere.

A peace that may not last long with Dim Sun around.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_A few days later…_

Keith yawned as he strolled into the main room of base the next day. Court was busy relaying information to her brother while Luana and Elaine chatted. No Barlow or Kate in sight.

"Hey, where's Kate?" Keith asked.

"Depends. Have you seen my hair pins?" Court questioned, searching her desk.

"Early this morning, an alert went out from Boyle Island. Dim Sun was spotted and they're smuggling pokemon. And rumor has it; they've got hold of a super powerful pokemon too." Crawford responded. "Barlow's been asked to take this one. He wanted to bring backup and Kate's got experience handling gigaremo activity."

"Hey, I've taken out gigaremos too." Keith pointed out.

"True but Kate's got more experience; one more mission with gigaremos handled. She seems to have a handle on destroying those things." Crawford said.

That was true. The mission at Nabiki beach counted. Plus Keith was sensitive to the noise given off by gigaremos. He may not be too much help when dealing with those dark creeps. Kate was an excellent choice to bring along for the mission. Still, Keith felt bad he got left behind and had to now patrol on his own.

"I feel kinda bad. She has to keep correcting our leader." Luana giggled.

"Gigakenkos? Gamaremos?" Elaine snickered.

"I liked gigamento." Court grinned.

"Ooh! What about gagarino?" Luana recalled as Crawford laughed.

Keith smiled for a moment, happy that he still had some other friends to be with. He'd still miss Kate but she'd be back soon. Once the mission was over, everything would be back to what it was before. Keith was starting to walk out of the base…

"_Morning redhead!"_

Onto Keith's shoulder came Chia.

"Chia? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kate?" Keith asked.

"_Wave and I talked it over. Since Kate's going to an active volcano, she'll need a water type for backup. As much as I've love to help, I can't blow my cover can I? Wave agreed to help out."_ Chia replied. _"Unless you don't want me around."_

"No I'm fine with whatever partner I get." Keith told her.

"_Can we head into Vien Forest? There's someone I wanna meet up with."_ Chia requested.

"Sure. The quests can wait a bit." Keith shrugged.

Chia leapt off his shoulder and started to lead the way. Keith followed behind her into the woods. Time had passed since that fire occurred. Some of the forest was doing ok but for the most part, it was still wrecked. Lots of burned trees and plant life were trashed around the paths. Hard to navigate anywhere beyond the path. Keith had to climb over fallen debris to follow the pachirisu. It took awhile to reach a deep part of the forest where no one else would go.

Transforming into mew form, Chia called out. _"Hey Celebi! It's your bestest best friend! Come out and plaaaaay!"_

Nothing.

"Maybe she didn't hear you?" Keith suggested.

"_Oh she heard me. She just likes to ignore me."_ Chia cutely said. _"That and celebi is shy."_

"_I AM NOT!"_

There was a flash of light. A bright white and green glow appeared in the air, shaping into a pokemon form.

"_Yay! Celebi's here!"_ Chia cheered.

"_I'll have you know I'm not shy!"_ Celebi raged. _"I was busy attending to a flower field, getting ready for the shaymin festival."_

Keith had seen celebi in a book once but he was shocked to see one in real life. Though celebi wasn't as surprised to see Keith.

"_This the guy you talked to me about?"_ She asked.

"You know me?" Keith blinked.

"_Mew told me through telepathy."_ Celebi said.

"_It's Chia now."_ Mew corrected. _"I got a new name, remember?"_

Celebi ignored her. "Nice to meet you Keith. And I have to say it's noble of you to change yourself for the sake of love. Since it's for Kate and you've been so nice to her, I'm willing to help out any way I can."

"Thank you." Keith grinned.

"_And we're taking you up on the offer right now! See, Keith met lugia who gave him visions. Long story about that. And some of the pokemon that may help him out are friends of yours."_ Chia explained. _"Any chance you can get Uxie, Azelf and Mesperit to come here?"_

"_Them? Their job as lake guardians keeps the trio busy. Especially since that whole 'Galactic' thing that happened a couple years ago."_ Celebi said.

"_Can't you get at least one to come over? PLEASE?"_ Chia pleaded.

"_Well…"_ Celebi pondered it. _"I guess I can ask. Wouldn't hurt."_

"_YAY FOR CELEBI!"_ Chia clapped.

"_In the meantime, I'll be sticking around Vien forest awhile. This place really needs my help."_ Celebi sighed, looking around. _"I'm glad you and Kate stopped the fire from spreading further."_

"You knew that was…?" Keith was about to ask.

"_Me-…Chia gives me updates. I like hearing how Kate's doing."_ Celebi told him.

"_We're best friends forever!"_ Chia cheerfully said.

"_I am with Kate, not you."_ Celebi muttered, rolling her eyes.

"_Awwww! You just won't admit we're bestest buddies forever! You've got that tough act but keep down, you're so embarrassed."_ Chia pinched Celebi's cheek.

"_HOW THE HELL DOES KATE PUT UP WITH YOU?!"_ Celebi roared, ticked off.

"Er…" Keith sweatdropped. "Thanks again for your help, celebi. I better go with Chia to complete some quests."

"_Okey dokey! Nice to meet you and I hope we meet sometime soon_!" Celebi happily said.

Keith gave a wave before leaving with Chia, who put on her pachirisu disguise. It was assuring to know that the lake pokemon may be here soon to help Keith out. Still, even if they couldn't, there was still hope. If the lake pokemon couldn't do anything, then Keith would have to track down those other two.

"Ho-oh and jirachi." Keith thought. "I wonder where they are."

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Yo Keith!" Crawford's voice came on the styler. "Dim Sun is rumored to be setting up more gigaremos in Pueltown. There's another pokemon heist planned. Can you handle this one?"

"Not a problem." Keith responded. "I'm on my way there!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

While Keith was having a busy day chasing Dim Sun in Pueltown, Kate was having quite the adventure of her own. At first, it was just talking to the citizens for any piece of information about the disappearing pokemon. No doubt Dim Sun was behind this. Now all that was left was to find them and the pokemon they took.

Since there wasn't much hiding places in the town, it was easy to conclude that Dim Sun hid out in the volcano. It was a large volcano with some dangerous areas so it'd take some time to navigate. Especially since Barlow didn't come to Boyleland often (if at all) while this was Kate's first time on the island.

Day turned into night and luck clearly wasn't on their side. Barlow dropped his styler into magma so it was up to Kate to befriend pokemon and get past obstacles. Not many pokemon around to begin with, though. Kate also suffered from a slight burn on her bad hand, making it sting like crazy. Both rangers were exhausted but they pressed on, too stubborn to quit just yet. They had to investigate the volcano thoroughly to find anything unusual.

There was a giant labyrinth deep in the volcano. With confusing twists and turns, Barlow suggested that he and Kate split up to investigate. Kate took on one side while the leader looked around the other. They'd find each other when something came up. Agreeing to the idea, Kate went off on her own. Too bad the driftloon migration wasn't till the next day. It'd be fun to soar over the cliffs using hot air and balloon pokemon.

"_Wait a moment."_ Wave sniffed the air. _"I smell the ocean."_

"You do? But we're inside a volcano." Kate said, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"_No I swear! I can smell the ocean and fresh air!"_ Wave insisted.

"You're sure?" Kate asked.

Wave huffed. "I'm a water type! I know when there's water close by!"

Kate trusted the buizel on this. She followed him as he sniffed the air and led her through the volcano. Wow this place ran even deeper than expected! Just when you think you're near the end, there's a lot more to see. Like a never-ending maze or something. The farther you go in, the harder accessible areas there were. Kate had to climb, duck and jump across numerous places to track down this source Wave detected.

"Well what do ya know?" Kate said.

Under a rock arch connecting two ledges, there was a small culdesac that had a metal door at the far end. Not exactly something you'd see in a normal volcano. Kate went on to open the very heavy metal door and duck into the next room.

Whew! No more hot, stuffy, ash-filled air. Instead it was a pier of sorts. The rocky ground had been altered to make it hold an entire shipping dock. At the far end of the volcano was a gigantic black boat with some purple designs. One design happened to be the Dim Sun logo.

"Bingo." Kate smirked, feeling successful.

"_Should we get Barlow?"_ Wave asked, splashing his face with ocean water to cool off.

"Not yet." Kate shook her head. "I want to see what those jerks are up to. Get some info first."

Carefully, Kate and Wave snuck through the docks. No Dim Sun grunts or admins in sight. It was way too quiet around the place. Something weird was going on. Kate was slightly jumpy but swallowed her nerves to press on with the mission. She'd make Barlow and the other rangers proud. It was her job to rescue pokemon in need and dammit, she'd do that.

A low moan made Kate jump slightly. What the heck was that? Didn't sound like Dim Sun. More like a distressed pokemon maybe? Kate crept through the area with giant shipping containers and boxes, looking for the source. When she turned a corner, she gasped.

There was a colossal bird pokemon, lying on the ground and tied up in chains. Not just any ol' pokemon. This was a magnificent bird with a gorgeous array of colors and resembled a grand phoenix. Kate had heard stories of this pokemon when she was little, remembering the descriptions of this great pokemon. It searched for peace and humans with pure hearts. This pokemon had the power of life. The pokemon was none other than…

"Ho-oh…" Kate whispered.

Ho-oh didn't look too good. Dim Sun had bound it up in chains tightly. So tight that Ho-oh could barely breathe. There were marks on its body that signaled Dim Sun's pokemon had damaged it extensively.

"_We better free that pokemon fast. I don't think it'll hang on much longer."_ Wave said.

"Right." Kate nodded.

Kate started to walk over to the colorful pokemon. Ho-oh's eyes snapped wide open at the sound of her footsteps. It screeched and weakly tried to wriggle out of the chains.

"Whoa! Take it easy!" Kate tried to assure it. "I'm a pokemon ranger. Definitely not on the Dim Sun side. Don't worry, Ho-oh. I'll get you out of there."

Ho-oh stopped wriggling. It was still very tense and kept a close eye on Kate but it didn't give her any trouble.

"Good." Kate smiled, stroking Ho-oh's head. "Just wait a second and I'll see what I can do about these chains."

The ranger inspected the chains carefully. These didn't have those electric pulse things like the ones on lugia. So no electricity was being fed to Ho-oh and attacks directly on the chains would be ok. However, there weren't any pokemon around that could cut chains. Fire pokemon may melt the metal but it'd scald Ho-oh. Wave's iron tail wouldn't be enough. What to do…?

"Kate! I think there's something on Ho'oh's back!" Wave pointed.

Sure enough, there was a huge metal piece. Kate was careful to climb on top of Ho-oh's back to get a look. A lock! Perfect! Kate would pick the lock and set Ho-oh free! Thankfully, Kate had found Court's misplaced hairpins but forgot to return them. Now they'd make an excellent lock picking tool.

"Thanks Joel." Kate thought. "I owe you big time for this."

Inserting the hair pin into the lock, Kate fiddled around for a bit and tried to figure out how to get the mechanisms to click. It took a few minutes to get the hang of it. But a few clicks here and several clacks there signaled Kate did it right! The lock was broken into and the chains were loosened!

Kate started to unwrap the chains off of the rainbow bird. "Ho-oh! You're free!"

Ho-oh helped shake the chains off. Kate stepped back onto the ground as the bird stretched its wings and stood back on its talon'd feet.

"You have to go! Right now! Before Dim Sun notices you escaped!" Kate urged. "Hurry and fly away!"

The legendary pokemon gazed down at Kate. It dug its beak into its wings and pulled out something; a Rainbow Wing. Ho-oh gave it to Kate and looked at her with trusting eyes. Then, the mighty bird flapped its wings and burst into the air. It quickly soared out the volcano exit, over the ocean. Ho-oh was free. Kate felt good about helping a beautiful creature gain its freedom back.

"RANGER ALERT! A RANGER LET OUR CAPTIVE POKEMON GO!"

But the feeling faded quickly. Kate tucked the feather inside her jacket and tried to run as sirens pierced the air. Unfortunately, after turning around the corner from which she came, Kate was met with a team of Dim Sun grunts and an admin. Running the other way was pointless. From the boat, another team of Dim Sun grunts, an admin and a hidden figure came out. Kate and Wave were surrounded.

"Well, well. What a surprise." A voice smoke up. "If it isn't Kate. I see you haven't changed a bit since we last met."

There was a horrible stench in the air that smelled familiar. From the crowd of Dim Sun, someone stepped forward. Kate recognized the man right away.

"KINCAID!" She exclaimed.

Kincaid snickered. "So you do remember me. Then again all those detentions served should ring a bell."

"What the hell are you doing here?! You're just a teacher!" Kate questioned.

"Ah but that's what you think!" Kincaid said. "I am…"

The blonde, hairspray obsessed teacher pulled off his normal clothes to reveal a black & purple outfit with a cape. Creepy black goggles were pulled over his eyes and purple gloves were worn on his hands. He suddenly looked like a creepy cartoonish villain.

"Kincaid, Dim Sun's guiding light!"

"So you weren't a teacher after all…" Kate mumbled angrily as Wave growled.

"HA! I only masqueraded as one to get what I needed." Kincaid said. "But that's a story for another time. Right now, I have the business of dealing with you, an obnoxious little brat. Oh I'll make you pay for all those times you ran in the halls and pulled those pranks."

"Don't count on it. I've got a ranger leader with the strength of two hariyama in this volcano. He'll be here any second to crash the party." Kate confidently told him.

"Oh really?" Kincaid raised an eyebrow. "You mean that ranger leader over there?"

Kate's head turned to the entrance to the docks. A team of eight grunts were dragging in none other than Barlow. He and his makuhita were wrapped tightly in ropes and had gags in their mouths. They tried to resist but it wasn't any use. Both had been captured.

"He put up a good fight, Kincaid sir!" The admin of the group shouted. "Nearly won! But we got him!"

"What do you want us to do with him, Kincaid sir?" A grunt questioned.

"Put him with the other captured pokemon. We'll take him with us on our little boat ride tomorrow." Kincaid ordered. "Also, make sure you put this girl with him. Bind her even tighter in the ropes than you did with that ranger leader. She'll be coming along with us as well. I've got special plans for her."

That last part sounded sinister, making Kate shiver for a bit. With a snap of the fingers, Kincaid gave the order. Though Kate and Wave tried to fight, they too met the same fate as Barlow; tied up and taken to where the captured pokemon were. And when morning would come, she'd be on the boat to disaster.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Actually, I originally wanted Keith to save Ho-oh but the "Rescuers Down Under" movie changed my mind. After watching the golden hawk get rescued by the kid, I felt Kate would be better and she could show off her sweet, pokemon-saving nature. From there, the puzzle pieces to the story fit.**

**Chia: Next update?**

**It'll be here very soon! Keep a watch out for it! **

**Chia: I bet it'll be lamer than the last.**

**What's with you? You're a bit snippy today.**

**Chia: I ATE A SOUR ORAN BERRY, OK?!**

…**.no comment.**


	48. Going Overboard

**I couldn't WAIT to start this chapter! Especially later on.**

**Chia: Uh oh. You have that look in your eyes again.**

***smirks* Who me?**

**Chia: NO! READERS! TURN BACK! RUN AWAY! DON'T READ, REVIEW OR ENJOY! SAVE YOURSELVES BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!**

**Nope! It's too late! They have to keep going now!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Another day, another pokedollar. Keith was having a hard time waking up this morning. He really wore himself out after the whole events of Pueltown. Not only were there gigaremos but Dim Sun grunts carried laptops. Keith managed to get the scoop; those were miniremos, designed to control pokemon with more power and accuracy. There was a slight headache but Keith didn't react as badly to those as a gigaremo. Which meant taking down Dim Sun was easier. With new information and stopping a pokemon kidnapping, Keith was praised by the others. Even the Union sent a message saying good job (a surprise, to the redhead, since Hastings and Erma probably didn't pay attention to him most of the time). It was exciting for the guy. He couldn't wait to tell Kate.

Coming into the base, there was no Kate. Everyone else was there with worried expressions. Naturally, this made Keith a little concerned. Something big must've happened to rattle the others like this.

"Keith, you're going to Boyleland." Crawford said.

"I am?" Keith stared at him, confused.

"The pokemon aren't the only ones who disappeared. Both Kate and Barlow have too." Crawford informed.

Keith froze, stunned. He did not like the sound of that.

"The Union raised the alarm, reporting their signals disappeared off the map display. Had their stylers been working properly, they'd be giving out a location signal telling us where they are." Court explained. "Barlow dropped his styler in magma but I highly doubt Kate would make that same mistake. Neither of them reported since yesterday afternoon. The location was lost sometime last night."

"I'm worried about them…" Luana murmured, looking down at the floor.

Crawford put an assuring hand on her shoulder. "Maybe there's a glitch or something in Kate's styler. I'm sure they're both fine. Still, it'd give us peace of mind if someone checked into this. Keith, can you handle this mission?"

"Right away." Keith nodded.

"There's a shipyard in Pueltown that have boats to take you to Boyleland." Elaine mentioned. "The sailors there are super nice and they'll help out rangers any time."

"Thanks Elaine!" Keith said, running out the door. "Don't worry! I'll bring Kate and Barlow back to base!"

With Chia beside him, the redhead charged through Vientown and made his way into Vien forest. He was ready to save Kate. Keith would do anything to make sure she'd be ok and…

"_Hey Keith! I got an idea!"_ Chia spoke up.

The pachirisu started transforming. But it wasn't back into her mew form. Instead, Chia was transforming into another pokemon; a togekiss.

"_Hop on my back and we can fly to Boyleland! It'll be much faster!"_ Chia offered.

"But won't we attract attention? Me riding a togekiss, a not so common pokemon?" Keith questioned.

"_Do you want to save Kate or not?"_ Chia argued.

…good point. Keith did as asked. Chia bolted right into the sky, soaring into the clouds. Had to admit. This was sort of fun. Keith liked flying on the back of a pokemon. The cool air brushing past him, floating past the white clouds, getting a high view of the world below…amazing. Purely amazing. Had it not been for the fact the girl he liked could potentially be in trouble, Keith would be relaxed.

"_Attention passenger. We are now flying over the ocean. Please fasten your seatbelts as this is a nonstop flight to Boyleland."_ Chia joked.

Wow. Chia was a fast flier. Definitely worth it to fly to Boyleland rather than take a boat. Boyleland was right on the horizon now, coming into view. Soon enough Keith would be there and search every inch of the island for Kate.

"SCREEEEE!"

There was a large bird cry that pierced the air. It surprised Chia enough to make her wobble a bit. Keith clung on harder, trying to stabilize the two. Where did that come from?

"_It's a legendary pokemon!"_ Chia said. _"He has to stay out of sight for protection reasons but he wants to help. There's a ranger girl that was kidnapped in the volcano by really bad guys."_

"Does he mean Kate? And Dim Sun?" Keith questioned, nervous.

"_I don't think there's any other ranger girl or really bad guys being referred here."_ Chia sighed.

"W-where's Kate? We have to save her!" Keith pressed.

"SCREEEEE!"

In the distance, a rainbow shot down from the sky and seemed to spotlight something. There was a large cargo ship sailing out of the Boyleland volcano, not from the pier. This cargo chip was painted black with some purple on it. And while Keith was still a little ways away, he could see the Dim Sun logo clearly.

"Kate's on that ship." Keith reasoned.

"_That's what we're being told."_ Chia agreed.

"We better get over there right away." Keith decided, then looked up at the clouds. "Thank you!...whoever you are!"

"SCREEEEEE!"

The rainbow disappeared. But the ship was still there and locked on target.

"Chia, fly us in." Keith said.

"_Aye, aye, captain."_ Chia responded.

Chia adjusted her wings so she'd drop a little altitude while flying at higher speeds. Keith held on as they soon approached the cargo ship. And….yikes, it was larger up close. Almost intimidating.

"_So what's the plan? We land on deck and storm through the place?"_ Chia asked.

"Too risky. We might get caught by Dim Sun and deal with a lot of miniremo battles." Keith replied. "What we could do is find a way to sneak in. We'll track down Kate and Barlow before finding out what Dim Sun plans to do with all the pokemon in Boyleland. Assuming the pokemon are on board, that is."

"_Sounds good to me."_ Chia said.

The togekiss flew lower to avoid being seen by Dim Sun. Chia and Keith searched the sides of the ship for windows that were open. Most of them were closed. However one was left wide open, making it perfect to slip in. Keith was careful to slide off of Chia's back and climb straight through the window. Chia transformed into pachirisu form as she came inside.

"Ok we're in!" Chia said. "…ewwww! What's that smell?"

Keith sniffed the air and gagged. Ew was right! It was a sour scent with toxic chemicals that seemed to douse the entire room and its contents. Who could survive in a place like this? Keith looked around. A fancy, frou-frou that at first glance looked like a girls room. But upon inspection, it was a guys place. There were many sets of familiar looking outfits, cans of hairspray (the source of the horrid stench) and two books on the bed; "How to be a company suck-up" and "Joys of Rules". One posted above the bed clearly stated "No Running in the Halls". Why was there a familiar sense to this place?

"Hurry! We have to get out of here!" Chia coughed. "I think I'm suffocating!"

The scent was starting to get to Keith too. They quickly ran out of the room, away from the hairspray aroma. The hallway of the ship smelled like seawater and fish but it was an improvement from before. Keith shook his head, getting back into focus. Now was the time to find Kate. With a deep breath, the redhead started his search around the ship.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Impressive, isn't it Kate?"

Kate scowled as she was being dragged across the ship halls. It wasn't enough that she was tied up so tight she could barely breathe or being kidnapped. And it certainly wasn't enough to be hanging around blowhard Kincaid. But now there was a dog collar around her neck and she was being dragged with a leash. How degrading.

"I was thinking before we go back to the captain's bridge, I give you a tour around the ship. Do you want that?" Kincaid mocked.

"What I want is to be let go." Kate growled.

Kincaid ignored her. "Ah! And while we continue the tour, I'll teach you all about the history of rules."

"NO I JUST WANT TO BE LET GO!" Kate yelled, annoyed.

"The start of rules dates back centuries ago when the blah blah blah rules blah blah something blah boring blah blah…" Kincaid started lecturing.

Kate groaned. "And here I thought being tied up was the painful part."

Walking slowly through the halls while hearing Kincaid drone on and on about rules was torture. Kate found herself wishing she was like Barlow and the partner pokemon; tied up in a small, dark closet. At least there she could sit down and not be pulled on a leash. Kate hated the stupid leash. She either had to walk or get yanked (not fun). After several minutes (though it seemed like hours), Kincaid stopped talking as the two paused before one of the doors.

"Please tell me you're done with the lecture." Kate said wearily.

"Oh not even close. But this is our first stop on Kincaid's Evil Tour of All Things Evil!" Kincaid responded.

"Ok seriously? You give your stupid tour a name and it's that?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"I'm making sure my dumb little student gets the picture." Kincaid condescendingly patted Kate's head. "In we go!"

Kincaid opened the door and pushed Kate through. The room was actually one big room with two levels; the floor Kate stood on was a bridge around the outer edge of the walls. One could look down and see what was at the bottom part of the room. Easy to see it was pokemon. All the pokemon that were kidnapped from Boyleland plus some. Pokemon of all sizes, shapes and types were hypnotized to two gigaremos. They stood like statues, not moving a single bit. Very creepy.

"This is where we keep our pokemon." Kincaid said as they walked around the bridge, on their way to the door on the other side. "All the ones we 'borrow'."

"You mean steal." Kate corrected in an irritated tone.

"Call it what you like." Kincaid shrugged.

"So what exactly do you do with these pokemon? Make them your slaves?" Kate questioned.

Kincaid smirked viciously. "Why yes, Kate. That's exactly it. See, the small pokemon usually are controlled only by gigaremo and miniremo. But we have something special planned for tougher pokemon."

They came to the other door. Once again, Kincaid pushed Kate through before entering in himself. This room looked like the observation room you'd find at a hospital. Where student doctors would watch through a window to look at the surgery taking place. Kate was shoved over to the edge of the window. There was a surgery being taken place right now by some scientists. On the table was a raichu, unconscious and being worked on. The scientists were cutting through its skin and tissue. They seemed to be altering the pokemon somehow, giving it something while taking away organs, tissue and some blood. It was a horrible sight that made Kate want to hurl.

"W-what is this?" Kate stammered.

"This, ranger, happens to be the Surgery Room." Kincaid answered. "Our strong pokemon are taken here to have their power boosted. All of their attacks will be five times better than their potential as normal pokemon. They have better defense so taking them down won't be so easy. Best of all, the pokemon obey only us. Even if a gigaremo or miniremo is destroyed, they'll only be paralyzed until we correct them. They always fall back under Dim Sun's control. You can never set them free. These are pokemon who have iron for organs, brains filled with technology and altered to supremacy. These are Metallic Pokemon."

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Kate yelled, enraged.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Kincaid tsk'd, yanking Kate's leash. "No talking back to teacher!"

"How could you change a pokemon against their will?! Do you realize how much pain you've put them under?!" Kate snapped.

"The idea was my boss's, not mine. But I do agree with his methods. I see this being the only way to conquer." Kincaid remarked.

A boss, huh? Well figures that Kincaid wasn't smart enough to run Dim Sun. But who is? Who would think of such a diabolical plan? What kind of insane person would do this to pokemon? Kate tightened her jaw as she was forced to watch this atrocity happen. That poor raichu seemed to be getting weaker by the second. It didn't look like it'd last.

Kincaid sighed. "Darn. We might end up having another failure."

Another?

"Not all of our pokemon make it through surgery, you know. Some just can't accept the power being blasted into their bloodstreams. And even a few who do survive the operation may die a few days later. Looks like we'll have a raichu to dispose of." Kincaid spoke. "Though lucky for us, our scientists are getting better at having more pokemon survive. Especially since that buizel escaped."

A buizel? Kate remembered Wave back during the internship. He was wearing a Dim Sun bracelet on his paw. And it looked exactly like the one on racihus paw. Did that mean Wave had been altered? Was he a Metallic Pokemon?

"Hey hairspray head. Question. Why are you telling me all this?" Kate questioned. "I'm the good guy, remember?"

"I'm quite aware. But I contacted my boss and he's delighted to have you captured. He has special plans to dispose of you. Since you won't be around much longer, I might as well enlighten you to our plans. Besides, a part of me wishes I were still a teacher." Kincaid replied.

"Either way, you're still making people miserable." Kate muttered.

Again, Kincaid ignored the comment. "Now then. Onwards to the rest of the tour."

As Kincaid took Kate away, she glanced at the raichu. The heart rate monitor beside it turned into a flat line. Raichu was gone. Kate hung her head, mourning the pokemon. Kincaid was continuing his rules lecture but Kate didn't hear anything. She was too upset about Metallic Pokemon. It did explain the charizard, the pokemon at Peril Cliffs or even the toxicroak Keith faced. Dim Sun was robbing these pokemon of their freedom and happiness. Worse, they robbed other pokemon of their lives. It wasn't right. Kate wanted more than anything to stop this. She would make Dim Sun pay for what they've done.

There were the rooms where pokemon controlled the electricity on the ship, miniremo storage, where shipping boxes were put, engine room, etc. Dim Sun grunts and admins snickered at Kate's leash that dragged her about. Kate didn't barely registered it all. She was partly depressed from witnessing a pokemons death and partly furious at Dim Sun for killing & harming innocent pokemon.

"C-C-CAPTAIN!"

An admin ran up to Kincaid, looking panicked.

"Yes? What is it? Spill it out already!" Kincaid commanded.

"T-the….the rangers! Here! T-they're almost to the deck!" The admin stuttered. "One invaded the ship and…a-and he freed that bigger ranger!"

Rangers? Kate grinned, realizing someone came to rescue her and Barlow. Barlow had already been set free. Kincaid started swearing out of frustration.

"HA. My friends are here to save me." Kate stuck her tongue out. "Your stupid plans are going to be no more!"

Kincaid glared at her. He then turned to the admin.

"Take this ranger down to Section D of the lower levels. Make sure she's unreachable and out of the way. I don't want those rangers to find her." Kincaid ordered, handing the leash to the admin. "In the meantime, get the grunts to stall for me. I'll go handle the intruders myself."

Kincaid started strolling away as the admin started guiding Kate away. The admin was communicating through a walkie talkie to the grunts. Sounded like a number of them already made it to the deck to stall Kate's comrades. No matter. Dim Sun grunts were known for being idiots. Kincaid would fall and Kate would be rescued in no time. All she had to do was be patient.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Capture complete!"

Keith finished off capturing two ryhorn. That was almost too easy! After the miniremos exploded, the Dim Sun grunts were so ashamed they abandoned ship!

"HA! Weaklings!" Barlow chuckled. "Now let's go in the captains room and stop this ship!"

"And find Kate!" Keith added confidently.

"_YEAH!"_ Wave and Chia cheered.

"Not so fast, rangers!"

From the captains quarters, someone appeared with two admins. The man wore a strange outfit with Dim Sun logo but Keith knew him nonetheless.

" ?!" Keith exclaimed.

"Wait you know this guy?" Barlow asked, surprised.

"Indeed." Kincaid replied. "Keith was a student at ranger school, where I used to teach. However that is a story I care not say for now. And I already went through a lesson plan explaining my evil plans to your little friend."

"Where's Kate?" Keith questioned, clenching his fists.

"Relax, she's still alive. For now. I've hidden her somewhere on the ship." Kincaid said. "Ah, Keith. What ages have passed? Granted I was only the teacher next door to your class but I still remembered you. We haven't met since graduation. You aren't running in the halls are you?"

Kincaid whipped out a miniremo and summoned up a drapion.

"Let the hairspray obsessed lunatic have it, Keith." Barlow told him.

"You got it." Keith gave a thumbs up.

"Your journey ends here. Get him, drapion!" Kincaid ordered.

Drapion launched itself at Keith, starting up a ranger capture. Keith was ready and raring to go. Since it was a boss, redhead expected it to act like the other boss pokemon faced before. Speed was slightly lowered while attack was boosted higher than ever. Movements were shaky and stiff. The pokemon had flashing colors in its eyes; natural and that creepy red hue. Same as the others alright.

Keith took some time to do a few loops but watch what drapion would do. It was a poison type like toxicroak but the attacks were different. Mostly, drapion fired big poison pin missiles or guard itself with poison clouds. Keith learned to dodge and duck from those attacks. However later on, drapion revealed a third attack. It was more on the defence side but gave rangers trouble nonetheless. Two giant puddles of dark purple acid appeared, making it hard to navigate the capture disk into loops. One touch would wipe out so much styler energy. Keith had to be super careful.

It took awhile but the capture was complete. Miniremo destroyed. Drapion stopped attacking. It shuddered, froze up and then collapsed onto the deck unconscious. Barlow high-fived Keith while Kincaid looked very unpleased.

"Hmpth. I underestimated you, Keith." Kincaid grumbled.

"Now why don't you give control of the ship to us and tell us where you hid Kate?" Barlow cracked his knuckles, glaring at the captain.

"Oh I've still got one ace up my sleeve." Kincaid flipped on a walkie talkie. "Attention to all crew members! Code Red! I repeat, Code Red! Abandon ship and swim for your lives or you will die! That is all!"

Kincaid tossed the walkie talkie aside. Dim Sun members already came to the decks or ship windows to throw themselves overboard. Even the two admins previously by Kincaid's side were gone in an instant. Code Red was obviously serious. Before either ranger asked, Kincaid whipped out a remote control and another miniremo.

"I always have a backup plan should things not go my way." Kincaid said. "I'll make sure that all the evidence is destroyed. You rangers will be destroyed as will all the pokemon on this ship!"

The miniremo was used to summon a gliscor. Kincaid hopped on its tail, holding the miniremo laptop.

"Bon voyage, rangers!" Kincaid laughed mencacingly. "Enjoy your underwater grave!"

He pressed the red button on the remote control.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOM BOOM BOOM!

As Kincaid took off on gliscor, the entire ship was shaking! Keith was trying hard not to fall over while explosions blasted the cargo ship like crazy.

"What the hell?! Did they set off dynamite?!" Barlow exclaimed.

"What do we do, leader?" Keith asked.

The explosions ended quickly. No more dynamite blasts but the ship still quaked horribly. And why did it feel like there was a slight lowering feeling?

"The ship's taking on water, no doubt. If we don't act, this whole thing will sink and take us with it." Barlow said. "I don't handle ships this size but I've got no choice. I'll have to steer this thing to safety. Pueltowns some ways off. I'll try to find some sort of land or maybe shallow waters. There's also a radio so I may be able to talk to the crew back in Vientown."

"I'm going to go look for Kate." Keith told him.

"Hmmm…I suppose Kate might still be alive if she wasn't kept close to the dynamite. But I'd keep a look out. We're taking on water at a fast rate. And who knows how bumpy the ride will be? Good luck, Keith."

"Same to you, leader." Keith saluted.

Barlow ran across the deck and into the captains quarters. Keith bent down to Chia and Wave's level.

"Chia, can you transport the ship's pokemon to land?" He requested. "Wave, I'll need you to help round up the pokemon. Maybe calm them down a little."

"Of course!" Chia nodded.

"Wait, are you sure? You can't go find Kate on your own!" Wave was worried.

Keith scratched the buizel's head. "I'll be fine. Things will work out. Please help Chia and save the pokemon."

"Ok…" Wave sighed, accepting his role.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Keith got up. "Stay safe."

With that, the red haired ranger went back into the ship and into dangerous territory. The ship only seemed to be getting worse after each passing moment. Dim Sun grunts still freaked out as they jumped out windows or fled to the upper deck. Pokemon were scared but Keith had them sent to Chia, who'd help them. Keith passed everyone as he went deeper down. He chose to start on the lower levels since they may not be all gone yet. Now was the chance to search. If Kate wasn't there, Keith would make his way up and search the other rooms. Kate had to be somewhere on this ship. Keith was praying she hadn't been caught directly in the blast and that she was holding out.

The floors were a mess of exploded debris from dynamite and the ships' shaking. Some walls were completely obliterated. Keith managed to avoid slipping on any of it as he made his way down. Running through the halls (defying the ex-teacher), he soon got down to the first floor. And it was not looking good at all. Water was flooding in rapidly through several holes in the ships floor and wall. The level of water was rising to a third the height of those large shipping containers. You could jump from container to container but otherwise, you'd never reach the rest of the floor. This room was the only one left in the lower levels that wasn't ruined.

"KATE!" Keith called out. "KATE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"KEITH!"

Keith instantly picked up on the voice. At a far corner of the room, on top of a shipping container, was Kate. She was tied up and trying to break herself free. Feeling his heart skip a beat, Keith bounded across the room and made his way over to her. Kate smiled slightly as he came over.

"Thank heavens you're ok!" Keith whispered, hugging her.

"I-I thought I'd never see you again! That I'd get caught up in the explosions or knocked into the water!" Kate said, a little anxious.

"Don't worry. I'll untie you and get out of here." Keith told her.

He started work on the ropes. Oh boy. Those things were on tight! Tighter than when Ollie was held prisoner! These ropes were pressing into Kate's skin, giving her rope burns and deep marks. The collar on her neck (which Keith ripped off) left a lot of heavy bruising. Getting Kate free wasn't easy.

"Keith! Stop! There's no way you can break me out of these ropes in time!" Kate told him.

"You're right. I'll have to carry you out then." Keith said, lifting the girl into his arms.

"No, Keith! There isn't much time! I'm only going to slow you down!" Kate objected. "You still have some time left. Leave me here and run to the top deck. Save yourself."

"Are you insane? I'm not going to leave you behind!" Keith declined.

The water was nine tenths the way the height of the containers. Water was pouring inn faster. One of the ships holes was starting to cave under the water pressure, getting bigger and bigger.

"Keith! Please! You have to go! I can't let you do this! You've made way too many sacrifices for me! I don't want you to get hurt or to risk your life trying to protect me. Heck, you nearly died just a few days ago for my sake! I'm begging you, Keith. Save yourself and let me go down with the ship." Kate protested as tears formed on the edge of her eyes.

"Never." Keith stubbornly refused. "If you have to die, then I'll die with you."

"B-but why…?" Kate's whimpered.

"Because I love you!"

Kate was dazed and staring at him with wide eyes. Keith was just as shocked at what he just said. Face went red instantly. He didn't mean for those words to come out but they did. It was like he had no control over them! His emotions were high and full of pressure. The words just slipped right out.

"Y-you love me…?" Kate whispered, astonished.

No use hiding it now. It had already been said.

"Yes." Keith admitted. "Kate, I love you. I've been in love with you for awhile now. You're the only girl who inspires me to work hard and helps me appreciate the beauty of life. You get me to laugh, support me when I'm down and make everyday an exciting adventure. All I want is to be with you; to see that cute smile."

There was a part of Keith that felt relief from letting go of that huge secret. But there was that fear of rejection. Would Kate accept or turn down Keith's love for her? Shipping containers were submerged under the water. Now the water level was up to Keith's knees.

"I love you too, Keith." Kate confessed.

"Y-you do?!" Keith exclaimed.

Kate nodded, blushing. "You're sweet, kind, fun and always there for me. How can I not love you?"

Keith was gaping at the girl for a moment. But smiles came onto both their faces along with a deep red color on the cheeks. Redhead was feeling hot in the face. His heart was beating like a drum and emotions ran wild. He loved Kate and she loved him too. This was almost impossible to believe!

CREAK!

The giant hole in the ship would break and the entire wall would cave way. When that happened, the room would be submerged underwater almost instantly.

"I just wish I didn't endanger you like this. You always have time to escape but you don't." Kate mumbled, leaning her head on Keith's chest.

"I won't let you suffer alone, Kate. If you die, we die together." Keith told her in a resolute voice. "I…I-love you."

"I love you too." Kate murmured.

It felt weird saying it out loud like that. Though it made Keith's smile bigger to hear those same words from the one person who mattered to him. Kate leaned up and pressed her lips to Keith's cheek. Keith's face was burning at this strange action. That was a kiss, right? Keith read books, seen some movies and even watched couples around Almia do that. Sometimes on the lips, sometimes on the cheek. It was odd to experience getting a kiss. But Keith loved it. The sudden rush he got, the overpowering love that was shared, how adorable Kate looked…it was awesome.

CREEEEAAAAKKKK! BOOM! WHOOOOSH!

The large hole in the ship broke apart. Now the entire wall was gone and water caved in. Kate and Keith barely got a breath of air before they were submerged. Waves were swirling about, lifting Keith off his spot. Fighting the currents was futile. He was knocked around the room. His body slammed into metal walls and boxes, causing hard damage. Through it all, Keith didn't dare let go of Kate.

BAM!

One more hit to the head made Keith lose his breath. Water poured into his lungs too quickly. Air! He needed air! But there wasn't any of it! Keith couldn't move; his body felt as heavy as chains. Head was getting very dizzy and light. The urge to fight was gone as Keith felt his life force drifting away from him.

He weakly looked down at Kate. She too had lost her grip and was starting to drown as well. In mere seconds, they'd be dead. But at the very least, they would be together in their last moments. Neither would have to die alone.

Keith's life had been short. Short…but it had happiness and love. The first two years were cold and lonely though the time after that was warm and full of light. Spending time with Kate made up for what Keith endured back at the lab. All those memories close to his heart flashed in his head. Keith smiled, remembering everything. He had friends who cared about him, exciting adventures, helped make a difference in the world and….he fell in love. Though he wasn't supposed to or even understand it, Keith fell in love. And that girl loved him too. If Keith had to die, he'd die happy.

Water was filling up the cargo ship fast. Keith's lungs were full of water, choking him. He wanted to cough the water back up but more was gulped down. It flooded through his being completely. Skin started to feel cold and number. Keith's head was heavy and his consciousness felt faraway.

After one last look at Kate, Keith closed his eyes and passed away.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Keith._

_You are willing to jeopardize your own life for the lives of people and pokemon. During your short time on earth, you have shown acts of kindness and helped spread peace. Both you and Kate are shown to have pure hearts. You may not be fully human but you have love, compassion and determination._

_I cannot give you what you seek. It's not in my power. But at the very least, I can give you and Kate a second chance at life._

_Be brave. Stay strong. Keep protecting lives and spreading peace. Good luck…._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

There was darkness. Then a throbbing pain that erupted from within his head. Slowly but surely, pain spread throughout the body. This immense, sore aching was starting to pull Keith back from wherever it was. It hurt to do so but he weakly opened his eyes.

Vision was blurry with some black spots. Hard to make out where exactly he was. All Keith could vaguely tell was he was on the shores. Half his body on grass, half of it in the water. He moaned, feeling stiff with the stings his own body gave him. There were voices from a distance but it was hard to tell whose they were or what was said. Sleep was starting to overpower him.

Before shutting his eyes again, Keith looked up at the blue sky. Above him was a bright, shining rainbow.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: ….you just love tormenting your readers, don't you?**

**I was actually going to end it right after Keith passed away. But I was in the writing zone. Couldn't stop!**

**Chia: That and you didn't want your readers to freak out.**

**Oh I love it when my readers freak out! Just not when they freak out at ME.**

**Chia: *face palm* And the readers say I'M the crazy one…**

**Next update will be coming up quickly! **


	49. Crisis Averted

**A LOT of reactions from you guys! Some cried (or raged) over Keith and Kate's death. A few were unfazed. Others were praising my work.**

**Chia: You know, it's not as bad as Guardian Angel.**

***shudder* Yeah that time was 'interesting'. But I think my readers didn't flip out as much because they know what happened. To those who don't, well silly. You'll have to read and find out.**

**Chia: You other people too! Review and enjoy along with them!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith was in darkness. His consciousness slowly started coming back as his body mechanics restarted themselves. There was an excruciating pain in both his head and muscles. Voices were faint, drifting in and out. Keith was trying to find his way out of the darkness and go towards those voices. He wanted to wake up, to see light again. After struggling to find the energy needed, Keith's eyes opened.

Light blinded him for a short moment. It took a moment for Keith to see where he was. He was on the bed in the base's first aid room.

"Well look who's up!"

Elaine was coming into the room. She grinned as she pulled up a chair and sat down by Keith's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Elaine asked.

Keith's response was a groan.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Elaine sweatdropped.

"W-what…happened…?" Keith tried to ask, his voice weary.

"You were on Dim Sun's cargo ship, remember? It was your mission to go find Barlow and Kate…" Elaine started saying.

"KATE!" Keith exclaimed. "Where is she?! Is she ok?!"

Elaine chuckled. "She's fine. Kate's asleep in the other bed."

Keith looked over. Sure enough, Kate was resting. The redhead felt relief wash through him. Thank goodness she was safe.

"Aw man, did you give me a scare! Barlow crashed the cargo ship into the ranger school pier and everyone in the base went out to meet him. We were concerned that you guys didn't join us out on the land. And when we pulled your bodies from the water, you and Kate were dead. No breathing, no heartbeat, nothing. That ship ride killed you both." Elaine explained. "Something weird happened, though. We turn our backs for a moment and you're suddenly breathing again. You and Kate came back to life! Heck, we celebrated like crazy!...though it would've been better to wait till you woke up. Still! You're alive! Kate's alive! You're both alive!"

Wait, he was dead? Keith and Kate were dead but came back to life? So that did happen after all. The memory of it was very fuzzy but Keith recalled what happened on the ship. How he died, hearing a mysterious telepathic voice, seeing a rainbow…and of course what happened before being killed.

"Thirsty at all? I know it sounds weird of me to offer this after you drowned but do you need some water?" Elaine offered.

"Yeah. Thanks Elaine." Keith said.

"Court's making vegetable soup too. I'll get you some when it's ready." Elaine got up from her seat. "Take it easy, buddy."

The mechanic left. As she shut the door, Chia ran right in. The pachirisu bounced onto Keith's bed.

"_DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"_ Chia yelled. _"You idiot! I thought you and Kate were gone for good!"_

"Sorry Chia!" Keith sheepishly apologized.

"_Well…at least you came back to life."_ Chia sighed. _"And since you were revived back from the dead plus that rainbow, my guess is Ho-oh did it."_

"That's what I'm thinking." Keith agreed.

"_Sorry he wasn't able to make you human. I guess he doesn't have power like that."_ Chia quietly said.

"I'm just happy that Kate and I are alright." Keith assured her.

His head turned to look at Kate. The girl was fast asleep in her own bed. Keith could faintly hear her breathing. She looked so serene and comfortable. A gentle smile appeared on Keith's face as he watched over her.

Chia seemed to notice this. _"Wait! Something happened back on the ship."_

"N-no! What makes you say that?" Keith gulped, nervous.

"_I __know__ something happened! Don't you dare keep secrets from me!"_ Chia jumped on Keith's chest, pulling his cheeks. _"TELL ME!"_

"Chia!" Keith yelped.

"_Tell me what happened on that ship! Something even bigger than the two of you dying! I just know it!"_ Chia paused, getting suspicious. _"…hold on. Did you confess your love to Kate?"_

Keith's face lit up bright red.

"_AHA! I KNEW IT!"_ Chia gasped, excited.

"Ch-chia!" Keith stammered.

"_You confessed your love to Kate just as you face your deaths together! How romantic! And so sweet!"_ Chia swooned. _"So how did Kate react? Come on! Spill it!"_

"Well…" Keith sheepishly scratched the back of neck. "She loves me too."

"_YAY! TRUE LOVE!"_ Chia cheered.

"But I don't know if she'll still feel that way when she wakes up! Kate might not love me like she did before!" Keith said.

"_Of course she will, dummy."_ Chia rolled her eyes. _"Love isn't something that goes away so easily. Kate's still going to be head over heels for you. Just like she always was."_

"What do you mean by that?" Keith asked.

"_Kate's had feelings for you for awhile now. Since ranger school, actually."_ Chia told him.

Keith's blush grew darker. Seriously? Kate loved him for that long? It came as a surprise but Keith was happy to hear that. He really cared about Kate and it was great to know she felt the same about him. What an amazing girl.

"Um Chia? Can you do me a big favor? Could you not tell anyone about me and Kate?" Keith requested. "I just want it to stay between us. Well and Wave too."

"_Secret's safe with me!"_ Chia agreed. _"Are you too shy to reveal your love to the world?"_

"That's part of the reason." Keith replied. "You know about my 'circumstances'. And those 'circumstances' haven't given me any clue as to what to do next when it comes to love."

"_Don't worry! Like I told Kate before, I'll play cupid!"_ Chia said.

"Cupid? What's a cupid?" Keith asked, confused.

"_Ah forget about it. I'll tell you later."_ Chia responded, brushing it off. _"Point is, I'll help you!"_

"Thanks Chia." Keith said.

"_But of course! We're friends! And you're the best guy out there for Kate!"_ Chia sang.

"Thing is, I'm not sure where to go from here." Keith awkwardly told her. "I mean, I told Kate I loved her and she loves me back. But what now?"

"_Easy. Now that you two are together, you can learn even more about each other! Have fun together! Best way to do that? Go on a date!"_ Chia said.

"A date? That's a fruit, right?" Keith asked with a blank stare.

Chia face-palmed. _"Yes a date can be a fruit. But it also means spending time together; just the two of you! Having special moments that you cherish forever! Being alone so you can let that love grow!"_

That sounded nice. Keith liked the idea of a date. Alone time with Kate, having fun, falling deeper in love…

"_By the way, one question."_ Chia cleared her throat. _"Are you going to tell Kate about the whole…um…thing? With you not being 'normal'?"_

Keith shook his head. "I still have four pokemon who might be able to help me. If I become a real human, I won't have to tell Kate about my secret."

"_Kate will still love you, even if you're different."_ Chia said.

"Please, Chia. Just keep this between us." Keith begged.

Chia sighed. _"Fine. I'll stay quiet. But if you really can't become fully human, then you have to come out with the truth."_

"Deal." Keith accepted.

Footsteps were sounding from the hallway. Elaine would be back soon. Maybe a visitor or two as well? Chia went over to Kate's bed, snuggling beside her. Keith reclined into the pillow and relaxed. His eyes glanced at Kate, who slept like a princess. Soon enough she'd be awake. Keith would ask her out on a date soon enough. For now, he'd rest and think of where to take the girl.

True Keith was an artificial human and Kate was a real one. But he'd make the relationship work. Keith would go that extra mile to love Kate and make her happy. He'd become human for her sake. While Keith was happy to be with Kate, he'd also have to stay quiet about this new relationship. If Professor Hastings knew, there'd be serious trouble. When the professor said he was right, no one would dare prove he was wrong. If he found out Keith was capable of love, Keith would be locked in that lab for good. He might get his memory wiped clean or his circuits adjusted. Maybe even shut down. Or worse, Hastings might be mad at Kate. Keith didn't want Kate transferred or kicked off the force because of him. He had to protect his girl from any sort of danger or threat. And now that would include Professor Hastings; co-founder of the Ranger Union and Keith's creator.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate woke up a little while later. She ate some vegetable soup and started to gain back her strength. After some of the other rangers gathered into the room, Kate told them what she saw on the ship. Everything she knew about Metallic Pokemon and how Dim Sun would use them for their diabolical plans. It was a hard to believe story but when you put the pieces together, it made sense. And everyone trusted Kate. They weren't happy to hear that pokemon were suffering horrible fates but they were glad Kate got vital information from Kincaid and set a powerful pokemon free (Barlow didn't see what it was and Kate decided not to say anything). Ranger Union was thrilled to get the data. So much that they gave Kate and Keith the next day off.

The next day would be when Kate and Keith were allowed out of bed. Until then, they had to relax. Both had been dead and brought back to life. They went through a rough time on that ship. You wouldn't expect someone to be ok after what just happened. But Kate was fine with resting. She was still tired and had her woozy moments. When the pokemon or the other base members didn't drop by, Keith was keeping her company. And Kate was perfectly fine with that. No one could make the pain go away like Keith could.

"Soooo Kate…" Keith cleared his throat. "I was, um, thinking."

"Yeah?" Kate responded, listening.

"Er…well…I…" Keith stammered. "D-do you want to…do something? Tomorrow?"

Kate blushed. "K-keith? Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe…?" Keith quietly responded with pink cheeks.

"Ok." Kate accepted.

"Really?!" Keith snapped to attention.

"Of course! I love you and I want to spend some time with you." Kate smiled.

"Kate! Thank you!" Keith grinned, overjoyed. "Thank you so much! I'll make sure our first date is great! You'll see!"

Kate giggled. It was cute how energetic Keith was getting about this. He really did love her. Keith was excited about the date already. And to be honest, Kate was feeling giddy herself. Slightly nervous that this was her first date ever and with Keith but hey, she'd be happy to be with Keith and enjoy the day off given to her.

Another round of light-headedness set in. Kate rested deep into the pillow and blankets, letting sleep overcome her. Even in her dreams, Keith was always there for her.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

At two different points in Almia, two organizations were looking over information given to them.

One didn't like the info but felt progress was being made. They were also pleased with the one who gave them this significant piece of information. There was a short discussion before an idea came to mind. And it was decided it would be most beneficial to the organization to put that idea into motion.

Meanwhile, the other organization didn't like the data given to them. In fact, they were setback. But it was only slightly. There were advancements being made and the plan was set in motion. A little hard work would put the organization back in order again. It wouldn't be long before they'd be on top.

Choices were made. Now it was only a matter of time before the outcome would be revealed.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**A short chapter to wrap up the last one. We'll have a lighter chapter next up; a small break from the chaos. Then we're plunging straight in to the epic action once more!**

**Chia: LIKE A SWORD FIGHT! *whips out a weapon* FIGHT ME!**

**No sword fights. And that's a shish kabob skewer.**

**Chia: *numbs on the kabob food* So? You can eat AND duel at the same time. **

**You're not hungry, you deal with your enemies and with getting stabbed or choking on food, that's twice the death risk. Cool invention actually.**

**Chia: Next update?**

**Not that far off! **


	50. First Date

**Chia: *looks over writers shoulder at a notebook* OK I THINK YOU'RE OFFICIALLY INSANE!**

**Hey the certificate hasn't come in the mail yet!**

**Chia: … *facepalm* I meant, LOOK AT HOW ALMIA FANGIRL YOU ARE ****NOW****! **

**I'm sure I'm not the only Almia fan who has done this.**

**Chia: A list of voice actors to act in a SOA anime?**

**What? If I could create my SOA stories into anime, then I totally would! I'd create an epic soundtrack, have great art styles, spin a lot of original ideas in AND ship characters! Of course all my readers already know who I'd pair. **

**Chia: Thank heavens you can't draw animation.**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

**Chia: Also, as side note to readers, AWESOME WORK! We had a record amount of reviews pouring in! Lots of people known and unknown! Old readers and new! Keep making Sky happy! Or else I'll have to kill her so you'll never know how the story ends.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"AAAHHH! I CAN'T DO THIS!"

It was a beautiful day with sunshine and Almia was surprisingly peaceful. While the other rangers were out on patrol, Kate was in the bathroom getting ready. And freaking out.

"_Come out of there!"_ Chia knocked on the door. _"I'm sure you look great!"_

"No way! M-my hair's a wreck! And I can't believe I picked this outfit! It's so stupid!" Kate's voice shook. "How can I go on a date with Keith looking like this?!"

Chia face-palmed. _"He'll adore you no matter what you look like. Just unlock the dumb door already!"_

"Not yet! I still need time!" Kate told her.

"_You've been in there for two and a half hours."_ Chia tapped her paw impatiently.

"I really need more time!" Kate frantically said.

The pachirisu shook her head. "_It's super cute how you're so worried about your very first date and that you're making a fuss for Keith's sake. But right now? You better get moving. You're supposed to meet Keith in a minute!"_

"Tell him I'll be down soon!" Kate suggested.

Chia rolled her eyes. Remembering she had mew powers, she used her psychic abilities to unlock the door. Kate jumped a little. The girl looked nice, actually. Her brown hair was let down and styled into delicate curls. There was a red heart hair clip that tucked in there. She wore a red tank top with a white stripe down the middle, a jean skirt and white flats that had cute strawberry button attached.

"_Awwww! You look positively adorable!"_ Chia coo'ed.

"You really think Keith will like this?" Kate asked.

"_Of course! But the outfits not complete without….GLITTER!" _

Chia made a truckload of rainbow glitter appear from nowhere and was dumped on top of Kate. Kate dug herself out, coughing out sparkles.

"Thanks." She spit out some of the glitter dust. "But I think it's a little much."

"_Nonsense! You look like a princess_!" Chia chipperly said. _"Now go down to the kitchen and meet up with Keith already!"_

Kate did as asked. She skipped down the stairs and went into the kitchen, where Keith was patiently waiting and stroking Wave's fur. The redhead was wearing a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans and a one-shoulder-strap gray backpack. His eyes grew wide as he looked Kate up and down.

"You like it? It's not too girly, I hope." Kate said awkwardly.

"Not at all!" Keith blurted out. "I-I think you look cute!"

Kate blushed. "Y-You think I look cute?"

"Absolutely!" Keith turned red.

"_Ok love birds! Time for you to get going!"_ Chia gleefully sang.

"Yeah! Er…right!" Kate shook her head. "So Keith, where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there. Chia will teleport us to the place and pick us up later." Keith answered. "Chia? Ready when you are."

"_Okey dokey!"_ Chia clapped her paws.

With a few paw movements, she summoned a bright white light around the pair. Kate and Keith were instantly teleported. After the light wore down, Kate opened her eyes to see where they were taken. Before her were white, untouched sands and the sparkling blue sea. The sky was sunny with puffy white clouds. A soft breeze tussled Kate's hair.

"The beach!" Kate gasped, excited.

"One of the small islands off of Almia's coast, actually. I figured here we wouldn't be disturbed and we could relax." Keith told her. "Is this place suitable for a first date?"

"YES!" Kate hugged Keith. "I love it! Thank you!"

Keith wore a big smile. Together, they stepped onto the sand. Kate was already running around, ecstatic. She was looking at the seashells, watching pokemon swim in the ocean or fly in the air and dancing about on the sands. After several minutes, Keith surprised her yet again by setting up a red & white checkered blanket complete with a picnic lunch. Kate sat down with him to enjoy both of their favorite foods. Sandwiches, lemonade, watermelon slices and even chocolate chip cookies. Keith had made it all for the picnic. Kate was thoroughly impressed with how he went the extra mile.

With lunch came talking and lots of laughing. Keith was not only sweet but he had a humorous side to him. Kate couldn't stop smiling or blushing. And it seemed like Keith's face was warm quite often.

Once lunch was over, the two packed everything into Keith's backpack. Kate decided to take off her shoes; to feel the sand in her toes. Keith was slightly perplexed by the action but, after trying it, liked it. They waded into the waves that splashed on shore. Over the course of the afternoon they splashed in the ocean, found seashells and walked on the sand. Kate eventually found the courage to lock hands with Keith. Keith didn't mind at all. He grinned, squeezing Kate's hand. That alone made Kate's heart melt.

Time flies when you're having fun (and you're in love). The sun was starting to set with vibrant colors. Kate and Keith sat on sand, staring at the oranges, yellows, pinks and purples in the sky. As the air grew a tad chill, Kate leaned her head on Keith's shoulder. Keith wrapped his arm around Kate's shoulder as a response.

"Was this a good first date?" He asked.

"The best." Kate sighed happily.

"Maybe we can go on more dates sometime." Keith suggested.

"I wouldn't say no to that." Kate said. "Especially to a cute boyfriend like you."

"B-boyfriend?!" Keith's eyes went wide.

"Um yeah. Y-you are my boyfriend, right?" Kate nervously asked, hoping she wouldn't be rejected.

"Uh…I…er…yeah!" Keith stammered, turned scarlet. "And I'd love to have you as my g-girlfriend!"

Wait, was Keith embarrassed? Awww! So cute! Kate giggled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. His face grew even darker. Keith was strong, adventurous and brave. But it was sweet to see he had a secret, sensitive side.

Snuggled close, Kate looked up into Keith's eyes. Keith's shining green orbs were staring right back at her. Those eyes seemed to glow even more brilliantly with the light striking them just right. They made Kate's heart beat faster, her cheeks were pink and a shiver ran down her spine. She couldn't help being captivated by Keith's eyes. And Keith seemed to be just as entranced about Kate's eyes.

Breathless, the couple slowly leaned forward. Their eyes closing as the world around them faded. Faces drawn close as their lips were….

"_HOORAY! I'M HERE!"_

Kate and Keith fell over anime style at the very loud, sudden interruption. Chia was floating in the air before them; in her mew form. She looked over the startled, flustered expressions of the ranger duo.

"_Aw man! I ruined a romantic kiss, didn't I?"_ Chia face-palmed.

"No it's fine!" Kate quickly said. "Everything's cool. Right Keith?"

Keith nodded, still a bit shook up.

"_Sorry about that. But it is time for you to come home to the Vientown base."_ Chia reminded.

"_We're ready. Teleport us there." Kate said as she and Keith got up._

"_Letsa go!"_ Chia cheered, imitating a video game character's famous cry.

The usual white light flashed around them. Within a moment, everyone was outside the Vientown base. With the sun already set beyond the trees, Vientown was darkening. Light posts flickered to life and nocturnal pokemon came out to play. Chia transformed to her pachirisu form before Kate and Keith went inside the base.

"Rookies are back!" Luana called as the pair entered.

"Hey guys! Where were you two all day?" Elaine asked as she dismantled an old radio.

"Went out for a hike." Keith casually answered. "Decided to explore Almia."

"It's a beautiful day for it!" Luana agreed.

"While I'm stuck in here…" Court muttered, infuriated. "LITERALLY. That damn brother of mine glued my hands to the keyboard!"

"That was kinda funny." Luana giggled.

"After I get him, you're next." Court threatened.

"You'd think he'd go pranking Luana and giving her a hard time instead." Elaine said.

"_Nah. She's been preyed on by Crawford in the other stories. Cut her some slack this time around."_ Chia mentioned.

"Wait, what do you mean by other stories?" Keith was confused.

"_If you don't know, then nevermind."_ Chia sighed.

"ARCEUS DAMN IT! HE GLUED MY BUTT TO THE CHAIR TOO!" Court exclaimed, enraged. "THAT'S IT! WHERE IS THAT BRAT?!"

"Here I am!" Crawford gleefully sang as he entered the room. "Hello wonderful sister of mine!"

"I will freaking kill you…" Court hissed.

"Did you try moving your feet?" Crawford happily questioned.

A moment of silence. "YOU DIDN'T."

"Oh but I did." Crawford smirked.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE…" Court growled.

"AHEM."

The conversation was stopped as Barlow came in. Court shot her brother a quick death glare before acting civil. Crawford was trying to stop himself from laughing with Luana smiling at the humor. Elaine shook her head at the two. Kate and Keith sweatdropped.

"Glad to see you're all here. I have a quick meeting." Barlow informed. "First of all, Crawford is now permanently banned from glue, superglue, hot glue or any form of glue whatsoever."

"Is this about what happened earlier? Cause that was meant for my sister and not you, leader!" Crawford nervously chuckled.

"What happened while we were gone?" Kate whispered.

"_Don't ask."_ Chia responded.

"Second portion of the meeting. Earlier, I received a call from Professor Hastings. Kate and Keith, you two are being summoned to the Union tomorrow. Effective immediately, you two will be top rangers 11 and 12."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: Now I'm curious. Who'd you pick to play each character?**

**Well I haven't thought them all through. I'd love to have Todd Haberkorn (my favorite voice actor) play as Keith. If failing him, Eric Vale. Kate, I'm not sure. Maybe Luci Christian or Nicole Bouma. I have a feeling Monica Rial would be perfect for Rhythmi. Issac is a bit hard to cast so possibly Greg Ayres or Tatum. I want Vic Mignonga in the cast and I think he'd be great as Sven. Wendy's voice I imagined as Caitlyn Glass. Hynden Walch might make a good Luana. Kari Walgren as Lavana. And during the school portion, I'd bring in Ali Hillis as Ms. April.**

**Chia: Not that many characters listed.**

**Haven't thought of everyone just yet. Though Todd Haberkorn would also do well as Ice. N. Ronald Levine played Hastings in the pokemon ranger anime special with Ben so we'd bring him back when needed.**

**Chia: I guess it's a start.**

**Hey readers! I'll be updating the story again in a flash!**


	51. Ranger to Top Ranger

**Chia: LATE UPDATE!**

***hides in bed***

**Chia: And you're sick. AGAIN.**

…**..**

**Chia: Geez, take better care of yourself! For the sake of your readers!**

**I know, I know! Sorry! To my readers, please read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith's hands shook as he packed his clothes into his backpack. Only yesterday he was packing up a tasty lunch for a wonderful date. Now he was packing to move to the Union. A big move from being an area ranger in peaceful Vientown to the Union, where he'd be top ranger. Keith wasn't sure what this was about. Was this for hard-working Kate and he was merely along for the ride as her partner? Or vice versa?

"Keith! You done yet?"

Standing in the doorway was Kate. She had her backpack and clothes all set to go. There was an excited smile on her face. That smile hadn't left her face once since last night.

"Almost. Just a few more things to go." Keith told her.

"You want some help?" Kate offered.

"I got this." Keith declined. "But thanks."

Kate sashayed from the room and was on her way to the main room down in the base. Keith packed his things a little faster. He wouldn't keep his girlfriend waiting.

"Girlfriend…" Keith grinned.

Keith felt his warm, fuzzy feeling and his heart pound faster every time he realized that Kate was his girlfriend; that they were together. He may have to go back to the Union, where he was born and spent two lonely years. But at least Kate was with him. Keith wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

Once the packing was done, the redhead swung the backpack over his shoulders, took once last look at the room and left. He met everyone down at the main room. All the rangers plus Bertha, who handed out milk pudding to everyone.

"Ahem! May I have everyone's attention?" Barlow called out. "As leader of the Vientown Ranger Base, I'd like to say a few words before we send off our rookies. Excuse me, our rangers. When I handed you two your stylers, I had a feeling you wouldn't be around for long. You two were destined for greatness. And while I didn't expect it to happen already, now is that time. Kate and Keith, we all wish you the best of luck as we send you off to the next grand adventure."

Everyone clapped at Barlow's speech. Keith smiled, spooning up more pudding. He was going to miss this place. The quiet town, the not-so-quiet ranger base, all his new friends…

"Just don't forget to visit us sometimes, kay?" Luana hugged Kate.

"Of course not!" Kate giggled.

"Yeah! You'll have to hear my new comedy routines!" Crawford said.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Court whined as Crawford laughed.

Elaine shook her head. "Well we can laugh or cry about it. It's both happy and sad to see our favorite rookies get sent to the Union."

"Hey it's cause for celebration!" Barlow said. "Another round of milk pudding!"

"Barlow, that's your twelfth bowl!" Bertha objected.

"By the way, the Union called again!" Court told Kate and Keith. "They said to go to Lookout Ridge. There's something there for them."

"Sounds good to me!" Kate turned to her redheaded partner. "Ready to go Keith."

"Yeah." Keith nodded.

"Good luck. Thanks for everything." Barlow said.

"Bye!" Kate and Keith waved as they exited the base with their pokemon.

They took one last look at the base itself, remembering all the good times they had there. With a deep breath and smiles, Kate and Keith walked through Vientown and into the Vien Forest.

"_YAY! We're going to the Union!"_ Chia cheered, preppier than usual. _"It'll be a brand new adventure!"_

"_I can't wait to fight bad guys and stuff!"_ Wave jumped about. _"This'll be so cool! Top ranger partner pokemon! We'll be awesome!"_

Kate giggled. "Looks like everyone's excited for the big transition."

"Why shouldn't we be? Top ranger is an honor only given to a few in the world; in history even." Keith said. "Kate worked hard to get where she is now."

"Hey! You're an awesome ranger too!" Kate responded.

"Me?" Keith stared at her. "You got all the Dim Sun information, took on all sorts of challenges and never backed down."

"But you're always at my side, helping me protect Almia. All that support and encouragement helped me get through the toughest missions." Kate pointed out. "Also, you were the one to rescue me back on the ship. I wouldn't be here now if not for you."

Keith sheepishly grinned and Kate was blushing slightly. Both were remembering their little moment on the sinking ship. Wave rolled his eyes.

"_Can we save the mushy love stuff for later?"_ The buizel muttered.

"_Idiot!"_ Chia smacked him upside the head.

"_OW! What the heck did I do?!"_ Wave moaned.

"_Don't spoil the moment!"_ Chia shushed.

"It's ok, Chia. We're almost at Lookout Ridge anyways." Kate said.

She was right. Lookout Ridge was in view. There was a slightly steep climb till they got to the ridge, overlooking a grand view. Vien Forest and Pueltown thrived like usual. Altru Tower was being built in the distance; its progress was fast. Keith looked over the sights as the breeze tussled his red hair-spikes.

"Ok so the others said there was something here for us. You see it?" Kate asked.

Keith looked around. "I'm not seeing anything."

"Maybe you're not looking hard enough!"

Huh? Kate and Keith's eyes darted everywhere to find the source. Nothing. Wind was a little stronger but there wasn't anyone else.

"Try looking up!"

Both did so.

"Wendy! AND SPENSER?!"

There were two rangers with green hair flying down from the sky, landing onto the ground. Wendy rode her staraptor. And sure enough, Spenser and his fearow were there too. Kate jumped into the Ringtown leader's arms for a big hug.

"I can't believe you're here!" Kate said.

"As soon as I heard my superstar was promoted to top ranger, I came over here at once! No way I'd miss this!" Spenser messed up Kate's hair. "Congratulations kiddo! Not only from myself but everyone else back in Fiore. We're all proud of you."

"Thanks Spenser!" Kate beamed.

"Yo Keith! Long time no see." Wendy greeted with a casual salute. "Shall we get going to the Union? Spenser and I were sent to pick you guys up."

"Let's go!" Kate shouted happily.

Kate went with Spenser on his fearow while Keith was paired with Wendy. While Keith would've preferred to be with Kate for the ride, he understood that Kate should spend time with Spenser. Those two have been close friends for years and it was awhile since they last saw each other again. Who knows when they'd meet up again? Especially with Dim Sun wrecking havoc in Almia and even rumors they were starting to invade Fiore too. Kate would hang out with Spenser for a little while. Soon enough, Keith would have her back again.

"Isn't flying great?" Wendy asked.

"I'll say." Keith took a deep breath, relaxed. "I love it up here!"

"As top ranger, you are allowed to fly on staraptors at any time. You'll find out that while top rangers do have a ton of responsibilities and some pressure to do well, we also have a ton of hidden benefits." Wendy informed. "And we're about to land at the Union!"

Keith expected to land in front of the Union, a few feet away from the doors. But no. Instead, Wendy was aiming for the building itself. Panicking a little, Keith held on and braced for impact. Luckily, Wendy didn't crash through the window. She landed her staraptor on the rooftop of the Union, under the Tree of Harmony. Spenser's fearow followed the example. The four got off, letting their bird pokemon rest.

"I thought the professor said not to land on the rooftop anymore, partner."

Leaning against the tree, there was another ranger about twenty years old and with a smirk on his face. He had a red cowboy hat cover his navy blue hair. Eyes were a mix of dark blue and an even darker gray. His muscled skin was tan. There was a slightly western tone to his voice. Judging on that fine styler, he had to be a top ranger too.

"Well he isn't going to find out. Cause you're not going to say anything." Wendy responded. "RIGHT, PARTNER?"

The ranger chuckled. "I'll keep quiet. This time. But if the professor catches you and starts lecturing on the dangers of flying, don't expect me to bail you out."

"Oh please." Wendy rolled her eyes. "Rookies, this is Sven. He's top ranger and also my partner."

"Yo." Sven greeted, tipping his hat. "Nice to meet the rookies I've been hearing so much about."

Murph came to the rooftop. "Kate! Keith! Welcome back to the Union! You're now the creame de la…aw forget the formality, congrats!"

"Thanks for shortening up that little speech there, Murph." Spenser said.

"Leader! So the rumors were true after all!" Murph responded. "Good to see you again!"

"Same to you! How goes the PR job?" Spenser asked.

"Maybe we can discuss this later? We do have an initiation meeting to attend to." Wendy reminded.

"Chairperson Erma's waiting. And you know how impatient the professor is. We better get going!" Sven said.

The entire group started walking down the stairs, back into the Union. They were making their way through the operators' floor when something caught Keith's eye. Or rather two someones.

"Rhythmi! Issac!" Keith exclaimed.

"Keith?! Kate?!" Rhythmi and Issac were equally shocked.

The two blondes made their way over to the group. Kate hugged them right away, overjoyed.

"It's good to see you guys again!" She squealed.

"I know! This is so awesome!" Rhythmi said, cheerful.

"Well darn. There goes that surprise." Sven shrugged.

"Surprise?" Keith blinked.

"After the meeting, we were going to have the ranger rookies meet up with these two smart blondes." Sven explained. "Rhythmi was promoted to Union operator after showing advanced operating skills. And Issac's genius can't be ignored. He's working with our researchers now."

"Wait so are you the top rangers everyone's been talking about?" Issac asked.

"That's us!" Kate did her ranger pose. "Top rangers 11 and 12 are ready for action!"

"AFTER the meeting." Murph spoke up.

"Right." Kate sweatdropped.

"Maybe the professor and chairperson wouldn't mind two more attending the top ranger initiation meeting?" Spenser suggested.

"Great! Let's go!" Kate said.

With the group even larger now, everyone walked down to the conference room. Keith's nerves tightened. It felt like every step he took brought him closer to the painful past he once endured. What would the future bring? How much risk and danger was there? Would Keith be back in the secret lab more often?

"And we're here!"

Keith would find out soon enough.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Effective immediately, the ranger Union certifies Kate as Top Ranger 11 and Keith as Top Ranger 12. You are hereby recognized as two of four Almia based top rangers and only two of twelve in the entire world. With Almia's peace shattered by an every growing threat, we need your help."

Kate stood at attention, trying to listen to the speeches Professor Hastings and Chairperson Erma gave. She spaced out a few times but who could blame her? She was thrilled to be here at the Union. And as a top ranger! TOP ranger! This was an unbelievably amazing honor! Kate reached for the stars and chased after her dreams to be an epic ranger. Who would've thought she'd make it so far as to be top ranger?

And she only got to be top ranger thanks to all the support from her friends; most of them were on the sidelines watching the event. It was great to see Rhythmi and Issac, the school friends. Even better now that they were here to stay. Wendy was already considered a good friend of Kate. Sven seemed cool; hopefully he'd join the gang. Murph was a blast from the past. And then Spenser. It meant a lot for him just to see Kate being promoted. He inspired Kate's ranger dreams and had been there for her since the beginning. Spenser was practically her older brother. So was the rest of the Fiore crew. Though they couldn't be here with the Ringtown leader, they were there in spirit. They'd be as proud as Spenser was.

Then came the fine styler. Kate was in awe as she slipped the brand new, shiny fine styler on her wrist. This symbol of top ranger'ing was on her wrist. It took a lot for Kate not to faint. After the fine styler was on her wrist, all the words and speeches flew past her head. She was smiling like crazy with bright, shining eyes; all hopeful for the future ahead.

"That should do it for the initiation meeting." Erma said. "I have a feeling that you two, paired with our other top rangers, will restore peace to Almia. Kate and Keith, we'll have Wendy show you to your new rooms. The rest of the day is all yours."

The meeting ended. Both the professor and chairperson started to leave. Hastings mentioned something to Keith but Kate couldn't hear it. Keith's face flashed to worry for a brief second before smiling again at Kate. Right. How could Kate forget? The professor was Keith's relative! Poor guy…it must be tense being here with a relative you have bad relations with. Kate would have to make sure to Keith was ok.

But for now? It was time to celebrate.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: Sky's updates will be slow again. She SAYS she's sorry but she doesn't mean it.**

***throws shoe at her***

**Chia: OW! HEY SICKO! WATCH IT! *turns to readers* Next update will be hopefully soon.**


	52. Back to the Lab Again

**Chia: SKY IS BACK!**

**Yes I am! I want to apologize for being sick and missing out on updates. Hate to leave my readers hanging.**

**Chia: *hands you 'get well comments' from readers* Well you did. A LOT of hanging readers out there.**

***sweatdrop* Right. I should probably talk to my readers about something important. **

**For a very long time, I've had strange health issues. Things that are getting worse over time. I'd go under one of my short sick bouts, come back strong for awhile and then repeat the vicious cycle. And it's been slowly affecting my mind & writing too. Already it's gotten to the point I went on a mini hiatus (twice). So I finally had enough and went to the doctors to get things checked out. Good news, it's nothing extremely serious. However, it is a bit concerning and has some big impact on my overall health. I won't go into details on what the issue is.**

**Chia: Sooooo you'll live?**

**Yeah I'll live. And if I stick with the plans, I'll be on the road to recovery soon enough. Won't be fully healed but it'll be a heck of a lot better than where I am now. I am telling this to you, readers, because you deserve to know why the story is updated on a not-so-concise schedule. And in the future, if (or when) I get sick again, I hope at least a few of you will understand why my updates are taking too long. I may or may not post this via story or update alerts on my profile. Who knows? **

**Chia: Ummm…I guess after that serious chat, all we can do is say 'read, review and enjoy'!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The two new rangers were placed inside the rooms; same layout as when they stayed overnight sometime back. Neither minded the arrangement. They dropped their stuff off and were invited to party with everyone. Keith had a lot of fun. He liked hanging out with his friends, relaxing after all the adventures he's had. But, as the day turned to night, Keith had to sneak away from the party. Had no choice in the matter.

Keith knew what to do. In one of the dorm hallways, there was a door at the far end. It was always locked up and said to be a storage closet. No one had paid any attention to it. But Keith knew all about what the door really was. He glanced around to make sure no one could see him. Perfect; the coast was clear. Fishing through his pockets, Keith pulled out a small silver key. He inserted the key through the keyhole of the door and opened it. Keith ducked inside, locked the door behind him and faced forward.

It was dimly lit but one could see enough. The air was frigid. There was a spiral staircase that went down. Having used these stairs several times, Keith knew that (at normal speed) it took ten to descend. Sort of a long way down for stairs but the place it led to was very out of reach. This place was located below the Union. Even farther down that the basement. The room was unknown to all but a few.

Once Keith made it to the bottom, there was a short concrete hallway with dim lighting. He went towards the old door at the end, turned the handle and went through. The room in front of him gave the redhead chills. It was cold, sterile and chromic as he remembered. There were multiple machines, technology gizmos and mechanics tools. The white table in the center served as a station to update or upgrade Keith but, adding a pillow and blanket, it was also his bed. A bookshelf was in the back of the wall with dusty books filling it up. All of this made up the science room Keith spent the first two years of his life.

Some of the items and things Keith had were gone or put away. Otherwise, it was exactly like he remembered. Keith felt sick to his stomach just being in there again.

"I see you made it."

Keith looked to the side of the room. Erma was waiting for him in a chair.

"The professor will be down here in a moment." She informed.

"Yes, Chairperson Erma." Keith mumbled.

The elderly lady studied him. She was giving Keith a look over with some suspicion. Keith was silent and motionless. He was already feeling agitated about being back in this room and tried not to make that obvious. Couldn't let anything on his mind slip out or be disobedient.

"You seem different." Erma noticed.

"I do?" Keith asked.

"You were stoic before. Now there almost seems to be a glimmer in those eyes." Erma said.

The door opened again with Professor Hastings coming inside. He shut it behind him and looked at the others.

"I see you both made it downstairs alright." Hastings acknowledged. "Keith, get on the table. We have work to do."

Keith obeyed. Not exactly thrilled about this but it had to be done. It was the same ol' routine. Shirt off, face down on the table, get injected with anesthetic and have back cut open. Professor Hastings prepared a few machines while getting out the needed tools. Erma stood by, observing. A few minutes ticked by quietly as circuits were adjusted, parts were tightened and part of the green fluid was drained & replaced.

"The last upgrades have done well. No fried circuits from gigaremos or damage to the other parts." Hastings said. "There will be some updates but I'll be upgrading a few programs to the machinery parts."

In his mind, Keith groaned. That meant extensive diagnostics on his brain and heart too. And that was even worse than standard procedures.

"What are you upgrading?" Erma asked.

"I'm adjusting the metabolism so he'll gain some strength and speed after a few more workouts on patrol. I'll also add a component that makes him impervious to gigaremos and miniremos. Maybe even add something to the hands so captures are easier and quicker to accomplish." Hastings answered.

That almost felt like cheating. Keith was already great when he was first born. Why be better? What was the point of working hard if getting stronger was just given to you? Kate was working hard her entire life to be the best ranger ever. She earned that top ranger spot. Keith? He felt like he didn't.

But there was no objection. He was quiet as a brain scan took place and his heart was checked on. Notes were taken.

"Your brain patterns are different. And the heart seems to be stronger than before." Hastings commented.

"Are they?" Keith spoke up.

Hastings said nothing as he typed on his laptop. Wires were plugged into Keith's back. There were cables that wrapped around his wrist, on the pulse and planted firmly on the head. Keith gritted his teeth and waited for the painful process to begin. Hundreds of gigajolts were pulsing through his body, electrocuting the redhead inside out. It was as if he was on fire! Parts of his skin glowed, revealing the bones and metal inside of him in an eerie way. Muscles were jerking all over the place as Keith felt his heartbeat pound through his eardrums. The headache was intense and disorienting. It was nearly impossible to breathe.

In five minutes, it was over. Keith was limp on the table as he gasped for air. Pain echoed through every inch of him, inside and out. Couldn't even speak. It hurt _that_ much. Keith almost missed the regular updates. Compared to an upgrade, it was nothing.

"Hmmm…" Hastings frowned.

"Something wrong?" Erma questioned.

"Last time I upgraded Keith, there was a glitch in his system. Nothing major at the time." Hastings explained. "However the glitch seems to be getting….bigger."

"Bigger?" Erma looked at the computer screen.

Hastings pointed out on the screen. "It seems that this glitch is growing and spreading through Keith's body."

"What are the effects?" Erma asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. But this might be what's affecting the brain and heart. Soon enough, this will impact other areas." Hastings told her. "I haven't gotten rid of the glitch last time. Though with Keith here at the Union now, I can have an easier time researching what this glitch is and find a way to get rid of it."

"Wait, is that why you promoted me and Kate? Just because of the experiment and this glitch problem?" Keith suddenly asked.

Hastings glanced at him, surprised he actually spoke up. But he turned back to the laptop after a moment.

"True, Kate has been doing well. And she would've made top ranger eventually." Hastings replied. "Though the glitch is concerning and I would like to have the experiment closer to me for convenience. You experience the outside world while I take notes and research."

So that was it. Kate did get here with her skills but most of it was because of Keith. That hurt. Keith felt down as his back was stitched up again, the wires were put away and the adults talked. He knew his time here was done. For now. Keith dizzily left the lab, took the long walk up those stairs and exited back through the door. It was very late at this point. Many people were in bed. Keith made sure to be quiet as he tried to find his new room and settle down.

"Keith?"

As Keith entered his room, the bathroom door opened. There was Kate. Her hair was down and she wore her blue pajamas with little pikachus on them; cute.

"Were you waiting up for me?" Keith asked.

"Of course I was." Kate responded. "Where were you? I looked all over."

"I um…I went on a walk." Keith lied. "The air was stuffy so I needed to clear my head. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"I hope you're not sick." Kate felt his forehead. "Yikes! You're burning up! What'd you do? Get electrified?"

Close. Keith shrugged and collapsed on his bed. He knew he'd be sleeping in ranger uniform but he didn't care. He'd pull out another one in the morning. Kate helped him get comfortable in bed and pull the blankets over his head. She mentioned asking her for help if he needed it, to which Keith murmured something along the lines of 'ok'.

After receiving a gentle kiss on his forehead, Keith blacked out.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Sorry for short chapter! I hope the next one is coming up sometime soon! We'll see how I feel in another day or two. And thanks to those who wished me to get better and are supportive!**

**P.S. Totally got the chapter title from an old song. It came from an old cartoon network show. Bonus points to whoever gets it right!**


End file.
